


老师是只鬼

by ominoushunter



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, 清者自清腐者自腐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 166,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: “只要思念，爱的人就不会离开。”以前，冰河一直认为这句话不应按照字面上的意思理解……补档——首发贴吧2015-2016





	1. 序、崩溃的净土

神殿在崩溃。

神殿外的蓝天白云、鲜花绿地仿佛在一瞬间失去了色彩，只剩下灰白色的天空和废土，仿佛第一眼看到的美丽天堂从一开始就是一个幻象。弹奏竖琴的精灵早就不知所踪，眼前的世界像是被墨水浸透的纸面，渐渐变得黯淡，让人分不清方向。

原来，这个如天堂一样美丽的净土，也只是神祗刻意维持的假象吗？

那么这个世界……还有什么是真实的？

少年迷茫的目光缓缓移动着，最终定格在了灰白世界的尽头。

废墟边缘的金黄色是视野中唯一的色彩，如同在冰层下燃烧的火焰一般，微弱而倔强地存在着。

身后的翅膀微微一震，仿佛是与生俱来的本能，带着疲惫的身躯毫不费力地冲天而起，朝着金色的闪光之处冲过去。

那是唯一的出路所在。

……

“冰河，你在干什么？这里就快要毁掉了！”

手中的碎片仿佛仍然带着剧烈燃烧过后的余温，使得冰冷麻木的手指恢复了些许触觉。跪倒在地面上的少年茫然地抬起头，看向扭曲的虚空前站立的同伴们。额角的伤口仍在向外渗着血液，将一缕碎发黏在了脸上。唯一完好的右眼被血红色覆盖。

“黄金圣衣……”他喃喃地说，视线变得有些模糊。

“来不及了！”高贵端庄的声音中多了一丝急切，“等到它们自动修复，我就能直接把它们召唤回圣域。”

“可是……”眼前的视线渐渐模糊，少年集中起残存的所有意志站起身来，朝同伴走去。他的四肢因失血过多开始变得有些麻木，但是手指却无论如何不肯松开。“可是……我不能把老师留在这里啊……”

没有被金属铠甲覆盖的指节早已鲜血淋漓，金黄色的碎片被染成了暗红。


	2. 一个人的冰原

冰河是冰原上最棒的猎人。

这个头衔原本属于雅科夫的父亲，但那个豪爽的中年男人在看到冰河拖出森林的棕熊尸体后心甘情愿地认输了。在有些事情上，圣斗士比普通人多了很多难以弥补的优势。

圣斗士的训练并不仅仅是如何挥拳、如何燃烧小宇宙而已。冰河与艾尔扎克都在卡妙的教导下成为了很优秀的猎人。

打猎是锻炼直觉和反应能力的不错途经，卡妙是这样说的。

不过怎样处理猎物之类的技巧，老师就从来没有讲解过了。毕竟他想要训练出的是有一定生存技能的战士，而不是会打架的猎人。事情的主次必须要分清楚。

话虽如此，但是这些技巧仍是青年能在训练之余养活两个徒弟的原因，也让冰河在战后多了一个赚钱养家的路子。

冰河觉得，其实老师自己也不知道那些动物的尸体应该怎样处理吧。因为从训练时代开始，师徒三人的收获都是被直接拉到镇子上交给专业人士处理的，赚到的钱财则被换成了新鲜的肉类和蔬菜等等，原路拉回家里。

现在家里只剩下了一个人，还是这样。

“为什么不搬到镇子上来住呢？”雅科夫帮着他将足够吃一个月的各种食材放在雪橇上，有些不舍地问，“一个人住着多没有意思。”

作为少数几个知道他们师徒三个身份的人，雅科夫对他有着难以抑制的崇拜，尤其是当初他接到任务后当着小孩子的面击碎冰壁取出白鸟圣衣之后。

他习惯性地摸摸男孩的脑袋，然后顺手将棉衣的帽子给他拉上。“下个月再来看你。”他保证道，没有直接回答问题。

冰海边上的小木屋距离普通人聚集的镇子尚有几个小时的距离——当然，是以普通人的脚程算的。虽然不算与世隔绝，但总称得上是人迹罕至。毕竟是圣斗士的训练地，尤其是对讲究清心寡欲遏制情感的冰系战士来说，在基本的生存需要之外，过多的消遣是没有什么好处的。

除了偶尔去镇子上卖猎物以及补充食材，冰河与其他人基本上没有什么交流。

不仅如此，他的作息与当初训练的时候保持着让人惊讶的一致。每天早上都会一如既往地完成自己制定的训练任务，即使这样的训练对于提升实力已经没有什么作用了。

战争已经结束了，曾经的少年经历了战火的洗礼已经成长为了一位强大坚定的战士。但是没有了击退冥王保卫大地的伟大理想，也没有了去冰海之下探望妈妈的渺小信念，冰河每天的训练其实更像是在以此怀念什么而不是为了实力。

不过，他的生活与以前相比还是有不同的。

比如晚餐就是很沉闷的过程。冰河没有自欺欺人地摆上三个人的餐具，但仍是按照过去的习惯坐在靠壁炉最近的位置。没有艾尔扎克的插科打诨，也没有了卡妙无可奈何的回应和忍无可忍的训斥，冰河一个人只能沉默着以最快速度将食物塞进肚子，然后从令人窒息的厨房落荒而逃。

人们说时间可以抚平一切伤痕。冰河其实早已经习惯了一个人的生活，但唯独每次坐在餐桌边的时候就会被震耳欲聋的寂静重新勾起感伤。

……

“说真的，每次我看见你这副样子都会不由自主想起老师。”

披散着黑色长发的俊秀少年毫不客气地将外衣扔在椅子上，然后在壁炉边的白熊皮上坐下，夸张的搓着完全没有一点僵硬的手指，以此来表达对西伯利亚气候的鄙视。他的双眼蒙着厚厚的一层纱布，很明显话语中的“看见”一词并非是按普遍意义解释的。

冰河放下书，从躺椅上居高临下地看着不请自来的客人，微微眯起眼睛。以他对这个貌似儒雅实则腹黑的家伙的了解，刚刚那句话绝对不是称赞。

这也是让他有些无奈的情况。并非他不欢迎这些兄弟们的来访，而是这些家伙到来的时候从来都不会敲门，最多会在距离木屋门口十几米远的地方闪一下小宇宙表明身份，以免被主人当作敌人冻成冰雕。

万幸自己并没有女朋友，否则……

在战争结束之后，曾经的战士们都各自尝试着以普通人的身份继续生活下去。星矢在床上躺了几个星期之后，被魔铃和星华逼着和瞬一起去上学了。他们两个的年龄仍在日本的义务教育范围之内，于是被纱织名正言顺地安排进了同一所初中就读。紫龙则与冰河一样回到了修炼地，只不过他是在庐山与青梅竹马的未婚妻卿卿我我，过着幸福的二人世界。

星矢和瞬每过一段时间就会以各种借口来找他，然后没说几句就会将话题转移到他的人生安排上，列举出各种理由劝他到日本去读高中。紫龙来得相对比较少一些，但是也会时不时出现，然后旁敲侧击地说着同样的话。

“就算你不愿意搬走，也至少应该去别处转转，就当是放个假换换风景也好啊。”不多时，天龙座少年果然旧事重提，“否则的话迟早会得雪盲症的。”

冰河扯扯嘴角。雪盲症，亏他想的出来……

“你们怎么不去劝一辉？”他叹了口气，伸手揉揉眉心，忍不住吐槽了一句。不是他不明白大家的好意，而是这样的对话总会让他感到说不出的疲惫。

以及心虚。他不是不知道自己现在这种状态并不怎么好。

“一辉可没你那么多愁善感。”紫龙嘿嘿一笑，似乎是听出了金发少年语气中些微的松动，“他现在可不在死亡皇后岛隐居……鬼知道他跑到哪里玩去了，就算想去劝他也找不着人啊！”

这听着倒像是一辉的做派。而且一辉这家伙……确实不像是愿意静下心来念书的类型。冰河微微笑了笑，转头看向窗外，眼神中露出一丝微不可察的犹豫。

白鸟是向往自由的生灵。

只不过，从小到大，总会有某些事物将他牢牢地锁住，让他心甘情愿地留在东西伯利亚的冻土上。曾经是冰海下安静沉睡的容颜，而现在则是木屋中那些若有若无的痕迹。

……

“这个季节的庐山瀑布可是很壮观的，你应该来看看。”紫龙临走前丢下一个邀请，“你还没尝过春丽的手艺吧？”

冰河靠在门口，看着紫龙消失的位置静静地站了一阵，这才慢吞吞地回到屋子里。木屋一如既往的寂静。看到一半的书安安静静地放在茶几上，旁边是一本字典——冰河的法语大多是日常生活中从卡妙那里学到的。几年下来用之与人对话已经不成问题，但阅读上还是有些困难。

壁炉的火焰仍然烧得很旺，将客厅渲染成了温馨的橘红色。

只不过此刻少年也没了继续看书的心情。他在壁炉前坐了下来，呆呆地有些出神。身子底下是一整张的白熊皮做成的毯子，算是整个木屋中唯一称得上奢侈的东西。贡献原材料的是冰河与艾尔扎克第一次在没有老师协助的情况下合力击杀的北极熊。那一年，冰河十一岁，艾尔扎克十二岁。卡妙破天荒地同意两人把处理好的熊皮留下作纪念而不是和其他东西一起卖掉……

紫龙的提议确实让冰河有些心动。他本性并不是个冷漠的人，这样一个人苦修士般的生活或许并不适合他。尽管他有足够的毅力和耐心承受寂寞，但是心里依旧会渴望着与其他人的接触，渴望着看到外面的世界。

但让他离开这里的话……他还是不敢。

留在冰原上的原因冰河从来没有对人说出来过。这并不仅仅是单纯的为了回忆和思念。

这片结了冰的荒原上，并不只有他一个人。他可以感觉到的。

清晨的微风拂过冰山的缝隙，卷起星星点点如同钻石粉尘一样的冰屑，极光挥洒在深灰色的天际，万籁俱寂的世界可以清楚地听到那一声几不可闻的叹息。

夕阳折射在海面上散碎成千万颗晶莹的星辰，石青色的透明薄影在光芒中若隐若现，站在岸边惯常的位置凝视着海平线，仿佛是叹息墙前的阳光那样不可捉摸却又切实存在。

冰河觉得自己大概是疯了，但同时却又无比感激这一点。

他可以真真切切地感觉到那个已经逝去的人仍然停留在身边，就像是个在变幻的时空中迷失了道路的旅客，固执地紧握着连结过去和未来的最后一条纽带……

哪怕是每天临睡前在黑暗中对着空气说一句“老师，晚安”，也可以让心中巨大的空洞稍稍好受些。

一个人的冰原，至少还有另一个人的幻影。

火焰的温度使得他的眼睛有些干涩。冰河闭上眼睛，侧耳倾听着壁炉里让人安心的噼啪声。

如果只是离开几天的时间，应该没有问题吧？就像紫龙说的那样，给自己放个假换换风景，回来的时候老师应该还在家里，不会离开的吧？

若是老师真的在这里，大概是会劝他出门的……

少年自嘲一笑，将头埋在了膝盖里。这果然是疯子的思考方式，向着幻觉中的存在寻求建议。

……

_“为什么非要一个人留在这里呢？以你现在的实力，这样的修炼已经没什么作用了。”_

“这里有我最珍贵的回忆，有老师存在的痕迹。”

_“回忆毕竟只是回忆，人不能总是活在过去。”_

“冰原之外的世界很陌生，我不知道该去哪里”

_“去日本吧，那里有你的战友、伙伴，关心你的人。你需要找到更多值得珍惜的回忆。”_

“但我不想离开老师……”

_“没关系……无论你到什么地方，老师都会陪着你。”_


	3. 新的开始

应邀在紫龙和春丽家里蹭了一个星期饭之后，冰河最终还是去了日本，让瞬和星矢又惊又喜。

“别墅里有四个卧室，空着的两个一直被他们当作储藏间用，不过现在已经腾出来了。”纱织语气欢快地介绍着，完全没有一点女神的威严——甚至和一个大财团掌控者的形象也不甚相符。紫发少女虽说是接收了属于雅典娜的力量和记忆，但是本质上仍然是那个善良重感情的小姑娘。在得知冰河居然想要来日本就学之后她开心得当场跳了起来，用了不到三天时间就将所有手续全部办好，似乎是生怕冰河反悔。

冰河看着少女的背影，有些无奈又有些宠溺地一笑，对这个决定最后的一点迟疑也消失不见了。

这一年时间，确实让同伴们担心了。

_“并非只有在需要战斗的时候，她才是我们的女神。”_

“确实。”冰河微微点头，“不过我倒是觉得她现在更像我们的妹妹……”

_“这话听着似乎有点大逆不道啊……”_清冷的声音中多了一丝调侃，_“当然，我能看出来你为什么这么说。”_

“冰河！”纱织折了回来，一把拉住他的胳膊将他拽进了客厅，“一个人在门口嘀咕什么呢？”

_“话说回来，这样的女神，还真是让人想不到……”_

“习惯就好……”

“习惯什么？”少女转过头，紫色的大眼睛眨了眨。

“……日本的天气。”冰河愣了一下，顺口说。既然要和别人一起住，这个自言自语的毛病要尽快改改了啊，万一被当作精神病关了起来可就丢人了……

“啊，对了，我有点印象。”少女微微睁大眼睛，“我记得你当初在孤儿院的时候似乎还中暑昏迷过……”

_“有这种事？”_略带意外的询问。

混血少年略微不自在地耸耸肩。“就那么一次……”他分辩道，将两个问题同时解答了，然后忍不住伸手挠挠头，“是我刚来日本不到半年的时候。对于从小在寒带长大的人来说，日本的夏天简直丧心病狂……”

_“希腊的夏天也挺热的……”_心有戚戚焉的赞同声在耳边响起，_“但无时无刻不在对抗暑气入侵对小宇宙的提升是有好处的。”_

“看来这就是你为什么一直不愿意回来的主要原因了啊……”纱织露出恍然大悟的表情，皱着眉头似乎在考虑什么，但随即无所谓地摊摊手，“不过现在想必不用担心这种事情了。仅仅是站在你附近就会觉得凉快许多呢，看来星矢以后不用一天到晚抱怨空调效果不够好了。”

“呃……”冰河咧咧嘴，下意识地将附着在身周的冻气再次向里收缩了一下。这当然是没有用的……普通人除非是直接碰到了他的皮肤，否则根本不会感觉到什么异常，可眼前这位却是雅典娜女神，小宇宙的功效肯定瞒不过她。当然这样的小事纱织才不会有什么意见——除非是用超凡的力量做出了什么伤天害理的事，或者惹出什么难以收拾的大麻烦，当代雅典娜对幸存圣斗士的生活并不干涉。

“星矢他们什么时候回来？”被耳边的轻笑声弄得有些郁闷，白鸟座的人形空调狼狈地转移了话题。别墅里的另两位住户在早些时候就被纱织赶了出去采购，说是为了欢迎冰河入住纱织要亲自露一手。

从两位战友临出门时心照不宣的的眼神来看，对大小姐烹饪水平持保留态度的不仅是冰河一个。

“大概快了吧，超市离这里不远的……嗯，远的话其实也无所谓。”以他们的速度，就算是到北冰洋捞鱼也能赶在午饭前回来——只要不迷路的话，“可惜过两天就要开学了，否则我们可以带你好好在东京玩几天。说实话，你应该早过来几天的……”

“啊，抱歉……有些事情必须处理完。”冰河微微赧然。决定来日本也不过是两个星期前的事。若不是纱织小姐强大的能量，只怕连身份证明和入学手续都办不完。

“没关系，”紫发少女笑眯眯地看着冰河把行李箱拎进卧室，“既然来了，以后有的是时间。”

……

纱织为他安排的住处是城户家在市郊的别墅，与星矢和瞬一起。这里环境很好，距离市区和学校的距离虽然有点远，但对圣斗士来说实在不算问题。

大家原本都以为冰河习惯了一个人生活，会不愿意与其他人住在一座房子里，没想到冰河却很爽快地同意了。

“果然冰河也是不喜欢孤独的吧。”这是瞬的原话，让白鸟座少年忍不住翻了翻白眼。

好吧，如果非要和别人一起住的话，冰河确实不介意和星矢与瞬住在一起。至少彼此都很熟悉了，有一些共同语言，也不必担心在家里显露出非常人的力量。

接受纱织的好意其实更多是为了让大小姐安心。因为城户光政的原因，又或者是作为女神的负罪感，纱织一直对那些被送去接受圣斗士训练的孤儿们感到愧疚。

听瞬提到过，纱织的书房里一直保留着那一百名孤儿的全部资料。

幸存者们无论如何不会接受城户财团的股份——大家不会记恨纱织，但也都不愿意再和城户光政沾上什么关系，更何况圣斗士对物质方面本来就看得比较淡。不过对于纱织为他们提供住处这样的事情就没有人拒绝了，只是不想让少女觉得他们把她当成了外人。

纱织离开后，三个男孩子在客厅里折腾到半夜，瞬才体贴地把明显是玩嗨了的星矢拽走。谁能猜到天马座少年喝下几听啤酒就能发疯几个钟头？而且还会在电子游戏连续输掉五局之后恼羞成怒，连“有种咱们到外面练练”这种话都能说出来？

女神虽然大度，但是禁止私斗的禁令仍然存在啊……太明目张胆不好吧？

“放心吧，开学之后他不会这么闹的。”瞬将星矢赶去卫生间洗漱，然后对哭笑不得的冰河保证道，“今天他这是兴奋过头了……”

“是喝多了吧？”冰河笑着摇摇头，与瞬一起将客厅里的杂物收拾干净，“没想到星矢的酒量居然这么差……看样子以后想要从他那里套什么话，只需要买两瓶啤酒就可以。”

“冰河……”仙女座少年无力地呻吟一声，用一双大大的白眼表达了自己的看法，“你可别添乱……我好不容易才逼着他保证在开学后不去喝酒的。”

“有什么可担心的？大不了用锁链把他拴住不让他出门不就行了？”冰河嘿嘿一笑。他拉开冰箱门，想把剩下半箱啤酒放进去，但是被瞬拦住了。

“剩下的放到你自己卧室吧，记得别带去学校就行。”绿发少年说，“我对啤酒没兴趣，放在这里只能诱惑星矢。”然后匆匆补充，“不过你也悠着点，我可没办法应付两个醉鬼。”

冰河耸耸肩。啤酒与伏特加相比根本就是小儿科，要是这都能喝醉的话艾尔扎克大概会笑得活过来。

“星云锁链不是有两条吗？”他最后丢下一句，然后大笑着在瞬悲愤的目光中跑回卧室。

简单将带来的衣物收拾了一下，冰河长出一口气，把自己扔在床上。床垫太软，让他觉得很不习惯，心里盘算着是不是打个地铺得了。

旁边的房间传来星矢的超大嗓门和瞬无奈的劝阻声。可怜的瞬，都快成了星矢的保姆了……冰河把头埋在枕头里。与兄弟们久别重逢的兴奋劲一过去，生性好静的混血少年很快感觉头被吵得有些大。女神保佑瞬说的是真的，否则以后的日子就不好过了……

“为什么非要住在这里啊……”他对着空无一人的房间闷闷地抱怨。

_“住在别处，你有钱付房租吗？”_忍俊不禁的回答不出意外地从书桌边上传来，似乎知道冰河只是在发牢骚而不是真的要搬出去。

对金钱基本上没有概念的某人顿时无言以对。东西伯利亚的生活节奏可比日本的都市简单多了，冰河一向只有在快要断粮的时候才会去打猎换取食物。倒不是一定付不起房租，只不过若是每周末都要去打猎的话未免有些过分——相信森林里的动物也有同感。既然要尝试普通人的生活就应该彻底一些……

“我也可以住在家里，然后每天瞬移过来上学……”不过他还是嘴硬地顶了一句。对他来说，能被称为家的还是只有唯一那一座小木屋。

_“确实可以。”_温和的语气并完全没有因为冰河幼稚的表现而产生任何变化，_“但是要小心一些——突然从零下四十度跑到零上四十度很容易中暑的。”_

“……”冰河一噎，再次被堵得无话可说。

老师的反击越来越犀利了，真不知道是好是坏。

……

这才是为什么冰河突然下定决心离开西伯利亚的主要原因。

自从两个月前紫龙来访之后，卡妙的声音就总是在他的耳边劝他出去走走。这不是像过去一年那样，只能偶然间听见一点点若有若无的声音，而是异常清晰，仿佛说话的人就在身边。多次回头在空气中寻找声音来源未果，对自己精神状态越来越担忧的冰河终于受不了了，随便扔了几件衣服在旅行箱里，迫不及待地瞬移去了庐山，期待能挽救自己残余的心智。

在瀑布下出现的时候，他的大衣上还沾着几片雪花，于盛夏的林地边上引来好奇地注视无数。温柔贤惠的春丽明显是跟紫龙学坏了，居然在第一时间拍下照片传给了纱织……

问题是，老师的声音并没有因为离开修炼地而消失，仍是一直缠在身边，时不时地解说着什么。天知道冰河用了多大的毅力才忍住没有在紫龙和春丽面前表现出异常。

_“当年童虎老师就是坐在对面那块岩石上。”_卡妙的声音带着一丝怀念，_“第一次来这里时我还没有觉醒小宇宙，而最后一次是女神回归前不到一个月……位置一点变化都没有。”_

冰河不置可否地嗯了一声，眼睛盯着瀑布前的岩石。时正入夜，他一个人坐在五老峰大瀑布边上的一颗古树上。风吹叶动，鸟语虫鸣，银河飞落。周围的杂音很大，而卡妙的声音却并没有被其余的声音盖过，仍是一如既往的清晰。冰河对此已经开始淡定了。

_“其实一开始我是有些好奇的，”_卡妙似乎没有指望他能回答，继续着自己的回忆，_“童虎老师究竟需不需要去厕所……”_

“……”

听到平静淡然的声音说着这样天雷滚滚的话，冰河的脑子死机了一下。难道我的潜意识真的能脑补出不苟言笑的老师去讲这种冷笑话？

“老师……”安静了半晌，冰河有些迟疑地开口。这是他第一次有意识地对自己的幻听说话。

没有回应。

“老师？”等了一阵，冰河皱起眉头，再次唤道。应该不会听不见吧？

_“冰河……？”_卡妙的声音终于响了起来，语气里带着一丝意外。

“……”冰河张了张嘴，突然不知道说什么好。山风带着瀑布的湿气拂过面颊，将金色的头发微微扬起。少年觉得眼眶被吹得有些湿润，于是目不转睛地看着前方的瀑布，不让自己的表情露出任何异样。

原来幻觉里的老师真的可以直接和他交流吗？那么……那么……精神不正常就不正常吧……

_“冰河，你能听见吗？”_卡妙的声音追问。

“老师……”冰河露出一丝微笑，努力让自己的声音保持平稳，“你……是真的吗？”

_“啊……”_卡妙的声音里带着明显的惊喜，冰河几乎能看见他上扬的嘴角，_“我觉得，大概是真的吧。”_

冰河忍不住噗嗤一笑。真是傻问题，难道幻象还会说自己是假的？在南冰洋被暗算的经历在记忆深处匆匆一闪，然后被很快忽略了。若这次还是在毫无察觉的情况下被人进行了精神攻击，那么以他不久前浑浑噩噩的状态，早就不知死了多少遍。

“看来我真的是疯了啊……”他笑着说，将头靠在树干上，闭上眼睛，“没关系，至少还不算是最糟糕的情况。”

_“比听见死人对你说话还要糟？”_卡妙好奇，_“那是什么情况？”_

“……万一在我耳边说话的是米罗呢？”

卡妙的声音静了一下，然后化为一阵低沉的笑声，清冷的嗓音像是杯子中互相撞击的冰块。

_“这样说来，我也要庆幸跟在你身边的是我自己了。”_他说，_“我可不想那个家伙把我仅剩的弟子带坏了。”_

……

俗话说，爱对自己说话的不一定是疯子，但是当自己开始回答了就需要小心了。而能与自己进行有意义的交谈通常是精神分裂症的表现。

话说，当初的撒加是怎么发现另一个人格的？是不是在开始和自己说话之后才会时不时黑化？自己现在这样，应该不会也变成疯子吧？

被明显变得唠叨了的老师鼓动着来到了日本后，冰河就一直在考虑这个问题。

要不要找人咨询一下呢？

不过，既然潜意识里的那个人格选择了卡妙的声音……冰河想自己和第二人格的相处模式应该和那位前任教皇还是有所不同的。至少第二人格如果继承了老师的性格的话，不会突然想要刺杀女神。那样应该至少不会有什么灾难性的后果。

但若是另一个人格想要占领这具身体……他会不会反抗呢？

真是老师的话，冰河想自己应该不会介意的吧……

“老师啊……”他忍不住开口，听见自己的声音在黑暗的卧室里突兀地响起。就算理智一直提醒自己这不可能是真的卡妙，冰河也无法对幻觉中的声音使用别的称谓。“你会占据这具身体吗？”

_“……什么？”_卡妙的声音带着明显的愕然。

“其实我不介意啊。”冰河将胳膊垫在脑后，转头看着窗外的天空。这几天是阴雨天，天上看不见什么星座。“只不过……老师若是顶着我这张脸的话，总觉得有些奇怪……头发难道会变成绿色的吗？”星矢似乎跟他说过撒加的第二人格占据身体时头发会变黑。

卡妙静了半晌，似乎是在张口结舌。_“冰河，你想多了……”_他最后说，语气中充满了无奈，_“快去睡觉吧。”_

金发少年奇迹般地从老师的声音中听出了对方嘴角抽搐的样子，于是心满意足地合上了眼睛。

“老师，晚安。”他说。

这一次，回应他的不是壁炉的噼啪声。


	4. 野狼

冰河在学校注册的姓氏是妈妈的姓，东方人的舌头似乎无法准确发音。于是在他万般无奈的目光中，所有人都开始很自来熟的用教名称呼他。

“冰河同学，听说你是从苏联转学来的，你是俄罗斯人吗？”

“冰河同学，周末要一起看电影吗？”

“冰河同学，明天是初中部的学园祭，我这里刚好有多余的门票……”

“冰河君，你滑冰的技术真棒，可以指导我吗？”

“冰河君，听说你因病休学了一年，不知道得的是什么病啊？看起来还没有完全恢复……”

“冰河君，你为什么从来不称呼任何人老师呢？这样很不礼貌的！”

“冰河君，你是不是因为日语说得不好才不喜欢说话的？”

“冰河，你有什么可狂妄的！体育课混得再好也是个四肢发达头脑简单的——喂，射羽星矢，你这混蛋怎么又动手打人啊？！我这次又没说你！”

……

其实，高中生对混血儿的态度可比孤儿院时代友好多了。至少现在的同学们不像当初的某些人那样直接称他为杂种——有的时候小孩子才是最残忍的，说话做事从来不会考虑是否对他人造成了伤害。到了十几岁的年纪，学生们是否成熟了暂且不提，注意力似乎更多是集中在混血儿英俊的面孔，冷峻的气质，以及校服下面偶尔露出的结实肌肉上。

“过一阵就好了。”瞬说。面容清秀如同女孩子的仙女座少年去年刚入学时也有同样的困扰——升入高中部后又重新经历了一次，让他略微有点无奈。星矢似乎就不用担心这一点，性子大大咧咧的天马座没过一个星期时间就已经和新同学打成了一片。

冰河对各类来套近乎的女孩子和充满敌意的男孩子们都是爱答不理的。这并非是因为自认身份高人一等，实在是价值观与普通高中生格格不入，没有什么共同语言。只是在卡妙的督促下，他一直对身边的同学们保持着基本的礼节。

于是，女生们将之形容为有贵族气质，而男生们则说他爱装逼。“冰原贵公子”这个两年前纱织用来吸引人眼球的外号不知怎么被人翻了出来，让大小姐歉意之余也有一丝好笑。要知道，有关银河争霸赛的记录早就被她动用圣域的世俗力量全部封存了。除了当初现场看过的那些人，以及各种乱七八糟的谣言之外，根本不会有什么资料流传在外。更有不少商界学术界的砖家叫兽将整个赛事看作是城户财团自我炒作的一次成功案例——之所以没有继续进行下去，是因为财团的股票已经在两天时间里冲上天际，没有必要再耗费人力财力。

“想要炒作的话有的是更好的方法啊！”财团的现任CEO对此嗤之以鼻。

“我又不是为了赚钱，而是为了找人。”被冠上不懂理财罪名的智慧女神无奈辩解，“圣域那边态度那么诡异，我当时也只能先把青铜圣斗士聚集起来再想别的了……”

结论：都怪撒加。

……总之，少年圣斗士们的身份没有暴露，只是被某些自作聪明的家伙当做了业余演员。冰河有时候会觉得若是身份暴露了，事情会变得简单一些，至少往身边凑的和时不时找茬的人数不会有现在那么多，更不会面对此刻这样让人无语的情况。

_“我相信你只是缺乏经验。”_卡妙没有半点安慰他的意思，而是兴致勃勃地看着热闹，并对他的窘态品头论足，_“拿出当年一个人挑战一群野狼的勇气来吧！”_

“野狼可比她们好对付多了……”冰河蹲在屋顶上，一手梳理着湿漉漉的头发，另一只手整理着衬衣的领口，心有余悸地看着下方草坪上跑过的女生们，“野狼们只是要吃我，而她们是要扒我的衣服啊！你没看见吗老师？！”

从卡妙的大笑声可以听得出来，他绝对是看见了。

_“现在的女孩子们真是大胆啊……”_卡妙一副过来人的语气，完全没有意识到自己死的时候似乎也才刚满20岁，社会经验甚至不一定比得上冰河丰富。

冰河对着空气翻了个白眼。

瞬正躲在不远处的树后面捂着星矢的嘴，后者可疑地耸动着肩膀。仙女座少年似乎和他陷入了一样的困境：换上泳裤之后，柔弱外表和宽大校服下隐藏的令人羡慕的身材完全暴露在了人们的眼中。

而唯恐天下不乱的天马座大概更有可能出卖队友而不是帮忙。

高中的体育课为什么要学游泳啊……冰河撇撇嘴。不仅要记住时不时地抬头换气以免吓到救生员，还要听着指导老师指责他的动作不够规范，更会有大胆的女孩子们试图在更衣室伏击……打也不能打，骂也不能骂，只能躲起来了。

他宁愿去北冰洋捉鱼……

幸亏、幸亏，游泳课只有两个星期的课时。

瞅准了野狼群离开后的空档，白鸟座少年极其迅速地从窗口重新钻进更衣室，一把抓起三个人的书包，然后在其余男生们愕然的目光中原路翻了出去。

小宇宙微微波动了一下，朝星矢和瞬的方向发送出一个诸事顺利的信号。冰河长出一口气，感觉比刚刚执行完任务还要累。

“真的不能直接放开冻气把所有人都吓跑吗？”他叹了口气，看了看天色，索性瞬移回家。

这已经不是他第一次这样做了。每次放学后被人烦得受不了，他总是会找准了机会离开，省得应付周围的同学。星矢和瞬多次表达了自己的不满，前者谴责他从战场逃走的卑劣行径，后者埋怨他不应该把敌人的注意力全都引到队友那里。

冰河一直有些奇怪瞬自己为什么不做同样的事，不过看着野狼们的架势，今天瞬也只能瞬移溜回家了。

_“冰河，你应该多交些朋友。”_卡妙收起了玩笑的口吻，认真地劝道。入学一个多月的时间，冰河除了寥寥几个与星矢比较熟识的学生之外，基本没有再和别人有什么交流，甚至与同住在一起的两个兄弟话都不怎么多。

冰河梳头的动作顿了顿。“有老师就够了。”他说。师徒之间的相处模式才是他所熟悉的，没有必要再去适应其他人。

_“你总不能一辈子只和一个死人交流吧？”_卡妙叹了口气，想用更严厉的语气，但说出口来却只剩下无奈。死过几次之后，他对弟子的态度似乎软化了许多，再也装不出以前那种不近人情的样子。

冰河撇撇嘴。精神病了都，再不合群一点也没什么大不了的吧？

“要是老师真能一辈子都在这里，那也没什么不好的。”他笑着说。

……

厌倦了冰原的孤寂，不习惯都市的喧嚣。

若不是耳边老师的声音再三保证不会消失不见，冰河大概是不会在这里待下去的。

少年有些无奈地承认自己确实不知道怎样做一个普通学生。以往每次离开西伯利亚，他都是要去战斗的，没有必要和普通民众产生什么交集，更不用在他们中间生活。

战斗虽然危险，但至少目标明确。

稍稍熟悉之后，周围的同学们很快发现金发少年表面上冷冰冰的，但似乎并没有什么实际上的威胁。

“和瞬一样无害。”是某个性格开朗的自来熟的评论。

冰河和瞬对视一眼，发现自己竟然无法反驳。

“不过，冰河君，你究竟是为什么才晚了一年入学呢？”

瞬的目光顿时朝旁边漂移了六十度角，满脸心虚。在入学的第一个星期，星矢顺口告诉大家冰河其实比他和瞬要大一岁多，于是同样的问题被人提出。

当时瞬似乎生怕没有应对经验的冰河说出什么吓人的话来，抢先脱口而出：“因病休学！”

“……”

可以说，这句话才是围绕着冰河各种不靠谱传言的开始。从刚刚做完手术的心脏病患者到刚刚刑满释放的少年杀人犯，白鸟座少年过去的十几年人生被人美化出了无数个版本。瞬也因此道了无数次歉，虽然每次都像是在忍笑。

“为什么说是生病呢？”某天晚上纱织在笑够之后问道，“说成有什么私事不是更容易相信一些？冰河看样子也不像是会生病的啊！”

“那样的话，流言会传得更不靠谱吧？”冰河摇摇头，有些郁闷地说，“因病就因病吧。”

少年对周围人的看法其实并不怎么在意，只是……老师你别再笑了行不？

“……我听隔壁班的花野说你是因为肺炎做的手术，不过你游泳游得那么厉害，不像是肺部有毛病的。”自来熟同学依旧在扮演着名侦探的角色，让冰河的耐心开始耗尽，“到底是什么病呢？”

“Schizophrénie。”金发少年抬起头，一脸严肃地说，用的是法语的名称。

“什、什么？”

“精神分裂症。”冰河用日语重复，“我的耳边总有一个声音在喋喋不休，想要引诱我去杀人。”

也许是冰河的严肃脸太有说服力，多嘴的家伙当场编了个借口落荒而逃，无疑是去散布更多谣言了。

沉默了几秒钟，星矢终于狂笑出声，拍着冰河的肩膀大声叫好。

“冰河……你这样是在火上浇油啊！”瞬抽动着嘴角，哭笑不得。

_“我哪有说过那样的话……”_卡妙的声音竟然有些委屈。

……

有关精神病的谣言流传出去之后，冰河的生活安静了不少。虽然还是有一些胆子大的野狼——呃，女孩子们——来找他，但是大部分人对他的印象换成了“古怪”这个词。

不管是不是真的精神病，能拿自己开这种玩笑的人都算不上正常吧？

“四班的冰河是个古怪的混血儿，疑似疯子……但是长得真的挺帅的。”

“不是说因病休学了一年吗？我看就是神经病吧！”

冰河目不斜视地从两个陌生的高一学生旁边走过。很明显，有关他的传言已经不仅仅是在自己班里了。普通高中生都那么无聊吗？

“……我来这里到底是要干什么啊？”圣斗士从不惧怕挑战，但至少要知道挑战的目的是什么吧？

难道是雅典娜女神被名为教育部的邪神囚禁了，所以才需要她忠诚的保护者来解救？可是这丫头基本不在学校出现，仗着财团董事长的身份名正言顺地翘课……被囚禁的是他们几个才对吧？

_“圣战结束了，你们理应享受普通人的生活。”_卡妙的声音在耳边响起，让冰河微微僵了一下。刚刚那句话其实不是对老师说的，但是现在他似乎养成了把心里的牢骚也直接说出声的习惯……这可不是个好现象。

“原来的生活没什么不好的。”他回答。少年停住脚步，转头看向天空。有点想念西伯利亚的冰川了……明天就是周六，可以回去木屋里躲躲清静。星矢和瞬应该不会介意。

_“战争毕竟是为了生活的延续。”_卡妙说，_“这是女神的期望，也是我们的期望。”_

“是吗？”冰河眨眨眼，转过头。身边仍然空无一物。

_“嗯。战斗终究是为了有一天无需再战斗，能够体验平凡人的生活。”_老师的声音很温和，使少年有些浮躁的心情慢慢平静了下去，_“我们没有机会完成的心愿，就由你们去实现吧。”_

冰河怔愣了一阵。其实他很难想象老师以及其他黄金前辈们作为普通人生活会是什么样子。圣斗士……不就是为了保护大地和平才会诞生的吗？为大地而生，为大地而死。

但这样的想法让他的心里涌起了一阵感伤。若是可能，他真的想看到那一幕，所有人在和平的世界里以普通人的身份聚集在一起……

或许，这也是老师想看到的？这就是老师为什么会出现在他的脑海里？

_“这样老师才能放心吗？”_他轻轻问。

一直因为不愿放手而使老师无法安息，或许太自私了吧？

卡妙叹了口气，声音在风声中显得有些飘忽。

_“对你？我大概永远也不可能放心吧。”_水瓶座的亡魂半开玩笑地说。


	5. 论圣斗士的艺术修养与文化素质

冰河并不是一个好学生。

除了体育课之外，他其余科目的成绩全都是一塌糊涂。第一次月考的成绩单发下来之后，卡妙被打击得一整天都没说话，让白鸟座少年颇有些无地自容。

星矢表示，这才是正常的。天马座成绩单的红艳程度与他不相上下，但因为他的老师并没有时时刻刻在后面注视着，所以并没有同样的羞愧。

体育课在找到了如何压制身体的自然反应之后就变得毫无压力，也成了冰河唯一能够松口气的时间。对圣斗士来说，能把普通人累趴下的锻炼量对他们来说也不过就是有点无聊的小游戏，连打发时间都有点勉强。甚至于，冰河还在星矢的劝说下主动加入了滑冰社。

“虽然你对冰上运动天生敏感，但毕竟没有正式学习过，就当是练着玩玩也好。”这是纱织帮腔时说的。

星矢自己则加入了弓道社，用的也是玩玩也好的理由。两个人交换了一个心照不宣的微笑，都没有再追问什么。

其实他们三个之中，星矢才是在认真地享受生活。冰河隐隐约约记得星矢以前曾经说过，普通人的生活虽然安逸，但却远没有圣斗士那样充实有意义。可是当一切尘埃落定，他却最先适应了这种并不充实的人生。

该翘课翘课，该挂科挂科，该玩乐玩乐。远在希腊留学的星华鞭长莫及，而他们名义上的监护人更不会去管。只要他们不惹上什么大麻烦……“就算有麻烦的话，几个小家伙也是可以自己解决的吧？”不负责任的家长是这么说的。

星矢的态度确实在影响着冰河和瞬，让他们的心态也渐渐放松了些。外表柔弱的瞬因为与生俱来的宽容和仁慈，对人群其实拥有很强大的适应能力，需要的只是让自己不再那么忸怩。冰河则用了更长时间。

但到了秋天，冰河与普通同学的相处方式已经变得正常了许多。

_“冰河……冰河！”_

卡妙的声音将靠在窗子边上神游物外的少年唤醒。他眨眨眼，讲台上的中年人正在对他怒目而视。无奈地叹了口气，冰河站起身来，不等对方说什么，直接一个四十五度鞠躬。

“对不起，我又走神了。”他熟练地说。

冰河上课时喜欢走神。每次被讲课的老师抓住之后都会很诚恳地道歉，但是坐下之后还会照旧，让所有教过他的人全都深恶痛绝。其实认真说起来他的表现比星矢要好很多，至少他从来没有在课堂上偷偷摸摸地看漫画还忍不住大笑出声，不会影响其他人听课——但是从讲台上看到他那么一副昏昏欲睡的样子总会让人不由自主的火大。

“……你给我出去！”于是这次终于有人忍不住把他轰出了教室。

冰河没有争辩什么，乖乖地站到走廊上……继续发呆。

_“冰河……”_

“我不是道歉了吗？”金发少年小声嘀咕。

_“道歉之后要改正啊！”_卡妙有些恼火。他其实很理解讲课的那位同行为什么会不高兴——要是当初冰河或艾尔扎克也像现在这样，一边道歉一边死不悔改，他一定会将之当做两个小鬼的挑衅，然后把他们的训练量一直翻倍，直到改正为止。

冰河缩了缩脖子，至少还知道不好意思，但似乎并没有改变什么的想法。“可这些课程真的很没意思啊，学这些有什么用？”他撇撇嘴，靠在墙边微微叹气，“难道我还指着这些东西吃饭不成……”

卡妙无语，一时想不出什么办法来教训这个顽劣的徒弟。当初训练的时候多乖啊，怎么战争结束后就成了这样？难道是叛逆期终于来了？

……

严格来讲，冰河的文化水平一直停留在小学阶段。

圣斗士的课表和普通学生有着本质上的差别。

卡妙虽然很努力地没让两个弟子变成文盲，但是也仅限于在训练之余教他们读书写字罢了。至于数理化之类的知识……嗯，我知道绝对零度是零下二百七十三点一五摄氏度，还知道怎样不依靠仪器制造出这种效果……嗯。

在刚到日本的时候，水瓶座的亡魂其实对小徒弟的头脑是有着一定信心的。他知道冰河的悟性很不错，而且并不仅限于战斗方面。想当初冰河九岁时，学了不到一年的希腊语水平就已经超过了师兄，让艾尔扎克颇有些气急败坏。俄语，日语，法语，希腊语……十五岁的少年能够熟练地掌握四种完全不同的语言，足以说明他不是没有语言天赋。

于是为什么冰河的英语成绩依旧只能在70分上下徘徊呢？

_“你只靠翻字典就能看完一整套法语原版的图书，怎么学英语的时候反倒这么费劲？”_卡妙忍不住问了出来，声音充满了不解，_“明明这两种语言很相近的。”_

卡妙的日语水平目前也就是勉强能听懂周围的人在说什么，英语课对他来说却没有什么难度——除了讲师令人扶额的口音。

“老师的书全都是法语的，不学怎么看？”白鸟座少年把一不小心写下的俄语单词擦掉，有些心不在焉地说，完全错过了问题的重点。

原来是为了读我留下的书？卡妙怔了一下，沉默了下来。他原本以为冰河只是单纯喜欢读书才会去翻那些书籍……但现在看来，冰河似乎对他有些过于依恋了。就像当初对他的妈妈那样。

即使不再需要做一个单纯的战士，不再需要摒弃一切感情，不再需要把爱与回忆当做是弱点……如此依恋一个已经死去的人也是不健康的。

冰河从作业中抬起头。卡妙有些伤感的面孔在半空中一闪而过，虽然是大脑因疲惫产生的幻觉，但是深蓝色瞳孔中的担忧与自责却如此真实。金发少年对着空气怔愣了片刻，内心里涌起某种久违的暖意，令他突然有点想哭，不由得仓惶地低下头。

然后他自嘲一笑——房间里就他一个人，他这是在躲谁？

在那之后，卡妙连续几天都没有再说话。

……

若说文化课程还算是有些用处，音乐课和艺术课就只能让冰河挠头了。冰河的妈妈年轻时据说是个颇有名气的芭蕾舞演员，但是生下他之后就再也没有提到过这些——就连仅有的这点信息还是战后纱织从城户光政留下的资料中翻出来的。

冰河……似乎并没有遗传到什么艺术细胞，甚至没觉得音乐什么的有什么用处。

星矢再次对他的看法表示了赞同，让纱织深感无奈——似乎在有关星矢的问题上，“无奈”是纱织最常表达的情绪。“他不是守护我的战士吗？可现在这种养儿子的感觉是怎么回事啊……”冰河偶然听到她跟自家财团的CEO抱怨道。

白鸟座少年觉得这种说法有些不公平，因为星矢说得话其实很有道理。

“圣斗士哪里用得到音乐之类的东西啊？”如蒙大赦地从音乐教室走出来，星矢夸张地叹着气。

冰河默默耸肩，眉头并没有舒展开。他的思绪并没有在课程上。周围的学生们三五成群的聊天说笑，使得走廊有些吵闹，但他却始终觉得耳边安静得让人受不了。

好孩子瞬在旁边翻了个白眼。瞬的艺术课成绩一向是处于中上游的——看来缺乏艺术细胞也可以用多愁善感的性格来弥补。

“你不认识奥路菲吗？”仙女座的声音难得有些不耐烦，“还有苏兰特？”

“我又不是玩精神攻击的……”天马少年闷闷地反驳。

_“艺术是用来陶冶情操的，圣斗士又不是必须做个单纯的武夫。”_卡妙的声音突兀地响起，让冰河脚下绊了一下，险些摔倒。水瓶座对星矢的说法嗤之以鼻，甚至对瞬的解释都不怎么赞同。_“没有人规定音乐只能作为精神攻击的手段才能学习。”_

冰河张了张嘴，不由自主地放慢脚步。老师终于又开口说话了啊……他都已经决定今天放学后到木屋看看老师是不是一个人回家去了。

这几天老师不声不响地到哪里去了？还是说，老师是因为生气了才不愿意理他？因为他上课走神，还是作业写得不认真？

金发少年有些委屈地扁扁嘴。卡妙老师总是这样，有什么事都不愿意好好说，而是喜欢用行动表达不满。如果他直接告诉他什么地方做得不对，自己肯定是会改正的啊，干什么非要不理他……无论如何，他都不想再次经历那种生离死别、得而复失的痛苦了，哪怕这一次失去的只是脑海深处的一截幻象。

“——你见过哪个黄金圣斗士这么不务正业了？”星矢还在和瞬争论着什么，两人都没有注意到他的异常。

_“不务正业？”_清冷淡然的声音突然变得有些不忿，_“我们又不是只会打架的机器人！想当初阿布罗狄兼修了服装设计一天到晚让撒加给他当模特，米罗喜欢摄影总是拿着照相机四处乱拍，穆偶尔会写诗不过其他人谁都听不懂，修罗和迪斯马斯克的雕塑技术足以称为大师级了。我自己在圣域的时候还经常在修炼之余弹弹钢琴……”_

说着说着，卡妙大人的声音渐渐变小了，也不知是怀念起了昔日的战友，还是因为突然意识到自己忽略了对弟子们的素质教育而感到惭愧。

冰河眨眨眼。起先是因为时隔数日再次听到老师的声音而感到如释重负，但还没等他缓过劲来开口询问，就被最新的消息震掉了下巴。

“老师……会弹钢琴？”他小声追问道。他从来都不知道啊……但这与他对老师的认知似乎并无什么矛盾之处。

以前，卡妙心情好的时候偶尔会低声哼唱一些很悦耳的旋律。每到那个时候他和艾尔扎克都会竖起耳朵认真地倾听，同时交换一个惊喜的眼神——要知道，不苟言笑的老师很少会做出这么……有人味的举动。但是钢琴……西伯利亚的木屋里可没有钢琴。冰河有些好笑地想着，卡妙犯了手瘾的时候莫非会直接跑回水瓶宫去弹琴？

_“……嗯。”_卡妙的回答在耳边响起，停顿的时间似乎有些长。冰河没有多想。

“可、可以教我吗？”他下意识地脱口而出。倒不是因为突然对音乐产生了难以抑制的兴趣，而是他真心想要重温被卡妙指点课业的感觉。更何况老师是会弹钢琴的，要是他也能学会一些，就又能找到与老师的一些共同之处了——就像他每天早起训练的习惯，他的冻气，还有木屋中那些保存很好的藏书。

卡妙沉默了半晌。_“我现在这个样子怎么教你？”_他反问，但是看着少年失望地垂下肩膀，还是补充了一句，_“你……至少先把五线谱认清楚了吧。”_

虽然没有答应什么，但是语气中的妥协显而易见。

冰河眼前似乎闪过了卡妙无奈苦笑的表情，忍不住朝着身边的空气露出笑容，然后加快脚步追上了两位同伴。

若是老师又开始训练他，应该就不会不告而别了吧？

不远处，星矢和瞬的争论仍在继续。

“——你能想象一辉唱歌的样子吗？”

“其实……哥哥的吉他弹得很好。”瞬一脸平静地爆出了猛料。

“什、什么？！”

“去年圣诞聚会过会我亲眼见到的。”瞬嘴角一扬，露出有些得意的笑容看着星矢，“哥哥很有音乐天赋的。”

天马少年被震得说不出话来，转过头用眼神向冰河求助。

后者耸耸肩。刚刚听到卡妙针对黄金前辈们的爆料，他已经彻底淡定了。现在就算有人告诉他一辉的另一个身份是歌坛的天皇巨星，他也不会感到一丝惊讶。

不过在此之后，细心的瞬却渐渐注意到，冰河虽然表面上仍是一副心不在焉的表情，但是对待课业的态度似乎认真了些许，也不知道是不是被一辉传说中的音乐天赋刺激到了……


	6. 熊孩子们

在学校，星矢是个很受欢迎的人。

若是问同学们班上学习最好的是谁，长得最好的是谁，家世最好的是谁，脾气最好的是谁……被提到的名字绝对不会是星矢。他爱翘课，长相普通，没什么特别高贵的气质，甚至时不时地还会因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事和人吵半天甚至威胁要揍对方一顿。但是与此同时，他却有着某种奇怪的亲和力，让周围的人不知不觉地和这个过分热情的家伙成为朋友。

冰河看着不远处正挥着拳头跳过护栏追打另外一个男生的天马少年，微微扬了扬嘴角。自己当初不也就是这样莫名其妙地和星矢混在了一起么？原本可是奉命去执行自己作为圣斗士的第一个刺杀任务，却被几个兄弟给感动了……

如果没有星矢，他们几个会不会聚在一起呢？这个问题在刚从冥界回来后，几个人一起沉默地聚集在星矢病房外的时候，突然出现在他的脑海，直到现在还没有一个肯定的答案。

或许还是会的吧……命运这种东西很难说的。但是若没有星矢的热情执着没心没肺作为粘合剂，他们几个的联系绝不会像现在这样紧密。过于偏激的一辉，过于腼腆的瞬，过于冷漠的自己，以及在庐山早有幸福归宿的紫龙，他们或许仍会在命运的推动下成为战友，但并不会成为兄弟。

“冰河？”

金发少年眨眨眼，转头看向瞬。似乎一不小心又走神了？

“你的门票。”仙女座将手里的纸片递给他，然后眼疾手快地拉住旁边又悄悄地朝不远处的冰淇淋摊子挪去的贵鬼，“我们去那边排队——星矢他们已经先进去了。”

确实……在他发愣的时候星矢已经不在原地了。冰河点点头，顺手拍拍贵鬼的脑袋，然后看着人山人海的入口处，微微叹气。

动物园啊……自己昨天晚上究竟是吃错了什么药才会答应参加这种集体活动的？

哦，对了，是因为禁不住星矢瞬纱织以及老师大人在耳朵边上轮番轰炸，以及贵鬼在一旁满脸期冀的注视……

“纱织姐姐说如果冰河也去的话就让我跟着一起去。”九岁的红发小鬼眨巴着眼睛，装出一副可怜的样子，“冰河冰河，我想去动物园……”

你去得还少吗？冰河满脸无语地瞪了一眼坐在一边偷笑的纱织。大小姐对贵鬼比对亲弟弟还要好，以至于外界甚至多了不少有关城户光政“又”一个私生子的传言。就算冰河不去，星矢和瞬也是会带上贵鬼的。

这个条件与其说是针对贵鬼，不如说是冲冰河来的。看来是自己平时总是一个人行动，让人看不惯了？就连老师都总是怂恿着他多和别人说话——

_“我可不想听穆跟我抱怨说你欺负他徒弟。”_卡妙警告道，说得好像他和穆先生还有联系似的……

冰河叹气，最终毫无意外地败下阵来，无奈妥协。

当然，见到活动的发起者因为看到他出现差点吓晕的样子，冰河的心理还是平衡了。对方邀请的是星矢和瞬，自己的名字应该只是出于礼貌顺带着加上的。传说中的西伯利亚冰山居然同意和其他人一起出游，被吓傻的可不止一个人……

……

看惯了冰原冻土上自由自在的动物，冰河对笼子里那些实在提不起什么兴致，于是早早地就把照相机交给了跃跃欲试的贵鬼保管。

不过过了一阵，贵鬼兴奋的劲头便将他感染了。小家伙似乎对周围的一切都充满了好奇——也难怪，据说他是从三四岁就被穆先生收养了，一直没有离开过帕米尔高原，直到圣战开始前被紫龙背着两个圣衣箱找上门去。自此，他似乎一直都是出现在战场上？甚至在海界还离开了师父的保护、独自一个人行动……

即使是冰河他们，在这个年龄也是做不到这些的。若不是圣战结束，贵鬼大概会是当仁不让的下一届白羊座黄金圣斗士吧？

也许穆先生一开始也是这个打算，只不过后来似乎改变了想法，只将训练的重点放在了修复圣衣和念动力上。圣域在撒加的统治下，穆先生心里也是有危机感的，想要提前做好准备，但最终却不忍心让贵鬼过早地接触到太过残酷的东西。

贵鬼和穆的关系……应该也很亲近吧？冰河看着正在对着笼子拍照的红发男孩，微微有些恍惚。有时候他总是会忘记，在战争中失去了至亲的并不只是他一个人。紫龙的老师也死在了同一个战场，瞬的老师甚至早在圣战开始前就被刺杀了，就连那个性格嚣张的蓝发男人，又岂是表面上那么毫无眷恋。

只是沉浸在自己的悲伤中而很少去考虑其他人……或许有点自私。

更何况，和其他人相比，他真的还是挺幸运的啊。

至少他并没有完全失去老师。

……

去世界各地看野生动物似乎也是不错的主意。四十分钟后，跟在队伍最后出现在猴山的冰河这样想着。

圣战结束了，所以圣斗士的特殊能力应该用在其他重要的事情上。比如说跟老师出去旅游什么的。白鸟少年心不在焉地想着，晚上回家时可以跟老师沟通一下假期的安排。如果是几个月以前，卡妙大概不会有什么意见，但是现在老师大人似乎对他的学业产生了过于浓重的兴趣……嗯，说辞要好好准备。现在要不要先拿个本子记下这些动物的原产地以便整理出一条合适的行动路线，为计划增加一些说服力呢？

贵鬼的兴奋劲一直持续了下去，此时他的手里已经多了一个绵羊形状的毛绒玩具。九岁小鬼一手抱着几乎和他一样高的绵羊，另一只手抓着相机拍照，身子还灵活地在人缝中钻进钻出，可见身体的灵活性和协调性都超越普通人不少。

相比之下，身高一米七的星矢做出相似的举动就未免有些滑稽了。

“诶诶，为什么那只窜来窜去的猴子看起来像是星矢的兄弟？”耳边传来了一句惊叹，伴随着一阵哄笑声。

冰河嘴角一抽。虽然形容得很准确，但星矢的兄弟……这里还有两个啊！他和瞬以及不在场的紫龙一辉等等可真是躺枪了。

“你你你……混蛋，你说什么？！”天马少年跳下栏杆，又一次挥舞着拳头追了过去。

“明明就是这样啊！”

……坐在猴山顶端的那只大猴子灵敏地窜下山，朝着食物飞奔过去。冰河眨眨眼，转头和瞬面面相觑，终于还是忍不住笑了出来。

接下来的话题不知怎么就被转移到了每个人究竟是什么物种上。冰河摇摇头，很想表示他对人类的身份其实挺满意的。

“瞬就是海豚啦，”这是大家达成的共识，“总是和和气气的。”

“冰河？冰河不就是这个房子的住户吗？”说话的这个很明显将冰河也归入了无害的类型，指着面前的指示牌一本正经地说。

因为季节的缘故，北极熊馆前的队伍并不短，所有人似乎都像进去先凉快一下。若不是不愿扫了大家的兴致，冰河其实才懒得站在这里排队，等着看自己家门口不远处就住了一窝的物种。

“没错没错！又冷又凶的，还一副懒懒散散的样子。”

星矢很没有兄弟爱地当场笑翻。瞬默默低下头，肩膀可疑地耸动着。

“……”冰河保持着彬彬有礼的沉默，只是身周的温度似乎下降了几度。不远处的夫妇急匆匆地拉着孩子朝出口走去，嘴里低声诅咒着故障频发的中央空调。

最后还是贵鬼仗义执言。“冰河应该是天鹅吧……”小家伙很讲义气地反驳。在金发少年用凶狠的眼神吓跑了好几个试图去摸他圆形眉毛的无聊人士，又趁着瞬不注意悄悄塞给他一个巨大的冰淇淋之后，冰河就成了贵鬼当日的最佳伙伴。

_“小孩子不要吃太多甜食。”_刚刚卡妙是这样提醒的，但是语气里并没有什么不满。

说得好像老师当初没有时不时地给他和艾尔扎克做甜点似的……冰河咧嘴一笑，回味地咂咂嘴。好想念老师做的蛋糕啊……

“他哪里像天鹅了？！”贵鬼的说法被嗤之以鼻，“他跟优雅根本不沾边。”

“……”

“嗯，也许除了滑冰的时候……不过平时他根本就一副梦游的样子。”

“……”冰河翻了个白眼。梦游什么的……

还有，老师你笑什么啊？我要是北极熊的话，老师你和艾尔扎克又是什么？真是的……

面前的玻璃房间里里，一大两小三只北极熊在冰面上悠然地晃过。然后大白熊停住脚步，转过身坐在水池边，居高临下地审视着两只小毛团。

还真是……似曾相识……

“呐，老师，你怎么看？”白鸟座少年嘴角微微抽搐。卡妙这一路上基本没怎么说话，大概和冰河一样对被驯养的动物没什么兴趣。从插话的时机来看，他倒是对贵鬼的关注更大一些——很明显，卡妙大人心目中的理想宠物还是圣斗士训练生这样的珍稀物种……

水瓶座亡魂疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，然后似乎是顺着冰河的目光看到了那三只北极熊，瞬间明白了弟子是在笑什么。

_“冰河……”_无奈纵容的语气让金发少年笑得眯起眼睛。以前的老师总是不苟言笑的，很少对他和艾尔扎克露出过这种略带宠溺的情绪。而现在这似乎和那些时不时的犀利反击一样被冰河所熟悉。幻觉中虚构的老师似乎和记忆中的真实存在有了不小的偏差……少年心里微微有些茫然：自己究竟是在以此怀念老师，还是在怀念小时候从没有过、但是潜意识里暗暗期盼的某些东西？

_“其实……我有的时候确实觉得你和艾尔扎克打打闹闹的样子像是两只北极熊幼崽。”_卡妙的犀利反击如约而至，冰河果断将自己一瞬间的纠结放到了脑后。这样也没什么不好的。也许老师本来就是这样的性子，只是因为要在徒弟面前装出严师的嘴脸才会板着一张脸吧。

“我们是北极熊幼崽，老师不就是——”

正说着，两只小熊就在冰面上打成了一团，然后一不小心扑通扑通滚进了池子里。旁边的大熊依旧在淡定地进行围观，半晌撇过头去，一副“我不认识他们”的表情。

周围的人群被萌得笑成一片。耳边，卡妙的闷笑声带着明显的调侃，显然和其他人看到的不是一个画面。

冰河嘴角一抽，突然有些后悔提起这个话题。

……

跟在人群后面走下车的冰河微微叹了口气。

上野动物园说大不大，说小也不小。经过两三个钟头的游览，除了精力无限的星矢，所有人都显得有些疲惫——当然，冰河自己更多是心累。他大概永远也适应不了这样人山人海的场面。

印象中卡妙似乎也是好静的人。就连当初去集市处理猎物外加采购食材，老师也总是以最快速度完成任务就带着两个学生返回，让冰河和艾尔扎克私下里不知抱怨过多少次。不过那个时候的两只熊孩子还处于爱玩闹的年纪，当然对老师面对人群时眼角轻微的跳动理解不能。

至少现在老师是住在他的脑子里的，不用跟他一起在人群中挤来挤去……

相机已经回到了冰河的手里。贵鬼的肩膀上扛着一个超大号的塑料袋，里面塞满了绵羊猴子海豚北极熊等等一系列毛绒玩具。若不是冰河在卡妙的提醒下飞快地将已经自由悬浮在半空中的相机抢了过来，得意忘形在人群中用出念动力的红发小鬼怕是会被纱织禁足。

谁能想到早慧的贵鬼对这些毛茸茸的东西这么喜爱呢？跟着穆学了那么久怎么修圣衣，他应该对变形金刚之类的东西更感兴趣……吧？

当然，反之也讲得通：修过圣衣之后，谁还能看得上那些玩具呢……

“冰河冰河，西伯利亚有企鹅吗？”

金发少年眨了眨眼，低头看向贵鬼。“没有。”

“啊？那真是太可惜了……”贵鬼恋恋不舍的目光从旁边的商铺上移开，无奈地看了看塞得满满的大袋子，“我还想去你那里看野生企鹅呢。”

“贵鬼，你问他有什么用啊，真是的。”同行的女孩子语气酸溜溜的。自从贵鬼加入队伍，冰河与瞬在女生们心目中的地位便一落千丈了。“他住的地方再冷也不会到有企鹅的程度吧？”

一阵有些尴尬的沉默。星矢和瞬同时低头……忍笑。

“……企鹅是没有，但是想看北极熊的话倒是很方便。”冰河装作没看见，“离我住的地方不远就有一家子，算是……好邻居吧。”

拽着贵鬼去南极看企鹅也不是不可以——这小家伙虽然战斗力不高，但瞬间移动用得可是很纯熟，即使目前能达到的距离还不是很远。有了贵鬼这个挡箭牌，冰河说服卡妙的把握又增加了不少……

红发小鬼的眼睛瞬间一亮，也不管身后几个人异口同声的“吹牛”，很开心地要和冰河议定假期的计划。就连星矢和瞬也有些好奇。

“我们去你那里的时候怎么没见过？”星矢问。

冰河耸肩。“熊妈妈当初被艾尔扎克揍过一顿，之后就再也不敢往木屋这边跑了。”他咧咧嘴，“不过我去它们家的话似乎还是欢迎的。”更有可能是被相似的小宇宙吓得不敢不欢迎……很多动物们对于小宇宙的敏感度远超人类。

贵鬼扁扁嘴。“那只可恶的魔鬼鱼，就喜欢打人……”他小声嘀咕，似乎是对无辜的北极熊产生了某种同病相怜的情绪。白鸟座少年微微愣了一下，这才有些惭愧地想起贵鬼是见过艾尔扎克的。魔鬼鱼在北冰洋之柱对一个小孩子出手的表现确实不太厚道，也难怪贵鬼记恨。

做老师的明显不知道这件事。制裁艾尔扎克的毕竟是卡妙的招式而不是卡妙本人。_“他见过艾尔扎克？”_海界之战前就去世的水瓶座亡魂有些意外地问。

冰河微微叹气，伸手摸摸贵鬼的脑袋。“艾尔扎克其实没那么坏的。”他压下突如其来的感伤，轻声说，“那只熊跑到了我们的训练场旁边。当时本来是要杀掉的，不过看到身后跟着的几只小熊崽子，我们就没下得去手，把他们赶走了事。”

贵鬼歪歪头，仍有些愤愤不平，但是最终点了点头。“你是想说在……那个时候他也对我手下留情了？”

“啊……”冰河怔了怔。他从来没有仔细想过这件事，但是当初自己已经重伤倒地，艾尔扎克想要阻止贵鬼完全可以用更加狠辣的手段。哪怕是对身为敌人的师弟，艾尔扎克不也没有使出全力吗？

“大概吧……”他喃喃地说，下意识地抬起手摸了摸早已痊愈的眼睛。

_“艾尔扎克打过贵鬼？”_卡妙追问，声音里带着一丝荒谬。这是什么时候的事？艾尔扎克小时候虽然爱胡闹，但是正义感可是爆棚的，做不出恃强凌弱的混账事。

可怜的小师兄，也不知道在地底下遇见老师的话会不会被关小黑屋……

艾尔扎克若是活了下来，大概也会后悔得不得了。可惜……冰河闭了闭眼睛，突然感到有些兴味索然。人不能太贪心啊，有老师的幻象陪着就很幸运了，若是再加上艾尔扎克，只怕真的会被吵成神经病。

气氛变得有些沉闷。就连那些不知道前因后果的同学们也意识到了不对，没有再就这个话题开口。不过沉默了几分钟，冰河突然笑了出来，举起手里的相机。

“咦？冰河，笑什么？”星矢问。

“一辉。”

“哥哥怎么了？”瞬有些奇怪。

金发少年看着企鹅馆对面的火烈鸟笼子，笑而不语。


	7. 第一场雪

这一年日本的气候有些诡异。以往，这一带的冬天往往降临得很晚，要到十二月左右才会出现冬季的气候特征。但是今年却比往年都要冷，在进入十一月后，夜间气温已经接近零度了。

气象台的专家们在民众的一片抱怨声中，用让人头大的专业术语描述了一股来自于西伯利亚的寒冷气流是怎样在种种巧合之下于岛国北部登录，并且引出了一系列难以预知的变故，从而导致这一年冬季提前光临……

星矢对此嗤之以鼻。

“其实总结起来不就是一句话吗？”他扬着下巴，一本正经地说，“冰河来了！”

来自西伯利亚的冷气流朝他扔去一个足以导致冬天提前降临的眼神，却让所有人同时笑翻。在场年纪最大的青年当即表示要去研究一下过去二十年希腊的气候变化。

“你不说我还真没注意到……”披散着蓝色长发的男人嘴角带着恶劣的笑容，“卡妙待在圣域的那几年希腊的冬天确实异常寒冷。”

说罢，他眼疾手快地将眼看要笑得摔下沙发的纱织大小姐拎了回来，完全不知道离他不到几步远的地方另一股西伯利亚冷气流正在满脸寒霜地注视着他。

_“异常寒冷是吧？”_卡妙大人眯起眼睛，脸上露出极其温柔的微笑，_“冰河，我们今天夜里就去他的办公室一趟，务必让他明天早上上班时能够感受到家乡的温暖。”_

老师哟，报复心这么强，真的没问题吗？

你徒弟我虽然不怕他，但是一不小心打成了千日战可不太好吧……

金发少年一时没忍住，噗的一声笑了场。于是整个房间里仍然保持着些许风度的只剩下坐在沙发扶手上的半透明虚影。

大概是季节的转换让冰河的精神病更加严重了。他发现自己会时不时地看见卡妙的虚影出现在周围，仿佛是真实的存在一样，跟在他身边走来走去。

这种情况前一年在西伯利亚就偶尔出现过，只不过远没有那么频繁，也没有那么清晰，总是会让他觉得是自己的幻觉。但是现在……

“冰河这一阵心情很好啊……”笑够了之后，纱织重新坐直，评论道。

瞬在一边猛点头表示赞成。金发少年的好心情就连班里不太熟悉的同学们都注意到了。

“冬天来了，北极熊当然开心咯！”星矢嘿嘿一笑，伸手戳了戳被贵鬼放在客厅展览架上的北极熊玩具，再次引起一阵哄笑。

冰河暗自咬咬牙，愈发觉得老师的提议用在星矢的卧室也很不错。到了冬天用冰凌装饰房间很应景不是吗？

“那是因为我感受到了家、乡、的、温、暖！”白鸟座少年面露微笑，与身边那个虚影脸上的表情如出一辙。

坐在另一边喝果汁的贵鬼突然打了个寒战，默默地朝沙发里面缩了缩。

明明是很温馨的话，为什么他会从中听到浓浓的寒意呢？

……

公园里的景色对于四季分明的日本来说十分罕见。树木房屋上都裹上了一层洁白的积雪，但是由于气候转变的过于突然，树上的叶子都还没有完全落下。地面上的白雪之下甚至还能看到几抹绿色的草叶，顽强地守护着提前逝去的秋季最后一缕色彩。

这样奇异的反差，也难怪艺术课老师会无视骤降的温度，心血来潮地拉着一个班的学生去户外写生。

“你确定这事不是你干的？”星矢难得套上了校服外套，缩了缩脖子，小声在冰河耳边嘀咕。

回答他的是金发少年澄净的目光与单纯的笑容。

“一夜之间气温下降十七度，说没有人捣乱谁信啊……”天马座少年撇撇嘴，满脸抑郁。他对寒冷的天气很不感冒。“下次抽风前能不能提前警告我们一声啊？”

相比之下，在热带岛屿修炼了六年的瞬反而显得淡定许多。“仙女岛上昼夜温差足有六十度，这点降温根本不算什么。”仙女座少年固定好画板，转过脸看着他们，“不过冰河，下一次记得把我叫上一起去——我从来不知道你的钻石星辰还能持续影响气候。”

“瞬！没想到你现在修炼得还是那么努力啊……”星矢感叹，“想要改进星云风暴，来一场人工台风？”

“哪有……”瞬摇摇头，“只不过想看看这和上个月物理课讲的内容是不是一致罢了。”

“……”

嗯，钻石星辰能影响气候的事情还是卡妙教给他的——显然“水与冰的魔术师”这个称号并不是只靠傻乎乎地挥拳就能达到的。混血少年足足试验了两个钟头才找到窍门，用招式控制冷气流在天空中形成了一个稳定的云层。

那天夜里冰河终究是克制住了，没有去财团的办公大楼去找死。但是到了半夜他却趁着两个同伴熟睡的功夫，和同样玩心大起的老师悄悄溜出了别墅，一路跑到了神奈川县南端，然后在近海即兴来了那么一场人工降雪。

这场特训的效果十分显著：圣战后冰河还是第一次体会到了那种剧烈运动后筋疲力竭却通体舒泰的感觉。不过老师的虚影再次消失时脸上若有所思的表情让白鸟座少年隐隐觉得自己似乎犯了什么会让他后悔很长时间的错误……

以日本的气候特点，十一月中旬下这么大的雪实在太过罕见。转天早上纱织一边看着新闻，一边满脸狐疑地盯着冰河看了半天，最终还是被他无辜的表情蒙骗了过去。

冰河制造出的第一朵降雪云一直顽强地存在着，两天之后挪到了东京上空，为暂居于此的金发少年带去了家乡的温暖。至于气象台的专家们要怎样解释这一场毫无预兆的大雪，就不是冰河需要在意的了……

周围逐渐安静了下来。少年们的注意力各自集中在了眼前的景色和手头的画纸上。三个小时的课时说长不长，想要按时完成作品还是有些紧。好在这是一天的最后一节课，指导教师默认可以延长一些时间，让学生们能都有足够的时间完成画作。

两个月下来，冰河对于铅笔画的掌握已经算是比较熟练了，但是水彩却是第一次使用。对于需要加上多少水，怎样均匀地上色，都还有些手忙脚乱，不得不打起精神应对。

卡妙看到冰河专注的样子，不愿打扰他，就安静地走到了不远处坐了下来，独自欣赏着雪景。

太阳渐渐西垂。

清冷英俊的青年抱着膝靠坐在树边，墨绿色的长发从身后直直地披散下来，一直垂到地面上，如同散落的丝带一样轻柔地覆在树边薄薄的积雪上。他的身形有些模糊，仿佛随时都会消失不见，与四周的雪景融为一体。他的表情平静，嘴角带着一丝温和的笑意，出神地看着远处的夕阳。余晖将他的整个轮廓映成了淡淡的金色，美丽而虚幻。

冰河静静地看着前方，眼神有些恍惚。


	8. 画中人

看着面前展开的画纸，围在茶几边上的几个人面面相觑，然后同时看向满脸不自在的金发少年。

冰河缩缩脖子，故作淡定地耸耸肩，心里无声地叹了口气。

太大意了啊……平时偶尔说漏了嘴还可以顺口圆过去，可这一次——

_“这次你打算怎么说？”_卡妙的声音有些无奈又有些好笑，_“要直接告诉他们吗？”_

会被当成神经病吧？冰河眼角一跳。学校有什么传言是一回事，他可不想真被纱织送到精神病院……

半晌，瞬有些迟疑地开口，打破令人纠结的沉默：“其实……冰河画得真的挺像的。”

纱织的视线重新回到了画上，有些感慨地点头。“我只在冥战开幕时见到过卡妙先生一次，但是印象深刻得很。”她慢慢地说，像是在回忆着什么，“他身上的那种气质不是那么容易忘记的。”

被讨论的对象略显尴尬地轻咳两声，暗示弟子赶紧转移话题，使白鸟座少年心里不禁暗暗好笑。说起来，那个时候老师应该已经被剥夺了视觉，根本就没有看到女神的面目——他对纱织的第一印象大概还是搬来日本那天在别墅里飞上飞下的紫色蝴蝶吧？

“我倒是觉得，冰河画上的卡妙前辈还是不够冷啊。”星矢眯着眼睛，仔细观察着画上的人，“我记得当初经过水瓶宫的时候，被他瞪了一眼，感觉四肢都快被冻僵了……”

_“我哪里瞪过他们啊……”_水瓶座圣斗士忍不住辩解，_“那个时候我满脑子都是接下来的战斗，根本就没心思理会别的。”_

冰河有些遗憾。这个时候卡妙的虚影并没有出现，否则他大概会看到老师大人罕见的脸红表情了吧？

事情的起因说起来有些让人扶额。户外写生的那一天冰河因为心情太好，心不在焉地把眼前看到的幻象也画到了纸上。而且直到将作业交上去，他自己都没意识到有什么不对。

这样的乌龙事件若是老师在身边的话是会提醒的——可惜老师那个时候正忙着当模特。

……于是几天之后，艺术课的指导老师评价作品时眼神很复杂，像是在看神经病。

“虽然布置的主题是风景而不是……”不到三十的年轻女教师在努力寻找措辞，似乎也不太确定应该用什么表情，“但是冰河同学的人物构造画的十分标准，色彩运用的也很不错。”

“而且还是在没有模特的情况下。”然后她是这样说的，“还是你带了照片临摹的？可惜面貌画得有些模糊……虽然这样的风格和背景很相称，有一种奇怪的美感。”

冰河不置可否地笑笑。这位今天说话怎么语无伦次的？又是可惜又是美感……到底是好还是不好啊？

艺术老师接下来的话解开了他的疑问。

“冰河同学可以考虑联系一下这位先生，让他专门来学校做一次模特。”女教师满脸期待地眨眨眼睛，“实在不行的话照片也可以啊……”

照片也可以做模特？金发少年愕然地抬起头，终于从那两只眼睛中的精光里读出了一些眉目，一时不知该不该笑。

“啊，这个……可能有些麻烦。”他的目光朝四周漂移了一下。

卡妙的虚影并没有出现，就连声音也保持着诡异的沉默，似乎早在他之前就意识到了关键。

真是可惜了……看老师以后还敢拿野狼群来调戏他么？

“那还真是可惜了。”年轻的教师有些不舍地把画纸交还给他，“我所见过的专业模特都没那么有气质。也就是城户财团现任的总裁先生能和你画的这位相提并论吧……虽然是完全不同的风格……”

在女教师满是遗憾的叹息声中，冰河终于落荒而逃。幸灾乐祸是一码事，他可不敢真把老师丢给狼群，哪怕是一张照片……

很明显，冰河在绘画上还是有些天赋的，以至于瞬和星矢一眼就看出了画上的是谁。两个兄弟接连一个星期都在用担忧的眼神看着他，最后连纱织都被惊动了。

当然最惊讶的还是模特自己。

_“你能看见我？！”_看到画的瞬间，卡妙脱口而出。

“偶尔可以。”冰河承认，“但大多时候只能听见声音。”

卡妙显然是被震惊得不知说什么好，倒是与周围几个人欲言又止的表情相得益彰。

……

至少贵鬼没有那么小心翼翼连话都不敢说。小家伙听说后吵着要看冰河的老师长得什么样，硬是拉着纱织一起来到别墅。

“我要是也会画画就好了。”贵鬼趴在茶几边上看了一阵，突然有些不开心，“要是能把先生画出来，就可以天天见到他了。”

冰河愣了一下，有些迟疑地看向纱织。“穆先生……没有留下照片吗？”

贵鬼闷闷地摇头。冰河对此并不感到意外——十二宫的战士们大多不像是会去照相的类型。

纱织露出有些怅然的笑容。“我专门去问过，”她说，“他们当中……留下的照片并不多。艾欧里亚有两张在魔铃那里。阿鲁迪巴在镇子上有认识的朋友，所以也有几张。还有撒加……撒加居然留下了一幅画像，就放在教皇厅橱柜的暗格里。”

几个少年有些意外地抬起头，不约而同地惊咦一声。那位大人当初可是伪装了身份的啊，居然会有画像流传？

纱织打开手机，将拍下来的图片递给旁边的星矢。几个人同时把头凑了过去。

虽然和加隆混得很熟，但是冰河对他的孪生兄长并没有什么印象。十二宫之战时他倒在了水瓶宫，苏醒时那位篡位的伪教皇早已化为一杯黄土。而在海因斯坦城中，他的注意力却从一开始就没有从老师身上移开，对近在咫尺的另外两人几乎连一个眼神都不曾分过去……

画像上的蓝发青年似乎只有二十岁出头的样子，只是鬓角可以看出明显的几丝灰白，使他显得比弟弟苍老了许多。深邃的眼神没有想象中的锋芒毕露，反而是在平静中带着一丝难以掩饰的疲惫，像是对最后的终局早有预料。

“我也不知道是怎么留下来的。”纱织微微摇头，“画像我留在了圣域，和前任教皇们放在了一起。”

几位青铜圣斗士对视一眼，表情复杂。这是女神正式承认了撒加的教皇身份啊……

圣域内乱的始作俑者，十二宫血战的罪恶根源，却又在尘埃落定之后用自己的生命偿还了罪过……其实在从史昂教皇那里得知了那几位身穿冥衣的圣斗士回归圣域的真意时，少年战士们就对那些前辈们没有了任何怨怼。而叹息墙前的阳光更是成为了所有幸存者心中的痛。

卡妙悠然一叹。_“撒加可以瞑目了。”_他轻声说。

老师当初知道教皇的身份吗？冰河看向身侧。墨绿色的轮廓微微闪动了一下，就再次消失了，并没有停留太久。

一开始他认为卡妙和艾欧里亚一样，都是对此一无所知，被撒加蒙骗了。但后来回忆起十二宫之中的细节，白鸟座少年却从老师的言行举止中体会出了些许不一样的东西。

他犹豫了一下，最终什么都没说。这无关实力——黄金圣斗士们之间的牵绊并非他这个后辈可以插口的。

“老师倒是留下了几张照片，”发现气氛再度变得沉闷，冰河开口转移了话题，“不过全都是被人偷拍的。”

“偷拍？”星矢好奇地询问，语气里稍稍有些如释重负。性格一贯大大咧咧的天马座少年在忧伤的氛围里泡得太久，终于开始感到有些别扭了。

“附近的镇子上有一位相熟的猎人，是知道老师身份的，总是帮着我们处理猎物。”冰河回到沙发上坐下，将胳膊枕在脑后，回忆道，“每次老师带着我们去集市，他都会留我们吃饭。”现在想想，卡妙那时似乎总是有些不自在……“后来有一次艾尔扎克自己去镇子上，回来时就带了那么几张照片，都是大叔悄悄拍下来的——因为害怕老师不高兴所以只好偷偷塞给艾尔扎克。”

“哈！”星矢大笑，“果然害怕你家老师冷气的不光是我们……”

纱织面露微笑。瞬无奈地摇摇头，对星矢的口不择言早已习惯了。

“那，卡妙先生到底知不知道？”贵鬼倒是显得有些好奇。

“这个啊，我还真不清楚……”冰河嘿嘿一笑。

_“怎么可能不知道……”_卡妙大人没好气地开口，显然已经从刚刚的情绪中回过神了，_“黄金圣斗士能连这点警惕心都没有？更何况你们两个臭小子躲在一边偷笑，就算真有什么大秘密也早被发现了。”_

“……反正他从来没提到过。”冰河顿了一下，总结道。

_“只是没有必要说出来罢了……”_卡妙无奈争辩，随后有些自失地一笑，_“倒是你们，观察力实在不怎么样。下次回家的时候看看我的抽屉里，应该还有几张北极熊崽子们在雪地里打滚的照片。”_

“嗯？”冰河表情一僵。这是什么情况？难道老师还专门给他们拍过照？

_“是米罗拍的。”_大概是对弟子惊讶的表情很满意，卡妙没等冰河询问就出言解释，_“他来过西伯利亚两次，只不过没和你们说过话罢了。”_

是老师怕米罗把徒弟们带坏了？还是怕自己在米罗面前保持不住冰山的嘴脸？冰河嘴角一抽。

十二宫之战后他也和米罗聊过几次。那是位个性很张扬的男人，率性而为，仿佛不会被任何事情束缚住……但每当提到卡妙的时候他就会变得很不耐烦，毫不客气地批判死去的好友不知所谓的别扭性格。冰河一开始是有些不满的，但是后来有一天看到米罗独自坐在雪地上抽烟时，他突然意识到这个说话从来不顾及情面的家伙或许只是拥有异于常人的怀念方式。

不过冰河从来没见过米罗的相机。

“对了，”他忍不住开口问，“米罗那里没有留下什么照片吗？我听说他喜欢摄影来着……”

说着，他的声音渐渐变得有些不确定。这个消息是老师的幻象说给他听的……究竟是事实，还是他自己脑补出来的细节？按照这个思路……老师的抽屉里究竟有没有他们的照片？

冰河不太确定自己是不是真的想去验证一下。

纱织歪着头思索了片刻，然后摇头。“天蝎宫里一张纸片都没有留下。”她说。

出乎意料的是，这个回答并没有让金发少年对老师的话产生怀疑，反而在眼前浮现出了身材高大的蓝发青年坐在雪地上、用手里的打火机一张一张将照片点燃的情景……

他突然又有些难受，迫切地想要终结这个话题。被遗忘已久的伤口重新揭开，仍是一如既往的鲜血淋漓。在见识到冥界之战究竟会如何惨烈之前，冰河一直潜意识地认定米罗这个潇洒坚韧到有些冷血的家伙应该是可以活下来的……

“话说回来，我想给你们看的是这个。”纱织坐直了身子，从随身的小包里取出一张装裱好的相片。

冰河再次站起身走过去，看到照片上内容之后忍不住又是一呆。

“这是……”星矢张口结舌。

“难道……”瞬眯起眼睛仔细观察着，声音有些迟疑。

_“咦？”_卡妙大人的语气中也充满了意外，_“这张照片居然留了下来？”_

五老峰瀑布前某块熟悉的岩石上，十几个高高矮矮的男孩拥簇在雷打不动的童虎爷爷周围，最后方站着的是一个有些面生的白发老人，身上肃穆的黑色法袍指明了他的身份。

“据说是所有人都获得圣衣承认之后的集体照。”纱织说，清澈的目光在相片上停留了许久，似乎想将上面那些或苍老或稚嫩的面容印在脑海里，“从加隆那里翻出来的，底片已经找不到了。我去将它重印了几份……我想，你们大概也都愿意留下一张。”

说到最后，少女别过头去，声音有些发堵。

_“女神……有心了。”_沉默了一阵，卡妙轻声感叹。

冰河觉得眼睛有些发涩，一时不知道该说什么。不过今天这充满悲哀追忆的情绪已经出现了太多次，还是不要再感慨下去了。

老师说的没错，这些人需要的从来都不是怀念。

他低下头，仔细分辨起相片上那些稚气未消的面孔。虽然都没有穿圣衣，但是曾经见过面的很快就与幼时的面貌重叠了，就连没有见过的那几个人也能轻易地与听到过的形容对号入座。

半晌，他抬起头来。

“真没想到，小时候的老师……脸居然比米罗还圆！”

金发少年忽略耳边传来的抗议声，轻笑着评论。


	9. 冰河的老师

作为学校的半个公众人物，冰河在艺术课上闹出来的风波很快被好事者传了出去。金发少年对此并不意外，毕竟艺术教师的点评是在课堂上进行的，不可能不引起别人的好奇。

假作真时真亦假。因为早早被人挂上了古怪的标签，人们并没有怀疑他是真的看到了幻象，反而在一片“特立独行”和“哗众取宠”的声讨中夹杂了几分不情愿的钦佩。

“我当时就坐在他边上——他根本没带什么照片。”这是班上的某个同学出乎意料地在为他说话，“不管画的是谁，冰河君完全是凭印象画出来的呢！”

“话说回来，那么有气质的人，我见到了也会记一辈子的！”

“真不知道你们都感叹些什么……”嫉妒的也不是没有，“冰河君那幅画我看到了。虽然上面的人长得很帅，但是画工也就那么回事——连阴影都没画对，整个人就像是被PS到画上的，像个幽灵一样！”

“你懂什么？说不定冰河君就是那么打算的。加上影子的话，‘守望者’就不会显得那么超然脱俗了！”

“花野你又犯花痴了……”

“我这是在实话实说！”

“……”

大概是因为所谓“守望者”的气质实在是出众，大家不约而同地忽略了画师那颇有些惨不忍睹的功力，而是将更多的注意力放在了画中人的身份上。

艺术课的指导教师当日虽然垂涎欲滴，但还谨守着职业道德没有多问。学生们可没有这些顾虑。

“那个人到底是谁啊？”没过几天，有人就忍不住好奇心了。

“哦，我的老师。”冰河没有隐瞒。

他完全没有意识到自己的话会给人带来多大的震惊，甚至于后来很长一段时间他的同学们对于画作的关注完全偏移了重点。一开始大家只是惊讶于画中人的相貌与气质，殊不知这个人与冰河的关系才是更加值得挖掘的宝（ba）贵（gua）资源——

自从开始上学，冰河从来没有以“老师”称呼过任何人。

这个称谓对他来说是一个专有名词。

……

冰河虽然没有对此多说什么，但是真相很快就被人发掘了出来。

“我知道！”在又一轮的猜测中，有人突然高声宣布，引得旁人一阵侧目，“冰河的老师兼监护人不久前死了，所以他才来了日本！”

冰河一愣。最新的传言出乎意料的准确啊……

还没等他说什么，星矢先炸毛了。他猛地冲过去，抓住说话男生的衣领大吼：“是谁跟你说的？！”

这一次，就连瞬都因为过分惊讶而没来得及拦住他。冰河自己倒是很快恢复了镇定，只不过一来对谣言的出处确实感到好奇，二来对眼前这个把卡妙的死当成谈资的家伙也有点恼火，所以当然不会拦着星矢。

星矢没有冰河那么纠结，也没有瞬那么多愁善感，平时提到死去的战士们从来没有其他人那么多忌讳。但是天马座少年心中对于曾经并肩作战的黄金前辈们的敬意绝不比其他人少。自己人偶尔开开小玩笑是一回事，听到不知情的家伙用那种轻描淡写的语气说出同样的事情明显触到了他的逆鳞。

被揪着领子提到半空中的男生明显被吓得有些傻。直到星矢气急败坏地问了第二遍，他才弱弱地回答：“是……是高二的那智……“

那智，狼星座青铜圣斗士。

出身古拉杜财团孤儿院的青铜圣斗士共有十名。虽然在银河争霸赛开始前他们的实力就已经有了一些高下之分，但是真正决定日后走向的却是在一辉搅局之后每个人的去向。前去争夺射手座圣衣的，包括作为反派的一辉自己，从那时起便开始在一次次生死一线中逐渐超越自己，直到最终聚在女神的身边直面冥王哈迪斯的利刃。而其余五人因为起步时晚了一步，哪怕拥有同样的勇气与忠诚，还是错过了那些机缘。

或许，这只能说是命运吧。

不过另外五名青铜圣斗士战后也在同一所高中就读。虽然他们的实力并不足以加入最激烈的战场，却仍是履行了作为圣斗士的职责。纱织对他们是心怀愧疚的，并没有亏待他们。

小时候的些许摩擦在经历了战争的洗礼之后早就不算什么了。邪武等人与他们虽然兄弟情没有多少，但至少有些共同语言，偶尔也会聚在一起聊聊天。

不过他们几个很少去找纱织——因为害怕城户财团的镇宅凶兽。据说，前一年在纱织十四岁生日那天，邪武突发奇想地在城户财团的写字楼前铺了一地的玫瑰。结果纱织大小姐本人还没看到，玫瑰就全都凭空消失不见，罗密欧也被其时刚刚上任不久的财团CEO请到办公室谈了一上午人生。

谈话内容不得而知，只是青铜独角兽从那以后再也没敢看过纱织一眼。

……

两天后，那智专门来道歉了，同行的还有大熊座的檄。

相比于个性更加张扬的邪武，那智和檄其实算得上稳重。已经升入高三的檄据说有意去师范学院就读，想在毕业后去训练新一代的圣斗士。

“我的天赋并不是很好，也许一生都无法达到最顶峰。”被问到时，檄是这样说的，“不过我相信我还是可以培养出优秀的战士的。”

说话那天是紫龙的生日，身处日本的青铜圣斗士们全都聚在了一起，为带着未婚妻一起来访友的天龙星座庆生。虽然曾经败给了星矢，但是大熊座少年面对曾经的对手仍是笑得十分爽朗。

卡妙对这个一脸憨厚的健壮少年十分欣赏。_“圣斗士里面愿意静下心来培养后辈的人实在是不多。”_他评论道，_“也许，是因为这一届的圣斗士年龄普遍有些偏低吧。”_

那智似乎也有一些这方面的意向，只不过还在考虑中。他认为自己在成为教师之前还需要更加成熟一些，至少口风不严的毛病必须要先改掉。

“我前一阵和别人一起出去喝酒，不小心说漏了嘴。”狼星座的灰发少年脸上表情很是愧疚，“当时没有多想，昨天才听人说起有关那幅画的事……”

冰河伸手制止了忿忿不平想要说什么的星矢。“没什么，”他无所谓地摆摆手，帮着瞬将茶杯摆到客人们面前，“你说的又不是谎话。”

“真的没关系吗？”那智稍稍松了口气，但依旧有些不安。他与冰河相交并不深，而冰系圣斗士的不近人情已经被人传得走了样，也难怪他会忐忑不安。“可是——”

“没关系。”冰河微笑着打断他。这确实算不上什么大事，就连卡妙自己也是一笑了之。少年虽然不想自己的师承来历弄得人尽皆知，但也不至于将之当成什么机密。相比于学校流传的些许八卦，反倒是战友们这种战战兢兢如履薄冰的态度让他更不适。“我的老师又不是什么见不得人的存在，非要藏着不让人知道。”

星矢，紫龙，瞬，还有他自己……其实都是很幸运的。他们都遇到了不可多得的好老师。

圣斗士并非只在雅典娜降临时才会诞生，只是在和平年代数量上相对少一些，这样才会保证传承不会断绝。以往总是有相当一部分圣斗士出生于圣战前的几十年，因为身体巅峰时期已经过去而无法参与到战斗最前线，专注于培养下一代。

而这一届情况十分奇怪。黄金圣斗士因为天赋的原因往往在十岁以前就会就职，所以自古以来大多偏向年轻，这没什么好说的。但这一次连白银圣斗士都一个比一个小，青铜圣斗士甚至出现了断层。

在圣战开始前十年，一直忙着自我交战的教皇大人猛地惊觉圣域人手有多么不足，于是颁布了命令要各个修炼地全力训练新生。这也是撒加的两个人格难得达成一致的时候。

卡妙曾经戏言：撒加篡位时大概没想过自己会成为幼儿园园长吧……

现有的圣斗士年龄偏低，于是负责训练新生的除了寥寥数人之外，剩下的全都是少年人——这就造成了此届圣战中主力一半未成年、另一半二十多的诡异事件。卡妙十三岁时开始教导艾尔扎克，甚至都不算是年纪小的——魔铃收下星矢时才刚刚十岁，刚获得白银圣衣不到一个月就开始教导下一代。

“为什么非要由魔铃来训练呢？”冰河曾经对此百思不得其解。天马座和天鹰座的部分招式虽然相似，但其实并不是一个风格，完全可以由一位稍微年长些的圣斗士来教导。

卡妙却略一思索就猜到了原因。_“大概……是因为只有她一个人会日语吧。”_他露出无奈的笑容，_“据我所知，城户光政向圣域输送的将近一百名训练生里面，连会英语的都没几个，更别说希腊语了。也不知道有多少是因为语言关过不去才被淘汰的。”_

冰河庆幸自己是在俄国长大的，与老师和艾尔扎克不存在语言交流的问题……

当老师是需要耐心的。十几岁的少年人往往很缺乏这样东西。撒加竭尽全力，也只能让这一届圣斗士在数量上勉强看得过眼，真正能够成才的少之又少。

那智和自己老师的关系虽然没有如一辉和基鲁提那样不死不休，但感情上很疏离。通常来讲，青铜圣斗士本来就和白银圣斗士不是一个等级的，更何况黄金。对白银圣斗士来说，大多青铜圣斗士的实力和圣域的杂兵其实差不了太多，所以训练也不过是在应付差事。

到现在，除了幼狮座的蛮和大熊座的檄在战后还曾经与修炼地的导师们通过话，剩下三位压根就是一副老死不相往来的做派。

“说实话，我是有点羡慕你和紫龙的，能在黄金大人们的门下学习。”那智承认道。杯子里的茶水喝到一半，聊天的气氛渐渐活跃了起来。“但我更佩服你们——白银圣斗士都那么不近人情，黄金圣斗士肯定更过分吧？你们居然能够成功拿到圣衣……”

狼星座少年口不择言的功力似乎和星矢有一拼。

“严厉归严厉，但是老师对我们很好的。”金发少年觉得有必要为老师说句公道话。别的圣斗士他不清楚，但卡妙对他和艾尔扎克可一直都是尽心尽力的，照顾教导得极其周到。

那智似乎没有听见，而是满脸心悸地瞥了一眼城户财团总部大楼的方向，好像生怕刚刚的话被人听见了。黄金圣斗士都是很可怕的存在啊！他可是亲眼见到过邪武接连做了一个月噩梦的凄惨下场的。当初自己中了一辉的幻魔拳可没有那么惨……

这还是那位手下留情了，据说。

“我明白的。”他一副了然于心的样子朝冰河点点头，“你不用多说。”

冰河嘴角一抽。你这副样子明显是什么都不明白啊喂……

_“黄金圣斗士有那么可怕么……”_过分不近人情的卡妙大人无奈地抬头看天，小声嘀咕。

这个问题……还是不要转告了。白鸟座少年瞥了一眼星矢和瞬的方向——那两位对卡妙的印象似乎也是敬畏交加来着。

问题是，现在解释起来会显得更加欲盖弥彰了吧……冰河低头，喝茶，忍笑。

气氛有些古怪。沉稳的檄眨了眨眼睛，熟练地开口打圆场。

“说到这个，我一直有些好奇。”大熊座少年放下茶杯，侧头看向冰河，“我听我的老师说过，黄金圣斗士大多是不收徒的，除了自己星座的继承人……而这一届居然有两位黄金大人们负责了青铜圣斗士的训练，实在是反常得很。”

冰河愣了一下。他从来没有考虑过这个问题。

瞬也忍不住好奇：“那黄金圣斗士都是谁训练的？”上届圣战貌似只活下来了两个来着，其他人怎么训练继承人？

“艾欧里亚大哥是艾俄罗斯教的。”星矢摸着下巴回忆道，丝毫没有注意到那智听到他对狮子座的称呼时脸上抽搐的表情，“穆先生是史昂教皇的弟子……至于其他人我就不清楚了。”

“大概也是教皇大人训练出来的吧。”那智对于这样的讨论明显有些不适应，急匆匆地插口想要将话题揭过去，“或者是天秤座的前辈……上届圣战之后不是只有他们两位黄金圣斗士存活了下来吗？总不会是白银圣斗士教导的吧……”

_“黄金圣斗士并非没有师从白银圣斗士的前例。”_卡妙好脾气地开口，当然听见的只有冰河一人，_“不过我们这一届大多是由撒加和艾俄罗斯两位大哥来指导的基础，然后在小宇宙觉醒之后自行从典籍中学习各自星座的招式。史昂老师当时毕竟年纪大了，又要处理圣域的大小事务，精力上顾不过来。”_

十二个熊孩子啊，也难怪……冰河默默点头，还没开口转述，就听见瞬兴致勃勃地开口：“要不下次我们去问问——”

不等他说出那个能止小儿夜啼的名字，那智左手一颤，差点砸了茶杯。

“还是不用了，我只是随便想想。”檄的脸也有些发绿，略显僵硬地转移话题，“冰河，你的老师没有说过什么吗？为什么他会跑去训练白鸟星座？”

可见，黄金圣斗士即使各个威慑力强大，但还是有高下之分。对檄来说，素未谋面又已经去世的卡妙大人比起那头活生生的凶兽，威胁指数终究是打了个折扣。

“大概是因为老师是当时唯一一个使用冰之斗技的圣斗士，所以……”冰河耸耸肩，“……被幼儿园园长抓了包？”

静了几秒钟，星矢和瞬同时噗嗤一笑。那智和檄对视一眼，默然无语。黄金幼儿园……光是想象一下就很可怕了啊！

不过冰河倒是觉得这个理由有些牵强——圣斗士被不同属的前辈训练是常有的事，而白鸟座也不是什么不可或缺的存在，没必要为了一件青铜圣衣的归属专门派出一位黄金圣斗士在冰原上耗上六七年时间。

圣域人手是紧张，但是黄金圣斗士却是更加宝贵的存在。若是卡妙和童虎自己不愿意，别说撒加，就算是史昂教皇都不会强迫他们去……看孩子。

似乎是感受到了冰河的疑问，卡妙低着头沉默了一阵。_“……我说我是闲的，想找点事干，你信吗？”_他问。

冰河没有直接回答，而是用一个白眼表明了自己的看法。不过他听出老师的声音似乎不太愿意讨论这个问题。

“无论如何，”金发少年站起来伸了个懒腰，走到窗子边上，“能够遇见老师，就是我这一生最幸运的事了。”

卡妙跟着走过去，在少年身边停住，一起看着窗外朦胧的夜色。

_“冰河，你一直是我的骄傲……”_他微微叹息道，目光深邃。

冰河唇边的微笑扩大了一些。

玻璃上折射出了几名少年圣斗士的稚气未脱的脸庞，却唯独漏过了与他并肩而立的青年。


	10. 雪之梦

一个奥林帕斯神系的主神非要过基督教的节日，是不是画风不太对？

冰河站在城户宅巨大的落地窗边，看着乱成一团的大厅，神情有些木然。

客厅的一端是一条长桌，上面已经摆好了一些凉菜和甜品，只有几道主食还没有上桌。据说前一年的聚会吃的是火锅，本来是冲着红红火火团团圆圆的气氛，但是从照片上看将近二十个人围成一桌抢食吃的画面实在太美让人难以直视。其中春丽和美穗是知道些许内情的普通人，对圣斗士就算有过些许敬畏也早被朝夕相处的少年消磨的差不多了，尤其在看到那些撕裂天空击碎大地的战士们都被纱织大小姐指挥得团团转之后。可邪武等人就有所不同了……和某人坐在一张桌子边，冰河很怀疑独角兽星座的少年还能不能吃得下一点东西。

于是今年大小姐也只得退让了一步，索性将聚会设置成自助餐的形式。毕竟，她是想让大家每年都能有这么个机会在一起聚一聚，而不是想让她的青铜圣斗士们再进行一次勇气试炼。

几个少年圣斗士正在闹哄哄地对高大的圣诞树做最后的处理，一脸文静的瞬此时正倒吊在二楼的扶手上整理树顶的装饰。墙壁上早已经挂满了各种闪闪发亮的彩带贴纸——就连冰河都被迫凝结出了一圈冰凌垂在天花板上，在水晶吊灯的光芒下灼灼生辉。

“挺应景不是？”懒懒散散的声音在冰河耳边响起，“大小姐看到之后大概每年都会抓你来布置会场了。”

冰河略一挑眉，偏头看向悄无声息出现在客厅的凤凰星座。一年多未见，一辉似乎换了个新发型，一副容光焕发的样子。

“你也来了？”冰河略感意外。这只无组织无纪律的火烈鸟不像是会来参加圣诞宴会这种愚蠢凡人的活动的。

“一辉去年就来了……”不远处传来的女声让冰河不由自主哆嗦了一下，“去、年、就、你、没、来！”

金发少年扭头看向声音的方向。一身盛装的纱织大小姐面露无可挑剔的矜持微笑，明显是刚从某个正式场合回来，只不过说话时身周的怨念似乎已经形成了实质？优雅的洁白长裙搭配上赤红色的眼瞳和背后翻滚着的黑色浓雾，让人感觉颇为邪异。

冰河嘴角抽了抽，目光一歪，不出意外地在邪神·雅典娜身后不远处看到了正在从脖子上扯领带的某人。

“那谁，你适可而止吧……”旁边一辉翻着白眼说，“女神在你眼中就是这么一个形象？”

黑雾和血瞳消失不见。身材高大的蓝发青年嘿嘿一笑。“这不是为大小姐的语气配上一点背景效应吗？”他不知悔改地说，一耸肩将身上的西服外套也脱了下来，随意地扔在了衣架上。

冰河默然叹气。这样程度的精神攻击对他们来说早就能够轻而易举地识破了，偏偏眼前这家伙还乐此不疲，时不时把这种不疼不痒的群体攻击当做搞怪的手段，仿佛生怕别人忘记了他的中二病情似的……

他环顾四周，刚刚还挺活跃的邪武果然不知道躲到了哪里。檄一个人站在圣诞树前，略显无奈地摇着头，将最后一个铃铛挂好。

“老实交代，”大小姐早对自家下属的不着调免疫了，连问都懒得问，转而审问冰河，“昨天晚上你去了哪里？我还以为你又要不告而别了。”

“回家去了一趟，跟雅科夫打声招呼，告诉他们今年圣诞节在日本过。”去得匆忙回来得也匆忙，其实根本没在家里停留多久，更没有时间去翻老师的抽屉……

背后伸过来一只胳膊，用力地勾住他的脖子，把他拽得趔趄了一下。“以后每年都要和大家一起过啊……”天马座少年的声音在耳边响起，“因为你的家人们都在这里！”

“……嗯。”冰河轻轻笑了笑，余光飘向落地窗前。卡妙低头微笑的侧影在窗外的夜幕映衬下微微闪了闪，消失在冰凌的闪光中。

……

主菜很快被端了出来，冰河怀疑厨师们是专门算准了纱织回来的时间。

大小姐赞赏的视线从头顶上闪耀的冰凌迅速转移到了热气沸腾的食物，欢呼着跑向餐桌，没来得及换下的长裙裙摆在身后飞舞着。“还是在家里和自己人吃饭舒服！”她抓起盘子，毫无形象地叉起一块巨大的牛排，“晚宴什么的最讨厌了，笑得脸都快抽筋了，还根本吃不饱……”

“让你别理那些人，你还不愿意。”本来就没什么形象可言的蓝发青年懒洋洋地拆台，将一缕即将落入托盘的紫发挑到少女背后，随手拿起另一个盘子，“害得我也要陪着你浪费时间！”

“慈善组织总要多给一点面子的……”纱织毫不在意地摆摆手，“而且也没见你少吃啊！小心变成胖子！”纤细白嫩的手指百忙之中从盘子下方伸过去，在某人的肚子上戳了戳。

“变成胖子也是因为一天到晚被你逼着坐班的缘故！”捣乱的手指像是戳中了钢板一样，被未来的胖子彻底忽视。青年伸手抓起一整个火鸡腿放在盘子上，然后将手随意地在衬衫上蹭了蹭，明显对自己的身材以及衬衫的价格都毫无担忧。

“说得好像你没有翘过班一样！”少女斜斜地瞪了他一眼，身周的怨念仿佛不用幻胧拳的帮助也即将凝成实质，“还有谁早晨九点去办公室，结果十点就不见人影了？！”

“喂，我活儿可没少干啊！”

“若非如此早就把你炒了！”

“咦？原来逃脱你的魔掌这么容易？让我想想……”

“想得美！准备好给我卖一辈子命吧！”

“想给你卖一辈子命的人有的是啊，干什么总盯着我不放？！”

“你干的活最多啊，物美价廉……”

“……”

冰河有些愣神。眼前的情形让他觉得说不出的违和，却弄不明白哪里不对。不过看周围其他人似乎都见怪不怪的样子，大概是他想多了吧……

“习惯就好。”一辉淡定地将一杯红酒伸到他面前，“来，把你的招式用在有用的事情上吧。”

冰河对他怒目而视。什么叫有用的事情上？用冰之柩做冷冻火烈鸟吗？

“别看我，这是咱们大小姐的原话。”火烈鸟耸耸肩，“去年吃火锅，结果煤气炉坏了。大小姐让我用凤翼天翔点的火。”

“……”

“我差点把房子烧了。”

“……”

_“看来，你们几个还是需要在控制力上多下功夫啊……”_看着一辉手里完全冻成冰雕的酒杯，卡妙大人的声音悠然响起。

……

今年的人来得确实挺齐。不仅冰河这个在西伯利亚躲了一年的家伙到了场，就连女孩子们来得也不少。春丽和紫龙并排坐在沙发上窃窃私语，女孩时不时伸手给仗着眼睛不便不愿意动手的懒家伙喂一片切好的水果，秀得旁人一脸恩爱。瞬和师姐珍妮站在离他们不远的地方聊天——仙女座似乎正在劝有些意动的金发少女来日本上大学，单从表情动作来看两人即使还没有发展到如紫龙春丽一般没羞没臊的境界，也互相有着不少好感。

星矢身边的情况有些复杂：不仅莎尔娜和美穗各自在他身边占了一个位置，毫不示弱地互相释放着眼电波，在三人的对面还坐着两个长得颇为相似的美女，一边低声说着话一边饶有兴致地打量着略显不自在的天马座少年。

魔铃与星华长得确实很像，也难怪星矢当初会乱猜。不过天鹰座少女因为常年训练的缘故，肤色显得深了不少。

战后第一次见到女性圣斗士，冰河不由得多愣了几秒钟，直到星矢的笑声和卡妙的提醒声同时传进耳朵。

少年的脸微微一红，悄悄运转小宇宙才迅速平静了下来。“不戴面具了？”他好奇地问。

“女神在战后不到两个月就把禁令取消了。”回答的是珍妮。初次见面的变色龙星座少女友好地对他笑笑。

_“也对……都快到二十一世纪了。”_卡妙有些意外地轻咦一声，但是随即用赞同的语气评论，_“那位大小姐的确像是能下达这种命令的存在。”_

从卡妙对纱织逐渐松动的称呼来看，他已经真正开始将某个大小姐当成是共同作战的同伴，而不仅仅是一个需要守护的标志。

“看来习惯转变得很快啊。”冰河忍不住评论。女性圣斗士往往从训练生时代就开始佩戴面具，但面前的几个女孩子对于以真面目示人似乎并没有什么不适的感觉。

“以前曾经被人看到过，有了突破口之后再改变就容易了。”莎尔娜斜了星矢一眼说，语气明显是在特指着什么。

冰河八卦的目光扫过莎尔娜和满脸无奈的星矢，以及珍妮和脸色微红的瞬，最后落在魔铃脸上。女性圣斗士似乎一向是极为强势的，无论是性格还是感情，就是不知道这位被星矢敬畏交加的导师有没有找到心仪的……受害者？

好吧，女圣斗士不是他的类型，但他确实有点好奇——

还没等他决定要不要说什么，星矢一把捂住了他的嘴。

一脸英气的红发少女似乎明白了他的疑问，无声地笑了出来，嘴角的弧度既甜蜜又苦涩。

……

纱织玩得很开心。大小姐一向喜欢这种所有人都聚集在一起的热闹场合。冰河隐隐猜测，这也许并不是因为她喜动不喜静的缘故。

虽然凭借女神的小宇宙是不会被几杯红酒灌醉的，但是仗着没人管多喝了两杯的未成年少女明显有些兴奋，被几个人一起哄，当即领着所有人跑去二楼的琴室，来了一段即兴的钢琴表演。

_“真是多才多艺的大小姐啊……”_卡妙轻叹一句就闭上了嘴，语气很是赞赏，让冰河这个欣赏能力一般的俗人猜测纱织的演奏水平大概并不低。

不过金发少年安静地闭着眼睛听了一阵，也很快就沉浸在了音乐中。刚一开始的琴声是很愉悦的，充满了轻松的音符，与纱织不久前开心的表情很是相衬。但是很快，乐曲的节奏就舒缓了下来，变得沉静，仿佛是放缓了奔跑的脚步，静下心去欣赏着周围的景色，并且不由自主地在怀念着什么逝去已久的记忆。等到最后一个音符落下，气氛已经变得有些惆怅，但是很多人的脸上却露出了一丝柔和的笑容。

安静了几秒，星矢带头鼓起掌来，瞬间将气氛破坏得干干净净。

“这首曲子叫什么名字？”提问的是春丽。男孩子们对音乐大多停留在了纯欣赏的角度，并没有什么深入了解的欲望。

_“雪之梦……”_卡妙的声音在耳边轻轻叹道，听上去对纱织的选曲很是满意。

“雪之梦。”出乎意料，回答她的是一副懒洋洋的样子斜靠在沙发上的男人，让刚想开口的紫发少女略显意外地扬了扬眉毛。蓝发青年闭着眼睛，嘴角微微翘起，仿佛是想起了什么。“上一次我们听到这首钢琴曲，似乎是很久以前的事情了啊……”

“咦？你居然知道？”星矢看到纱织肯定的点头，大惊小怪地坐直了身子，“是在哪里听的？苏兰特弹的吗？”

最后一句是带着恍然的表情加上的，只不过前海将军却摇了摇头。“是在那之前。”他睁开眼睛，脸上带着一丝难以察觉的怅然，并没有对星矢分不清钢琴和长笛的常识性错误作出评价。

“那会是谁呢？”星矢看到他并没有继续解释，皱起眉头小声嘀咕。

就连纱织也露出一丝好奇。“没想到你也是会去听音乐的人啊……”她挑起眉毛，歪过头打量着青年的脸。

“切，我才不会去浪费时间。”难得的追忆很快被收拾了起来，蓝发青年的表情很快恢复了一如既往的不屑，再次闭上眼睛，将自己在沙发里埋得更深了些，“只不过有些邻居练琴的时候从来都不会顾及到旁人愿不愿意听……”

其他人仍是一脸迷惑，只有冰河从卡妙的冷哼声中猜到了弹琴人的身份。

“若你没有专门跑去听，”于是白鸟座少年略带嘲讽地开口，意味深长地瞥向嘴硬的某人，“我可不觉得钢琴声能从水瓶宫一直飘到双子宫……又不是精神攻击。”

卡妙的脸色瞬间多云转晴，明显对冰河的反击感到极为满意。果然养个徒弟就是有用啊……

“跟精神攻击差不多了！”这是恼羞成怒的反驳。蓝色的眼睛猛地睁开，恶狠狠地盯着他，却被早已免疫的少年人毫不示弱地盯了回去。“连晚上睡觉都没办法从脑子里清出去！”

“那是老师弹得好，余音绕梁！”

“是魔音入耳吧！那臭小子总喜欢弹些超级忧郁的曲目，也不知道他小小年纪哪有那么多哀呀愁呀的，心思那么重……”

“你——”

“等等等等！”没等两人的嘴仗继续升温，星矢连忙出言打断，“他刚刚说的那个弹过这首曲子的是你的老师？卡妙前辈？”

“呃……”冰河眨眨眼，突然觉得似乎说了些不该说的话。老师会弹琴这件事可是脑海中的幻象说的，不是卡妙本人啊……万一露了陷岂不是麻烦？“……是啊。”

不过现在改口已经来不及了。

“你的老师会弹琴？”

“……嗯。”

“没错，水瓶宫里就有一架钢琴。现在应该还在那里。”蓝发青年坐了起来，微微伸了个懒腰，“当初那帮小鬼的业余爱好中，倒是卡妙的最为昂贵……”

_“钢琴本来就是我自己的，只不过从法国运来麻烦了一点……”_卡妙切了一声，_“又不是让你掏的钱。”_

“这样啊……”纱织睁大了眼睛，感叹道，神色微微有些感慨，似乎是遗憾没有机会和卡妙探讨下钢琴演奏的技巧。

“你怎么知道的？”蓝发青年倒是问出了关键问题，“卡妙教过你？”

冰河嘴角一抽。圣斗士训练的过程中能有这种闲工夫？

“只是偶尔提到过会弹钢琴罢了。”金发少年摇摇头。

青年露出若有所思的表情，心不在焉地点点头，没有再追问下去。

冰河暗中松了口气，不过心中却不禁泛起一丝古怪，仿佛有什么重要的东西被他忽视了，仔细思考时却又抓不住一丝痕迹。他皱着眉头考虑了片刻，依旧毫无头绪，只得颓然放弃。不过这想必不会是什么事关生死的大事，以后再慢慢想也来得及。

注意力被一阵哄笑声拉回眼前，金发少年微微挑了挑眉，懒得去想自己错过了什么笑话。纱织刚刚从钢琴前站起身来，走到窗边拉开窗帘，顺手关上灯。

琴室一瞬间暗了下来。这座庄园坐落在郊外的山丘上，没有太多的邻居，却能居高临下地看到远处市区中的万家灯火。窗外的天空异常的晴朗，蓝黑色的天幕上隐隐能分辨出几颗亮星微微闪烁着，像是天鹅绒上散落的钻石。

这一年的圣诞，气温其实比往年要稍高一些，也不知道是不是提前到来的冬季将大自然中积累的寒气释放得太快，所以到了年底已经后继乏力。也许卡妙说的是对的，冰河确实需要锻炼自己的控制力，才能像老师当年那样让所在地区异常寒冷的气候持续一整个冬天……

“可惜今年的圣诞节没有雪啊……”大小姐轻声叹息了一句，表情略有些遗憾，但是很快将之抛在脑后，重新坐到了钢琴前，借着星光下的幽静氛围开始弹奏下一首曲子。

趁着同伴们的注意力被钢琴吸引，冰河在黑暗中悄无声息地溜出琴室，打开走廊尽头的窗户直接翻了出去，然后顺着外墙攀到了庄园的屋顶上。

想要下雪的话，还用管天气预报吗？

寒冰的小宇宙缓缓运转起来，白鸟座少年举起手臂，唇边露出一丝期待的笑容。

……

不到二十分钟后——

“下雪了！”

“干得漂亮！”

“怎么这么巧——”

“巧什么巧……你看看周围谁不见了？”

“冰河，我就知道是你这混蛋！”

“……”

听着下方传来的欢呼声和笑骂声，罪魁祸首与身边并肩而立的透明轮廓相视一笑。

仰起头看着天空飘下的鹅毛大雪，金发少年满意地眯起眼睛。人工降雪的过程比起上一次要顺利太多了，而且完全不用老师出声指导……看来自己的技巧还是掌握得比较熟练了。

闹了一阵，庄园再次安静了下来，然后隐约的琴音从下方飘了出来，似乎是琴室的窗户被打开了，让在外面的人也能欣赏到愉快温馨的旋律。

少年满足地轻叹一声，也没有急着返回室内，而是在屋顶上坐了下来，享受片刻的宁静。

“老师……”半晌，他决定旧事重提，“我想学钢琴……”

_“那就去学啊，”_抱着膝盖坐在旁边的青年偏过头看着他，_“不是有很多培训班之类的地方可以报名的吗？”_

“可我就想让老师教——”白鸟座少年听到自己疑似撒娇的语气，脸色微微一红，暗中祈祷自己的脸被雪花挡住没有被老师看见。

_“唔……”_略带思索的语气，_“我想想……”_

“老师教什么我都会认真学的！”少年听出一丝松动，匆忙表态。

_“……你的五线谱认清了吗？”_


	11. 情人节的枪声和闪电

自从卡妙会弹钢琴的事情被证实之后，冰河心里就有了一些微妙的猜测。而想要证实这些猜测其实简单得很，只不过冰河暂时还没能找到回家去翻卡妙抽屉的勇气，就一直这样拖了下去。

于是，很久以后，少年才意识到自己的精神其实和某个披着海蓝色头发的中二青年一样正常。

……

这几天卡妙的虚影出现得似乎异常频繁，也不知道是不是因为刚刚过完生日的缘故。冰河因此决定以后每年都要给老师过生日。

但卡妙却对此嗤之以鼻。

_“人都死了，还庆祝什么生日？”_水瓶座亡魂翻着白眼说，_“更何况我就连活着的时候都不怎么在意这种事……”_

“难道要为你庆贺祭日？”白鸟座少年开起了玩笑。他对卡妙的性格已经足够了解，轻而易举地看出老师其实没有生气，而是……不好意思了。“不过话说回来，究竟哪一天才能算是祭日呢？”

“哪一天……？”

“是啊，总觉得老师死了好几遍……”水瓶宫的冰雪，海因斯坦城的灰烬，叹息墙前的阳光。

每一次，他伸向老师的手仿佛都差了那么一点点距离……少年低下头去，心情突然有些低落。此刻，老师仿佛就坐在他身边触手可及的地方，但是他依旧无法碰触到对方。

卡妙看着突然沉默下来的少年，嘴角露出一丝无奈的笑容。_“生日就生日吧……”_他妥协道。庆祝祭日什么的，也确实有些……

冰河意识到自己的失态，慌忙清清嗓子，扯出一个笑容。“但是这样的话，哪天才算是生日呢？”他皱起眉头，故作苦恼地自言自语，“是老师原本的生日，还是开始在我耳朵边上碎碎念的那一天？”

_“冰河——”_什么叫碎碎念？臭小子得寸进尺了是吧？

……

_“冰河，你就这样跑出来不太好吧？”_卡妙叹了口气，已经生不起气来了。居然因为被人烦得受不了而趁着午休时间溜走，把下午的课程全都翘掉了。看来一向自律的弟子真的堕落了。

而他自己居然连劝都懒得劝，看来也是堕落了……

“纱织从上午就没来不是？”冰河耸肩，没觉得有什么大不了的。

_“她那是在准备新闻发布会……”_古拉杜财团刚刚向一个什么公益组织捐献了一大笔钱，作为董事长的女神冕下自然不能缺席事后的PR场合。

也幸亏了现任CEO的投资手段超群，不然城户光政留下的家底只怕很快就会被爱心泛滥的大小姐败光。

“我们不是也要去新闻发布会吗？”金发少年嘿嘿一笑，继续胡搅蛮缠。

像你这样去凑热闹的跟主持发布会的能是一回事吗？卡妙气结，不再说话，生怕被旁边的混小子拉低了智商。

冰河眼角的余光看到了老师大人郁闷的脸色，又是一阵忍俊不禁。

不过走了一阵，冰河终于还是忍不住打破了沉默。“其实，真不能怪我啊……”他有点委屈地抱怨，“你也知道那群野狼有多可怕，而赶上今天这个日子她们更变本加厉了！”

卡妙轻哼一声，不置可否。

“都怪星矢和瞬提前做了准备，居然在情人节带着女朋友出现！”说起不讲义气的战友，冰河又是一阵忿忿不平，“弄得现在那些野狼都来针对我一个……”

卡妙的脸终于绷不住了，噗地一声笑了出来。_“你也可以带女朋友来晃一圈啊，”_他瞥了弟子一眼，_“这是最直接有效的办法了。”_

“可我没有女朋友啊……”白鸟座少年嘴角一抽。老师以为他不想找人当挡箭牌吗？问题是他认识的女性本就不多，而且都是有主了的——你说纱织？得了吧，让大小姐给他当挡箭牌的话围攻他的野狼还会增加十倍。

公的。

_“那干脆就在那些给你送情书的小女生中间选一个呗。”_卡妙一副知心姐姐的表情。难得看见冰河一脸窘态，水瓶座圣斗士突然觉得自己平时也应该经常调戏他一下。虽然对于成长为了一位优秀圣斗士的弟子很满意，但是小时候那个爱哭爱脸红、软萌萌得像一只小熊崽子的腼腆孩子也很令人怀念啊……

金发小熊脸色果然又有些发涨。“她们不是我喜欢的类型……”跟老师讨论这种话题，感觉略尴尬……

_“不是喜欢的类型？”_卡妙眉毛一挑，满脸好奇，_“那你到底喜欢什么类型的女孩子？或者……男孩子？”_他补充道。冰河似乎从来没有对除了妈妈之外的任何女性表现出什么兴趣，也许真的是需要往另一个方向考虑？

冰河目光诡异地看了他一眼，似乎对自家老师这满眼八卦之光的形象难以适应。“大概是……”他皱着眉头思索了一阵，才有些不确定地回答，“……金色长发，美丽温柔的那种吧。”

卡妙也皱起眉头思索了一阵，然后同样不确定地问：_“……恋母情结？”_

这回换成冰河气鼓鼓地不肯再说话，一路上没搭理这个毒舌的幻象。

……

枪声响起时，冰河已经不在原地了。

白鸟座少年并没有犹豫什么——隔了一条街的新闻发布会现场传来的喧闹声让他瞬间将眼前的情况了然于心——直接朝着枪声传来的方向冲了过去。

自从城户光政去世之后，针对纱织的小动作就不在少数。只不过，一开始那些人并没有对一个不到十岁的小姑娘太过重视，与其说是想要她的命不如说是在吓唬她，让她知难而退——这样的行动只凭借城户财团自己的安保足以应付。而几年之后，少女真正表现出过人的智慧和影响力时，她已经不会惧怕来自世俗界的威胁了。

在发布会举行之前，大家就对此有所准备，即使普遍的看法是不会有什么真正的危险。

这一次的策划者明显知道几位曾经参与银河争霸赛的少年身上的不平凡之处，于是选择了他们都在上课的时间。但冰河翘课的恶劣行径显然是在意料之外。

于是，等到金发少年如同幽灵一样出现在一击不中准备远遁的狙击手面前时，不出所料地收获了一系列惊慌失措的尖叫和色厉内荏的喝骂。

战斗解决得很快，冰河顺手将冻脆了的匕首扔在地上，提着的心稍稍放了下来。这只是一场世俗界的刺杀。

或许策划者在会场那边还有些后手？金发少年从狙击手潜伏的那个窗口朝外面看去，广场上依旧乱成一团，依稀可以分辨出慌忙奔走的人群，不知所措的记者，以及被人群挡在场外的警察……人群中央的一抹紫色正淡定地坐在原位。

应该没问题，但还是去看看的好……

少年微微眯起眼睛，回过头看向地面上那几个正在痛苦呻吟的人。应该不会有人来救他们了吧？就这样打断了手脚扔在这里让警察来接手，会不会出什么意外？若是这样还被他们跑掉了，他一定会被星矢他们笑死……

算了，带上俘虏一起去好了。

白鸟座少年一手抓起两个人，然后直接扛着战利品从窗户跳了出去。几个俘虏杀猪般的尖叫响彻在半空中，引来不少人侧目。也不知道这些家伙从此之后会不会患上恐高症……

_“冰河……”_卡妙的身影跟着从十几层的高度随着他落下，只不过语气中颇有些不赞同。

好吧，也许要迅速到达会场还有更好一些的方式，但是哪有这样有意思？

“没关系！”少年嘴角一咧，声音被耳边的风声掩盖的几乎听不见，“反正摔不死！”

卡妙的回答被淹没在耳畔的风声中。

……

其实，纱织这边真的没什么可担心的，因为城户财团的CEO先生也在新闻发布会上。那可以算是当今大地上最强大的人类了。

冰河落地后迅速跑了几步，到达会场边缘。此时人群已经被疏散的差不多了——日本的警察还是很有效率的，尤其是记者正在现场直播的情况下——于是冰河这一副贩卖人口的架势自然而然地被如临大敌地拦了下来。

少年撇撇嘴，透过一排制服的缝隙看到了会场里面的情形。纱织大小姐仍在一脸平静地对着记者侃侃而谈，话里话外对警察厅高效精准的应对能力以及打击犯罪的决心给予了高度评价。在他身后不远处，蓝色长发的男人貌似不经意地扫视着人群，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，昂贵的真皮皮鞋正踩着一个陌生人的脑袋。

白鸟少年笑着摇摇头，将手里拎着的几个人朝地上一扔，也不理会他们开始趴在警察的鞋子上呕吐的样子，对着看过来的某人点了点头，施施然掉头离开。

从幕后黑手的手段来看，这应该只是城户财团的敌人，针对的是城户纱织而不是雅典娜女神。否则的话，以圣域如今的人手，还真是难以应对一个未知神明的挑衅。虽然如今他们几个都有了挑战神明的能力，但是仅仅靠寥寥数人的高端战力是无法保护大地的。

看来檄的想法是对的，不能忽视了新一代圣斗士的培养。

老师当初也是这么想的吗？冰河偏过头，看着一脸沉思的青年，忍不住再次对卡妙跑去训练青铜圣斗士的动机感到好奇。

也许，那个时候老师已经对艾俄罗斯背叛的真相以及教皇的身份都有了猜测，却并不知道应该怎么做。揭露撒加的身份、为史昂教皇和艾俄罗斯讨一个公道或许是最正确的行为，但却难免让圣域再一次经历动荡；而要听命于当时明显精神不正常的撒加，帮助他排除异己，对于圣域也不是什么好事。

也许，从艾俄罗斯坠落悬崖的一刻，就注定会有更多黄金圣斗士将鲜血洒在自己镇守的圣地上……但是无论是隐忍蛰伏静候时机的，还是为达目的不惜手段的，对于自己的使命其实都没有怀疑。圣斗士们的存在从来都是为了这片大地上的爱与正义。

也许，老师选择培养出另一位优秀的圣斗士，就是他认为的最好方式吧。

换成冰河自己遇到这种难以掌控的情况，会怎么做呢？在击败白银圣斗士、即将于圣域正式对抗时，他跑回了西伯利亚去看妈妈，直到老师将船推入海沟；在冥战即将开始、青铜圣斗士被女神以禁令为名保护起来时，他跑回了西伯利亚待命，直到老师身着冥衣攻上圣域；在圣战结束、幸存者收拾起悲痛开始新生活时，他跑回了西伯利亚隐居，直到老师念叨得他忍无可忍……

唉唉，这样一想，似乎每次遇到难以抉择的事情，自己都会躲回家里直到老师替他作出决定……也难怪老师会放心不下吧？直到现在，需要作出决定的时候，他都必须先制造出老师的幻象来推自己一把，以说服自己这是老师会做出的选择。

那样的话，作出决定的究竟是老师还是他自己？

想到这里，白鸟座少年忍不住缩了缩脖子，有些庆幸卡妙的幻象不能听见自己在想什么。

老师的……幻象吗？冰河盯着卡妙一整天都没有消散的轮廓，又是一阵恍惚。他的大脑拼命想要抓住违和感的源头，可那个隐隐约约的猜测却总是如同梦境中的极光那样飘渺虚幻，让他看不清形状。

究竟是什么……

一直以来，自己究竟忽略掉了什么……

那个他不敢去想象的可能性……

陪在自己身边的究竟是脆弱心灵制造出来的寄托之物，还是……别的什么——

_“冰河，小心！”_

卡妙的提醒是和车子同一时间到达的。

……

这种程度的创伤对圣斗士并不算什么……飞出几米远的少年趴在地面上，懊恼地闭着眼睛装死……但上一次在老师面前这么狼狈是什么时候的事情了？

因为忘记了老师教导过的诀窍，训练到一半就将体力全部透支扑倒在雪地上，结果被老师一边训斥着一边抱回家。

因为忘记了敌对的立场和肩负的使命，遇见作为敌人出现的老师仍然犹犹豫豫不愿出手，结果被老师轻易击败，又用冰之柩保护了起来。

因为忘记了身处海界，被伪装成老师的海怪击倒——不，不对，这一个并不是真正的老师。但即使是伪装的老师，也在击倒他之后跑过去将他扶了起来……

_“冰河？没受伤吧？”_见冰河一直没有动，卡妙几步走过去，略带担忧地在他身边蹲了下来。

金发少年努力咽下喉咙的肿块，再次露出笑容。

“没关系的……”他慢慢爬了起来，伸手揉了揉有些酸涩的眼睛。

_“怎么这么不小心？”_看到他没事，卡妙松了口气，忍不住责备道。

少年的心情已经从混乱的思绪中摆脱了出来，再次恢复了平静。没关系的，没关系的……无论如何，无论为什么会出现这样的幻象，老师都不会丢下他，这就足够了。

“反正撞不死。”想通了这一点，冰河好心情地开起了玩笑，“就当是额外的训练了吧……”

但是卡妙的反应出乎意料的激烈。

_“反正撞不死？”_半透明的青年举起一只手臂，似乎恨不得给他一拳，_“你以为成了神衣圣斗士就真的天下无敌了？就真的不会受伤了？”_

“可是……”毫不留情的痛骂让冰河微微一愣。此刻的卡妙一改平时的温和，仿佛又变成了过去那个不苟言笑的严师。“以前遇到过的战斗不是比这个更加危险吗？”

_“所以你就仗着自己的实力，在这种完全无关紧要的事情上找刺激？”_卡妙的声音渐渐高了起来，_“你真以为自己不会死了？还是将现在的生活当成了一场游戏？”_

“我——”老师似乎误会了什么……冰河急急出言辩解，内心里却忍不住一震，一股说不清是恐惧还是期冀的奇怪情绪似乎正透过厚厚的冰层从灵魂深处挣扎而出。

_“你太让我失望了！”_卡妙的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，话语的内容却让少年一阵眩晕，_“我们付出了那么多，不是为了让你轻慢自己生命的！”_

冰河张了张嘴，却发不出一点声音，心里乱成一团。

_“——看你现在这个样子，我宁愿在冥界魂飞魄散，也不应该再回来打扰你的生活！”_

最后这句话像是闪电一样划过脑海，照亮了最后一块迷失的拼图。很多奇怪的事情在一瞬间被串联了起来。白鸟座少年呆呆地盯着卡妙，看着青年眼中难以掩饰的失望和痛惜，仿佛从来没有见过眼前的亡魂。

作为寄托之物的幻象，会用柔和的目光看着他，会满脸戏谑地调侃他，会时不时对他露出无奈而宠溺的笑容……然而却不会说出这种近乎残忍的话。

会这样毫不留情训斥他，打击他，摆出一副残酷的嘴脸用某些很没道理的冷漠方式让他领悟什么的，只有……

只有……

也许是被冰河满脸震惊如同活见鬼的表情吓到了，卡妙的脸上再次闪过一丝担忧，语气也稍稍缓和了下来。

_“冰河，站起来。”_他叹了口气，看着正在朝这边跑过来的人，命令道，_“我们回去再好好谈谈——”_

“——我觉得，”冰河终于找回了自己的声音，不过听在耳边却有些飘忽，“我好像是撞到头了……”

_“……”_

难道是骂得太狠了？虽然冰河这一阵确实有点不像话，但也不至于那么脆弱吧？

看着两眼一翻晕过去的弟子，水瓶座亡魂的表情有些木然。


	12. 真实

四周是一片黯淡的灰白，模糊的废墟变得更加模糊，像是被墨水逐渐浸透的纸面。

少年惊恐地睁大了眼睛——

视野的尽头没有金色的闪光。

……

冰河睁开眼睛，盯着眼前的白色天花板愣了半晌。随后他像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地从床上跳了起来，慌慌张张地四下张望，随后一眼看到了坐在一边的卡妙。

青年很随意地坐在床边的椅子上，墨绿色的长发一半垂在背后，另一半搭在了椅背上。他稍稍低着头，双眼微阖，好像快要睡着了。但是冰河坐起来的瞬间，他的头偏了一下，视线随之转移到了少年的脸上。

亡魂需要睡觉吗？这是一个问题……

冰河使劲眨眨眼，目光艰难地从卡妙平静的表情上移开，沿着耳边长长的鬓发一路往下，经过手指交握放在大腿上的双手，到并排放在地面的双脚，将青年半透明的轮廓从头到脚仔仔细细地打量了一遍。等到他的视线回到卡妙脸上，对方的目光中已经带上了一丝诧异和好笑。

_“睡醒了？”_卡妙问，表情淡然依旧，不过声音中带着明显的调侃。

少年怔了一下，昏过去之前的情景这才从记忆中浮现出来，使他的脸不由得一红。但是此时此刻他的大脑最关注的完全是另外一个重点，让他连羞愧都顾不上了。

“老师……”愣愣地看了卡妙一阵，他才慢慢开口，声音因为刚刚醒过来而略微有些嘶哑，“你不是……幻觉吗？”

这和冰河第一次直接和他说话时的提问如出一辙，所以卡妙听到之后有些愣神。他的表情僵了一下，眉头微微皱起。_“……我觉得我应该不是。”_他有些迟疑地回答，一时拿不准这个问题的由来。

一人一鬼四目相对，然后卡妙突然明白了。

_“你一直认为……我是你的幻觉？”_哪怕是淡定如卡妙，也忍不住提高了声音，一脸崩溃。

冰河心虚地缩了缩脖子，目光不由自主地从貌似不是幻觉的老师脸上飘了开去，坚定地注视着房门。

卡妙张了张嘴，脸上的表情有些扭曲，不知是该哭还是该笑。不过看到冰河故作淡然的表情下，脸色已经涨得通红，连小宇宙都压不下去，还是决定不要再继续打击自己可怜的徒弟了。

幻觉什么的……活见鬼就已经够很考验意志力了，若是一直以来冰河都以为是在和自己的幻觉说话……

很多古怪的事情终于有了解释，比如冰河关于撒加和精神分裂的某些莫名其妙的评论，比如为什么冰河对于将鬼魂的存在说出去的想法自始至终都那么抗拒……

难怪冰河的精神状态越来越诡异，原来还是自己这个当老师的惹得……

这可怜的孩子居然把他自己当成了精神病……

想到这里，卡妙的表情终于再次崩裂了，满脸同情地看了面红耳赤的徒弟一眼，伸手捂住脸，无声地笑了出来。

很长一段时间，师徒两个都没有说话，各自整理着有些凌乱的思绪。阳光透过窗户洒进干净的病房，映照在白色的墙壁上，略微有些刺眼。看来在路边上昏过去之后有人把他送到了医院。

唉，星矢他们应该已经知道了吧？不知道会笑成什么样……一瞬间，少年的眼中写满了郁闷。大概会和现在的老师笑得一样夸张吧？

不过，能够想明白那么一件重要的事，被笑话也无所谓了。

半晌，冰河终于平静了下来，重新回头看着老师，唇边不由自主地露出一个兴奋的笑容。他张开嘴，但还没等说出什么，房门就被打开了。

“你已经醒了？”推门进来的护士一眼看到金发少年面带傻笑坐在床上，有些意外地问道。她走过去，顺手把水壶和写字板放在床边的桌子上，伸手去摸他的额头。“感觉怎么样？有没有觉得头晕？”

冰河的余光看着卡妙将腿朝边上挪开了一点，以免被人踩到。他默默地摇摇头。

“眼花？耳鸣？幻觉？幻听？”护士的手从额头上移开。

冰河的视线再次朝老师的方向飘了一下，然后坚定地摇头。

“思维混乱？记忆缺失？”护士重新拿起写字板，在上面迅速地记录着什么，心不在焉地问道。

卡妙的身子微微朝边上挪了挪，以免被护士的胳膊肘撞在脸上。冰河继续摇头。

最后，护士满意地合上记录。“你的伤势并不严重，”她说，“虽然很难以想象，但是你被车撞到之后只是有一点擦伤——之后晕过去大概只是因为受到了惊吓吧。”

冰河一言不发地注视着她。

“从表面来看，你并没有受到什么外伤。不过按照规定，我们还需要再做一些检查，以确保你的头部没有受到伤害。”护士点点头，转身离开，“请好好休息，有什么需要的可以随时找我们。你的监护人已经通知到了。”

房门被轻轻关上。从始至终，护士的眼神就没有在椅子上坐着的人身上停留哪怕一秒钟。

“……”

“……”

“……真的不是吗？”冰河的语气有些怀疑。

“……”水瓶座·不是幻象·卡妙保持着清冷淡然的表情，只是眼中闪过一丝抑郁。

……

真相，有的时候就是那么令人哭笑不得。

其实在所谓幻觉开始提及到他从未知晓过的事情时，冰河已经隐隐有些预感了，只不过因为害怕失望而不敢细想。

他早就应该知道，所谓真相是不会因为他的期盼或畏惧而产生变化的。

卡妙的虚影一直没有消失，似乎随着冰河明白了真相，他也终于可以一直留在视野中，而不像往常那样一会儿出现一会儿消失的。

冰河目光灼灼地盯了卡妙一整天，就连吃饭时都目不转睛，仿佛要将自家老师连着盘子里的食物一起咽下去。直到石青色长发的年轻鬼魂开始觉得有些发毛，少年才开开心心地接受了事实。

老师真的在这里。

……

“老师究竟是怎么回来的呢？”

终于逃离了医院，白鸟座少年暂时还不想面对同伴们注定不留情面的嘲笑，于是一口气朝西北方向跑了将近两个时区，然后和卡妙并肩坐在了一颗巨大的古树下。银装素裹的原始森林里没有什么人迹，而冰河隐隐波动的小宇宙足以让任何没有冬眠的野兽们退避三舍。

既然老师是真的，那么以往那些“只要老师在身边就不用考虑”的问题也变得重要起来。把自己当成精神病的时候，冰河担心若是想得太多老师就会消失……而现在他更怕自己考虑少了，老师一样会消失。

_“我也不知道。”_卡妙大人回答得很干脆，也很随意，似乎对这个问题已经不怎么关心了，_“自从你们从冥界回来，我就一直都在这里。”_

“咦？”冰河脸上露出掩藏不住的意外，“一直都在吗？”

_“嗯，虽然不知道是怎么回事。”_卡妙点点头，_“刚刚恢复意识的时候，我发现自己站在水瓶宫，而你就坐在不远的地方。那时我的感觉就像刚睡醒了一样……”_

那就是在星矢脱离了生命危险之后了，几个人被赶回希腊养伤。几名少年圣斗士因为在冥界停留得太久，即使有第八感的实力，小宇宙依旧透支得很厉害。女神将他们强行留在圣域养了足足一个月的伤，借助圣域中的小宇宙和结界帮助他们尽快恢复。

那段时间，冰河一直是住在水瓶宫中的，时不时对着同样在养伤的水瓶圣衣发呆。直到他完全恢复后离开圣域，那一片从离开极乐净土时就像救命稻草一样攥在手里的圣衣碎片才被依依不舍地放了回去。离开圣域时水瓶圣衣仍然是一副惨不忍睹的残破样子——没有白羊座的修复，圣衣的自我恢复是一个很缓慢的过程……

“原来老师那个时候就在身边了啊……”冰河感叹一声，将头靠在身后的树干上。也许当初在水瓶宫中感受到的那种淡淡的温暖并非完全是自己的心理作用。

_“从那之后就一直甩不掉你。”_卡妙也学着他的样子把后背倚在树干上，半透明的轮廓被四周的白雪映衬得更加虚幻了，_“只不过，当时无论做什么你似乎都察觉不到？”_就像是和冰河处在不同的宇宙，自己的声音和意念都完全无法传播，只能在一边看着少年一个人将所有情绪默默掩埋起来。

那时他就在想，冰河也许是误会了他说的话。冰系圣斗士需要在战斗中保持冷酷，不让情感影响到对战局的判断——但在平时是不需要把自己变成一座没有情感的冰山的。

可是这一点，要怎么才能告诉他呢？

“在西伯利亚的时候，我偶尔会听见老师的声音。”金发少年偏过头，目光柔和地看着卡妙的侧脸，“有时候还可以看到一点点轮廓。”

顿了顿，他有些自嘲地笑了笑。“那个时候，我就觉得老师的灵魂是随着阳光回到冰原上了……”这个狗血到自己都不忍心说出来的想法居然和事实相差不远，却是他始料未及的了。

_“所以……”_水瓶座亡魂的声音有些低沉，听不出喜怒，_“……所以你才一直不愿意离开？”_

金发少年闭上眼睛，点点头。“我担心，如果离开了西伯利亚就再也找不到老师了。”他一脸平静地承认。既然那样的担心早就被证实是没有必要的，他也就不介意将它说出来了。

卡妙沉默了一阵。冰河嘴角微微上扬，没有睁开眼睛。他想老师现在的表情也许会很精彩。

_“后来呢？”_卡妙终于开口，将涌上来的情绪重新平复，_“后来你能听见我说话了？就是……你去庐山之前？”_他猜测道。冰河就是在那之后开始和他说话的。

冰河再次点头，身子动了动，似乎是想换个更舒服的姿势打个盹。“老师的声音连续在耳边念叨了好几天，我实在撑不住了，不得不去紫龙那里躲躲清静。”他撇撇嘴，闷声抱怨道，“以前老师可没那么啰嗦！”

卡妙一噎，突然很希望自己现在有实体，这样就可以给这混小子一拳。什么叫啰嗦……他明明是关心徒弟才会那样的啊！

冰河不知悔改地露出开心的笑容，在透过树叶缝隙的阳光中显得格外灿烂。

卡妙摇摇头，暗叹一声，转头看向远处。在发现冰河对他过于依赖之后，他不是没想过干脆不再和对方说话，逼着冰河去适应新的生活，直到将他遗忘。就像当初将那艘沉船推入海沟中一样。冰河会因此怨恨他，但是长痛不如短痛。

可他最终没有那样做。他说服自己，既然留在了人间，就应该尽他所能给予冰河更多的教导。但说到底他只是不愿离开罢了。

一方面是不忍，另一方面则是自私。冰河毕竟是这个世界上唯一能够听到他说话的人。他不愿意放开冰河，正如冰河无法放开他。

而现在似乎想躲也躲不开了。水瓶座亡魂无奈一笑。

也不知道是好是坏……


	13. 圣斗士的厨艺

刺杀事件很快水落石出，明面上是财团里的某个股东因为不满纱织将大笔资产投入到了公益事业，铤而走险。而事实上，根据几个人私下里交换的情报来看，这件事似乎还和城户光政当年结下的梁子有点关系，只是无从查证了。

几个青铜圣斗士都对城户光政没什么好感，不过碍着纱织的面子，并没有多做评论。

财团CEO倒是没给面子，毫不客气地吐槽了好几天，但最后还是败给了大小姐幽怨的眼神和眼角跳动的青筋。

纱织在这场闹剧一般的刺杀行动中并没有收到任何伤害或者惊吓，倒是冰河事后因为脑震荡住了两天的院。这神一般的剧情转折被包括纱织在内的所有人笑了足足一个月才渐渐平复下来。

“话说回来，冰河被车撞过之后，似乎又开心了不少……”在又一次的例行下午茶时间中，紫发的大小姐端着茶杯，一脸诡异地看向门口。

刚刚进屋的金发少年摘下耳机塞回口袋里，微笑着换上拖鞋，然后一转身才发现所有人都在盯着他。他愣了一下，随即耸耸肩，好脾气地跟所有人打了个招呼。

“上一次持续这么长时间的好心情似乎还是去年冬天刚刚降温的时候。”天马座少年歪歪头，沉吟道，“难不成春天到来也让你感受到了……家乡的温暖？”

难得在场的蓝发青年嗤笑一声。“若是脑震荡也能让他产生怀念这种情绪，”他带着一如既往的恶劣笑容斜靠在沙发上，“那我还真要对卡妙的教学方式重新评估了……”

_“他这是经验之谈。”_卡妙大人淡定地评论，_“记得当初他总是被撒加打脑袋来着……说不定就是那个时候留下了后遗症，现在才会成了这幅样子。”_

于是在场所有人意外地发现，白鸟座少年在听到针对自家老师的吐槽之后不仅没有炸毛，反而朝某人的头部瞥了一眼，嘴角笑得意味深长。

莫非真的是撞坏了头？不仅性格没有以往那么冷冰冰的，还突然多了些很莫名其妙的爱好。比如总喜欢一个人戴着耳机不知道在嘀咕些什么——瞬有一次忍不住好奇问冰河究竟在听什么，得到的回答是：“英语。”

……好吧，这个答案其实不算是说谎，因为卡妙确实在变本加厉地逼着冰河背英语。而且冰河甚至无法反抗。

_“想学钢琴的话，”_因为老师大人是这样说的，_“下周的期中测验如果超过了__80__分，我就开始教你。”_

这和很久以前的“你要是想再见到你妈妈，现在就必须坚持下去！”有着异曲同工之妙。

不过戴耳机的主要原因还是为了平时和老师说话的时候不被人围观——白鸟座少年既然已经知道了自己不是疯子，也就不太想让所有人都一直拿看疯子的眼神看他了。

但说到这一点……

少年端起茶杯，不由自主地朝着一脸文静紫发少女看了一眼。

为什么女神也看不见老师呢？

不得不说，这才是冰河一直以为卡妙是幻象的最大原因。若是老师是幽灵的话，应该是逃不过神灵的双眼吧？

这样说来，老师究竟是什么呢？

会不会，又在某一天毫无征兆地消失掉？

……

冰河“撞坏了头”之后的变化总体来讲还是让人喜闻乐见的，比如说突然之间对厨艺产生的兴趣。这个变化来得莫名其妙，在星矢某天提前回家后发现冰河一个人在厨房里做刨冰（注：没有用任何机械辅助）之前，无论是谁都想象不到平常一副生人勿近嘴脸的白鸟座少年居然还有那么……接地气……的爱好。

这其实是卡妙最新训练计划的一部分，据说是为了锻炼冰河对小宇宙的控制力。

_“寒冰系的斗技是很讲究技巧的。”_卡妙满脸严肃地教导，_“不是说上了战场拼命燃烧小宇宙就能合格。”_

这话的确很有道理，不过冰河十分好奇……“怎么样才能算合格？”

_“在零摄氏度和绝对零度之间随心所欲地控制温度，”_卡妙很淡定地说，_“在各种不同环境下。”_

“老师现在达到了什么标准？”少年觉得老师大人定下的是一个很变态的目标，不得不小心翼翼地求证。

_“控制水和冰的时候，误差不超过十五度。”_水瓶座亡魂笑得一脸得意，_“但是我的弟子是要超越我的哟！”_

……那岂不就成了人形温度计了么？

卡妙不愧是圣域少数拥有教师资格证的存在，给冰河选择的训练方式很快就初见成效。但是冰河却还是觉得老师大人其实就是想看他的笑话。在把第十五只冻成冰雕的杯子扔到一边解冻时，他一不小心把这个猜测说了出来。

卡妙甚至没有否认。

_“你不是说我教你什么你都会认真学吗？”_青年露出温柔的笑容，但是冰蓝的眼瞳里却闪烁着一丝古怪的光芒，_“那就先从厨艺开始吧。”_

金发少年不知道自家老师这满满的恶趣味究竟是以前藏得太深，还是死后才新觉醒的。但不管他心里如何纠结，训练仍在继续。至少星矢瞬纱织贵鬼这几个不讲道义的损友对此没有任何意见，尤其是在天气渐暖、天天吃冷饮也不会担心着凉的情况下。

……

“你确定不是愚人节玩笑？”紫龙把脸转向冰河的方向，似乎想用失明的双眼看清金发少年是否长出了第二个脑袋。

这是天龙座少年在二月份之后第一次来到日本，之前他还只是从纱织和春丽每隔几天的电话粥中听说了一些冰河的变化。于是在听到冰河自告奋勇说要在贵鬼的生日宴上提供甜点，黑发少年几乎被吓傻掉。

小圈子里每个人过生日的时候都会有一群人在城郊的住所聚会，通常都是在家里做饭而不是出去。只不过，动手的往往是女孩子们。

“你做的甜点能吃？”凤凰星座对此表示出了同样的怀疑，眼睛很刻意地朝着桌子上的啤酒瓶瞟了一眼。至少这次瓶子没结冰不是吗……

白鸟座的混血儿一脸傲娇地哼了一声。“你可以不吃。”他冷冰冰地说，完全无视了不远处传来的窃笑声。

西伯利亚小屋的厨房自然不像别墅里的那样如同女厕所，从没有过男士踏足。在训练时期冰河偶尔是会给卡妙打打下手的，在基本常识方面已经超过了同伴们甚多，至少不会把煤气阀当作水龙头。

与之相对的是艾尔扎克因为强大的破坏力而被禁止进入厨房。在未来的魔鬼鱼最后一次号称帮厨实则捣乱的行动之后，木屋的一面墙壁被冰之柩封住了三天，卡妙才抽出时间来将它修好。

“圣斗士会做饭有什么用啊？”绿发少年在那之后扬着下巴吐槽道，一副吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸的表情，“难道是要用厨艺去征服敌人的味蕾吗？”

这句话是两个孩子私下聊天时说的，但是冰河猜卡妙大人一定是听见了，否则便难以解释之后几天艾尔扎克突然翻了倍的训练量。

作为被卡妙养了好几年的孩子，冰河对老师的手艺是很有信心的。但是对他自己的……

_“放心，我会逐步指点你。”_看着弟子站在水龙头前一脸便秘的样子，水瓶座的亡魂鼓励道，语气似乎开心得有些过头，_“就当是检验前一段时间的训练成果吧！”_

做甜点的提议自然是卡妙提出的，白鸟座少年对点心的了解仅限于吃的方面。

“可是……”这一次冰河完全确定老师就是单纯想看他的笑话，因为蛋糕的制作过程跟如何控制温度根本没什么关系。

_“就算没做好，至少还有人帮你试毒不是吗？”_

“……”老师啊你这句话一点说服力都没有啊！！

……

欧培拉是款有着数百年历史的蛋糕，根据料理圣经《拉鲁斯美食》里定义的就是：夹加咖啡糖浆和巧克力爽的杏仁奶油蛋糕。最初在法国也是由御用甜点师品牌Dalloyau开始发展流行。传统的六层欧培拉是冲破感官的味觉交响：咖啡糖浆，巧克力酱和杏仁海绵蛋糕的乐章此起彼伏，在你的舌尖缓缓吟唱，让你由衷地兴奋和感动。一口下去，咖啡和巧克力的绵柔醇香，夹杂杏仁蛋糕的松软，在嘴里层层化开，如梦如幻。

（——摘自百度百科）

其实在卡妙曾经喂过徒弟的甜点种类中，欧培拉在做法上应该算是简单的。若是图省事的话，甚至可以直接从超市买来杏仁蛋糕和所需的酱料，一层一层涂好即可。

但简单也是相对而言的——尤其是当卡妙坚持让冰河必须从原材料开始准备时……

“真没想到，冰河居然真能在开饭前就能把甜点准备好……”贵鬼居高临下地看着关好冰箱门后长出一口气的冰河，忍不住出言赞叹。其时几位女眷仍在厨房里折腾，完成主菜的最后准备。刚满十岁的红发小鬼一直坐在冰箱的最上方，打着帮忙的旗号，用念动力左边递个鸡蛋右边扔个番茄，使得本就拥挤的厨房混乱得如同战场。

被冰河勾起了兴致的星矢、紫龙和瞬这一次也加入了厨师的行列中，于是客厅里只剩下了两位擅长精神攻击的傲娇男士一人占了一个沙发，厚着脸皮等菜上桌。仙女座少年明显是新手，在切菜的时候小心翼翼仿佛案板上的黄瓜会突然跳起来咬他一口，直到熟悉了菜刀的手感之后才稍稍正常些。而天龙座少年别看事前满脸不屑，但是一进厨房就暴露了居家男人的本性，和面粉打鸡蛋的动作一看就知道是被春丽调教过的。

星矢在摔了四个盘子之后步了多年前艾尔扎克的后尘，被女士们联手从厨房驱逐出境。

冰河本人因为有了两年在西伯利亚独自生活的经历，水准介于新手与大厨之间，虽然有卡妙在一边临场指导，但还是有些手忙脚乱，让其他人看得胆战心惊……

幸运的是，虽然蛋糕凄惨的卖相被卡妙嘲笑了一整顿饭，但至少这一天的聚会并没有人因为食物中毒而被送到医院。

“冰河冰河！”贵鬼两眼放光地拽着他的袖子，“还有没有？我没吃饱……”

在经历了老师对他的成果不遗余力的批判之后，贵鬼的捧场让冰河心情瞬间多云转晴。

看见没有？还是有人识货的，知道凡事不能只看表面……

金发少年双眼朝着沙发边上那个只有自己能看见的鬼魂送去一个得意的眼神，无声地炫耀。当然，他知道卡妙大人现在是处于看得见吃不到的状态，于是很大度地原谅了对方之前肤浅的评价。

卡妙一脸好笑地摇摇头，对徒弟越来越孩子气的表现不置可否。_“冰河，”_他看到少年端起了自己的盘子朝贵鬼递过去，忍不住出言制止，_“他今天吃得够多了——小孩子吃太多甜食不好。”_

多年养成的习惯让冰河想都没想就把盘子放了回去，让一脸期待的小家伙微微一愕。

“嗯，小孩子吃太多甜食不好。”冰河一脸淡定地重复道。

贵鬼委屈的表情让餐桌边响起一阵哄笑。

“没想到冰河还有这个手艺。”这是纱织满脸意外的评价。很明显，大小姐在下口之前并没有想到蛋糕的味道会比卖相好得多。

“这也是卡妙教的？”一脸懒散的蓝发青年斜倚在沙发上，扬起一条眉毛问道，语气里带着几分说不清道不明的情绪。

冰河点头，笑而不语。确实是卡妙手把手教的，只不过是刚刚而不是训练时……这一点就不必说出来了，就让大家脑补白鸟座训练营的必修课程与别处有何不同吧。

“没想到你在西伯利亚这么有口福啊……”星矢的第一反应却不是训练内容，“要知道，魔铃姐做的饭根本就不能入口，必须要有黄金圣斗士水平的消化系统才——嗷！魔铃姐你这是在杀人灭口！”天马座少年捂着脑袋，轻车熟路地从椅子上跳开，明显不是第一次在某个厨艺一般的女圣斗士面前作死。

“真是个贤妻良母……有这手艺，以后谁娶了你可就幸福了。”喜欢作死不止是青铜圣斗士的专利，“换成某个大小姐……啧啧……”

贤妻良母？冰河眼皮一跳。你这个只知道吃的家伙居然好意思？

_“冰河，揍他！”_被地图炮扫到的卡妙大人眼睛一眯，命令道。

不过冰河终归没来得及动手，因为纱织已经抢先一步站了起来，挥起拳头狠狠砸在了某个嘴欠的家伙脑袋上。雅典娜女神的结界运用得越来越纯熟了，堂堂黄金圣斗士居然连开异次元跑路的机会都没有，被身高堪堪与他下巴齐平的紫发少女揍得毫无还手之力。

“喂，你这样以后会嫁不出去的啊！”这是嘴欠者气急败坏的大叫，“哪个受虐狂敢娶你？！”

不远处，一众女孩子们淡定地收拾着餐桌，完全没有为某人求情的意思。

“话说回来，冰河，”直到大小姐终于消了气，才有人对冰河言语中透露的信息表示了好奇，“你的老师教过你做饭？难道厨艺也是圣斗士训练的一部分？”

提问的不是圣斗士，而是烹饪技能满级的春丽姑娘。

紫龙“看”到自家未婚妻满脸兴味盎然的样子，失明的眸子恶狠狠地朝冰河瞪了一眼，然后默默捂脸，仿佛不愿意去猜测春丽因此想到了什么奇怪的东西。

白鸟座少年忍住爆笑的冲动，正色点头。“老师说圣斗士要全面发展。”他说，再次扯起了卡妙大人的虎皮，“合格的圣斗士必须要上得了厅堂，下得了厨房，背得好英语，打得过冥王！”

然后他看着其他人的脸色，尤其是星华和魔铃瞥向星矢的目光中多了一点深思，终于还是绷不住了，与坐在沙发扶手上的卡妙同时大笑出声。


	14. 执念与怨念

自从能看见卡妙之后，冰河总喜欢与老师的虚影并排坐在沙发上，即使触手所及的地方仍是一片虚无。

据嘴硬的卡妙大人说，他留在冰河身边也是迫不得已。因为某种原因，他无论如何都不能离开冰河太远，就像是被一根看不见的绳子拴在了弟子身上。当初他就是这样被金发少年一路从雅典拽到西伯利亚的。要知道，冰河当初并没有瞬移回家，而是先乘飞机再倒火车又因为晚点多绕了一个大圈，直到离开圣域几天后才到达目的地……若是这一路上身后其实都拖着一只鬼……

水瓶座亡魂不是没有试图对这样悲惨的命运作出反抗。

_“我试过在你去学校的时候留在家里，”_卡妙面无表情地说，_“但还是被拖走了。”_

白鸟座少年想象着老师被拽得扑倒在地的美妙情景，笑得趴在沙发上半晌直不起腰。卡妙大人冷冷地盯着他，额角的青筋有节奏地跳动着。

“据说鬼魂的存在是因为有执念……”笑够了之后，冰河突然想到了什么，重新坐了起来，“那么老师现在附在我身上就是因为不放心我了？”

卡妙似乎确实这么说过，但他一直以为是开玩笑来着。白鸟座少年这样想着，心情感觉突然变得有些糟糕——虽然很感动，但是老师真的是因为我才被强行留在人世间的？

真是这样的话，他到底应该怎样做才是对的？

一方面，他最大的恐惧就是再次眼睁睁地看着卡妙消失。他已经习惯了老师无时无刻不跟在身边，时不时冒出一句或温柔或犀利的评论，仿佛在和冰河一起见证这个与他们过去所知完全不同的世界。他希望老师真的如保证的那样会一直留在身边，直到冰河再次面对冥王的审判。

而另一方面……让老师为了他而不得安息，实在是一个无比自私的想法。在潜意识里面将卡妙当成了幻觉时，这并不是什么问题——老师也许会感到有点失望，但想必不会因为仅剩的弟子将自己的回忆作为寄托留在身边而过分苛责。但是现在冰河已经确信了身边这个亡魂的的确确就是自己的老师，而不是别的什么，那么他也许不得不作出选择了……

_“冰河？”_卡妙的声音将金发少年的思绪拉了回来，_“想什么呢？”_表情那么古怪，像是快要哭出来了似的……

浅蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他。少年的眉头微蹙，嘴唇抿了起来，似乎一瞬间在心里下定了什么决心。“卡妙老师……”他慢慢开口，“我这样……是不是不对？”

卡妙听着徒弟骤然变得认真起来的语气，微微皱起眉头，有些跟不上对方的思维节奏。_“什么不对？”_

冰河微微咬了咬下唇。这是他从小就有的习惯，每次遇到什么难题，或者是做错了事纠结要不要坦白的时候，他都会习惯性地这样做——亏这孩子还总是奇怪为什么每次惹祸之后做老师的都像是有读心术一样一眼看出来……卡妙本来以为取得圣斗士资格之后这个习惯就消失了，现在看来是因为没有遇到合适的场合。

“是不是……”少年咽了口唾沫，想将喉咙中的肿块吞下去，却不经意间使得眼睛更加酸涩了，“是不是因为我……我做得不好，才让老师无法安息的？那我——”

话最终还是没有说完，但是少年人的决心却在泪水流下的一刻透过毫不退让的注视完完全全地表达了出来。

水瓶座的亡魂微微一愣，视线在金发少年熟悉的轮廓上停留了片刻。换成往常，看到徒弟难得露出这样脆弱的表情，他一定会毫不留情地训斥他。但是现在……清澈的蓝色中带着浅浅的水汽，仿佛折射在冰海表面的阳光那样，温柔中带着一丝无法忽视的坚韧。

当年的水瓶宫入口处那个平静中带着执拗、悍然宣布“我要用你所教我的一切来打倒你”的少年战士在这一瞬间与面前这张成熟了许多的脸庞悄然重合。卡妙突然间只觉得恍若隔世，怔了许久，最终还是首先移开目光。

能够在自身的情感面前下定决心去选择一条更加艰难的道路，努力做出正确的选择而不是屈从于内心的渴望……冰河，真的长大了啊。

面前这个孩子无论是力量还是心灵都已经超越了他，做老师的又能有什么不放心的呢？

只不过，我真的不想再让你来做出这样的选择了……

_“怎么，被我啰嗦得受不了，想要赶我走了？”_定了定神，青年亡魂嘴角微微上扬，反问道。

白鸟座少年坚定的表情一瞬间碎得无影无踪。“不、不是！”他猛地坐直身子，慌慌张张地表态，“我不是这个意思！我只是担心……担心……”

语无伦次的分辩在青年带着几分笑意的注视下渐渐停住。白鸟座少年突然意识到自家老师是在开玩笑，不由得狠狠瞪了他一眼，有些羞恼地别过头去。

真是的，不就是担心老师的灵魂会因为在地面上滞留太久而受到损伤吗？有什么可笑的……

卡妙失笑，忍不住抬起手朝少年柔软的金发上摸去，一如训练时期偶尔做出的亲切举动。半透明的手拂过少年头顶的碎发，像是穿过了一团空气。

周围的建筑家具什么的他都是可以接触到的，虽然无法将它们移动位置，但唯独活着的人或动物不可以。这是在提醒他不要忘记生死之间的区别吗？可惜了……有时候他是真的很想给这个臭小子一拳。

青年收回手臂，没有露出什么异样。_“不用多想，”_他将后背靠在沙发上，双手枕在脑后。_“虽然你还是很难让人放心，但还没到让我死不瞑目的地步。”_

_“我也不明白为什么会被拴在你身边，”_他顿了顿，眼角的余光看到冰河虽然没有转回头，但是明显竖着耳朵在听，_“不过我可以感觉到，真正促使我停留在地面上的其实另有他物。”_

“……是什么？”金发少年终于忍不住回过头，目光夹杂着紧张和好奇。

卡妙无声地一笑，微微眯起眼睛。_“鬼魂的存在是因为有执念……”_他喃喃地重复着冰河不久前的猜测，_“那么，作为一个圣斗士，承载最大执念的物品……还能是什么呢？”_

……

冰河的白鸟圣衣一直都放在屋子的角落。在从极乐净土返回之后，圣衣上的翅膀和花纹便消失不见，再度恢复成了普通的——被黄金血液浸透过的——青铜圣衣。

“还是有翅膀的帅气……”星矢恢复行动能力之后，曾经上下打量着同样恢复原状的天马圣衣，故作失望地摇头叹气。

“小宇宙燃烧到第八感巅峰，翅膀自然会再长出来。”觉醒了记忆的雅典娜女神是这样说的，完全没觉得自家的圣斗士把神衣当作耍酷的本钱有什么不对。

不过几个少年战士自然不会真的那么无聊。圣衣对他们来说是最为亲密的伙伴，是与他们同生共死、共同在种种困难面前挑战自我超越极限的战友，也是承载了他们内心深处最为神圣的誓言的载体。

而现在看来……似乎还不仅仅如此？

“……这种事情，以往的圣战出现过吗？”白鸟座少年抱着膝盖坐在地面上，拧着眉毛仿佛要将面前的圣衣盯出花来。这件圣衣还是圣战后第一次从圣衣箱中取出来，与冥王战斗时留下的破损已经完全修复了。

怎么看都不像是会招魂的东西啊……难道必须是黄金圣衣才行？

卡妙正盘着腿坐在另一边，单手托着下巴，闻言耸了耸肩。_“没听人提起过，”_他说，_“也许有过，但肯定不是正常情况下应该发生的事。”_他的嘴角扬起一个有些自嘲的弧度，_“说不定，我只是最幸运的那个？”_

“白鸟圣衣上什么都看不出来……不过被留在地面上的鬼魂又不是我。”冰河苦恼地皱了皱眉头，随即恍然大悟似的拍拍额头，利索地站起身来，“看来我们需要近距离地观察水瓶座圣衣才行！老师，我们去圣域吧！”

_“……现在？”_

“当然是现在了！还等什么？”金发少年迅速地将白鸟圣衣收回圣衣箱，“难道老师不想弄明白究竟是怎么样回来的吗？”

不弄明白的话终究无法安心……一会儿担心老师会突然消失不见，过一会儿又害怕老师被强行留下会受到伤害。

_“要去也必须等放假之后。”_卡妙对自家徒弟的本性已经足够了解，一脸严肃地反驳，毫无意外地看到冰河的肩膀明显一垮，_“别拿我当借口逃课！”_

被识破的白鸟座少年一脸悲愤地瞪着老师。最近用小宇宙做冷饮玩得有些上瘾，课程似乎又被拉下不少。明天可是月考啊……不久前期中成绩没达到老师定下的标准，已经让他被笑话了好久了。

不过说到放假……似乎很久以前想到过那么个计划来着。冰河的精神猛地一振。

“老师啊，”金发少年一改刚刚的抑郁，满脸兴奋地眨眨眼，“暑假我们出去旅游吧！”

_“旅、旅游？”_卡妙再次被话题转折晃得懵了一下。

“那次去了动物园之后我就一直想去看看真正的野生动物。”冰河一脸认真，蓝色的大眼睛一眨一眨的，里面还隐隐带着早些时候残留的水光，却已经看不出一丝悲伤的情绪，“我还没见过野生的企鹅呢。”

_“……”_卡妙一脸愕然地看着突然间像是小了几岁的熊孩子，有点张口结舌。

“用瞬移周游世界很方便啊！连签证都不用。”白鸟座少年开心得笑眯了眼睛，明显不是刚刚才想到这个方案，“纱织不是说了要把圣斗士技能用在有用的事情上吗？”

_“……”_卡妙默默地看着徒弟。摊上这样的女神，这孩子长歪了也不能怪他这个老师吧？是吧？

“哦，对了！我还想要到老师的故乡去看看呢……老师可以给我当导游啊！”少年越说越兴奋，顺手拽过来一张不知是什么科目的考卷，开始在背面写写画画起来，没过多久就已经弄出来了一张简易版的世界地图。

看来说这孩子在学校没学到什么东西还是有些冤枉他了……卡妙有些哭笑不得地想起，自家弟子期中考试得分最高的科目貌似就是地理。

不过这时他也被说得有些心动了。和冰河一起周游世界似乎确实是个挺有意思的构想……回忆中他那对面容早已模糊了的父母年轻时好像都是喜欢游玩的人，闲谈时经常用怀念的口吻提及那些充满文化气息的欧洲小镇，也说过等他长大一些一家人还会继续这样的旅程。但他被带去圣域的时候还很小，甚至连出生的城市都没有见过全貌，而后来……一时间，久违的记忆混杂着怅然和憧憬从灵魂深处涌了上来，让青年亡魂微微有些恍惚。

若是和从小养大的弟子一起，也算是以另一种方式完成那个愿望了吧？

等他回过神来，世界地图上已经多了十几个红叉，旁边还标注着……呃，地名吗？

可是你把中国标成“熊猫”又把南极大陆标成“企鹅”也就罢了，为什么在法国的大概位置会写着“卡妙”呢？

全世界独一无二的珍稀动物·水瓶座圣斗士脸色一黑。

冰河似乎没有意识到危险，全部注意力都集中在了未来的旅行路线上，完全忽略了近在咫尺的危险风暴。“老师有什么想去的地方呢？”他在“斑马”一词的旁边加上了一个问号表示需要再仔细查询一下具体地点，然后抬起头来满脸期冀地盯着自家老师，钢笔熟练地在手指间转动着，“我们一起去啊！”

_“期末，90__分。”_卡妙没有回答问题，而是淡淡地说。

“什……什么？”不会吧？老师这是想要我的命吗？！

_“所有科目。”_老师大人笑得一脸无害，眼神如同西伯利亚冰原上的北极熊一样温柔可亲。

……

“冰河疯了。”天马座少年将自己扔在大厅的沙发上，灌下一大口汽水，然后一脸笃定地陈述。

正在喝茶的大小姐冷不防被吓了一跳，噗的一声把茶水喷了出来，然后开始咳嗽。坐在旁边的瞬连忙放下手里的杯子，拍着后背帮助她顺气。

“他又干什么了？”确定了纱织暂时不会把自己呛死，紫龙代表在座诸位提问。

“干什么也不稀奇吧……”少有出现的凤凰星座习惯性地伸手捋了捋头发，一脸无聊地说，“这小子不是已经要往大厨的方向努力了吗？还能干出什么更加离谱的？”

“难道去学了芭蕾舞？”天龙座少年笑得有些恶劣。钻石星辰拳那个招牌性的准备动作被几个兄弟私下里笑了好久，尤其是纱织透露说冰河那位据说很美丽很温柔的妈妈当年是舞蹈演员之后。

“说不定去学钢琴了。”歪在一边的蓝发青年抬了抬眼皮，若有所指地说。这家伙这段时间似乎出现得比以往勤了些，也不知是因为终于将面前的人们划分到了“还没蠢到无可救药”的范畴，还是为了名正言顺地翘班。与之相对的则是依旧我行我素来去无痕的一辉，以及近两周时间很少出门的白鸟座少年。

“冰河前几个月确实提过想学钢琴。”瞬坐回原位，顺口补充，“不过后来倒是没见他去学，反而开始做冷饮了……”

“冰河最近连冷饮都不怎么做了。”贵鬼一脸不开心。白鸟少年连续两周缺席茶话会的直接后果就是红发小鬼少了两顿冰淇淋。纱织摸了摸贵鬼的头发，向他保证等一会儿带他出去吃。

蓝发青年嗤笑一声。“钢琴或是厨艺，只要是卡妙教的，这小子学起来都会干劲十足吧。”他懒洋洋地摆摆手。

周围的几个人集体翻了个白眼。某前任海将军似乎总是喜欢用卡妙刺激冰河，仿佛故意找茬想要打一架似的。一开始纱织还瞪过他几次，到现在就连冰河都懒得理他了……偏偏这个二货还乐此不疲。

“你还没说冰河干了什么呢。”贵鬼开口提醒星矢，将歪掉的话题重新扯了回来。

“难不成真的去学钢琴了？”一辉饶有兴致地朝天马座少年看去。他倒是一直对自己的去向守口如瓶，不过偶尔背在身后的吉他让几个兄弟猜测他是跑去当流浪艺人了，闷骚的家伙。

“比这些还离谱。”星矢将空掉了的汽水瓶一丢，准确地送进回收箱，“他现在在努力学习！”

这一次呛到了的是贵鬼。好心的瞬再次放下杯子，跑了过去，不过脸上表情似乎也变得有些古怪。

“他这是中了什么邪？”紫龙有些好笑地问，“难道白鸟星座跑到南天球去了？”

以他对战友的了解，白鸟座少年的诸多怪癖中绝不包括学习。也难怪星矢会有这样激烈的反应——瞬可是个好孩子，要是连冰河都不跟他一起留级了，他可就真丢脸了。

“我哪知道？”星矢一副心有余悸的样子，“他刚刚告诉我说他的目标是所有科目都拿到九十分以上！九十分！所有科目！连瞬都不会自虐到这个地步吧？！”

看着周围几个人如出一辙的惊讶表情，天马座少年总算是心理平衡了一点。几分钟前看到冰河在客厅里摊了一桌子笔记，顺口问了一句，没想到却得到了这样一个天雷滚滚的答案。冰河这个混蛋什么时候这么努力了？似乎期中那阵也发疯了好几天，之后拿到了成绩单居然还一脸崩溃——喂，你这个时刻在及格线上挣扎的家伙对79分的平均成绩有什么资格不满意啊！

还九十分……让那两个越来越凶的姐姐听到了，自己可就没好日子过了！星矢突然有些后悔将事情说出来。万一谁说漏了嘴——

想到这里，天马座少年更加郁闷了。

“真是个疯子，发疯还要连累我……”他一边小声发着牢骚，一边皱着眉头想着等一下怎样隐晦地提醒面前这些人不要将这件事透露给魔铃或星华，“又没人在后面拿着鞭子抽他，至于那么拼命么……”

几个少年一瞬间搞明白了星矢不开心的真正原因，忍着笑意互相交换了几个意味深长的眼神，无声地讨论着要怎样敲诈星矢。

蓝色长发的青年似乎也想到了一处，在其余人诡异的目光中猛然发出了一阵幸灾乐祸的大笑。


	15. 痕迹

轻柔的海风伴随着浓烈的湿气扑面而来，使得白鸟座少年皱起了眉头，几乎是条件反射地用冻气裹住自己的身体。雅典此刻还是正午，头顶烈阳高照，再加上地中海的潮气，比之傍晚时分的东京要热了不少。

六月中的希腊正值旅游旺季，以至于十二宫结界外几乎处处都是往来的游客。少数游客甚至在不经意间走到了圣域的管辖范围内，被执勤的杂兵（并不）礼貌地拦了下来。十二宫近郊的罗德里亚小镇十分热闹，绚烂的色彩，食物的香气，以及此起彼伏的叫卖声冲撞着他的感官，让金发少年无奈之余也不由得露出一丝不情愿的笑容。身后的白鸟圣衣箱吸引了一些好奇的目光，偶尔有一两个人会露出恍然大悟的表情，明显是猜到了冰河的身份，但大多数人只是对这件看起来过于臃肿的旅行箱表达了自己的鄙视。

算起来，这个镇子可以说是圣域的第一道屏障吧。镇子上的居民大多是普通人，但是圣斗士的存在以及近在咫尺的那些宏伟建筑对他们来说并不是什么秘密。雅典毫无疑问是世界上人数最多的圣斗士训练地，而这个距离那个神圣所在最近的小镇无论对训练生、杂兵、还是正式的圣斗士都是最好的休闲场所。没有人敢在这里惹事，因为几十米外某个和烧烤摊老板为了几瓶啤酒讨价还价的家伙说不定就是训练之余来这里打牙祭的白银圣斗士。

来到圣域已经好几次了，但是几乎每次都匆匆忙忙地投入战场。紫龙和瞬在圣战之后养伤的那段时间倒是偶尔会去镇子上逛一逛，不过冰河却一天到晚都在水瓶宫里发呆，完全没心情出去玩。或许这一次在事情办完之后可以在附近停留几天，欣赏一下爱琴海的独特韵味。

老师小时候应该也来过这里吧？金发少年看着身边那个一脸怀念的年轻亡魂，忍不住在心里猜想。卡妙说过是在圣域住了几年，直到七八岁时才去的西伯利亚。十几年前的小镇不知道和现在有什么不同，镇上的居民们大概猜不到那些一起结伴出行的小孩子们便是未来的黄金圣斗士……

暑期旅行的第一站是早就熟悉了的希腊圣域。

其实严格来讲，现在还没放暑假。冰河的最后一门期末考试（让他恨之入骨的数学课）在一个小时前刚刚结束。星矢在试卷刚刚交上去就冲出了学校，据说是要去某个查身份证查得不是很严的小酒吧去庆贺一下，于是瞬也就迫不得已地一起追了过去。从天马座少年的酒量推测，大概这两位要等到明天早上才会顾得上不翼而飞的冰河。

当然冰河还是提前知会了纱织一声，毕竟这一次是要回圣域。十二宫现在没有禁令，也没有教皇，有正式资格的圣斗士都不会被留守的人拦截下来。向明显不怎么管事的女神大人提前说明自己的意向更多是出于对朋友的礼节。

“去十二宫？”纱织自然没有意见，只不过还是好奇了一下。瞬是唯一一个在战后回到过圣域的青铜圣斗士，只不过他是在圣战结束后一周年陪同纱织去慰灵地看望死去的圣斗士们。而此刻离那个日子还有近两周时间，冰河又点明了要去十二宫而不是墓园，自然让少女有些不解。“有什么事情吗？”

“想去看看水瓶圣衣。”冰河没有说谎。

紫发少女愣了愣，一副欲言又止的样子，但最终没有追问。可惜了……如果她问到原因的话冰河是会说出来的，毕竟隐瞒老师的存在已经完全没有必要了。

圣域的训练场上只有寥寥数人，似乎大多数人都去吃饭了。执勤的杂兵看到冰河的行进方向之后忍不住多问了两句——自从女神和养伤的青铜圣斗士们相继离开，黄道十二宫以及后方的教皇厅和女神殿就一直保持在空无一人的状态。镇守十二宫的只剩下黄金圣衣——自从双子座的黄金圣衣被带走之后，就连一直笼罩在十二宫周围那隐隐约约的小宇宙共鸣都没有了，空荡得让人窒息。

在新一代的黄金圣斗士出现之前，这个状态大概要保持很久。

黄道十二宫守卫的问题在战后曾经被讨论过。一方面圣战结束了，所以三界会平静很长一段日子，所以圣域是不是只剩一个空壳更多是面子问题。而另一方面，现在已经有五位青铜圣斗士得到了黄金圣衣的承认，就算真要晋职也不会是什么难事，这样很快就能凑出一半人来十二宫轮值。

不出所料，几个青铜圣斗士对这个半开玩笑的提议保持了沉默，并不仅仅是因为青铜神衣的战斗力已经超过了黄金圣衣。

某人还顺口说让贵鬼加把劲觉醒第七感，好尽快继承白羊座黄金圣衣。结果就是一贯好说话的贵鬼大发了一通脾气，好几天没理他。

最后还是纱织拍板，让原先有固定职责的白银圣斗士继续留守圣域，其余人全凭自愿，而十二宫轮值在黄金圣斗士再次出现前暂时取消。

……

这一次回到圣域与以往的经历不同。

踏入结界的一瞬间，一人一鬼几乎是不约而同地仰起头看了一眼高耸入云的火钟，然后对视一眼，同时沉默了下来。

前方不会有战斗。陈旧的宫殿中没有任何守卫者，只有黄金圣衣摆放在每个宫殿的正中央，沉默地注视着少有出现的来客。黄道十二宫中其实很少发生战斗，也许接下来的很长一段时间，也都不会再发生战斗。

这样想着，或许算是一件好事吧——至少圣战确实是胜利了……

自从踏上白羊宫的阶梯，卡妙的表情就一直保持在某种令人心悸的空白状态，仿佛是全部情感都被冻结在了灵魂深处，甚至于从半透明的轮廓中都可以看得出他动作的僵硬。

两年前……也是这样吗？冰河跟在老师身后穿过一座座宫殿，不由自主地放轻了脚步，不愿打扰安静肃穆的氛围。在他们几个以敌人的身份站在昔日战友的面前时，老师的脸上是不是也带着这样仿佛是用冰川最深处的万年冰芯雕琢而成的精致面具，冷漠而僵硬？

若非是将所有感情都冰封在了心底，他们又怎能在冥斗士的重重监视之下不露破绽地闯过昔日守护的地方……

冰河微微打了个冷颤，习惯性地掐断这条思绪。

过去一年与老师相处的过程中，有些话题是师徒两个从未曾触及到的，冥界之战的起始之夜便是其中之一。他每当想起战后曾经听到过的只言片语，都会感受到难以言述的沉痛和悲壮，更加不愿用这样的话题去触及老师的伤口。

他与大多数黄金圣斗士其实没有过什么交流，有些甚至素未谋面，平时偶尔与同伴们说到他们时更多是带着感慨与敬重。

但卡妙与他们是从小一起长大的兄弟。

破碎的北冰洋之柱在脑海中匆匆闪过，冰河的脚步微微乱了一下。他并非没有失去过自己的兄弟……

悲哀与浓重的愧疚从心底突兀地涌了上来，冰河悄悄地运转小宇宙才将尘封已久的记忆重新压回脑海深处。在那一瞬间，白鸟座少年眼角的余光再次看到老师依旧冷漠的表情，却奇迹般地读出了对方心里的念头。

为什么机会没有降临到更加值得的人身上？

若是可以将回到大地上的机会与别人交换，卡妙是不会拒绝的。

……

水瓶座亡魂的空白面具在踏入处女宫的一刻悄然崩裂了。

黄道十二宫毕竟是女神的小宇宙幻化而成的。在战争刚刚结束时还是一片残垣断壁的处女宫此刻已经完全看不出当初的激烈冲撞了。入口两侧的石像带着漠然的神情居高临下地看着他们。

卡妙的脚步只是在沙罗双树园的入口边上顿了一下，然后没等冰河做出什么反应，就一言不发地朝出口走去。

……

经过天秤宫时，面无表情的变成了冰河。他在入口处站了许久，目光没有落在宫殿中心已经修复如初的天秤圣衣上，而是紧紧盯着两根立柱之间的位置，仿佛从空气中看到了一些别人没有发现的东西。

卡妙在一边静静地注视着弟子，直到少年重新迈开脚步。

……

无论怎样刻骨铭心，回忆毕竟只是回忆。过去那些无法改变的事情永远都无法与无限的未来相提并论，只能让人更加珍惜眼前的时光。

在水瓶座圣衣前停住脚步时，两位冰系战士都已经调整好了心态，至少在表面上已经恢复了正常。

同样恢复常态的还有摆放在水瓶宫正中央的黄金圣衣，一如既往地保持着类似极光处刑的蓄力姿态正对着宫殿的入口。四周的石墙和立柱挡住了宫外的阳光，使得水瓶宫内部显得有些昏暗。然而立柱上灰白的石纹倒映在圣衣的表面，却不知为何闪过了一缕红光。

冰河蹲了下来，眯起眼睛，有些意外地在曙光女神造型的锁骨部位发现了一抹淡淡的血迹，正处于颈下镶嵌的绿色宝石左边，从领口斜斜地延伸到胸甲的缝隙。他下意识地伸出手指沿着血痕摸了过去，收回手之后，红色的痕迹清晰如常，而他的指尖没有沾染哪怕一丝灰尘。

_“有什么问题吗？”_卡妙看到弟子的举动，开口询问。

冰河微微挪开身子，指尖轻轻敲了敲血迹的位置。卡妙在他身边蹲了下来，胳膊抬到一半又放下了。

_“是你在战斗中沾上的——”_卡妙话说了一半，没等冰河回答便自顾自地摇摇头，_“不对。圣衣在修复的过程中这些都应该消失不见的。”_否则圣斗士每次战斗之后岂不是还要去洗圣衣？

能够在第一时间注意到这一点点异常，卡妙默默在心里为弟子的观察力点了个赞。

“只有这一点吗……”冰河把目光从那道不到手掌长度的血痕上移开，转到了圣衣的背后寻找了起来。

_“我当初没有注意，”_寻找了几分钟时间未果，卡妙看向冰河，_“在我们离开圣域的时候，这道血迹在上面吗？”_

“记不太清了……”金发少年微微皱起眉头，“那个时候圣衣还没有完全修复，到处都是裂纹……”说着说着，他的声音渐渐变小，脸上露出若有所思的表情，似乎是想起了什么。“这个位置……”

_“这个位置？”_有什么不对吗？卡妙稍稍回想了一下，没有想到血痕的位置除了穿在身上时距离心脏比较接近外还有什么特殊之处。

冰河默默抬头看着他，表情古怪，似乎有些想笑又有些赧然，让水瓶座亡魂的好奇心变得更加浓郁。“在离开极乐净土前，我从地上捡了一块碎片。”冰河说了句有些不搭边的话，“直到后来养好伤准备离开圣域的时候，我才想起来把它和圣衣的其它部分放到一起。”

师徒两个面面相觑，然后同时低头看向那道血迹。仔细看来，痕迹的形状确实不像是蹭上去或是溅上去的，而像是金色的图案中错误地放入了一块细长的红色拼图。

“也许……这就是为什么水瓶圣衣恢复得那么慢？”白鸟座少年伸手挠了挠头，“若是真的擦不掉的话，女神该不会让我赔偿吧？”

……

刚刚到达目的地就发现了有意思的线索，水瓶师徒都感到十分振奋。

冰河在圣衣上留下的血迹直到现在都没有消退，这明显不是正常的情况。即使不知道原因，师徒两个都直觉地认为这和卡妙为什么会被困在冰河身边有些联系。

“老师的灵魂既然是寄居在圣衣上，那么是不是也可以留在圣衣身边，不用被我拽着走？”冰河突发奇想。

试试看也无妨……卡妙靠在水瓶圣衣边上坐下，挥挥手把冰河赶了出去。他看着白鸟座少年三步一回头地退出水瓶宫，并没有感到平时的那种像是被磁石吸引的压力。看来冰河的猜测是正确的。

坐了一阵，青年鬼魂站起身来朝出口走去，想试试水瓶圣衣对他是不是也有与冰河类似的效果。还没等他走到门边，冰河的身影就飞速地冲了进来，神情显得有些慌张。

看到他的时候，少年长出了一口气。“走到离山羊宫还有一半距离的时候，突然就看不见老师了。”他耸了耸肩，嘿嘿一笑，眼神微微飘忽，“老师不在边上，还真是不习惯……”

就这样，一人一鬼就“亡魂究竟有多大的活动空间”这个命题进行了种种实验，最大的发现却是卡妙即使是留在水瓶圣衣附近的时候，也可以感觉到冰河的位置。

“这样老师倒是不用担心我走丢了。”一路走到了天蝎宫才折回来的冰河听到之后，对此倒是觉得挺开心，完全没有意识到这样的话卡妙即使不在身边盯着也能随时知道他有没有逃课。

“可惜我没有办法感觉到老师的位置……”随后他撇撇嘴，有些郁闷地瞥了卡妙一眼，“明明老师才是更容易丢的那个吧？”

除此之外，卡妙在水瓶圣衣周围的活动范围和在冰河身边差不多，但若是冰河与水瓶圣衣待在一起，卡妙的活动范围却足足有平常的四五倍左右，足够让他独自走到接近射手宫的位置才感受到压力。就像是拴着他的链子被拉长了一样……

听到这个形容，冰河当即决定离开圣域时要把水瓶圣衣也带走。“到时候老师记得提醒我告诉女神一声……”

日头渐渐西斜，水瓶宫外的光线渐渐暗了下来。来来回回跑了一下午的白鸟座少年靠在立柱边上坐下，长出了一口气。研究陷入了僵局，明明知道水瓶圣衣是卡妙能够留在地面上的关键，但是原因依旧不得而知。冰河的情绪渐渐低落了下来，又开始担忧亡者长时间在人间停留会不会有什么副作用。

现在只能期望将水瓶圣衣带在身边的话，能够对老师有些好处吧……

“现在怎么办？”冰河偏过头，看着仍在观察圣衣上血迹的青年亡魂。

卡妙想了想，然后微微一笑。_“现在我能想到的只剩最后一项了。”_他说，_“你穿在身上试试吧。”_

“……开什么玩笑？”冰河一下子跳了起来，“我又不是水瓶座圣斗士，圣衣不听我的指挥啊！”

这个问题很重要。水瓶座圣斗士是卡妙老师而不是他。也许在他有生之年会看到新一代的黄金圣斗士出现，但冰河知道自己是不愿继承这个位置的。若是水瓶圣衣正式认可了他，那么老师的逝去就真的成为了无法改变的事实了……

卡妙对他的激烈反应似乎有些不解，也可能是明白了什么但是没打算说出来。_“又不是没穿过。”_他微微摇头，唇边扬起一个细微的弧度。

“但那不都是老师的意愿吗？”穿上黄金圣衣是因为做老师的将它借给了弟子，而不是别的什么，不是吗？

_“……”_卡妙沉默了下来，笑容也消失了。冰河咽了咽唾沫，有些担心老师会生气，但是更加坚定了心里的想法。既然老师还在身边，那么水瓶圣衣就是老师的，这一点毫无疑问——

一阵金光闪烁中，水瓶圣衣毫无预兆地突然解体，轻车熟路地套在了冰河的身上。

“……”冰河僵在原地，张了张嘴，满脸错愕地看向老师，却发现石青色长发的青年正一脸复杂地看着自己，“……老师？”

_“好吧……”_卡妙慢慢开口，语气说不出地古怪，_“你说的没错。”_

“什么没错？”少年稍稍有些紧张。

_“圣衣……依旧听从我的意愿……”_卡妙大人一脸困惑地喃喃自语，_“难道……我真的死得不够彻底？”_

白鸟座少年愣了愣，终于忍不住弯下腰狂笑起来，声音在傍晚的微风中远远传开，听上去有些歇斯底里。


	16. 黄金魂

除了从水瓶圣衣上寻找线索之外，卡妙和冰河来到圣域还有另外一个重要任务。

_“我又不是什么特殊的存在。”_卡妙是这样说的，_“既然我在这里，其他人很可能也回来了。”_

想必，这才是卡妙急匆匆来到圣域的最大原因。除了双子座圣衣在战后被带去了日本，剩下的十一件黄金圣衣都留在了十二宫中。很有可能，其余黄金圣斗士的灵魂也附着在了各自的圣衣上。卡妙有个不让人放心的弟子算是个特殊情况，其余亡魂应该更有可能留在圣衣旁边。

毕竟对于黄金圣斗士来说，守卫圣域才是他们最大的执念。

双鱼圣衣并没有放在宫殿中，而是在后方的玫瑰园中，静静地漂浮在花海上方。穿过双鱼宫的一瞬间，浓郁的香气突然充斥在鼻端，使得少年微微有些眩晕，直到匆匆忙忙地用冻气护住口鼻，这才恢复了正常。

这座花园可是通往教皇厅的最后一道关卡，若是闯宫者以为通过了十二宫的拦截就放松警惕的话，一不小心就会中招。不过阿布罗狄已经去世两年多了，这里的玫瑰居然仍是一如既往地盛开着，就连释放的毒气都这样浓郁……

“双鱼宫的玫瑰园也是女神的小宇宙幻化的吗？”冰河忍不住问。

_“当然不是。”_卡妙眯着眼睛打量着几十米外的双鱼圣衣，回答道，_“历代的双鱼座圣斗士可都是最好的花匠，这个花园以及后面通往教皇厅的道路都是他们亲自打理的。”_

“这样说来，阿布罗狄前辈——”还在这里种玫瑰吗？但是没有实体的鬼魂怎么种花啊？冰河抖了抖，突然觉得画风有些不对……虽然卡妙老师缠在他身边已经好久了，但是说起别的鬼魂还是觉得有些阴森森的。

_“等一下就知道了。”_卡妙轻轻一笑，示意冰河朝双鱼圣衣走过去。

玫瑰园里并没有供人行走的道路，想必从一开始就没有抱着供人观赏的目的。这种被动的障碍对冰河来说不算什么麻烦，毒雾被冻气隔离在身体之外，而身周的荆棘尖刺则被冰河身上的水瓶圣衣阻挡开了。卡妙表现得更加轻松——半透明的亡魂悠闲得像是在散步，任由地面上的玫瑰在身体中间穿过。

_“大多数花草树木我都是可以碰触到的，没想到这些玫瑰却是例外。”_他很随意地评论道，_“也不知究竟有什么区别……”_

双鱼座圣衣没有对这一人一鬼的接近做出任何反应，让冰河有些怀疑起自己的猜测。当然也有可能是那位据说能与天地争辉的的俊美战士与一个素未谋面的后辈并没有什么交流的欲望，哪怕这个后辈身上还穿着水瓶座黄金圣衣。

想到了这里，冰河不禁有些犯傻。

“……这让我怎么验证啊？”他嘴角抽了抽，询问身边的老师，“就算他在这里，我也看不见啊！”

卡妙似乎也想到了这一点。_“阿布罗狄那个家伙骄傲得很，确实有可能不搭理你。”_他若有所思地摸摸下巴，_“看来需要让他知道我在这里。”_

冰河眨了眨眼，回头看向不远处一动不动的黄金鲤鱼（？）。“直接告诉他吗？”对着圣衣说话似乎有点奇怪，但是既然圣衣的主人就在旁边，应该也没什么……

卡妙歪歪头，嘴角突然露出一个古怪的笑容。_“你对着那边的花丛，摆出极光处刑的动作。”_他突然说。

冰河愣了一下，把双手举过头顶，然后扭头。“这样就可以吗？”

_“开始提升小宇宙。”_卡妙依旧保持着神秘的微笑，继续指示。

老师这是想把这丛花冻成冰雕吗？冰河一头雾水，但还是乖乖地照做了。不过还没等他再次开口询问，眼前就突然一花，然后双鱼座圣衣就这样气势汹汹地挡在了他面前。冰河被吓了一跳，差一点把蓄势待发的绝招挥了出去。

等等，一件圣衣怎么会有气势汹汹的感觉？

在他的旁边，水瓶座亡魂终于露出了得意的笑容。_“阿布罗狄，好久不见。”_他说。

……

双鱼座阿布罗狄从小时候开始，最大的恐惧就是被从隔壁宫殿散发出来的寒气冻坏了他的宝贝玫瑰，即使这种事情其实从来没有发生过——水瓶宫和双鱼宫之间的距离并不算近，而双鱼宫本身也是有小宇宙结界保护的。想当初哪怕是在第十一宫发生了绝对零度的激烈碰撞，花园里的玫瑰也并没有受到什么影响。

不过年幼的卡妙注意到隔壁的小哥哥总是在他路过时面露紧张的神情，很快就猜到了原因。之后……嗯，其实圣斗士候补生的训练生活是很枯燥乏味的，就连未来的黄金圣斗士也需要偶尔找一些其他的消遣。有的高雅一些，有的就不那么厚道了。

……从卡妙与阿布罗狄的对话中拼凑出这样的画面，白鸟座少年不知应该露出什么样的表情。果然老师的恶趣味是从小就有，只是在教徒弟的时候才会装得一本正经。

两位亡魂的交流过程是个很有意思的情景。对于卡妙来说，冰河就是现成的传声筒，可以将他的话完完整整地转述给看不见影子的老朋友。而阿布罗狄并没有可以抓包的弟子，所以只能借助双鱼圣衣。

一件圣衣如果不被人穿在身上，能做出的动作十分有限——没错，阿布罗狄尝试过几次想要将圣衣穿在身上，但是每次都失败了。冰河到最后也没有弄明白卡妙究竟是怎样从双鱼圣衣的游动轨迹中得到这个信息的，只能将之归功于黄金圣斗士之间的默契。

这样的对话方式要比通常情况下费劲不少，但是双方似乎都不是很在意。卡妙平静的脸上带着久别重逢的喜悦，就连大笑的频率都比平时多了不少。而双鱼圣衣……看起来玩得很开心，在半空中飞来飞去的，像是在鲜花的海洋中尽情地遨游。

……等到水瓶师徒告别了颇有些依依不舍的双鱼圣衣·阿布罗狄，沿着石阶原路返回水瓶宫时，天色已经完全暗了下来。

一人一鬼并未继续前行到没有主事者的教皇厅去——去干什么？处理堆积如山的文件吗？——而是打算一个宫殿一个宫殿地去和黄金圣衣打招呼。早一点确定所有黄金亡魂们的存在，大家都可以安心很多。

卡妙倒是很体贴地提出让冰河先在水瓶宫休息一夜，明天再继续，但是被拒绝了。虽然已经将近一整天没有合眼，但是少年光靠兴奋劲就足以支撑下来。更何况我毕竟还是圣斗士啊老师，一两天不休息算得了什么？早上又不用上课。

……

话说回来，早些时候冰河与卡妙对着圣衣做实验时，在山上跑上跑下地经过了山羊宫好几回，想必是都落入了修罗的眼中了……也不知道那位看起来很严肃的黄金前辈对此有何感想。

_“修罗现在对你的印象不会很好。”_卡妙听到冰河的话，嘿嘿地笑了出来，_“他从前幽默感就不怎么样，而且尽职尽责到了极致——若是能动用小宇宙的话，早就抡着圣剑追杀你了。”_

听起来……很像是经验之谈啊……

卡妙在和阿布罗狄聊过之后心情变得极好，于是冰河稍稍追问了几句就让他主动爆出了自己的黑历史。训练生时代的卡妙对这位沉默寡言的邻居是有些敬畏的，尤其是在因为调皮捣蛋吃了不少苦头之后。修罗和阿布罗狄年纪相仿，但是却显得早熟了很多。面对捣乱的卡妙，阿布罗狄只会开玩笑似地丢上几朵玫瑰，而修罗直接就用圣剑劈过去了。在未觉醒第七感前，卡妙完全不是修罗的对手，往往被教训得很惨——等到稍稍长大一些不那么爱胡闹了，防御用的冰墙已经修炼得相当纯熟。

白鸟座少年一直有些好奇自家师父和米罗两个性格天差地别的人怎么就成了死党，现在看来……多么温柔沉稳的人小时候都难免有熊孩子的时代。

说起来，距离水瓶宫最近的几位邻居年龄全都比卡妙要大两岁以上，对于一个身高一米出头的小男孩来说想必是了不得的代沟了。也难怪水瓶座和天蝎座的关系会是最好的……

_“等到自己也开始带孩子了，才知道当初的教皇老师有多么不容易啊……”_卡妙露出怀念的笑容，不再说话。

山羊圣衣一直保持着沉默，像是一位安静的卫士镇守在岗位上，并没有如阿布罗狄一样和卡妙相互交谈。直到最后，圣衣才微微动了动，向面前的人证实了主人的存在。

……

对于艾俄罗斯的去向，师徒两个其实一直是有些担心的。毕竟，射手座早在十几年前就死去了，直到叹息墙前才终于露了一面。虽然经过卡妙证实，射手圣衣屡次帮助星矢保护女神很可能是出于艾俄罗斯本人的意愿，但万一他作为亡魂在人世间停留的时间已经到达了极限……

冰河对着射手座圣衣说了半天话，终于确定艾俄罗斯的灵魂确实不在这里。卡妙微微叹息一声，眼中露出了一丝伤感。

冰河张了张嘴，不知道要怎么安慰他。“说不定艾俄罗斯前辈和老师的情况差不多，也被困在别人身边了？”他猜测道。

如果说卡妙最放心不下的是弟子冰河，那么艾俄罗斯最大的执念就是……

“……女神？”金发少年猛地跳了起来，“难道艾俄罗斯前辈附身到纱织小姐身上了？”

“……”卡妙默默地看了弟子一眼，脸上的伤感瞬间被荒谬取代了。

皱着眉头想了想紫发少女平时有没有异常的表现，冰河越来越觉得不对劲。因为从八岁起就被老师养着，冰河从没觉得卡妙一直住在身边有什么不方便的，不过若是换成大小姐和艾俄罗斯，总觉得……

“有种……奇怪的尴尬感……”少年狐疑地回头看了看一动不动的射手圣衣，自言自语道。

卡妙一言不发地收回目光，眼角微微跳动了一下。

总之，发掘出老师的黑历史之后，冰河难免对其余黄金圣斗士的光辉形象产生了不只一星半点的怀疑。

……

听说卡妙也在，天蝎圣衣没有浪费任何时间，嗖的一下闪了过来，长长的尾巴像是哈巴狗一样一晃一晃的。

冰河在目瞪口呆之余，突然忍不住好奇为什么天蝎圣衣的零件不是固定的。还是说天蝎圣衣是被主人的脱线程度影响了？

_“……我不认识他。”_卡妙瞥了黄金蝎子一眼，脚步没有丝毫停留，面无表情地直接穿过了天蝎宫。

……

天秤宫中的冰棺没有剩下一丝痕迹，完整的黄金天平无法称出灵魂与信念的重量。

……

处女宫中完美无损的石墙仿佛仍然带着花瓣的的余温，天使塑像在星光下无声地祈祷。

……

狮子宫一片寂静，宫外的火光透过立柱的缝隙照在黄金狮子上，光辉如同黑夜中的闪电一样刺目。

一连三座宫殿没有发现圣斗士的灵魂，冰河和卡妙对视一眼，再次变得有些不安。

……

以前来到圣域时，冰河从来没有在巨蟹宫停留过。这一次，他终于有机会仔细观察墙壁上那些被同伴们诟病不止的人脸，却发现它们其实都是栩栩如生的石雕。

_“当然是假的，”_听到弟子的疑问，卡妙实事求是地说，_“迪斯又不是变态。”_

冰河对着正在旁边充当导游的巨蟹圣衣转述了一遍。黄金螃蟹深有同感地点了点头。

_“……只不过，审美观实在是有些另类。”_水瓶座亡魂淡定地将后半段评论补齐。

冰河老老实实地转述。黄金螃蟹傲娇地背过身去。

……

双子圣衣并不在圣域，所以此刻的黄金第三宫中只有空荡荡的石墙和立柱。宫殿中的光线很昏暗，唯一的光源就是冰河燃起的小宇宙。纯白色的冻气大概是由于水瓶圣衣的缘故被掺杂了一丝金色的光晕，柔和的光芒仅仅能让冰河勉强看清脚下的路，仿佛是周围的黑暗都被凝固了一样，连光线都难以传播。

哪怕刚刚见识过了迪斯马斯克的艺术品，冰河依旧觉得双子宫才是整个圣域最瘆人的地方。

好在，从进入双子宫的时候，出口就很清晰地展露在眼前，令白鸟座少年不由自主地舒了口气。要知道，上一次来到这里时，双子宫中也是空无一人的，但是危险程度并不比其余的宫殿要低。哪怕是此刻，冰河潜意识里依旧有些担心面前的宫殿会再次变成那个没有尽头的光暗迷宫。

后来紫龙将如何破解幻像的心得与大家分享了。从视觉迷宫的原理到小宇宙在这里面起到了什么作用最后还要加上有关五感会如何扭曲现实的哲学问题，天龙座少年洋洋洒洒地说了一大堆，最后被当时与他同行的天马座少年总结成了一句话：闭着眼睛冲过去。

这个结论被专业人士鄙视得体无完肤。

“闭着眼睛冲过去？”另一位双子座圣斗士冷笑着重复，“你要是这么干的话，我有几百种方法让你一头冲进异次元里面。”

“那当初紫龙不是成功通过了吗？”星矢不服。

“依我看，当初撒加的大部分精力都放在和自己打架上了，所以才让你们钻了空子。”青年人撇撇嘴，随后露出若有所思的表情，“也可能，他最想要对付的并不是你们两个……”

现在想想，冰河与瞬在迷宫里的经历似乎确实跟另外两人有所不同，的确是被撒加区别对待了。而白鸟座少年回忆起迷宫的结局，很快就猜出了被那位伪教皇盯准了揍的原因。

毕竟，从异次元掉落到天秤宫不会是个巧合……

“老师？”

_“嗯？”_

“当初是你让撒加前辈把我扔到天秤宫的吗？”

_“……对。”_

“为什么不直接扔到水瓶宫呢？”

当初卡妙说的“五老峰的老师将天秤宫托付给了我”现在想来疑点重重。无论卡妙是不是出现在了第七宫，圣域里都只会有十位黄金圣斗士，防护的力量并不会有什么变化，唯一的作用就是把闯宫者在离教皇厅远一些的地方击败。但像卡妙当初那样将冰河直接扔在原地，后果只会是给其余人将他解救出来的时间。

如果没有天秤圣衣，他是无法被解救出冰棺的。

如果与老师的第一次对决就发生在水瓶宫，他是不会得到第二次机会的。

老师也许没有预见到十二宫之战的结果，但是这样的结论不难得出。

卡妙沉默不语。直到走到双子宫走廊的尽头，再次出现在深蓝色的星空下时，青年亡魂都没有作出回答。

冰河没有再追问下去。

……

“那只牛角……一直都没修好吗？”冰河忍不住问。

金牛圣衣无奈地叹了口气。

_“黄金圣衣的自动修复也是有极限的吗？”_卡妙看着金牛的断角面露思索，_“还是说，这是因为断掉的那支角没有和其它部分放在一起？”_

“有极限的话，水瓶圣衣在极乐净土已经被达拿都斯轰成渣子了……”冰河说着忍不住打了个激灵。那个时候老师的灵魂应该就已经附在圣衣上了吧？没被一起轰碎还真是幸运……

“到时候向穆先生请教一下好了。”他说，手指下意识地从水瓶圣衣胸甲的血痕上拂过。

金牛圣衣目送冰河离开，仿佛是露出了憨厚的笑容。

……

白羊座的穆表示，损坏的圣衣碎片如果没有被放在一处，的确会影响修复的速度，无论是主动还是被动。圣衣的修复是否有极限他并不太清楚，但是在通常情况下，碎成了渣子的圣衣若是要在十二宫结界中自动恢复恐怕需要几十上百年的时间。

“进入极乐净土的五件圣衣似乎都恢复得差不多了……”冰河指出，没有必要刻意去点明那几件圣衣在从极乐净土出来时是什么样的状态。

_“应该是血液的缘故。”_卡妙看着白羊圣衣的动作，为冰河翻译道，_“你们几个在极乐净土都流了不少血，足以加速圣衣的修复。”_

不过对于卡妙为什么会在冰河身边出现，穆先生就不清楚了。白羊座所擅长的是圣衣本身的护理与修复，而不是圣衣上的鬼魂。

……

“你说，贵鬼若是知道了穆先生的灵魂就附在圣衣上，会不会后悔没有接受白羊座候补生的身份？”走出白羊宫之后，冰河有些忍不住问。听到了贵鬼的近况之后，白羊圣衣上散发的喜悦情绪几乎触手可及。白鸟座少年有些好奇这是不是与穆先生生前所擅长的念力招式有关系。

_“你想多了，那孩子现在并没有穿上白羊圣衣的实力，哪怕圣衣是由穆来控制也不行。”_卡妙回答，_“想让他见到穆——或者见到其他人——终究是需要再想想别的办法。”_

_“我们最好在圣域多待几天。”_水瓶座亡魂最后说，_“我想在图书馆里查查资料。”_


	17. 破碎的圣衣

查资料什么的听起来像是一项很浩大的工程。冰河甚至都不知道圣域里还有图书馆，但这似乎也不是什么难以理解的事。哪怕仅仅是简单记载历代圣斗士的生平和圣战的战况，就已经足以编撰一部极其庞大的史书了，总要有个地方放。

不过这些都可以缓一缓。从白羊宫的石阶上走下来时，天色已经大亮了。不远处的竞技场传来了嘈杂的声音，似乎是留守圣域的卫兵们已经开始了例行训练。算算时间，冰河前一天晚上连饭都没吃就急匆匆的跑来希腊，到现在已经将近二十个小时了，最好吃点东西再休息一下，翻书才会更有效率。

况且，若是要在圣域住下的话，食物等等还需要提前准备。黄道十二宫的结界内是不能瞬移的，每天为了吃饭跑上跑下的未免有些麻烦。冰河倒是不介意这点运动量，但是若是每次遇到巡逻队的时候都会是眼前这种情况，也实在让人尴尬……

看着眼前齐刷刷单膝跪地向他行礼的杂兵，白鸟座少年一阵木然。这是什么情况……

_“抱歉，刚刚忘了提醒你。”_卡妙十分理解冰河此刻的感受，师徒两个都不是喜欢引人注目的性格，_“离开结界之前先把水瓶圣衣收起来吧，否则在镇子上也是会被围观的。”_

“老师来到圣域时……都会这样吗？”

_“这是从很早就有的规定，只要他们看到穿着黄金圣衣的人都要行礼。”_卡妙自嘲地摇摇头，_“这也是我不喜欢回圣域的主要原因……总是觉得自己的战绩配不上这样的待遇。”_

水瓶圣衣从金发少年身上解体，然后化作一道金光向水瓶宫的方向激射而去。冰河眯着眼睛，看着山顶的方向，突然想起一件很重要的事。

“老师，水瓶座的圣衣箱在哪里？”如果真要带着黄金圣衣离开这里的话，背在背上总比穿在身上合适，否则这种金光闪闪的造型在哪里都会被围观的吧……

_“就在储藏间里吧……”_卡妙有些心不在焉地回答，_“当初回到圣域之后就一直放在那里，除非后来被谁挪走了。”_

水瓶宫里还有储藏间？白鸟座少年愣了一下，感觉自己在老师的宫殿中简直是白住了。

转念一想，当初不知道也好。以那个时候自己多愁善感的状态，还不知道会把老师的储藏间翻弄成什么样子。

……

在街边上卖海鲜烧烤的大叔明显是把面前说着口音很重的希腊语、满脸好奇地东张西望的混血少年当作了早起的游客，一边狠狠地宰了他一通，一边还热情地介绍着附近的景观。冰河强忍住嘴角的抽搐付了钱，抱着足够三人份的食物落荒而逃，瞬间就没了踪影，让据说“几年前曾经给拯救世界的英雄做过饭”的大叔一阵遗憾。

太阳此刻已经出来了，爱琴海边聚集了不少的游客。白鸟座少年一副悠闲的样子混迹在其中，心不在焉地吃着手里的东西，思绪却渐渐飘回了黄金圣衣上。

除了没有见到的双子圣衣，剩下十一件圣衣中有四件的主人不知所踪。由于其余圣斗士的灵魂能够随着黄金圣衣一起回到大地上的原因尚不得而知，师徒两个并不能排除这几位因为某种原因没有和大家一起回归的可能性。

幸好这不是唯一的可能。至少，卡妙的灵魂没有留在水瓶圣衣旁边而是在弟子那里，这就说明别的亡魂也有可能去了其它地方。

一人一鬼就这个问题展开了极有建设性的深入探讨，从“艾俄罗斯是不是在偷窥女神”到“艾欧里亚是不是在偷窥魔铃”到“童虎老师是不是在偷窥紫龙和春丽”再到“沙加是不是宅在沙罗双树园里偷窥我们”，几十个五花八门的假设让冰河感到自己对老师的那些同僚们性格的了解又上了一个新的台阶。

“……假设他们和老师的情况差不多，”等到吃饱喝足，被扯歪了十万八千里的话题已经奇迹般地绕回了正轨上。冰河将初步总结出来的理论简单归纳了一下。“那么就有两种可能性：一种是你们五位与黄金圣衣之外的人或物有着比其余人更加强烈的联系；第二种则是所有人都可以在某种条件下离开黄金圣衣，其他人也有同样的机会，只是没有抓住。”

卡妙微微颔首，蹲在冰河对面看着徒弟在白色的沙滩上熟练地画出十二星座的标志，然后在无组织无纪律的五位旁边做出了重点标记。_“如果是后一种情况，那么想要找到这样的特定条件需要找其他人配合实验。”_他说，脑海中闪过某只兴致勃勃的黄金蝎子。至少想要实验的话肯定是有人愿意配合的……_“但是这大概需要不短的时间。在这之前先想一想我们几个有什么和其他人不一样的地方，说不定这就是关键。”_

死亡日期？有早有晚，最早的和最晚的相隔超过十三年。

死亡次数？有多有少，最多的卡妙死去活来的已经三次了。（卡妙大人对这个形容表示了极度的不满。）

死亡方式？有冻死的，有摔死的，还有撞墙死的……

两个心思恶劣的冰系战士先是将和“死”有关的所有分类都考虑了一遍，然后才从身高体重年龄恋爱史有没有徒弟等等方面入手。但是写写画画了将近半个钟头，直到金发少年一个人蹲在角落里喃喃自语的举动已经开始吸引游客们异样的目光，结论依旧没能得出来。

随着一声叹息，沾着油污和沙粒的木签子被毫无环保意识的金发少年远远扔向了波塞冬神殿的入口。

_“不要着急，”_卡妙看到弟子一脸郁闷烦躁的表情，不由失笑，_“这件事情肯定是需要时间的。”_

冰河有些不好意思地点点头。指望一下子把所有事情都弄明白也未免想得太简单了，果然动脑子的事情不是他所擅长的……

_“也许是圣衣本身的隐秘特性也说不定。”_卡妙站起来舒展了一下胳膊，似乎蹲的时间久了连亡魂也会觉得血液循环不畅通，_“我们先把图书馆里能找到的东西整理一下，然后去向女神申请查询教皇厅的记录……反正到了现在这个地步，向女神汇报是迟早的事情。”_

冰河的脑子在教皇厅的记录为什么没有放在图书馆这样的问题上纠结了一秒钟，然后马上集中在了老师的前一句话上。“圣衣本身……？”

_“我们以前根本不知道黄金圣衣上还有寄魂的功效。”_卡妙愣了愣，有些不清楚冰河古怪的表情从何而来，_“说不定这几件圣衣也和其他的有所不同？等一下先问问穆……”_

卡妙接下来的话被冰河过滤掉了，而是下意识地抓住了脑海中一闪而过的灵光。他和老师一直都在从本届的黄金圣斗士身上寻找突破口，但若是关键点其实是在圣衣上……

狮子，处女，天秤，射手，水瓶……

白鸟座少年猛地从地上跳了起来，使得身边的亡魂和十几米外一对正在拍照的情侣同时被吓了一跳。

“这、这五件圣衣——”

_“冰河？”_

“这……这不就是被送到极乐净土那五件圣衣吗？！”

……

严格来说，死神达拿都斯并不是五位少年第一个面对的神祗。但是之前的海皇波塞冬毕竟是借由人类的躯体复活的，连意识都没有全部觉醒就被加隆忽悠得晕头转向，以至于几位少年虽然被压制，但还是险而又险地帮助纱织重新将海皇的神魂封印了。

在拥有神躯的死睡双神面前，即使是实力提升很多的青铜少年们也只有被碾压的份。

凡人与神祗之间的差距也许并非完全无法跨越，但是比青铜圣衣与黄金圣衣之间防御力的差距还是要大得多了。海皇波塞冬利用神力送过异次元的五件黄金圣衣充其量只是为几位少年赢得了一点时间，让他们有机会将小宇宙燃烧到足以激发雅典娜血液中力量的地步。

在黄金圣衣被彻底粉碎之后，五件青铜圣衣才终于重生成了神衣形态。

“……不管为什么你们的灵魂会被寄托在黄金圣衣上，”冰河将犹大环崩溃之后的战况简单跟老师说了一遍，总结道。因为刚刚找到线索还在兴头上，少年在提到叹息墙的时候也显得没有以往那么难受了。“黄金圣衣被粉碎肯定会对你们有影响的。”

_“你们几个在那个时候都受了不轻的伤……而血液与圣衣之间确实有着很紧密的联系。”_卡妙缓缓点头，顺着冰河的思路接了下去。水瓶座亡魂的意识在那时还没有苏醒，异次元和极乐净土的战况都是在事后从冰河的只言片语中拼凑出来的，所以只知道五位青铜圣斗士在对战死神的时候得到了黄金圣衣的援助，却没有注意是哪五件。此刻被冰河一提，很快就明白了。_“这样的话，在黄金圣衣无法承载我们几个的亡灵时，很可能就将我们和圣衣上所沾染的血液的主人绑在了一起。”_

金发少年猛点头。“这样的话，失踪的那几位前辈大概现在就跟在我的兄弟们身边吧……”他兴致勃勃地猜测道，然后停顿了几秒，突然哈哈大笑起来。

卡妙微微一挑眉，无声地询问弟子笑点何在。

“如果……如果有背后灵的不止我一个……”白鸟座少年已经笑得坐在了地上，“那么我们早些时候说的什么偷窥什么的岂不……岂不就是真的了？！”

_“……”_

“突然好庆幸我没有女朋友啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”冰河沉浸在几个兄弟和妹子谈情说爱时被幽灵围观的美妙场景，完全没有注意到周围游客们看神经病似的眼神与自家师父额角跳动的青筋。

_“……”_卡妙站在一边，居高临下地看着丢人现眼的小徒弟，努力忍住捂脸的冲动。

为什么我碰不到这越来越脱线的小混蛋啊？

好想揍他……


	18. 寻鬼

随着持续了几个钟头的低气压悄然消散，师徒两个去藏书里找资料的计划也被顺理成章地延后了。一人一鬼不约而同地决定，先想办法确认其他黄金圣斗士的去向要紧。

冰河出现在别墅的时候日本是下午三点。

疯了一整夜的星矢刚刚起床，正在卫生间里洗漱。客厅里似乎是刚刚收拾过，垃圾箱被塞得满满的，桌台上浅褐色的啤酒污渍还没来得及擦。瞬很明显又承担起了早餐的任务，在冰河进门时正好端着一盘煎蛋走进客厅，身上还系着一条画满了迷你海豚的粉色系围裙。

“咦，冰河？”仙女座少年看到冰河，有些意外地打了个招呼，“你不是出门了吗，这么快就回来了？”然后顺手指了指面前的盘子，“吃饭了吗？”

“哦，刚刚吃过了。”冰河眯起眼睛看着盘子里卖相其实不是很差劲的煎蛋。看来瞬在贵鬼的生日宴之后一直在苦练厨艺……

嗯，厨艺……厨艺……

“要不，我们晚上做咖喱和飞饼？”憋了半天，冰河冷不丁冒出这么一句。

卡妙噗地一声喷了出来，让金发少年的脸瞬间涨得通红。想要确认沙加是不是在场的话应该有不少方法吧？怎么就转到吃上了……看来一天多没合眼还是有影响的——虽然身体上没觉得有多疲惫，但是脑子反应终归是慢了半拍。

仙女座少年愣了一下。“咖喱……飞饼？”他不确定地重复了一遍，随后耸耸肩，“你想做的话我没什么意见……需要我跟你一起去买材料吗？”

水瓶座亡魂背对着冰河坐在客厅的沙发上，双手捂脸，肩膀可疑地耸动着。冰河觉得自己的冻气已经不足以让脸上的温度下降了。现在他突然希望自己对于失踪黄金亡魂的猜测是错误的，这样至少可以少一个人看见他丢人现眼。“还是算了吧……”白鸟座少年郁闷地看了一眼笑得停不下来的老师，“等过一阵找真正的印度大厨来做吧……”

于是卡妙大人笑得更厉害了。

_“还、还印度大厨！”_青年亡魂看上去已经有些上气不接下气了，_“我就没见过沙加靠近过任何一口锅！对厨房过敏说的就是他……冰河，你这个建议太有创意了！我现在真想看看他的表情啊哈哈哈哈！印度大厨！”_

“……其实不吃也行。”冰河叹了口气在沙发另一侧坐下，满脸疲惫地揉了揉额头，就是不去看旁边毫无形象的老师大人。

算了，这样套话是套不出来的，还不如闭嘴……

绿发少年不明所以地慢慢点头，没再追问下去。瞬这个善良的好孩子一说谎就会脸红，想必此刻的迷惑也不是装出来的。看来处女座的黄金亡魂就算在这里，他也是不知情的。

星矢打着哈欠走进客厅，带着惯常的笑容朝着冰河打了个招呼。“昨天玩得超开心啊……”他感叹道，“冰河你没在真是太可惜了。你不知道，昨天瞬喝多了之后——”

“——纱、织、说，”仙女座少年突然提高了声音，打断了同伴的叙述，一向柔和的眼神落在星矢脸上的时候愣是让冰河想到了一辉。星矢当然不怕一辉，但是明显被盘子里的煎蛋吸引了注意力，于是笑嘻嘻地朝冰河使了个眼色，无声地保证晚些时候再继续这个话题。“冰河你昨天出门去办了些事，已经处理完了吗？”

冰河有些好笑地看着瞬明显是故作淡定的表情，眉毛微微一挑。不过被用来转移话题的问题确实比较重要。少年看了老师一眼，看到对方收起了笑容，微微颔首。“刚刚有些头绪……”他慢慢说，“先回来验证些事情。”

“办事？”星矢大概之前并没有听说，一脸困惑地抬起头来，“什么事那么着急，刚考完试就跑了？”本来还想拉着所有人一起去喝酒，结果一转眼冰河就不知所踪了……

“我要去圣域的图书馆找些资料。”金发少年直截了当地说，“你们要不要一起？”如果艾俄罗斯和沙加确实在这里的话，应该会同意吧？等回到圣域，他们就可以控制处女射手两件圣衣，与其他人交流了……

星矢的反应异常激烈。“绝、对、不、要！”他猛地从盘子上抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼冰河，“我接下来两个月时间绝不会翻开任何一本书！”

白鸟座少年嘴角一抽。“是关于黄金圣衣的——”他的余光看到瞬有些感兴趣的样子，主动解释，但是被尚未从考试的伤痛中恢复的天马座少年强行打断了。

“冰河！”星矢看过来的眼神居然有些幽怨，让冰河不由自主地打了个冷颤，说到一半的话愣是接不下去了，“你跟瞬学坏了！期末考试前这么拼命还不够，竟然还给自己找额外的作业……”

_“说到考试，”_卡妙大人突然想起了什么，慢慢开口，眼神有些意味深长，_“我记得我们之前说的是——”_

金发少年的表情一瞬间也变得幽怨起来。“就算没达到九十分，”他撇撇嘴，有些赌气地自言自语，“我也可以找到其他理由……”

“其他理由……做什么？”瞬也是一脸好奇。冰河临近考试前的发愤图强明显不是自虐，但是这里面的原因谁都猜不到。

“……去旅游。”

“啥？”星矢一愕，“旅游和考试有什么关系？”考得不好难道还会被那个不负责任的监护人关在家里补课吗？换成星华还有可能……

“没有任何关系！”冰河一脸赞同地猛点头，对着老师大人露出胜利的笑容，“反正这个暑假我想旅游去的话也没人拦得住。”

卡妙一脸好笑地看着自家徒弟难得幼稚的表现。其实等亡魂的事情整理出一些头绪，他真的没打算拦着冰河……但是约定就是约定，到时候看看这臭小子能找出什么理由说服他。

星矢耸耸肩，把空盘子朝边上一推，然后看着瞬嘿嘿地笑了出来。“对了，”他朝冰河挤了挤眼睛，“昨天晚上瞬可是说了——”

“——说、到、暑、假，”一向彬彬有礼的瞬居然再次粗鲁地打断了同伴的话，让冰河的好奇心愈发浓烈，“星矢你有什么打算呢？星华姐上午打电话来还问你究竟是怎么想的，是帮美穗安排星子学园的夏令营，还是陪莎尔娜去意大利探亲？你可是都答应过了啊。”

不出所料，天马座少年连冥王都无法压制的气势随着这个话题消散得无影无踪。“我……到时候再说吧。”他底气不足地小声嘀咕，“反正两个月时间呢，可以安排得过来吧……”

“那你可要好好安排。”瞬一本正经地告诫他，不过说出来的话更像是在幸灾乐祸，“如果哪一位觉得你陪她的时间不够长，后果可是很严重的哦……”

“大不了我两边瞬移！”星矢气急败坏地跳了起来，“上午呆在日本，下午去意大利……”

“那晚上呢？”冰河忍不住补刀。他在脑子里算了算日本与意大利的大概时差，觉得星矢这个计划有很大的作死成分……

“晚上……晚上我去希腊找魔铃姐训练还不行吗？！”

“……”

星矢在战斗时从来没有任何迟疑犹豫，面对任何敌人都一往无前——可是在感情上实在是拖沓得厉害，被星华教训过了不知多少遍。这小子自己也不确定自己的心意，又不愿意放弃任何一个。偏偏两个女孩子战斗力虽然天差地别，但性子却都是特别倔的那种，让几个同伴对星矢又是同情又是无语。

不过从这一点也能看出，星矢对于极有可能在身后默默旁观的射手座前辈肯定是毫不知情的。十四岁就战死了的艾俄罗斯大人也许无法在感情问题上给予后辈什么建议，但若是有人在一边看着，星矢大概也不至于让自己陷入这么尴尬的境地。

看来，同住的两位同伴都不知道身边黄金亡魂的存在。冰河有些失望之余也没有感到太过奇怪。他自己是在西伯利亚宅了一年之后才听到了老师的声音，而之前只能感觉到零零碎碎的痕迹——若不是对卡妙熟悉到了一定程度，根本就无法注意到。就这样，卡妙还被当成了幻觉足足有大半年时间……

也许和背后灵是否熟悉也是很重要的因素……艾俄罗斯虽然通过射手圣衣帮助过星矢很多次，但两人从来没有正式见过面。瞬与沙加也只是在圣域时的匆匆几面之交，有没有说过话都不知道。就算身后的亡魂试图与他们说话了，大概也会被当做幻听吧？

冰河是因为本身就和卡妙有感情，才能意识到对方的存在。

那么，同样是师徒的紫龙和童虎呢？

……咳咳，别的不说，紫龙和女孩子的关系远没有星矢那么纠结。也不知道紫龙和春丽那样一天到晚地秀恩爱，童虎老爷子有没有被闪瞎……

白鸟座少年偏过头，看着依旧在斗嘴的星矢和瞬，唇边再次露出一丝古怪的笑容。“我又开始庆幸自己没有女朋友了啊……”他忍不住感叹道。

卡妙白了他一眼，无奈摇头，明显想到了早些时候有关其余亡魂去向的讨论。

不过奇怪的是，瞬的脸色似乎涨得比星矢还红，也不知道想到了什么事情。

……

磨蹭了一阵，到达庐山的时候刚好是晚饭时间，于是冰河顺理成章地留下来蹭了顿饭。

白鸟座少年用审视的眼神仔细观察着紫龙和春丽的一举一动，但是最终还是没有得出什么确切的结论来。

按理说，如果紫龙知道自己的老师很可能就在旁边看着，那么与春丽那些一会儿拉拉手一会儿勾勾脚的小动作应该不至于那么频繁。但是话说回来，他们两个当着冰河这个大活人的面也如此伤风败俗，想必不会因为一个亡魂而做出什么改变——不管那个亡魂是不是个二百多岁的老人家。

冰河忍不住去看卡妙，没想到老师大人正在用若有所思的眼神看着他。注意到自家徒弟询问的表情，卡妙愣了一下，随后嘴角微微一扬。

_“不管童虎老师是不是真的在……偷窥，”_披散着石青色长发的亡魂伸手摸摸下巴，_“至少他对于弟子的终身幸福是没什么可担心的了。”_

至于谁对徒弟的终身大事不那么放心，那就连问都不必问了。白鸟座少年一脸木然地盯着自家师父，不知道应该做出什么反应。

有这么明目张胆鼓励学生早恋的老师吗？

有这样三天两头用这种事调戏学生的老师吗？！

以老师你的年纪产生这样的危机感似乎早了些吧？！！！

……盯了半晌，冰河保持着空白的表情回过头看向紫龙。

“说到偷窥，”他一脸沉重地开口，“紫龙，你的眼睛没打算去看一看吗？”

面前的年轻情侣同时眨了眨眼睛，大概是在回想自己究竟什么时候说到过有关偷窥的话题。不过听到冰河的问题，春丽瞬间露出了赞同的表情。

“我劝过他好几次了！”少女抱怨道，“可是伟大的天龙星座圣斗士总是说什么‘反正有小宇宙，看不看得见也无所谓’……”她夸张地模仿着紫龙的语气，一脸无奈地翻了个白眼给瞎子看。

“这是事实啊……”紫龙微笑着摇摇头，“我都已经习惯了。”

“冰河，你帮我劝劝他……”春丽扭过头寻找外援，“我记得你的眼睛以前也受过伤？后来不是去治过了吗？”

冰河愣了一下。“其实没有……”他下意识地解释了一句，“我伤到的只是眼皮，养了一段时间自己就好了。”

“但是两只眼睛看得还是比一只眼睛清楚吧？”春丽反问。冰河突然觉得自己好像一不小心触及到了这两口子之间某个长久以来的争议所在，下意识地朝后缩了缩。“就算是一只眼睛也比什么都看不见好吧？”

居家好男人紫龙当然不会对关心自己的未婚妻发火。“你知道的，有些东西反而是闭着眼睛看得更清楚。”他柔声说，伸手拨开女孩子额角的一缕碎发，似乎是在为自己的说法添加说服力。

冰河感到自己又被闪了一下，不由自主地觉得紫龙说得其实很有道理。没有视力的话至少有些事情忽略起来更加容易一些……

“……依我看，还是治一治的好。”他说。

“嗯？”天龙座少年有些意外地转过脸来，似乎是在疑惑为什么“治一治”这个词被冰河说出来时会有种咬牙切齿的感觉。

“有些东西闭着眼睛是看不到的。”金发少年很认真很认真地说，目光在两个人不知什么时候拉起来的手上停了一秒钟，然后朝着某只就算睁着眼睛也不一定能看得到的半透明存在飘了过去。

……

一辉不在死亡皇后岛。

冰河听瞬提到过不止一次，说他亲爱的哥哥这两年变得愈发神出鬼没了，只在偶尔心血来潮时才会出现，而平常则不翼而飞得相当彻底。金发少年仔细想了想之后，发现这个形容其实和战争结束前的凤凰星座并没有什么区别，于是还是决定去死亡皇后岛看一圈再说。

少年以前并没有去过死亡皇后岛，还是在卡妙的指点下才在南太平洋赤道附近的位置找到了这座犹如烈焰地狱一般的火山岛。即使保持着体表冻气的运转，灼热干燥的空气仍使得白鸟座少年感到一阵难受。

“这里和东西伯利亚的温差肯定有一百摄氏度以上……”少年喃喃地说，眯着眼睛，居高临下地俯视着这个面积不算大的小岛。一辉很少提到自己的修炼地，几个同伴对死亡皇后岛的了解极其有限。冰河只记得这里除了是凤凰圣衣的隐藏地之外，还是黑暗圣斗士的大本营。

_“距离火山远一些的地方温度会低一点。”_卡妙看了一眼不远处的火山口，提醒了一句，_“毕竟这座岛以前也是有普通人居住的。”_

“普通人？”冰河一边燃起小宇宙朝山脚俯冲，一边朝身边无所不知的百科全书打听情报。即使距离火山较远的海岸附近温度会低一些，环境也是相当恶劣的吧？

_“是从附近的岛屿上被卖过去的。”_卡妙抿了抿嘴唇，眼神一下子冷了几度，_“一直以来，圣域都将死亡皇后岛作为黑暗圣斗士的监牢，被放逐的罪人们因为结界的缘故无法离开这里，但是普通人从外界进入却没有关系。”_

“但是一辉当初不是把黑暗圣斗士带出来了吗？”白鸟座少年问道。

_“凤凰星座的指导者算是这里的……嗯，典狱官吧。”_卡妙解释道，_“他的存在就是为了维持结界运转。你那位兄弟得到凤凰圣衣时将他击杀了，所以女神留下的封印结界也就不复存在了。”_

说话间，一人一鬼已经出现在了一处地势相对平坦的所在。这里已经可以看出有人居住过的痕迹了，地面上残留着简陋房屋的废墟。走了几步，冰河看到地面上古怪的金属残片，忍不住蹲下身来。

“是黑暗圣衣的碎片。”冰河将黑色的碎片捡了起来，眯起眼睛。他站起身环顾四周，越发觉得这里就像是一处战场似的，到处都是黑暗圣衣的碎片。

_“看来，有人已经亲自动手将死亡皇后岛上的囚徒都处理干净了……”_卡妙轻声说，声音听不出是赞同还是反对，_“没猜错的话，这座岛上应该已经没有人了。”_

白鸟座少年将手里的碎片扔到一边，默默点了点头。从来到这座岛屿开始，他就在极其嚣张地闪动着小宇宙。若是这座岛上还有任何拥有战斗力的存在，肯定已经来找他的麻烦了。按一辉的性格，既然决定处理掉这个麻烦，一定会做得很彻底。从眼前的情景猜测，凤凰座少年以后很有可能是不打算再回到这个地方了。

不出所料的白跑一趟。不过为了保险起见……

冰河歪歪头，露出难得的调皮笑容，缓缓举起了胳膊。

_“冰河……”_卡妙似乎意识到了弟子的打算，有些好笑地开口。

“怎么说也要给一辉留个口信啊！”冰河嘿嘿一笑，小宇宙剧烈地燃烧起来，“鬼知道那只火烈鸟飞到哪里去了……”

卡妙笑着后退了几步给冰河腾出些移动空间。_“大概只有艾欧里亚那一只鬼知道吧……”_他淡定地吐槽，使得冰河的动作一滞，差一点笑出声来。

“一辉似乎……没有见过艾欧里亚前辈吧？”少年突然想到了这一点。

师徒两个面面相觑，不约而同地默了一下。以一辉的性子，若是发现身边跟着一只陌生……鬼，大概会对着空气放凤翼天翔吧？这会是何等欢乐的画面……

……将近一个小时后，死亡皇后岛迎来了有史以来的第一场雪。虽然雪花还没落到地面就已经融化成了细小的水珠，但这已经是人间炼狱一般的小岛上最为凉爽的天气了。

在赤道附近进行人工降雪的难度可比在温带沿海要大得多了，更别说这里还是气候特殊的火山岛。冰河感觉自己仿佛是在北冰洋深处划火柴一样，艰难地寻找着空气中的水汽，努力将它们凝聚成足以形成积雪云的湿气流。等到第一片雪花终于缓缓飘落，白鸟座少年竟然觉得像是刚刚赢得了一场极为艰难的战斗，忍不住发出一声兴奋的欢呼。

卡妙双手抱胸，静静地站在一边看着他，唇边保留着一丝笑容，恍惚间仿佛又看到了那个第一次凭借自己的双手击碎冰山的小小少年。


	19. 水瓶宫的书与琴

传说中的圣域图书馆其实就在水瓶宫。在踏上宫殿上层的阁楼之前，冰河一直以为那一层仅仅是个装饰。

房间与水瓶宫的主建筑一样是正圆形，主体是十二根一样风格的白色大理石柱和圆锥形的穹顶。石柱之间的空隙被装上了整块的透明玻璃，在整体外貌不变的情况下将阁楼变成了封闭的结构，只能从下方的阶梯出入。正午的阳光毫无阻碍地透过窗户投射进来，使得图书馆当之无愧地成为了整个水瓶宫光线最好的房间。冰河看着面前仿佛没有一丝瑕疵的巨大窗户，不由有些好奇为什么玻璃没有在他与卡妙的对决中被震碎。

直到他终于忍不住伸手去摸了摸，才意识到冰之柩能成为历届水瓶座最喜欢的招式还是有很充分的理由的……

阁楼的内部空间远没有主殿那样宏伟，但也足有四五米高。不过原本应该很宽敞的空间被一排排高大的书架占据了相当大的一部分，竟然显得有些拥挤。超过三米高的书架被五颜六色的书籍填充得很满。冰河匆匆一扫，这些书大多看起来已经有了一定年头，靠近顶层甚至有不少看似很古老的羊皮纸卷。

因为长时间没有通风而变得浑浊的空气中弥漫着书卷和墨水独有的清香。图书馆另一端的书桌被收拾得整整齐齐，但是上面已经落满了灰尘。这一点令卡妙很不满意，于是冰河的第一项任务就是击碎两扇窗户让空气重新流通起来，然后在老师大人的监督下开始逐一擦拭桌椅书架上的灰尘。

没有什么比这样的劳动更能让人体会到图书馆里的书究竟是怎样浩如烟海了。白鸟座少年一开始还有些好奇地观察着每个书架都是什么科目的书籍，估算着书籍的总数，但是到了二三百的时候他已经没有勇气继续数下去了。现在他只希望卡妙对这个图书馆足够熟悉，让他不必为了找资料把所有书架都看一遍。

_“多看点书没坏处。”_将整个图书馆清扫得差不多之后，冰河看向那一排排书架的眼神已经变得敬畏交加，使得卡妙不由哑然失笑。自家的小徒弟不是静不下心的人，这一点从他一个人住在西伯利亚时的阅读量便可以看出来，可惜终究还是没有遗传到自己以及前代水瓶座们爱书如命的嗜好，未免有些美中不足。

不过没关系，来日方长。习惯是可以培养的。

不知是巧合还是宿命，历届水瓶座似乎都是爱书的人。而书虫们们各自的兴趣喜好又有所不同，因此收藏的类别也各有侧重。经历了几代人的积累，水瓶宫的的藏书数量之多、范围之广早已超越了教皇厅，即使书的主人留在大地上的时间往往并不是很长。

白鸟座少年忍不住回过头，看向站在书架边的青年亡魂。卡妙爱书冰河是从很早就知道的，但是老师将短短一生的大半年华都留在了西伯利亚的冻土上，在圣域停留的时间并不多。不知道他在战死之前有没有机会将图书馆里合他心意的藏书读完，又在周围这些高大古朴的书架上增添了多少自己的印记。

“难道老师每年水瓶月回圣域时都宅在图书馆里读书了？”他忍不住问。当初在西伯利亚收拾屋子的时候从卡妙的卧室里翻出了一箱子书，已经让他惊讶得很了，但那点数量与眼前根本没法比。

_“守宫很无聊的……”_卡妙的眉毛微微挑了挑，似乎想对冰河的措辞表示抗议，但最终只是有些无力地分辩了一句，_“在女神领着你们几个回到圣域之前，黄道十二宫根本没受到过袭击。”_

如果不是了解卡妙，白鸟座少年几乎以为老师大人是在遗憾。

他忍住笑意，再次环顾四周，视线划过周围的书籍，整整齐齐的书桌，以及透过薄薄的冰墙洒进阁楼的阳光，最后落在卡妙带着几分怅然的表情上。

“图书馆里的书可以带出去吗？”他问。若是可以的话，临走的时候可以多带几本，这样回去之后卡妙也可以看了。冰河并不介意帮着老师翻书页。

_“当然可以。”_卡妙眨眨眼睛，回过神来，_“当初我每隔一段时间都会来拿一些书回去看。说到这个……”_他的手指移动到面前的书架上，在几本书之间的空隙处心不在焉地点了点，_“家里那几本你看完了吧？记得下次把它们带回来。”_

原来前一年自己在看的那些书是卡妙从这里带回去的吗？冰河稍稍愣了一下，回想着训练时期老师每次守宫结束回到西伯利亚的时候是不是带着书——随后他想到了前一天晚上刚从储藏间翻出来的水瓶圣衣箱。这么大的箱子，除了放圣衣之外应该也能在里面塞上不少东西。

也许水瓶座圣斗士博学的传统也是因为水瓶圣衣长年累月在圣衣箱中与纸张为伍，以至于圣衣的主人都染上了不只一星半点的书卷气……

金发少年低下头掩饰住脸上的笑容，目光落在了书桌角落处摆放的几本书上。最厚的一本中间夹着几张纸，露在外面的一角隐隐有一些字迹，是他所熟悉那种棱角分明的刚硬字体。这似乎是卡妙最后一次坐在这里时正在查阅的资料。

他忍不住走过去，伸手把书拿起来，小心翼翼地翻开。泛黄的纸页上，死亡皇后岛的相关资料赫然在目。显然，银河争霸赛的结果传回来之后，卡妙大人因为担心徒弟交友不慎，专门去恶补了一些知识。

这本书可比当初卡妙老师用来教他和艾尔扎克希腊语的教材详细得多了。难怪前一天去找一辉的时候卡妙会对周围环境和历史背景那么了解……

_“正好，我们可以从这几本开始。”_卡妙不知什么时候走了过来，越过冰河的肩膀看着他手里的书，_“这些都是圣域相关的历史和传说，也许会有些有用的资料。”_

……

接下来几天时间过得十分平静有条理，却让冰河感觉像是和训练时期一样累。白鸟座少年除了吃饭睡觉之外几乎全都泡在了图书馆里，陪着身边的半透明亡魂查阅资料。诚然，阅读的工作大多是卡妙做的，冰河自己除了翻页和记笔记之外起到的作用有限得很。

这也从侧面说明，缺乏必要学者属性的他确实不是命中注定继承水瓶圣衣的人。

_“没关系，我还有的是时间把你调教出来。”_对此，卡妙是这样回答的。冰河甚至无法从老师的语气猜出他是不是在开玩笑……

好消息是，圣域闹鬼是有前例的。

某一个前代水瓶座的笔记本里提到了这样的事情，似乎是那一届的天蝎座因为种种巧合在战死之后又重新回归了。冰河一开始只是因为被历届圣战的伤亡数据搞得头晕脑胀想找一本其他风格的读物换换心情，却没想到真的找到了线索。对照着卡妙的前任留下来的字典，冰河费了好大的力气才将那一本完全是古希腊语的日记本从头到尾看了一遍，不过有用的信息并不是很多——大部分内容都是水瓶座的老前辈在抱怨战友“就算死亡也无法压制的恶趣味”。

每次看到这些内容，卡妙的表情总是有些微妙。

一人一鬼逐字逐句地分析了很长时间，能确定的只有那一届的天蝎座与卡妙目前的情况很相似，都是没有实体的灵魂。不同之处在于没有人看得见他，但他却可以移动身边的物品，并且通过书写的方式和人交流。

“幸亏现在能看见他了。”在日记的最后几页是这样写的，从时间上来看是那一届冥界之战开启前一个月左右。

师徒两个讨论了很久，都不太确定这句话究竟代表着什么：是找到了能让活人看到亡魂的方法，还是那位幸运的前辈以某种方式重新得到了实体。

不管哪一种情况，对卡妙和其余圣衣上的灵魂体来说都是好消息。

可惜的是那件事的具体经过依旧不得而知。那位前辈写日记的习惯并不好，完全是意识流，甚至有些段落连日期都没有写上。

……

水瓶宫的主殿周围有四个相对小一点的房间，冰河在以前只进入过其中一个——战后养伤的那段时间他一直住在卡妙的卧室里，除了主殿之外并没有往别的地方走动——这几天却已经见识全了。

卡妙的琴室是最后一个。原本冰河对水瓶宫里面那架被提到很多次的钢琴是最好奇的，半年之前就想着要来看一看，来确认究竟是自己身边的幻象信口开河还是确有其事。但是后来既然已经确定了亡魂的身份，这件事反而变得次要了起来，远远比不上弄清楚老师大人究竟是怎样落到现在的处境重要……

自从在前辈的日记中找到突破口之后，冰河翻书本的劲头至少翻了两倍，恨不得一口气将所有相关的内容有用没用的全都记下来。

_“不用着急啊，我们有的是时间。”_卡妙这样劝道。几天下来，冰河连吃饭睡觉都需要人提醒，一副走火入魔的样子，让做老师的不免有些担忧。_“我们现在的状态都很稳定，一时半会是不会消失的。”_这几天他抽空去和留在圣域的黄金亡魂们交流了一下，对大家的情况也算是有所了解。

白鸟座少年从桌面上抬起头，金色的头发有些凌乱，但是眼神中隐隐的怀疑让卡妙又好气又好笑。自己的保证什么时候失去必要的信誉度了？可我真的没骗过他啊！

不过看到冰河连黑眼圈都熬出来了，心疼徒弟的卡妙大人最终只是提议让他休息一下换换心情……

……水瓶宫的琴室论面积与图书馆差不多，风格却截然不同。后者是将整个空间都用书架填得满满的，而前者只有孤零零一架钢琴放在距离窗户最远的角落。厚厚的白色窗帘被拉开垂在一边，露出窗外的晴空。十几米高的房间像卧室和厨房那样被一道螺旋形的石阶分成了上下两层，但没有任何多余的家具，显得极为空旷。周围是与主殿如出一辙的大理石墙壁和立柱，没有粉刷过，表面却隐隐带着一层白霜，在夕阳的照射下闪耀着柔和的光晕。

冰河看着眼前一片纯白的广阔空间，一瞬间明白了为什么老师说以前需要静下心的时候都会来到琴室。

这里是……位处希腊雅典的冰原……

金发少年走过去取下琴罩，不需老师提醒，乖乖地拿起软布将键盘表面的少许灰尘慢慢擦拭干净。之后，他有些跃跃欲试地欣赏着纯黑色钢琴优雅的线条，指尖犹豫着在毫无一丝瑕疵的琴键上方跃跃欲试地悬了好一阵，见卡妙没有出声反对，这才轻轻落下。

清冷细碎的声音像是一粒粒冰块从空中落下，随着手指的动作凌乱地撞击在黄金色的圣衣表面，由低渐高，直到最后一颗细小的结晶悄然弹落，挣扎着反射出如同星芒一样刺目的光辉，又在一瞬间于东西伯利亚海风平浪静的水面上消失无踪……

水瓶座亡魂双眼注视着键盘，眉头微蹙，目光随着弟子的手指移动着，似乎是在仔细分辨着什么。等到冰河将手收了回来，他才抬起头。

_“有几个音稍稍偏了些，需要重新调一调。”_他说，唇边扬起一个有些惊喜的笑容，_“不过整体来说没有什么问题。我还以为……”_

钢琴没有如同厨房那样被绝对零度破坏得不成样子，周围墙壁上那一层隐隐约约的冰层大概功不可没。这让卡妙感到很开心。冰箱可以用冰之柩代替，煤气炉可以从隔壁双鱼宫拎来，但是钢琴坏了可就不好办了。

白鸟座少年让开钢琴前的位置，看着老师在琴凳上坐下。

卡妙闭上眼睛，双手轻轻抚在琴键上，动作娴熟地弹奏起来。能够挥出绝对零度拳的手指此时却像是藏在冰凌缝隙间的精灵，随着透入冰洞的微风欢快地追逐打闹，在细碎的钻石粉尘中起舞。

钢琴没有发出任何声音。

青年停下动作，表情看不出有什么变化。静静坐了半晌，他面色如常地收回手，站起身来。

_“等你开始学了，就用这架钢琴练习吧。”_他说。

冰河微微低下头，抿了抿嘴唇，心里又是一阵难受。这不公平，这真的不公平……他知道，卡妙能够站在他面前，这样心平气和地和他讨论不久后的课程安排，这已经是命运的眷顾了。但他还是忍不住想要奢望更多的奇迹。

一定可以找到方法的，圣斗士可是习惯于创造奇迹的存在啊！哪怕需要他付出再沉重的代价……

“……等以后有机会，”他深吸了一口气，转过头注视着窗外蔚蓝的晴空，不让老师看见他眼中的软弱或者任性，却没有意识到自己的语气中已经掺杂了几分孩子气的蛮不讲理，“老师一定要亲自弹给我听！”

卡妙眼神柔和地看着冰河，明知道弟子的话更多是在安慰，但是并没有斥责或是拆穿。

_“好的。”_他保证道。

……

研究终于还是陷入了瓶颈。明明看到了曙光，却还是找不到路，冰河变得越来越急躁。

卡妙则很是无奈。死者复活这种几十几百年都不见得能有进展的课题，似乎被亲爱的小徒弟当成了暑假作业来应对。而让一向冷静的少年失去平常心的症结很明显就在自己身上，这让他既感动又无力，不知怎么劝说才好。

_“有什么可着急的呢？”_他不知道多少次重复这样的话，_“能有这样的希望已经很不错了，就算不能得到实体也没什么——”_

“一定可以的！”冰河对于打断老师这种恶劣的行径已经驾轻就熟了，可恶的小子，“一开始我连听都听不见，现在已经可以看到老师了。说不定……说不定过不了多久就可以碰到……”

卡妙叹了口气。_“也许其他人也需要再过一段时间才能渐渐感受到亡魂的存在。”_他顺着冰河的话头接了下去。现在最关键的还是失踪的那几位。虽然师徒两个都猜测他们是跟在了另外几位青铜圣斗士身边，但是无法得到确切的消息，仍是让他时不时地患得患失一阵。

自己总是责怪冰河不够镇定，还真是有点五十步笑百步啊……

“那么，明天我们就回日本去向纱织汇报？”冰河翻了翻手上的笔记，提议道。想要查阅历届圣战最详细的记录必须要去教皇厅，由教皇或女神亲自许可才行。虽然究竟能不能找到什么有用的东西还是未知数……“然后还要说服我的几个兄弟，让他们想办法和身边的亡魂取得联系。”

提起失踪的亡魂，冰河用的都是肯定的语气，即使到现在都还没有确认他们的存在。这让卡妙心里暗暗有些感激。

不过说到日本……

_“也许……”_年轻亡魂皱起眉头，慢慢开口，突然想到了某件一直被忽略了的事情，_“……也许被附身的不止你们五个。”_

冰河眨眨眼，目光从笔记本上移开，落在卡妙的脸上。四目相对了将近一分钟时间，白鸟座少年终于奇迹般地从自家师父又是惭愧又是好笑的古怪眼神中读到了答案。

对哦，叹息墙被打烂之后穿上黄金圣衣的还有一个人啊……

那家伙那么重的存在感，怎么就一直被我们无视了呢？


	20. 加隆

加隆：中二青年，海飞龙将军，双子座黄金圣斗士，现任古拉杜财团执行总裁兼镇宅凶兽。

本届圣战充满了各种各样的意外，包括教皇被刺杀，女神被放逐，圣域内战导致黄道十二宫减员一半，海皇犯二，黄金圣斗士被冥界挖墙脚，以及叹息墙和极乐净土先后被强制拆迁。相比之下，拖着拉达曼迪斯自杀的加隆在临死前被刚撞完墙的双子圣衣赶去救了下来，这样的剧情转折论破坏性颠覆性实在算不得什么，但却是最后也是最令人宽慰的意外了。

也幸亏在决战中受伤相对较轻的瞬因为冰河在极乐净土捡碎片的行为产生了些感慨，在逃离极乐净土后下意识地看了一眼悬浮在异次元通道前的黄金圣衣——结果发现少了一件。否则的话，加隆好不容易捡回一条命，最终还是免不了一个人躺在广阔无垠的冥界大地上等死。

奄奄一息的双子座暗星被纱织从冥界拉回来之后与星矢一同送到医院抢救，之后表现出了如同不死小强一样的惊人恢复力，比天马座少年还要早上几天痊愈。

之后加隆只回过一趟圣域，在双子宫里面住了几天，然后就带着双子圣衣一起从黄道十二宫不告而别，从那以后再也没有踏上过希腊的领土。一个多月后纱织动用了女神的小宇宙，才在南美洲某个人迹罕至的热带雨林深处将他堵了回来，也不知道他去那里又是想要忽悠哪一个土著神明……

不过加隆离开的原因在不久之后终于被八卦的少年战士们套了出来：伟大的雅典娜女神决定要让他加冕为教皇。

——每次想到这里，卡妙和冰河都会齐齐打上一个寒颤。虽然加隆在战场上绝对是可以让人将后背托付的战友，但是和平时期让他当教皇……以那旁人难以理解的脑回路加上惊人的破坏力，圣域最后能剩下多少不好说，反正黄道十二宫肯定是别想要了。

幸亏、幸亏没接受……

被猜测是喝多了的纱织也有自己的理由：圣域教皇一向是由黄金圣斗士出任，而加隆是当代唯一幸存的黄金圣斗士了。“所以我别无选择不是吗？”女神冕下一脸无辜地摊摊手，不过眼神中……呃，那是什么眼神？

当然这倒可以解释为什么新一代黄金圣斗士的选拔会那么突兀而不合时宜地被人提上议程，为什么仅剩的那位黄金圣斗士会以近乎死皮赖脸的态度要求几位青铜晚辈早日晋职甚至连贵鬼都不放过，以及为什么在贵鬼将这个话题枪毙后始作俑者会连招呼都不打一声就落荒而逃，像是恼羞成怒了一般……

不过加隆最终还是没能逃过雅典娜女神纤细白嫩的魔爪。在双子座暗星再次宁死不屈地拒绝了教皇之位后，她立马拿出了一整套不知什么时候准备的雇佣合同，转而要求对方去日本帮她整顿城户财团。

当时在场的星矢和瞬听到这样的神转折，再一次对大小姐的精神状态产生了浓浓的担忧。教皇什么的还算有迹可循——合适不合适暂且不论，作为黄金圣斗士的加隆至少还是具备候选资格的。但是让他去管理一个世俗界的财团……星矢的评论是：纱织小姐你是嫌钱多得烧手了吗？

出乎意料的是，加隆对这个提议似乎没有那么抗拒，但还是习惯性地表达了自己的鄙视。

“你这画风变得太快了吧，小丫头！”双子座圣斗士的语气颇有些气急败坏，夹杂着一丝不明显的意外，好像是一不小心被人揭了老底，“就算你是雅典娜女神也不能强行逼我去上班啊！”

“我不管！”纱织的立场似乎比涉及到圣斗士的问题时还要坚定，“你不是给索罗家当过CEO吗？现在我雇你有什么不对？！”

于是乎，“加隆从水牢里潜逃后的十几年究竟是在哪里渡过的”这个被八卦了许久的问题终于有了让人惊掉下巴的答案。谁会想到这个精神病情不比孪生兄长轻多少的家伙居然会有那么强悍的商业天赋？

“可是——”虽然索罗财团一夜之间化为乌有是朱利安自己的决定，但是公司倒闭这样的失业原因写在简历上可并不怎么好看啊，大小姐你就不怕我把城户财团也玩没了？

“——要么在合同上签字，要么就给我滚回希腊当教皇！你自己看着办吧！”

“……”

比起蛮不讲理，曾经妄图借海皇的力量统治世界的海飞龙将军比起某个以腹黑和暴力为神职的大小姐来还是差了一个数量级。

……

冰河对城户财团的写字楼并不陌生，前一年刚到日本的时候就被纱织拽来参观过一次，还得到了一句“有什么事就来这里找加隆”的承诺。女神似乎完全忘记了小宇宙在这方面的逆天功效。

这其实是他第二次来到这里。负责登记的年轻美女用明显不信任的眼神扫了他一眼，目光将他上上下下扫了一遍，又在他背后被一张看起来很像是床单的东西裹起来的巨大箱子上多停顿了将近一分钟时间，这才满脸狐疑地拨通了电话，然后带着更加狐疑的表情目送着他走上电梯。

冰河暗暗嘀咕了句以貌取人的家伙。

_“谁让你就这么跑出来了？”_卡妙斜了他一眼，看着小徒弟不由自主地揉着眼睛，手指动了动，强忍住帮他理头发的冲动。按他的想法，冰河应该吃点东西睡上一觉，然后再回日本来抓鬼，而不是像这样精疲力尽灰头土脸，仿佛刚刚经历过一场混战的样子。

但是等他把话说完的时候，冰河已经冲到了天蝎宫……

“放心吧，加隆不会注意到我形象如何的。”白鸟座少年耸耸肩，笑得很令人火大。

卡妙摇头。冰河从小性子就急，看来到现在也没改掉……这让一向习惯谋定而后动的水瓶座圣斗士颇有些无奈。

_“但是撒加绝对会……”_他微微叹气，最后挣扎了一句，然后放弃。

算了，反正也不是去战斗的……

总裁办公室的门是虚掩着的。冰河按惯例闪了闪小宇宙，然后直接推门走了进去。办公室与第一次见到的时候相比没有任何变化，内部装修十分中规中矩，根本不像是那样一个张扬的家伙办公的场所。

可见，海飞龙将军真正待在这里的时间十分稀少。

唯一出格的地方是随意扔在墙角的双子座圣衣，在一众普通白领风格的家具衬托下就像是混在鸽子群中的火烈鸟一样刺眼。圣衣的存在并不是什么秘密，加隆也从来没有费神把它藏起来。据说公司里的很多人都在讨论总裁先生收藏的那个很有暴发户气质的金色雕像，还开了赌局猜测它的来历。最新的理论是已故情人留下的遗产……

加隆的两只脚搭在办公桌上，舒舒服服地躺在座位上翻着报纸。听见冰河进来，他头也不抬地挥挥手朝着另一边的冰箱指了指。

“想喝什么自己拿。”

冰箱里只有半箱啤酒和小半瓶威士忌。

卡妙哼了一声，似乎在对冰河名义上的监护人不负责任向未成年提供酒精饮品的行径表达自己的鄙视。虽然老师大人当初也没怎么限制过他和艾尔扎克的酒精摄入量……

冰河闷笑，拿出两瓶啤酒，与卡妙一起坐到茶几边的沙发上。

监护人啊……这个说起来又是一笔烂账。青铜圣斗士们在世俗社会中的身份在被送往各处训练地时就已经名存实亡了，故而纱织在安排他们入学的时候还因为官方的记录不全遇到了不小的麻烦。最终想到的解决办法就是让加隆这位现存级别最高的圣斗士挂上了奶爸的名号——纱织具体是怎么劝说的冰河不得而知，只听星矢绘声绘色地转述了加隆在七名青铜圣斗士的文件上签好字之后又亮出了第八份写着“城户纱织”之名的文件时，在场的邪武露出了怎样夸张的表情。

“……就像是巨蟹宫墙上的人脸。”星矢当时如此形容，手指着旧杂志上的彩图。

“你确定你的表情不夸张？”冰河斜着眼反问。巨蟹宫的人脸他还没见过，不过彩页上蒙克的《尖叫》将天马座少年的意思表达得足够清楚。

入学前一天白鸟座少年刚刚将所有手续补办齐全，成为了加隆的最后一位受监护人。卡妙大人刚开始听到这样的安排时也被吓了一跳，直到意识到这只是一个名义而已，不用担心小徒弟被带歪。

但是换成女神，哪怕仅仅在名义上处于某中二青年的监护下……当然，加隆确实是最适合保护纱织的人了。从这个角度来看，这个安排其实很合理，至少忠心耿耿的辰巳大叔被吓得狂吞速效救心丸的频率会低一些。但冰河总觉得已故的史昂教皇听说了之后会被吓得活过来。也许艾俄罗斯也会。

“反正纱织就是在他的保护下啊，”星矢嘿嘿一笑，表现出了惊人的直觉，“更何况，大小姐能说服加隆接受这样的安排，足以说明谁才是站在食物链的顶端。”

好吧，抗议最激烈的的确应该是加隆。就连卡妙大人也不得不承认星矢说得有理。

……本来以为加隆接受CEO的职位，以及后面又顺便接手了几位青铜圣斗士以及女神本人的监护权，是因为被纱织缠得没办法，或者是嘴硬心软还是愿意保护女神。

现在看来……也许是被其他人说服了？

或许前教皇·圣域幼儿园园长·撒加会时不时给弟弟提供些建议？

白鸟座少年看着不远处毫无形象的总裁先生，微微眯起眼睛。其实也不能怪他一开始忽略了双子座圣衣。毕竟，撒加在他的心目中形象模糊得很，生前死后都没有见过面，而平时提到双子座圣斗士他的第一反应也是隔三差五见面的加隆。以至于在双子宫没有看见圣衣，他自然而然地就想到了明显还活着的中二青年，然后直接把很可能附在圣衣上的另一位双子座前辈忘到了脑后。

不过老师呢？老师和撒加应该没少打交道吧，怎么也没有想起来呢？

金发少年眼角的余光朝正一脸古怪地盯着双子圣衣的水瓶座亡魂瞥了一眼，明智地决定还是不要问出这个问题了……

加隆一直没有搭理他，手里拿着圆珠笔一脸专注地在报纸上写写画画，仿佛忘了办公室里还有别人。

“在看什么？”冰河才不信那家伙是在工作，虽然满是英文的版面看起来很专业的样子。

“傻瓜的同义词，八个字母，第二个是M？”加隆心不在焉地说。

“呃？”冰河愣了一下，没反应过来。

卡妙翻了个白眼，将视线从圣衣上移开。_“__Imbecile__……”_他喃喃地说，也不知道是在回答还是在骂人。

“I-M-B-E-C-I-L-E。”加隆没等冰河转述，就自己说出了答案。他将报纸扔在桌子上，站起来伸了个懒腰，嘴角露出一个嘲讽的弧度。“就像我每天要应付的那些家伙。”

填字游戏……冰河嘴角抽了抽。

“说吧，怎么突然想起来找我了？”蓝发青年走过来，一屁股坐在冰河对面，自然而然地伸手抓起了另一瓶啤酒。

然后他将目光移到沙发旁边被盖住的圣衣箱上，脸上顿时露出了然。

“卡……妙？”他的眼睛从水瓶圣衣箱挪到冰河脸上，最终定格在两者中间看似没有人的空位，缓缓扬起眉毛。


	21. 双子

中二青年的眼神直直地看向卡妙……左肩上方的空气，不过话里代表的意思已经很明确了。

在见到加隆之前，冰河吸取了不久之前的教训，反反复复在内心里演练了好多遍要如何从狡猾的海飞龙嘴里套话，来确认撒加的存在。

但此刻答案出现得如此痛快，以至于水瓶师徒都愣了一下，一时没反应过来。

“你的意思是……撒加前辈真的在这里？”冰河最终忍不住开口求证，尽管从加隆翻白眼的动作来看这完全是一句废话。

“如果是假的，”海飞龙翘起二郎腿，懒洋洋地喝了一口啤酒，“我才不会编出这样的故事来折磨自己。”

这话说的……冰河看了一眼卡妙，不出意外地在老师脸上看到了难以抑制的惊喜。

_“你是什么时候知道撒加在你身边的？”_卡妙迫不及待地直入主题。金发少年满脸期待地盯了加隆几秒钟，才想起来自己需要转述这个问题。

唉，两个人两只鬼……总觉得这次谈话会很奇怪……

加隆放下酒瓶，转过身走回办公桌。“什么时候？说不好……”他弯着身子在桌子上捣鼓了一阵，然后托着一部笔记本电脑回到茶几边，“不过离开圣域没几天就完全确定了。”

“那么撒加前辈究竟是什么时候出现的？”冰河追问。

“据说是和我们一起被从冥界拽回来的。”双子座暗星将笔记本挪到茶几的一侧，按下开关，“当然一开始我不知道……我以为我也产生了邪恶人格。”

师徒两个不约而同地噗嗤一声笑了出来。冰河被呛得咳嗽了几声，狼狈地擦着嘴角的啤酒沫，借机躲开卡妙古怪的目光。

至少我从来没有说过老师是邪恶人格啊……

不过，加隆发现撒加的存在只用了一两个月时间吗？白鸟座少年偷偷瞥了老师一眼，突然有些惭愧。

加隆则带着鄙视的笑容斜了身旁的空气一眼。“如果我真的有邪恶人格的话，”他说，“那么他的口气肯定和撒加一模一样。”

“……”

笔记本电脑很快启动完成，冰河有些好奇地看了一眼屏幕，却发现加隆只是顺手打开了一个空白的文本。他愣了愣，不过没有问什么，脑子里还在想着加隆刚刚说的话。

“你从一开始就知道……”他皱皱眉头，有些疑惑地问，“为什么没说出来？”

“你们会信吗？”加隆一挑眉毛，意味深长地朝卡妙的大概位置看了一眼，提醒白鸟座少年：你不是也没说？“更何况……万一只有撒加一个人，岂不是让你们白高兴一场？”

冰河理解地点点头。希望越大失望越大，即使到现在其他黄金亡魂的去向都猜测得八九不离十了，他们还是宁可旁敲侧击地寻找更多证据，而不愿直接把消息说出来。

卡妙倒是若有所思地歪了歪头，目光慢慢挪到了加隆旁边的空位上。金发少年有些后知后觉地意识到撒加此刻应该就坐在那里旁听，这样毫无顾忌地以第三人称讨论和对方有关的事情似乎有些不太礼貌。是不是应该先打声招呼？要不干脆把两件圣衣都放在沙发上占个位置，至少不让自己觉得像是在和空气对话……

_“听起来，撒加早就考虑过其他人也回来了的可能性。”_这时，卡妙沉吟着开口，_“只不过似乎一直没有找到机会验证？否则的话他是会向女神报告的。”_

冰河忍住了没问老师凭什么那么确定考虑周到的一定是撒加，抬起头转述了这个问题。

加隆看向冰河，眼神有些古怪。“这种事情要怎么验证？”他反问。

“黄金圣衣——”冰河顿住，突然意识到面前这位似乎真不一定能想到这一点。双子座圣衣本来就是哥儿俩共用的，亡魂撒加不管在不在，圣衣都会听从加隆调遣……除非撒加心血来潮想着控制圣衣，这两位还真不一定想到这上面。

加隆愣了一下，表情有些恍然，很快就想明白了关键。

“我确实提出过要让你们几个小鬼继承黄金圣衣……”他随即没好气地嘀咕起来，满脸我明明想过办法但队友太不给力的表情，“可你们不都没答应吗？如果那个时候失败了的话，结论不就很明显了？”

咦？说得好有道理……冰河与卡妙同时眨眨眼。这件事情他们不久前也在考虑来着，不过……

“……你不是为了逃避教皇职责吗？”金发少年一针见血。

“哪有的事？！”前海将军夸张地大叫起来，一副蒙冤不白的悲愤语气，简直是闻着伤心听者落泪，“我就是——”

正说着话，不远处的笔记本发出来奇怪的响动。被打开的文本随着键盘上节奏混乱的敲击，渐渐出现了一行希腊文：

【你猜得没错，他就是想让你们尽快晋职，然后】

字迹出现得很慢，半途还因为写错了字涂改过一两次，但是确确实实是凭空出现的，没有任何人动手……

冰河的下巴掉了下来。

还没等他反应过来，笔记本电脑就被加隆一把抓了起来，字迹停止出现。蓝发青年恼羞成怒地跳了起来，抡起电脑朝着面前砸去，让白鸟座少年看得一阵心惊胆战。

“是又怎么样？我才不会一天到晚待在圣域里好让你继续过教皇的瘾！”加隆对着旁边的空气大吼，然后停顿了几秒钟，“得了吧，这两年没有教皇也没见十二宫塌了……”

“……你这话能骗谁？！！连星矢那个一根筋的傻瓜都不会信的！”

“……装！你接着装！”

“……说得再一本正经你也是个野心勃勃的混蛋！”

眼看着加隆就这样和自己的背后灵没完没了地不知道在吵什么，冰河的注意力却一直集中在那行凭空出现的字迹上，有些涣散的目光随着笔记本电脑在加隆手中的位置忽上忽下地挪动着。

卡妙的眼睛也瞪圆了一瞬间，随即渐渐眯了起来，露出标志性的思索表情。看到加隆将笔记本放回茶几上，撸起袖子似乎打算与身边的空气干一架，水瓶座亡魂忍不住探过身子，伸手在键盘上戳了戳，然后皱着眉头坐回原位，朝冰河摇摇头。

_“我还是用不了。”_他有些多余地说。

失望的情绪只出现了一秒就被抛到脑后。撒加可以用键盘至少说明他们的想法是没错的，亡魂可以影响到周围环境并以此与他人交流……这和前代天蝎座的情况完全吻合。

“撒加前辈……可以用电脑？”他定了定神，转头朝加隆求证。看到正把一团空气摁在墙上的某人，白鸟座少年停顿了几秒钟来让大脑处理面前这个诡异的场景，然后才开口补充。“你可以碰到他？”

似乎是打够了，又似乎是终于意识到办公室里还有其他人（鬼）围观，中二青年收起有些意犹未尽的表情，象征性地整整衣领，一本正经地溜达回了茶几边，一口气将剩下的啤酒灌进嘴里，这才后知后觉地意识到冰河问的是什么问题。“咦？你是说，你到现在还碰不到卡妙？”他有些意外地反问，表情微微有些得意，让白鸟座少年恨不得一拳揍过去。

大概是从冰河的眼神中读出了他的看法，加隆哈哈大笑起来。今天中二青年的表现似乎比平时还要幼稚……冰河微微一愣，忍不住多看了几眼。海飞龙一如既往欠揍的表情下似乎多了些发自内心的喜悦，并不像是平常那样仿佛对正在说的话题满不在乎，哈欠连连百无聊赖……

少年心里刚刚冒出来的火气突然就消失无踪了。这个嘴硬心软的二货，其实得到了卡妙的消息也是挺高兴的吧？

“放心吧，”似乎是在用行动证实着嘴里永远不会承认的事实，加隆一反常态地探过身子，伸手在冰河脑袋上胡乱摸了摸，把本来就不怎么整齐的金发瞬间拨成了一只漂亮的鸟窝，“你现在既然已经能看见他了，那么大概过不了多久也能碰触到了。虽然到时候你就会更怀念现在这样谁也碍不到谁的状态……”

……黄金圣斗士们之间的羁绊，果然不是后辈们能够理解的。

自动忽略了最后一句明显是针对撒加的吐槽，冰河迫不及待地追问细节。“要怎么做才能碰触到老师？”他坐直了身子，“其实一开始我根本就不知道老师在身边，然后有一天突然就听见老师说话了，然后又有一天突然就能看见他了……”

他稍稍怔了一下。也许这么说有些不准确……

在不知道老师存在的那一年里，他也曾经听到过隐约的声音，看到过模糊的虚影……直到后来声音和形象才仿佛一夜之间变得稳定下来。

也许他现在就偶尔能够碰触到老师？冰河若有所思。但这种事情要怎么验证？难道要每隔几分钟用手戳老师一下，看看能不能戳到？

卡妙感觉到弟子的目光，露出一个询问的表情，却看到冰河眼神飘忽地扭过头去不再看他……咦？这臭小子又在心虚什么？难道是又想到了把我当成幻觉的乌龙事件？

加隆没有发现冰河的异样，只是耸了耸肩。“也没做过什么特殊的事。大概平时多跟他待在一起就行了吧……”他说。

师徒两个面面相觑。一天二十四小时的相处时间还不够多吗？要知道在重新回到圣域、发现卡妙可以留在水瓶圣衣附近之前，水瓶座亡魂跟冰河说是寸步不离都完全没有一点夸张，除了没有跟到卫生间之外几乎就没有不在一起的时候……嗯，加隆两年前就把双子圣衣从圣域带了出来，想必他应该早就发现撒加可以留在圣衣旁边而不用一天到晚跟在旁边。

“除此之外，没有别的了吗？”冰河有些不死心。他的耐心一向不是很好，这样什么也做不了只能干等着的状态让他很不开心。当然，非要一直等下去他也不会介意就是了，前提是老师不会有什么危险……

加隆歪歪头，眼睛看向天花板，似乎是在仔细考虑这个问题。不过还没等他说什么，笔记本键盘上再次传来轻微的敲击声，把两人一鬼的视线吸引了过去。加隆这一次并没有动手打断，想必一开始就是打算让撒加和卡妙以此来参加讨论的——可惜卡妙“进化”的程度还不够，否则他们或许就可以看到两只无形的鬼魂抢键盘这样有爱的场景了。

鬼魂之间似乎无法感应到彼此的存在，但若是同时在一副键盘上打字，也不知道会不会撞上……

卡妙大概也想到了同样的问题，手指微微动了动，看样子是想要戳一戳屏幕正前方的那团空气，但是最终还是忍住了。水瓶座亡魂在徒弟面前还是需要保持一点形象的。

加隆没有如冰河那样替背后灵转述是情理之中的——按照冰河对这对双胞胎之间关系的了解，撒加应该能猜到中二青年不可能老老实实转述他的原话，不知道会将他的意思刻意歪曲成什么奇怪的样子。但是话说回来，撒加大人的打字速度实在是慢得令人发指，不知是不是希腊圣域与外界接轨的程度不够以至于尊贵的教皇阁下变成了科技盲。

干脆用纸笔算了，速度还能快一些……冰河暗暗腹诽着，但终归没有说出来。他和撒加没有那么熟，对方又曾经是老师的顶头上司，还是要保持一些礼貌。

【也许和我的意愿有关】

涂涂改改了将近一分钟，屏幕上终于出现了完整的话。

“意愿？”冰河和卡妙异口同声地重复着这个词。

【我想揍他】

这句话倒是完成得极其痛快，想必也和撒加的意愿有关……

冰河：“……”

加隆：“……”

无需询问“他”指的是谁。两个活人同时沉默不语，难得交换了一个默契而郁闷的眼神。

卡妙则再次面露沉吟。_“难道……我想揍冰河想得还不够迫切吗？”_水瓶座亡魂喃喃自语，稍稍偏过头，眼神……似乎有点犀利？

金发少年忍不住哆嗦了一下，多年的经验使他果断地决定转移话题。

“到现在为止，老师能够影响的物品只有水瓶座圣衣。”他朝沙发另一侧的圣衣箱示意了一下，“其他亡魂也是这样——至少我们能找到的那些前辈是这样的。其他人就不清楚了。”

说到圣衣……冰河忍不住朝办公室另一边的双子圣衣瞥了一眼。撒加的灵魂恢复的速度显然比老师要快不少，不知这和加隆常年把双子圣衣带在身边是否有关。也许今后老师的恢复速度也会快一些吧……

撒加的喜悦之情几乎一瞬间变得触手可及，使得冰河不由自主直了直身子。这是他第二次隐隐约约地感受到其他亡魂的情绪了——穆先生听到贵鬼的消息时也作出了差不多的反应。也许擅长精神与念力系技能的鬼魂都是这样？

【还有其他人在？】

一句话打错了三个字母，但是印象中似乎是完美主义者的撒加大人连改都懒得改。

就连加隆的眉毛也略微挑了挑，朝笔记本电脑旁边的空位看了看，似乎是在听撒加说话。“你们都找到了哪些人？”他问。

冰河张开嘴，刚要回答，便听被卡妙打断了。

_“从头说起吧。”_水瓶座亡魂的声音已经恢复了惯常的冷静，大概是终于从久别重逢的激动情绪中摆脱过来了，_“把我们知道的情况总结一下。”_

……

“说起来，大小姐提到你那张搞得满城风雨的水彩画时，我就有了些猜测。”

水瓶圣衣箱已经被重新合上并且包了起来，再次变得犹如走私贩的行囊。不过水瓶圣衣可以稍稍松口气了，离开图书馆前被硬塞进去的纸张已经被取了出来，此时正整整齐齐地放在茶几上。

包括前代水瓶座日记在内的全部资料被两人两鬼再次从头到尾解析了一遍。双子兄弟的加入并没有马上带来什么新的进展，除了加隆听到亡魂或许可以恢复实体时若有所思的表情，以及撒加经过几个小时不懈练习后变得纯熟了些许的打字技巧。不过日记译本和其他相关笔记都被加隆留了下来，说是有事没事可以再研究一下，说不定可以找到些新的灵感。冰河没什么意见——这些笔记被他反反复复看了那么多遍，已经可以倒背如流了，留在手上也没什么用。

此刻已经是下午两点多了，两个活人的肚子已经开始抗议，话题也终于回到了学术性不怎么强的方向。冰河猜想，加隆自从被纱织绑来日本后就从来没有在办公室里待过那么长时间……

“是吗？”白鸟座少年愣了一下。一不小心给老师画像似乎是很久以前的事情了，加隆居然能够坚持到现在没有说出来。

_“看来，这家伙果然是在故意套你的话，”_卡妙眯起眼睛，伸手摸摸下巴，沉吟道，_“我一直有种奇怪的感觉，有时候他说的话……”_

套我的话？冰河有些意外地看向老师，却得到了一个“以后再说”的眼神。

加隆套话的技巧真的那么好吗？他都完全没有注意到……想到自己在瞬面前完全失败的尝试，冰河缩缩脖子。

至少比我强……

“不过那个时候你并没有带着水瓶圣衣，所以我也没有想得太多。”加隆撇撇嘴，“大小姐倒是很担心你的心理健康，我花了好大的力气才安慰好了她……”

加隆会安慰人吗？冰河与老师交换了一个好笑的眼神。按他们见到过的情况来看，中二青年安慰人的方式就是不停地煽风点火，直到纱织对他的恼火程度完全超越了之前的烦心事。相比之下，撒加大人似乎更符合知心大哥哥的条件……加隆也许是按照背后灵的话逐字转述的？

金发少年微微摇了摇头，没有过度纠结这个问题。“老师一直都在我身边，并不在圣衣上。”他说。这一点刚刚似乎并没有说清楚。

“我猜也是。”加隆微微点头，“我们的情况还是有些区别的。撒加一开始是被困在圣衣上——我可以确定自己在医院的时候身边并没有鬼，直到回到圣域之后才突然……精神分裂了。”

冰河不由得闷笑。精神分裂什么的……

“根据我们的猜测，”他朝桌子上的笔记示意了一下，“这大概就是因为双子圣衣受损的程度没有水瓶圣衣严重，所以依旧可以承载亡魂，不用把撒加前辈转移到你身上吧。”

至于撒加后来成了加隆的背后灵，也不知是因为圣衣被加隆带在身边，还是本来就和弟弟有联系……这一点似乎无从考证了，毕竟加隆从离开圣域之后就一直和黄金圣衣在一起。那么，能够帮助亡魂恢复的究竟是黄金圣衣还是被附体的人呢？还是两者都有？冰河想得头晕脑胀，还是没有什么头绪，只能决定照猫画虎，将水瓶圣衣带在身边，以期待老师从此也能和撒加的恢复速度一样快。

“我想，还是要去教皇厅找找别的资料。”他最后说。虽然不抱什么希望，但是总是要查一查才能放心。“等一会儿我们一起去找纱织——”

虽然加隆的精神正常与否还不太好说，但至少两个人一起去汇报的话被当成疯子的几率会小一些。

不过加隆似乎有不同的看法。

“与其接着翻书，我建议你不如亲自试验一下，把水瓶座黄金圣衣带在身边一段时间，看看卡妙的情况有没有变化。”他说着站起身来，“大小姐那边，我回来再跟她说吧。”

这种实践主义的提议倒是很符合海飞龙的性格，卡妙也没有表示什么异议。

_“反正现在有的是时间，试试看也没什么。”_水瓶座亡魂说。

“留在圣域或者女神身边会不会好一些？”冰河背起圣衣箱，跟在加隆身后走出办公室。黄金圣衣在女神的结界中才能恢复，或许圣衣上的灵魂也是同理。

“我给小丫头打了两年工，也没发现女神的小宇宙对撒加有什么好处。”加隆不出所料地嗤之以鼻，随即状似不经意地补充，“也许你们到外面走走可以有些新的发现……”

“去外面走走？”

“哈！我一开始看不见撒加，但是满世界旅行了一个多月之后慢慢就看见了。你们也可以试试？”

这个提议的逻辑性有待商榷，但是白鸟座少年瞬间决定照做。

看，借口不是送上门了吗？

冰河朝卡妙大人露出一个胜利的微笑，不出所料收获白眼两枚。

……

加隆亲自将冰河送到了楼下，满脸笑容勾肩搭背如同多年老友，仿佛是故意让以貌取人的前台美女知道冰河的重要性以免再犯同样的错误。

冰河受宠若惊了一瞬间，然后意识到这货其实又是想不着痕迹地翘班。

“哦，对了……你来之前和谁打架了？怎么样子这么惨？”走出大门后，加隆顺口问道。

“什么？”冰河眼角一跳。

加隆耸肩。

“撒加问的。”


	22. 两个人的旅程

_“冰河。”_

“嗯？”

_“把企鹅放回去。”_

“唔……真的不能养吗？”

_“……相信我，宠物这种东西很麻烦的。”_

“咦？老师你养过宠物？”

_“我养过两只圣斗士训练生。它们又笨又懒还总爱惹祸，绝对是世界上最麻烦的生物。所以它们能自己觅食之后我就放生了。”_

“……老师！”

……

圣战结束两年后的暑假，冰河终于如愿以偿地拖着卡妙开始了环游世界的旅程。

别看前几个月卡妙面对这个建议似乎总是表现得不情不愿，出发之后他的兴奋程度却不在冰河之下。

南极的企鹅，非洲的斑马，中国的大熊猫，埃及的金字塔，希腊的雅典娜神殿，美国的自由女神像，细雨中人迹罕至的山谷，夜幕下灯红酒绿的街道……白鸟座少年仗着圣斗士的实力随心所欲地满世界乱跑，连护照都用不着拿出来——反正护照上的年龄也是未成年，想去酒吧还是要悄悄溜进去。

一人一鬼先是到处恐吓野生动物，又去游览各大名胜，玩得不亦乐乎，冰河瞬移的技巧也掌握得越来越熟练。虽然三天两头因为没找到旅馆而不得不露宿野外，但是对于曾经的冰原第一猎人来说食物的问题倒是很好解决的。

相比之下，迷路则是个大问题。冰河的方向感虽然不错，但毕竟没有随身携带导航仪，凭借自己的天文学知识辨识方向终究不太准确。目光稍稍偏移几分之一度的方向，再以接近光速的速度一冲刺，停下时可能就会出现在另一个国家。再加上因为证件不足的缘故，冰河行动时选择的都是些人烟稀少的路线。除非是撞大运看到了路标，他有时甚至都不知道自己到底跑到了哪一个国家——要知道，很多时候国与国之间的边界是以山河景观界定的，并没有文字上的标示。

一开始设计的路线图很快就被放弃了。这一点倒没有什么遗憾的，毕竟这次出行主要是为了放松而不是完成什么任务。旅途中经常出现的状况是冰河因为卡妙偶然提到的什么小信息，突发奇想地将下一站目标定在了之前完全没有想到的地方，然后又一不小心走错路跑到了更加偏僻陌生的所在。

有些意外惊喜是好事，不过些许条理还是有必要的。在非洲大草原上漫无目的地转悠了三天之后，灰头土脸的金发少年回归都市后的第一件事就是买了一个精确的指南针以及一副世界地图，用红笔在上面把曾经到达过的地方一个个标记了出来。

水瓶圣衣一直被他背在身后。被罩起来的的圣衣箱表面上并没有什么可疑之处，只不过作为单身旅行者的行囊未免有些太大了。在南非边境差点被当成走私贩抓起来之后，冰河躲避各国边防队伍的决心变得愈发坚定。

……

“咦，冰河？”

“怎么了，瞬？”

“你背着的是水瓶圣衣啊……我一直以为是白鸟圣衣。”

“啊，是啊。”

“为什么？”

“因为我要和老师一起旅行啊！好不容易才找到的借口……”

“一起旅——什么借口？”

“……没什么。”

“但是这样遇到危险时岂不是很不方便？”

“没关系啦……需要战斗的时候水瓶圣衣也会帮我的。”

“呃，你觉得好就行……”

“不过说到战斗，不是说意大利有很多黑手党什么的，社会治安很不好吗？怎么到现在都没人抢劫我们？真是无聊……”

“星矢，你……”

“我可没夸张啊，瞬！上次莎尔娜还跟我说她从医院回来的路上被流氓调戏了……”

“可怜的流氓……”

“谁说不是呢……好在医院就在附近，那几个家伙的拳头最后还是被从嘴里取出来了。莎尔娜那天心情不错来着，所以没吓死手……”

“流氓也不是只有意大利才有。珍妮给我发过一张几个男人被捆成M形的照片……”

“……你们的女朋友真是一个比一个凶猛。还是紫龙家的春丽这样最好，温柔漂亮，做饭也好吃。”

“呵，如果有人敢欺负春丽，我会亲手把他打到外太空。”

“我也想找个机会把人扔到外太空啊！可惜都没人来找我们麻烦……”

“拜托，流氓找麻烦也是要看人的吧？单独出行的美女是一回事，四个肌肉发达的男人他们才不会惹……”

“咦？冰河说的好有道理……瞬，要不你先打扮成——哎，等等，别打！玩、玩笑！我是开玩笑的！”

……

到了八月初，星矢、瞬和紫龙已经被冰河时不时发回的照片引起了兴致。几个人商量了一下，在罗德里亚小镇上汇合，然后与冰河一起在欧洲玩了一个星期，顺便还撺掇着冰河带他们去拜访了东西伯利亚训练地旁边的北极熊一家。

星矢表示这么冷的气候简直不是人呆的地方。

冰河表示大多圣斗士训练地都不是极冷就是极热，不仅仅是冰之战士，星矢你在圣域门口训练其实属于少数情况。

瞬表示当年的仙女岛白天能够达到五十度夜里却会降到零下，的确算是艰苦的环境了。

紫龙表示不在艰苦环境下训练其实也能成为合格的战士，不过只要有春丽在哪怕再艰苦的环境都无所谓了。

既然提到了这个话题，同伴们的训练地似乎也是不错的旅游景点。不过星矢的训练地就在黄道十二宫门口，紫龙的训练地被几位同伴隔三差五的拜访几乎成了食堂，瞬的训练地两年多之前就被阿布罗狄引爆了，只有一辉的训练地适合组团参观。

冰河轻车熟路地领着几位兄弟再度去死亡皇后岛拜访了一趟，一辉不出所料还是不在。白鸟座少年于是又在同伴们唯恐天下不乱的哄笑声中轻车熟路地给凤凰座少年留了个口信。即使这点降雪量仅仅能够弄湿死亡皇后岛的地皮，他依然坚信自己留言的方式比星矢在地上用石头画出来的烤鸡图案要有用得多……

之后，四人再度分开。

紫龙说一定要在视力恢复之后亲眼看看那些景色，但是再不回去春丽该不高兴了。

星矢说这样疯玩比陪莎尔娜和美穗逛街有意思多了，但是女孩子还是要时常哄一哄的。

瞬说玩得很开心真希望哥哥也和大家一起，但是珍妮过几天要来日本我还要好好招待。

冰河说你们赶紧滚吧，就算没有女孩子陪着我照样能玩得痛快。

……

“老师？”

_“嗯？”_

“格陵兰，‘绿色的土地’……你说这个名字是谁起的啊，简直太误人子弟了！我们都在这里转悠了两天了就没见过一丁点绿色的影子！应该叫‘白色的土地’或者‘结冰的土地’才对……”

_“那是因为那个名字已经用过了——旁边那个国家就叫冰岛，你忘了吗？”_

“对哦……可是冰岛明明还没有这里冷！”

_“其实格陵兰这个名字就是一个从冰岛流放过来的犯人起的，大概是一千年前吧。”_

“为什么？为了骗人吗？”

_“……确实。为了把更多的人骗到荒岛上来和他做伴——反正阿布罗狄当初是这么跟我说的。”_

“成功了？”

_“嗯，成功了。人们其实是很好骗的。”_

“老师？”

_“嗯？”_

“这里离北极点已经很近了吧？感觉不比东西伯利亚的冰原暖和。老师当初怎么没有来这里修炼呢？”

_“在哪里不都差不多，反正也在极圈里。我当初第一个选择其实是南极……”_

“咦？还有这回事？那后来怎么又跑到地球另一边了？”

_“南极的考察站太多了，基本上找不到清净地方，但是又没有能够得到日常补给的村镇。在南极修炼大概只能在南极大陆靠近中心的地方做野人了吧……所以我没过几天就回去了。”_

“啊，那可真是……好有趣的画面啊哈哈哈哈哈！当初老师难道吃的是烤企鹅吗？也难怪会对南极的地形那么熟悉……”

_“冰河，你再笑我就把南极作为你下一次生存训练的指定地点。”_

“没关系！反正有老师随行指导，可以让我第一时间找到狩猎企鹅的最佳环境！”

_“……”_

“呃，开个玩笑而已，老师别瞪我了……”

_“哼……话说回来，丹麦其实是北欧仙宫的势力范围。阿斯加德人和圣域通常井水不犯河水，老死不相往来，我也懒得和他们打交道。若不是格陵兰一直闹着要独立，只怕这里根本就不会有圣斗士踏足。”_

“那阿布罗狄前辈……”

_“他啊……大概是在研究北欧服装发展史吧，谁知道呢。”_

“老师？”

_“嗯？”_

“其实，米罗曾经跟我说过你去苏联修炼是因为伏特加卖得比较便宜……”

_“……总有一天，我会和他好好谈一谈为什么在背后造谣的行为是不道德的。”_

“我没信他！”

_“那就好，我觉得你也不至于那么好骗。哼！”_

“老师……”

_“嗯？”_

“我好像又迷路了。”

_“再往前一点就该到了。”_

“……老师？”

_“嗯？”_

“其实你也不记得阿布罗狄前辈的住处在哪里了吧？”

_“……”_

“……”

_“……咳咳，你要知道，从前我来这里的时候那个地方还住着人，我到了附近直接感应他的小宇宙就可以知道方位，根本不用在这么多一模一样的山头中寻找那么一座房子。”_

“……”

_“我保证，真的就在这附近！”_

……

在死亡皇后岛与其余几个青铜圣斗士分开之后，师徒两个心血来潮决定一个一个去寻找其余黄金圣斗士的修炼地——有些卡妙是去过的，但大多从未涉足。从卡妙大人的口气来看，艾尔扎克和冰河开始训练之前的那段日子，他可并没有像冰河一开始以为的那样从始至终待在西伯利亚冰原闷头修炼。

冰河有些不确定，他和艾尔扎克究竟是应该因为拖累了爱旅游的老师感到惭愧，还是应该因为老师出从来没有带着他们出去玩而感到委屈。

不过至少，这个假期他们确实是在弥补一些遗憾。

在格陵兰冰天雪地的群山中溜达了将近五天时间，冰河终于在距离斯科斯比湾不到五十公里的地方找到了卡妙提过的那一片玫瑰园。不过他并不是第一个到达的——十几个裹得严严实实的人正扛着摄像机兴致勃勃地对着荒芜的玫瑰园和无人居住的小楼录着像，站在最前面的人嘴里说着他听不明白的语言。不过从他满脸兴奋的表情以及时不时向后挥胳膊的动作来看，大概阿布罗狄的修炼地不久前已经被附近的人们发现，并且正在试图破解在极地气候种植玫瑰的秘密。

冰河坐在背对摄像机的山崖上有些好奇地评论说这里离镇子不算远啊以前难道没人来过吗，为什么那些人表现得像是打了鸡血一样。

卡妙坐在旁边指了指玫瑰园说那里以前种的可都是魔宫蔷薇就算是你来了不小心的话也会中招的，而现在两年多没人打理早该暴露了。

冰河有些担忧地问阿布罗狄以后再回来的话会不会被围观啊。

卡妙幸灾乐祸地说很有可能所以到时候我们也一起来围观吧。

……

“呼，这是最后一个了……”

_“应该是了，不过保险起见，最好还是再检查一圈。”_

“这样的温度，普通人应该是活不下来了吧？就算有漏网的也只会是死人。”

_“死了最好。他们在做出这样的事情时就已经放弃了生存的权力。我担心的是这背后会不会是漏网的冥斗士在操纵。”_

“会吗？这里可就在圣域的眼皮子底下啊。”

_“圣域这两年是什么样子你也清楚……就算有冥斗士藏在罗德里亚镇我都不会感到稀奇。”_

“呃，确实。回头一定要向纱织小姐汇报，尽快让加隆继承教皇之位。”

_“公平点讲，加隆当教皇的话，至少他能赚到的钱应该足够跟上修理圣域所耗费的了。这样看似乎也没什么不行……”_

“……一点都不好笑。”

_“这可是你自己提出的建议啊……不过这确实是个问题。圣域常年没有人坐镇并不好，最起码十二宫的轮值应该尽快恢复，来保证对周边地区的掌控力。”_

“轮值的话，现在的人手肯定是不够的——”

_“你放心，就算真需要你轮值——”_

“——所以老师你们最好尽快变回人类。”

_“——我也会保证你的课业不会被拉下太多。”_

“……”

_“……”_

“咳咳，这个问题以后再说吧……这里已经没人了，现在要怎么做？”

_“向女神汇报吧，接下来的事情应该交由其他人来和意大利政府交涉了。不过我们大概还需要留在这里几天时间以防万一。”_

“哈，好吧。真没想到迪斯马斯克前辈的修炼地居然会被这些人找到……星矢知道了大概会后悔没有一起过来吧？这小子因为没架打已经抱怨了好久了。”

_“唔，你们几个总是这么安安稳稳的闲着，说不定真会生锈掉。我需要重新开始给你布置训练任务了……”_

“好的！新的任务是什么？”

_“现在就开始第一课：怎样写一篇详细准确的任务报告。”_

“……什、什么？！”

_“这可是一名合格圣斗士的必备技能啊，冰河。”_

“……”

……

相比于阿布罗狄居住的那片很容易被人嫉妒的世外桃源，巨蟹座修炼的海岛就并不会吸引什么游客踏足了。实际上，就连冰河一开始也只是站在附近的另一个岛屿上远远地看了一眼，并不愿真正踏上那座看起来阴森森的海岛。

按理说时隔两年，就算是有积尸气聚集过也应该消散了，但是迪斯马斯克的修炼地却一如既往的惊悚，仿佛是被怨魂占据——这是作为亡灵的卡妙大人形容自己很久以前唯一一次去作客时的感受。师徒两个疑惑之下，还是忍不住在小岛上仔仔细细地巡查了一圈，却意外地发现这座岛屿已经被人占据了。

在此之前，白鸟座少年其实并没有在战场之外杀过人。这些人的所作所为却让他有些理解了一辉为什么会对死亡皇后岛上的黑暗圣斗士进行毫不留情地清洗。

这个世界上，并非所有的黑暗背后都有邪恶神明的影子。

敌人虽然没有小宇宙，但是拥有足够的枪支，人数上也占了绝对优势。好在冰河毕竟是战士，一开始的惊怒之后，他出手时并没有什么犹豫。

卡妙没有说什么，只是用一瞬间套在冰河身上的水瓶座圣衣表达了自己的立场。

战斗进行得很顺利，让少年的情绪总算平复了一些，至少他还是有守护这个世界上正义的力量。不过经历了这么一场战斗，白鸟座少年郁闷的心情持续了很多天。直到与圣域的世俗力量交接完毕后，沿着西西里岛的海岸线散步时，才渐渐好转。

在那里，某个渔民大叔操着口音古怪的希腊语为他讲述着几年前他如何误入了那座闹鬼的海岛，又如何与住在那里的恶魔斗智斗勇然后从万千阴魂的围攻下逃出生天的故事。

……

_“刚刚那几个女孩子挺漂亮的啊，怎么不跟她们一起去呢？”_

“我对她们没兴趣。”

_“非要金发不可吗？”_

“老师，能不能别说这个话题了？我还是未成年！”

_“在你跑到酒吧里看脱衣舞之前应该想到这一点。”_

“咳咳……可老师你比我大六岁！你还没有女朋友呢！”

_“我是鬼……”_

“迟早会变回人的！”

……

纱织似乎对他从意大利传回的消息很在意，迫不及待地把所有空闲的圣斗士都派了出去调查废弃修炼地的状态，也不知是不是因为听到加隆转达黄金亡魂的消息后，为自己对圣域的放羊式管理产生了一丝犹如逃学时遇到家长的尴尬。

奇怪的是，明明应该抓住名正言顺的机会好好翘几天班的加隆大人并没有参与到其中，还理直气壮地说反正除了希腊的那几个之外他哪个训练地也没去过，还不如多让年轻人锻炼锻炼。而希腊……据星矢说大小姐前几天又状似不经意地提到了有关教皇人选的问题，可想而知在这个问题彻底解决之前某人是不敢到圣域附近自投罗网的。

师徒俩接下来的旅行多了个更加高大上的借口。

不过这个时候假期已经接近尾声了，于是冰河终究没有将所有黄金圣斗士的训练地都拜访一遍。他在顺路到米洛斯岛和卡农岛上检查过一遍之后，自告奋勇地将唯一一个位于南半球的黄金修炼地作为了假期旅行的最后一站。

金牛座青年在当地的人缘似乎很好，以至于当这个位处热带雨林边上的小村中的居民终于从冰河比比划划的动作得知他是阿鲁迪巴的朋友之后，在一瞬间变得极为热情，甚至专门准备了一场篝火晚会来招待他。这让将圣斗士与普通人少有接触看作是理所当然的师徒两个都有些愕然。

……

“唉，过两天就开学了，还有这么多地方没有去过……”

_“想在两个月之内把整个世界都玩遍，野心未免太大了点吧？”_

“哈，说得也是……老师啊，下一个假期我们还要一起出来玩！”

_“好的。”_

“不管是不是恢复了实体？”

_“……嗯。”_


	23. 沉船

也许下次长距离瞬移之前应该看一眼天气预报。

尚未睁开眼睛，扑面而来的风雪已经迫不及待地向冰河汇报了他所处的地点。金发少年抬起胳膊，将脸上突然多出来的一层冰雪面具抹了下去，然后把大衣帽子罩在了脑袋上。在这种连北极熊都会称为见鬼的天气里，这件衣服能起到的只有心理作用……以及让他不会因为在零下五十余度的暴风雪中身穿短袖衬衫而被当成疯子。

当然后者其实也无所谓。在这种天气中还能注意到别人身上衣着的人通常也是差不多的疯子。

转过身子，习惯性地忽略掉狂风暴雪撞在圣衣箱上所带来的巨大推力，冰河眯起眼睛注视着面前的情景。触目所及之处是一片令人眩晕的纯白，模糊了天空与冰原的界限。狂风卷着大片大片的雪花打着转地从他的身周掠过，画出一道道凌乱的白色线条，在身前不远的地方重新汇聚成洁白色的帷幕。远处隐隐约约可以看到建筑的轮廓，黯淡的灯光在视野尽头处若隐若现。

即使遇上了糟糕的天气，冰河还是忍不住微微扬起唇角。

见识过了色彩斑斓的世界，少年最喜欢的仍然是最熟悉的纯白。

_“这次感觉怎么样？”_卡妙的声音在他身边响起，在寒风呼啸中几乎听不清楚。冰河侧过头，越过深褐色的帽檐向身边的年轻亡魂投去了一个羡慕的目光。没有实体有时也是好事啊……

“还是比正常情况下吃力。”他皱皱眉头，稍稍整理了下肩膀上的背带。因为疲惫，水瓶圣衣箱显得比平时沉了不少。“而且似乎比预计的坐标偏移了不少。”他补充。这是从灯光的距离推测的，手机上不久前才弄到的的卫星定位系统在这种鬼天气根本没有半点作用。

_“又是这样吗？”_卡妙皱起眉头，语气中有些担忧，_“看来这种情况并不是巧合。你确定身体没有感觉到不适？”_

“除了有点累之外。”冰河耸肩，然后朝镇子的方向小跑起来，旅游鞋在厚厚的积雪中踏出一串深深的小坑，不一会儿就湿透了，“就是小宇宙消耗过度的那种感觉，其他没有什么。”

卡妙不置可否地嗯了一声，脸上的疑惑还是没有散去。他的步伐与冰河保持着一致，墨绿色的长发逆着风向在身后扬起，半透明的身体被密集的雪花视若无物地穿过。

白鸟座少年忍住伸手戳一下的冲动，收回目光。上一次这样做的时候，老师大人看他的眼神像是在看疯子。

大概是因为假期玩得太疯，最近两天冰河瞬移时总是觉得异常吃力，仿佛是小宇宙被一瞬间抽空了一样。第一次发生这样的事情是从阿鲁迪巴修炼的热带雨林深处回到外面的村落，突如其来的疲惫感让他险些栽倒在地面上，以至于被当地人误以为是在林中经历了什么战斗。

这样的情况在接下来几天成为了常态，于是卡妙最终命令冰河立即结束旅程，以免出现什么意外。

然而对这种情况出现的原因，水瓶座亡魂却依旧一筹莫展。按理说，这总不会真是因为冰河这两个月瞬移用得太多的缘故……吧？

没听说过瞬移技能熟练之后还能出差错的。

圣斗士的瞬移其实与距离关系不大，更多是与大地的接触。这似乎与雅典娜女神大地守护者的身份有关——比如说站在飞机上想要从机头瞬移到机尾几乎就是不可能的事情，而从南美洲瞬移到西伯利亚这样的旅程最需要注意的反而不是体力，而是准确度。

像现在这样出现在距目的地百十公里外，比起足足跨越了半个地球的距离，根本算不上什么了不得的误差。按照以往的惯例，冰河只需要在确定自己的方位之后再瞬移一次就可以平安出现在家中。但这次只能等小宇宙恢复再说了——最好要完全恢复，否则难以支撑他再一次瞬移。

_“这里离港口不太远……就在镇子上休息一夜，明天再回家吧。”_确定了周围没有危险，卡妙很快将担忧重新压下，提议道。

“依我看，干脆直接跑回家算了。”冰河嘴里这么说着，但是脚下的速度和方向并没有改变。除了瞬移时会出现异常情况，平时他的小宇宙还是很配合的，冲刺百十公里并没有什么问题。

_“现在回去家里可没什么吃的。”_卡妙瞥了他一眼，淡淡地提醒道，_“你打算在这个天气里去打猎？以这样的状态？”_

“……”

这也是个奇葩的事情。作为活人，冰河在吃饭睡觉这种小事上却总是没有卡妙考虑的周全，这一点在两个月的旅行中表现得极为明显。

也难怪水瓶座亡魂会操心到死不瞑目的程度。

……

被嘈杂的声音惊醒时，外面的雪已经停了。钟表上显示的时间是凌晨四点，天色微亮。冰河看着窗外几乎堆到了二层楼的积雪愣了几秒种，才意识到自己已经回到了北极圈以内而不是身处南美洲。路面上的雪已经被铲得干干净净，路边的雪则堆得比人还高，整个镇子就像是一座白色的迷宫一样。

卡妙已经站到了窗前，一脸凝重地看着外面。_“看来是出事了。”_他说。

冰河瞬间睡意全无，从床上跳起来，一把推开窗户，冷风将他的头发吹得扬了扬。

“出什么事了？”他朝着下方旅馆门口聚集在一起的人群大吼。

吵闹声因为突如其来的问话被掐断了几秒，然而紧张的气氛并没有消失。人群的角落隐隐约约传来几声低低的抽泣。

“客轮出事了！”有人回答他。

“什么客轮？”冰河没反应过来。

“今天早上应该到达的客轮！撞上了浮冰！二十分钟前刚传来的消息，现在还不知道情况怎么样——”

剩下的话淹没在耳畔的轰鸣声中。

惊恐的尖叫，焦急的呼唤，绝望的哭泣……嘈杂的声音伴随着刺耳的风声从时空的另一端传来，冰河无法分辨声音的主人中究竟有没有当初的自己。

一切似乎又回到了原点。

但他不想再经历一次同样的事情，即使他现在没有站在渐渐沉没的客轮上，没有亲眼看着视线中的海平面缓慢而迅速地渐渐上升，没有在脱离险境的一瞬间感到更深的绝望……

至少，他不再是当初那个无助的孩子了……

至少、至少……现在的他已经有了改变结局的力量。

大脑尚未反应过来之前，冰河已经背起圣衣箱，跳出窗户，在人们的惊呼声中朝着港口冲了出去。

老师一直在试图告诉他的事情他早已经明白了。已经发生的事情是无法更改的，但也许……他可以改变别人的结局。

……

即使风已经停了，暴雪过后的清晨依旧冷得刺骨。

这样的天气出现在港口，除了尽职尽责的工作人员之外，也只有等待客轮的了，无论是自认倒霉订到了这种天气出行的船票，还是想要第一时间接到倒霉的亲友。

若是不出意外，客轮还有不到一个小时就会抵达，所以这个时间已经有不少的人等在了那里。比起旅馆前站着的那些，这里的人们显得沉默了不少。没有歇斯底里的哭号也没有气急败坏的质问，大多数人只是三三两两地聚集在一起，有的低声交流着什么，有的则一言不发地注视着窗口。空气沉重得令人窒息。

“救援船和直升机已经出发了，会在第一时间将幸存者解救出来。”被冰河拉住的第一个人是这样安慰的，一边说着一边拽着他朝候船室走去，“不要着急，我们会随时通报最新消息。不过你最好先穿上件外衣……”

这样的气温穿着一身清清凉凉的短袖衬衫站在外面，也难怪会被当成是担忧到失去基本判断力的亲属，更何况少年一脸焦急的表情并不是装出来的。

不过冰河还是得到了所需的信息。事发地点距离港口有只有几十公里，并不算是很远。但因为是在海上，哪怕以他最快的速度游过去也需要十几分钟……

已经过去了将近半个小时，每一分钟都可能会有人死去。

不能耽误下去了，要以最快的速度——

_“你给我冷静下来！”_

冰河愣了一下，睁开眼睛，转过头来，正好迎上卡妙饱含愠怒的冰冷目光。即使是在焦虑之下，经年累月被老师敲打的经验仍使得他瞬间开始反思自己的所作所为，并且很快就找出了错处。

是了，直接瞬移过去的话，他就没力气救人了。

看来老师刚刚一直在等着他自己恢复冷静，结果却还是不得不在他开始作死之前出言提醒了……

白鸟座少年深吸一口气，重新合上眼睛。凉飕飕的空气使他一直处于亢奋状态的大脑稍稍清醒了一些。

这样的状态可不好，要保持冷静才能在危急时做出准确的判断。

果然还是会受到过去回忆的影响吗……

冰河重新睁开眼睛时，浅蓝色的眼眸中已经看不出不久前的暗潮汹涌。他朝卡妙点点头，并没有说什么，而是加快脚步沿着冰川边缘跑了起来。他在冰面上移动的速度远比在海里要快，所以需要尽可能接近沉船的位置再下水。

卡妙也没有再开口。虽然一开始表现得差强人意，但至少还没有完全昏了头，反应过来得还算快。时间确实很紧迫，有什么要说的也可以等事情处理完再说。

冰河的实力毋庸置疑，只是每次遇到像今天这样的情况，这小子总是会做出难以预料的反应，有时候会超水平发挥，而有时候就……

……找到沉船的位置并没有花费太长时间。远处天空上盘旋的直升飞机为冰河准确地指明了事发地点。

少年将圣衣箱扔在了地面上，屈身蓄力，隔空一拳击碎了下方的冰面，然后从冰山上纵身跃下。在半空中，水瓶圣衣便已经在一片金光闪耀中附着在了他的身上。

卡妙的轮廓随着弟子一起出现在了水下，纯白色的视野瞬间换成了有些模糊的深蓝，使他竟然隐隐感到了久违的寒意。

隐含担忧的目光落到了正如同游鱼一样向前潜泳的金发少年身上。

已经将近十年了，这孩子还是没有完全释怀。这样的事情做老师的终究是帮不上什么忙。

只希望——

……

大约半个小时后，冰河被人拦了下来。

救援船已经到达，早先被他拖上来的人已经和其他幸存者一同被接应的人员安排急救，情况不太好的已经先一步由直升机送回了陆地。水面上仅剩的几个落难者正在被零零散散的小船营救。和记忆中的那场灾难相比，这一次的情况要好得多，无论是反应速度还是营救的措施。十年的时间产生变化的不仅仅是一个少年人的成长。

拦住冰河的是一个中年人，深蓝色的防寒服袖子上套着一个有些滑稽的红色袖标。他从冰河手里将已经被冻得休克过去的人接过来，放在了旁边担架上，胡子拉碴的面孔上带着明显的尊重。

“万分感谢阁下的援手，否则我们的行动不会如此顺利。如果不介意的话——别再下去了！”满口公事化的感谢还没有说完，中年人就被冰河再次下潜的举动吓了一跳，一瞬间把所有外交措辞都忘了个一干二净，甚至伸手去拉他的胳膊，“再下去你自己也危险了！剩下的事交给我们就好！”

也不怪他对冰河的实力没有信心。在冰海里泡了这么久，白鸟座少年的小宇宙虽未耗尽，表面上的形象却并不怎么好看——一头金发湿漉漉地搭在脑袋上，上面还沾着冰渣，脸色苍白，嘴唇也有些发青，在足以闪瞎眼的黄金圣衣衬托下更像是一只脚踏进了棺材。

即使是第七感战士，所使用的也不过是凡人的身躯罢了，这样长时间的行动绝对算不上轻松，身体的负荷早已在外观上显露了出来。

不过没关系的……作为圣斗士，他可以到达更深更冷的海底，可以在海底停留更长时间。

冰河微微笑了笑，抬头看了一眼天上的直升机，一言不发地再次沉入了冰冷的海水中。一开始他只是在水面活动，这样才能够在救援抵达之前让更多人有机会脱险。现在他更需要救助普通人无法找到的人。

毕竟，这是他成为圣斗士最初的梦想，不是吗？

……

海底的光线很暗，冰河这一次花了好久都没有找到人类的踪迹。黄金圣衣在小宇宙的作用下散发着淡淡的金色光晕，在照亮了周围景象的同时也使得远处显得更加黑暗。

与十年前的海难不同，这一次客轮是在转向时侧面撞上了浮冰，从中间断成了两半。前半截在他到达现场时已经落入了海中，而后半截直到此刻都奇迹般地留在海面，连带着大部分的旅客。

沉入海底的残骸里面应该还有不少人……

白鸟座少年俯身朝更深的地方游去。如果灾难刚刚发生时他在船上，或许可以用冻气将两截船身都与浮冰连在一起，这样绝大多数人都有足够的时间离开船舱，在冰面上等待救援。可惜他并没有乘船的习惯，当初第一次也是最后一次乘坐长途客轮的经历已经足以让他铭记一辈子。刚发现瞬移时的问题后，他和卡妙倒是讨论过是否要乘坐飞机回到俄罗斯，但是因为一开始进入巴西时手续就不足，加上训练地所处的位置过于偏僻，所以最终放弃了。船类交通工具从一开始就不在考虑范围。

现在想这些已经没用了……冰河微微摇摇头，将小宇宙收敛了一些使得圣衣上的金光不那么刺眼，然后眯起眼睛继续在漆黑一片的海水深处寻找看起来比较像沉船的形状。既然已经晚了，那就只能想办法在海底找到剩下的人……

过了半晌，沉默了许久的卡妙终于再次开口，带着明显的责备和不太明显的叹息。

_“够了，冰河，回到水面上吧。”_

可是时间还早……以他如今的实力加上黄金圣衣的护持，在冰海之下潜泳两三个小时也不是问题。

冰河微微皱起眉头，张了张嘴，然后意识到自己在水下是无法出声的。

但是卡妙似乎读懂了他想说的话。

_“就算你找到了剩下的人，”_水瓶座亡魂一脸淡漠，石青色的长发仿佛是随着海水四处漂动着，冰冷的话语却毫无妨碍地传进了冰河的耳朵，_“也已经没有用了。”_

已经没有用了。

普通人在冰海中只能坚持区区十五分钟左右，这一点被白鸟座少年忘记了。他赶到的并不算晚，但终究不是第一时间。沉下去的那一部分人早在他出发前就已经没有希望了。

已经发生了的事是无法改变的。正如他救不了妈妈，救不了当初的自己……

抿了抿嘴唇，冰河继续向下方游去。那里不会有幸存者，但他想知道自己究竟失败了多少。

卡妙微微皱眉，没有再提醒他。就如训练时那样，他很少将同一句话重复第二次——除非他的弟子正在寒冷的空气中逐渐失去意识，需要他的声音作为引导重新苏醒。冰河已经听见了他的话，却并没有第一时间服从，明显是有自己的打算。无论是否赞同，卡妙都会尊重他的选择，也相信他任性的小徒弟最终会做出正确的判断。

又过了将近十分钟，冰河终于发现了客轮的残骸。这个深度已经相当危险了，卡妙虽然没有实体，但是却隐隐感受到了四周暗藏的危机，如同黑暗中窥伺的野兽。他不由得有些担忧。残骸并没有卡在什么海沟的缝隙，仍在继续下沉。冰河若是不死心地非要进入船舱，只怕会陷入不小的麻烦。

冰海下的暗流已经卷走了他的一个弟子，不能再夺走剩下的这一个，尤其还是这样无谓的牺牲……

好在，白鸟座少年终究没有一意孤行。他与下沉的船体保持着几十米的距离，借着黄金色的光芒，盯着船舱外的缆绳以及上面缠绕着的不知是尸体还是碎木的不明物体愣了好一阵，不知道是认出了什么熟悉的东西。

等到水瓶座亡魂几乎要以为他会靠过去看个仔细时，金发少年却仿佛无声地叹了口气，向他递过去一个混杂着悲哀与愧疚的复杂眼神，随后便以极快的速度向水面游了上去。

……

晴，无风。

一大团胖乎乎的白云慢悠悠地从太阳前爬过，让周围冰川表面灼目的反光稍稍黯淡了些许。

冰河一动不动地坐在冰面上，仰头看着天空发愣，身上裹着在救援船上被人硬塞的毛毯。黄金圣衣已经回到了圣衣箱中，被少年靠在身后。

少年的心情似乎不是很好。从水里出来之后他就保持着压抑的沉默，像是在自责没能救出更多的人，又像是在反思自己为什么没能从一开始就判断出这一点。但他的表情却看不出自责或是反思，而是略微有些茫然，让卡妙突然间说不清是好笑还是心疼。

果然还是个孩子啊……生死之间的磨练将他的意志淬炼得无比坚韧，却终究无法替代岁月才能赐予的阅历。

就连做老师的也时常被同样的缺陷所困扰着——刚刚还憋了一肚子气想要狠狠教训一顿这个任性的小子，此刻却只剩下一丝淡淡的无奈。

半透明的身影在少年旁边坐了下来，手臂抬了一下像是要去摸对方的头发，随即颓然放下。

_“即使是神明也不可能拯救所有人。”_直到整块云朵不情不愿地从太阳前面挪开，青年亡魂才率先开口打破沉默。

客观来讲，虽然结果已经是最好的了，冰河这一次营救行动中表现出来的判断力却实在有些差强人意。他的反应足够迅速，但是却在一开始就失去了冷静，后来又在营救的最佳时机消失之后没有果断撤离，无谓地将自己置于险境。这让卡妙很是不满。

他本想批评弟子在一开始的头脑发昏以及后来的意气用事，再次提醒他保持冷静的重要性，结果话到嘴边却变成了安慰。水瓶座亡魂不由得微微苦笑。

不过就算说了，臭小子也不见得会听。无论是战斗还是平时，冰河似乎总是习惯性地将自身安全弃之不顾。这个毛病想要逼他扳过来实在是任重道远啊……

“……我知道的。”好在，臭小子至少还知道羞愧，声音比平时小了不少，“我只是有点不甘心。”

卡妙长叹一声。

没错，冰河都明白，不需要自己再废话，但是真要改正却不知要到什么时候——虚心认错，死不悔改……从小时候的海底沉船到上学时的课堂梦游，这臭小子一直都是这种让人手痒的倔强性子。

这都是跟谁学的啊……

_“至少你明白自己的极限，在最后关头及时退了回来。”_他最后说。

冰河没有接近沉船而是折了回来，卡妙是松了口气的。当时的深度已经有十分强大的暗流出没——也许以冰河的实力这些算不上致命威胁，但他的体力毕竟消耗了不少，还是会有危险。青年亡魂已经准备好要再次出声训斥，但是冰河总算是自己回过神来了。

对卡妙来说，这样的暗流所代表的伤痛已经远远超过了它们的实际威胁……或许，自己当时对危险的判断也被主观意识扭曲了吧。

冰河没有接话，沉默了好一阵才再次开口。

“老师，我们去看看艾尔扎克吧……”

他说。


	24. 一生的重量

偶然间得知大徒弟成为了海将军之后，卡妙就逼着当时还以为他是幻象的冰河把海界之战的大体情况说了一遍。但直到现在他还是不太清楚自己对此的感受。

在一开始，白鸟圣衣的归属在卡妙的心目中其实没有什么悬念。在黄金圣斗士的眼中两个孩子的实力相差得并不大，于是起到决定作用的只会是各自的性格。艾尔扎克的坚强与执着是最能够引起白鸟圣衣共鸣的品质，会使他长出最强大最坚硬的羽翼。而冰河的善良天真，即使在做老师的看来实在不适合出现在一个冰之战士的身上，却是他最不忍毁去的。

想来，他的第一个弟子与他也有同样的感觉，于是才会在自己的理想和冰河的生命之间选择了后者。

不过两个孩子的天赋同样优秀。他有时会很贪心地想，若是他手中还有另外一件可以支配的圣衣，事情就能够圆满地解决了。不过他自己也会为这样幼稚的期望摇头失笑。在漫长的圣战史中，这并非是第一次有两个同样优秀的圣斗士预备员为同一件圣衣展开竞争。雅典娜女神也许是在以这样的方式向她的战士们宣示命运与战争的残酷。

但这些竞争者却少有能像他的两个学生这样，关系亲密得如同亲兄弟。水瓶座青年在欣慰的同时，也有些无奈地猜想这是对冰之圣斗士的最后一重考验。在亲人面前保持冷酷要远比对敌人艰难万倍，卡妙潜意识里其实并不希望两个弟子真的能够做到这一点。

艾尔扎克出事后的那段时间，他偶尔会产生一丝庆幸，至少这两个孩子不会有机会生死相搏。

直到很久之后，当卡妙几经生死，自认已经没有资格再对此产生任何情绪时，他才从冰河的口中听到了故事的后半段。命中注定的对决是无法逃过的，只是因为艾尔扎克的选择而被推迟了些许。甚至于，卡妙隐隐觉得，正是因为冰河如此倔强地拒绝让自己的内心变得冷酷，才会被命运接二连三地以这样残酷的方式考验。

以前他猜测过对决的结果，甚至有些苦恼地想象白鸟圣衣的最后竞争会在两个孩子一个不愿出手一个不肯还手的情况下变成一出让整个圣域笑上好几个月的闹剧——被笑话的对象自然是他这个做老师的。但更多的时候他猜测战斗会因冰河无法全力出手而以艾尔扎克的胜利告终，因为他的大徒弟相比之下对于圣斗士所代表的东西更加执着一些。

最终冰河以自己的方式证明了他的执着。他既没有被这些考验击倒，也没有将自己的内心变得冷酷，而是固执而骄傲地将所有的伤口如同勋章一样血淋淋地佩戴在了灵魂之上……

但对卡妙来说，那个绿发少年早在几年前便消失在了北冰洋的海底，从此与他失去了所有交集。他有足够的时间接受这个事实，在悲伤的同时为艾尔扎克的选择感到发自内心的自豪，并且在伤痛尚未愈合时便将所有的遗憾与期待理所当然地倾注在了冰河的身上。

以至于，乍一听到有关海界之战的事情时，他的心里竟产生了些许不真实的感觉，似乎故事里那个驻守在北冰洋之柱的海将军只是一个与他的弟子同名的陌生人。

冰河的感受不同。

“……我总是觉得，艾尔扎克为我死了两遍。”那天夜里，金发少年一个人抱着膝盖坐在别墅的房顶上喃喃地说，像是在倾诉又像是对着某个逝去已久的人忏悔着什么。石青发色的年轻亡魂以同样的姿势坐在他身边，只不过少年澄净的眼眸中倒映出的只有深蓝色的天穹和深秋时节黄绿相间的树叶。

在那之后艾尔扎克的结局就再也没有提到过。一直以来，一人一鬼都很有默契地避开了有关第三个人的一切。即使偶尔提到这个名字，也总是若无其事地将话题转移开。冰河知道，这不是因为冷漠或是遗忘，而是太过沉重，以至于他们都不愿意让对方承受同样的痛苦。

艾尔扎克的死从来没有真正被冰河接受过，无论是第一次还是第二次。他想这样师兄会离他更近一些，就像海底沉睡的妈妈以及脑海中老师的幻象。

……

艾尔扎克被埋葬的地点比他们的修炼地更加接近北极点，按方位算是北冰洋之柱的正上方。

这其实是加隆的手笔。在他以双子座暗星的身份回归圣域之前，曾经穿着海飞龙将军的鳞衣完成了最后一件事——返回已经塌陷了的海底神殿，将五位战死的海将军遗体收敛了。冰河在得知之后向他道了谢，并没有多嘴问他这个举动是出于责任还是愧疚。

但道谢确实是诚心诚意的。没有贵鬼在前面引路，他想要潜入海底神殿可不是那么容易的事。海界之战后的几个月时间，他并非没有尝试过独自回到北冰洋之柱的废墟前将师兄的遗体带回，但是在下潜到那个熟悉的海沟前终于意识到自己是在作死。天鹅毕竟不是海底生物，不管他是不是用了将近一年时间每天潜入冰海之下……更何况他甚至不是真正的天鹅。

艾尔扎克的墓只是一个标志，正如母亲的沉船和十字架。冰河知道去看望一个标志并没有什么用，但是仍然会将那个小小的金色十字架片刻不离地戴在身上，仍然会有些固执地认定小师兄就住在离修炼地不远的地方。不过他只去看过艾尔扎克两次，都是在卡妙的陪伴之下。第一次，他在圣战结束后的第一个二月十七日独自一个人跑到了师兄的墓前喝得烂醉如泥，迷迷糊糊地在冰面上缩成一团，带着一脸傻笑听着幻觉中的卡妙老师恨铁不成钢的训斥，仿佛又回到了几年前和师兄偷偷喝醉酒被提前从圣域回归的老师发现的那一天。

第二次，他和老师并肩在墓前站了不到一个小时，卡妙就故作不耐烦地转过身催着他离开。_“已经躲了两天了，冰河。”_他说，_“我可不同意你拿这个当借口继续翘课。”_

“这么点时间可不足以让星矢他们忘掉……”冰河一边一脸郁闷地抗议，一边想象艾尔扎克此刻的表情。听到自己先是不小心被汽车撞飞又被老师吓得昏倒这种事情之后，那家伙大概会笑得比星矢还要夸张吧。

如今第三次来到这里和以往又有所不同。时值盛夏，极昼刚刚过去，每天太阳悬在天空的时间还相当长，与每年艾尔扎克生日时仿佛无穷无尽的黑夜迥然而异。冰河的情绪却不是很高，并没有如上一次那样自顾自地对着师兄的墓碑交待着上次分别后的种种趣事，只是用极轻的声音说了声谢谢，并且保证下一年艾尔扎克的生日时还会和老师一起来。

水瓶座亡魂听见徒弟自作主张地替他定下来年的日程安排，无奈地摇摇头，将目光从金色的脑袋上移开。有些怀念的目光透过冰层落到了遥不可及的海底，他的嘴唇微微动了动，但是没有出声。

他的另一个弟子并不在这里。

……

冰箱里果然空无一物，就连壁炉边的柴火也剩得不多了。即使早有预料，卡妙还是狠狠瞪了徒弟一眼，不过想了想回来时外面铺天盖地的鹅毛大雪，终究没有把少年踢出去罚站。

省着一点的话，壁炉大概可以烧上几个小时。到了后半夜冰河就免不了睡不踏实了，但是以目前的小宇宙恢复状况来看肯定是冻不死的。食物什么的明天再出去采购也来得及，反正冰河饿上一天也死不了，或许还能让他长长记性。

或者干脆明天一早就催他回日本。没记错的话后天就该开学了，到时候一定不能让这小子借口记错了日子蒙混过关。

水瓶圣衣箱与白鸟圣衣箱被并排摆在不大的客厅里，金属表面映射着壁炉刚刚燃起的火光，看起来十分显眼。白鸟座少年在壁炉前的白熊皮上坐了下来，满意地呼出一口气。即使是冰系的圣斗士，在暴风雪中一路跑了好几十公里，身上也不会觉得舒服的啊……

卡妙的嘴角微微一翘。这张熊皮是两只熊崽子最初的成果也是最喜欢的地方，动不动就趁着老师没有注意的工夫在上面打个滚，完全不知道那个总喜欢绷着脸的青年躲在厨房里不露面更多是为了忍笑。

此刻，身材高大的少年就在他的注视下伸了个懒腰，习惯性地趴在熊皮地毯上滚了一圈，然后仿佛是突然想起旁边还有人（鬼）看着似的猛地停住。

看来有些事情并没有变化……水瓶座亡魂不由得咬着嘴唇别过头去，肩膀微微耸动。

金发少年迅速爬了起来，满脸抑郁地看了老师一眼，耳根有些发红。不过他很快就恢复了平静——这远不是在老师面前最丢脸的一幕了，幼稚就幼稚吧……少年若无其事地站了起来，抬脚朝自己的卧室走去。

留在这里的衣服似乎有些小了。过去一年基本都住在日本，冰河并没有将新添置的衣物带回家。这一趟随身携带的衣服大多在巴西的丛林里变成了迷彩装还没来得及洗，身上这件湿透的衬衫是最后一件还算干净的。少年花了一些时间才在抽屉里翻出了一身相对宽松点的睡衣换在了身上，赤着脚回到客厅。路过厨房的时候，他在橱柜前停了一会儿。

……坐在躺椅上的卡妙看见自家徒弟一脸淡定地拎着两瓶伏特加坐回了壁炉前的位置，不由得眉头一皱。

“可以暖暖身子啊。”冰河嘿嘿一笑，熟练地无视了老师的白眼。

……

一瓶酒已经不知不觉被冰河喝了个干净。卡妙看着眼神有些飘忽的金发少年，苦恼地叹了口气。在这冰天雪地生活的人们都是会喝酒的，未成年也不例外。他从来没有明令禁止过，但是某一天从圣域回来发现两个不省人事的小鬼之后，他才想起未成年人在这方面的自控能力也许并不太好。

冰河的酒量平时还是很让人省心的。上次他喝醉酒还是一年半之前，水瓶座亡魂知道那并非是因为缺乏自制力。

_“适可而止吧！”_看着冰河一脸苦恼地拧开第二瓶酒的盖子，卡妙有些无奈地出声了。没错，寒冷天气喝烈酒可以暖身子，但是喝醉的话就不一定了……_“到现在还不去睡觉，看来今天的体力消耗还是不太够？”_

“我在想……魔鬼鱼鳞衣上会不会也有灵魂的痕迹。”冰河答非所问地说，声音有些低沉。他放下酒瓶，转头看着卡妙欲言又止的表情，有些自嘲地笑了笑。“是不是太贪心了啊？”

卡妙有些复杂的眼神落在少年身上。_“的确。”_他很直白地说。

冰河哈哈一笑，仰头一口气将一整瓶伏特加全都灌了下去，看得卡妙有些心惊胆战。自家小徒弟并不是会发酒疯的，但是喝醉酒之后小宇宙也会有些失控。万一一不小心把壁炉熄灭了，只怕一觉起来真会感冒……以自己现在这样的状态可没办法照顾他。上一次喝醉回来之后他就有些咳嗽，还是靠着不错的身体素质和过期感冒药硬撑下来的。木屋里的急救箱至少有三年没整理了吧？现在只怕连过期药都没了……

_“冰河，快去睡觉吧。”_水瓶座亡魂再次长叹一声，_“至少先把毯子盖上。”_

冰河顺从地把旁边的毛毯拿了过来，但似乎并没有入睡的打算。壁炉的火烧得很旺，但是少年却似乎有些怕冷似的将厚厚的毛毯裹在了身上，只露出一个脑袋还在在外面，愣愣地看着对面的墙壁。

卡妙看着像只鹌鹑一样缩成一团的少年，不知不觉想到了艾尔扎克消失在海底的那一天。

那天傍晚他因为心里奇怪的不祥预感而提前从几个时区外赶了回来，结果却发现一个弟子不知所踪，另一个不知生死地趴在冰面上。他想，那可以算得上是他并不长的人生中最为灰暗的一天了，即使是十余年前的圣域中带着血腥味的空气也比不上冰海深处的黑暗空虚更加让人绝望。

但是经过几个小时搜寻未果，疲惫不堪地回到家时，他已经完全收拾好了自己的情绪。不过他对于刚刚醒过来的冰河并没有什么说教的耐心，既没有斥责也没有安慰，只是简短而直接地表达了自己的不满，并且提醒惊魂未定的小弟子从此以后他就是唯一的白鸟座继承人选，对自己的要求必须更加严格。

艾尔扎克的名字甚至都没有被提及。

两个小时之后，卡妙毫不意外地听见冰河轻手轻脚地离开了房间。他并不担心冰河会因为愧疚而做出什么傻事，但还是带着有些复杂的心情跟在他身后一同回到了事发地点。

那一天，冰河在只剩裂痕的冰面上一言不发地站了一整夜，卡妙在不远处的冰山上看着他站了一整夜。

那一天，冰河迷茫空洞的表情和此刻如出一辙……

……卡妙心里突然一软，离开躺椅坐到了冰河对面。

金发少年没有说话，只是紧绷的身体稍稍放松了些许。

卡妙在心里斟酌着怎样开口。冰河的性子与他自己不同，遇到类似的打击很容易胡思乱想，做出一些在他看来很没有意义的蠢事。比如一遍遍地纠结两年前的自己应做却没有做到的事情。比如日复一日地击破冰面去海底送上花朵。比如在圣战结束之后把自己一个人关在家里，以幻觉作为唯一的寄托……

女神在上，他有时真的很不理解徒弟的大脑究竟是怎么运转的。这让他既恼火又心疼。

水瓶座亡魂有些后悔在艾尔扎克出事之后没有认真地和弟子谈一谈，这样的话冰河的心里也许会稍微好过些。

也许不会，因为直到现在他都不知道要怎么说。但至少比什么都不说要强一些吧？

“你知道吗，老师……”还没等他想好措辞，白鸟座少年头也不抬地开口了，声音有些嘶哑，“刚刚艾尔扎克又救了我一次。”

……

卡妙很少去考虑死者会怎么想，但他也不得不承认，逝去的人也许确实是在冥冥之中护佑着生者。就像水瓶圣衣上那一丝无意中留下来的意念，亦或是悬挂在缆绳之上酷似人形的木块。

无声地叹了口气，他在心里向死去的大弟子道了声谢。

也许这只是巧合，但是促使冰河在海底恢复清醒并且及时离开的，的的确确是艾尔扎克从冰海之中将他救出的回忆。

“艾尔扎克会希望我好好活下去”这样的想法对卡妙来说只会让他有些怅然，但对冰河却无疑意义重大……

“……我最难以释怀的，还是他对贵鬼出手的事情。”

冰河借着酒劲打开了话匣子，将话题一口气带到了海界之战，语气还听不出什么醉意，逻辑却已经有些颠三倒四了。海将军并非就是邪恶的代名词——这一点师徒两个是可以同意的。卡妙对于冰河无法全力以赴的举动可以理解，但是金发少年更想解释的却似乎是自己最终出手了的原因。

“本来，我还在想艾尔扎克是不是被人蒙蔽了，不知道海皇想要灭世的真相。”金发少年闷声说，将头枕在胳膊上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着壁炉，似乎想从火焰中看出什么真理，“但看到他对贵鬼出手时，我才发现他已经不是我所认识的那个艾尔扎克了。”

卡妙对此也有同感。直到故事中的海将军在极光处刑的制裁中倒下，道出了最后的忏悔，鳞衣面罩下模糊的面容才终于与记忆中的那个少年重合在了一起。他下意识地强迫自己不去想那一年之内究竟发生了什么事情才使得他正义感爆棚的大徒弟变得如此愤世嫉俗，只是单纯地从最后的几句悔过中寻求到了一丝安慰。

唉，其实换成了他站在艾尔扎克对面……也是会手软的吧？

“艾尔扎克……才不是恃强凌弱的人……”冰河的脸埋在了膝盖上，含糊不清的抱怨断断续续地飘了出来，声音越来越轻，让卡妙怀疑他终于要睡着了。可是还没等青年亡魂松口气，金发少年突然抬起头来，直直地看着他，瞳孔里跳动着橘红色的火光。

“老师……你说，”他的声音有些迟疑，但是脸上的表情却表示他已经确定了答案，“艾尔扎克……是不是因为听到了老师的死讯？是因为看见我之后觉得生气了才会忍不住去泄愤的？”

会是这样吗？卡妙闭了闭眼睛，不知应该怎样接话，但心中是有些不以为然的。也许艾尔扎克的失踪需要冰河付出相当大的责任，但是水瓶宫中的对决无论产生什么样的后果都只能算在卡妙自己的头上。

那场对决他并没有后悔，即使知道冰河直到现在都会偶尔做噩梦，即使猜测这很可能成为了压垮艾尔扎克的最后一根稻草。在结果面前，他无法产生后悔的情绪。

（有时候，水瓶座青年也会为自己的冷酷心惊。）

但是艾尔扎克……确实是他这个做老师的需要承担的责任。

那段时间，有关教皇的流言蜚语似乎在一夜之间传遍了整个圣域，不少潜伏在暗中的对手都开始蠢蠢欲动。他和其他人一样，将大部分的精力都用来应对混乱的局势，难免对两个弟子有些忽视。得知了海界之战的前因后果后，卡妙隐隐猜测这是加隆的手笔，目的就是要在发动计划前削弱圣域的实力以及威信。但他不会因此迁怒加隆。海飞龙的罪责已经洗清了，剩下的那些是属于卡妙自己的。

艾尔扎克，艾尔扎克……如果那天老师早一点赶回来，结局会不会不一样？

如果在这之前想办法解开冰河的心结而不仅仅是被动地暗示，是不是这一切就根本不会发生？

如果——

久违的烦躁涌上心头，卡妙皱了皱眉，再次强行掐断了思绪。他并不喜欢自己现在的状态——这样的假设除了让人心乱之外并没有任何意义……

逝者已矣，重要的是活着的人。

（但是现在的自己究竟算是哪一种呢？卡妙有些迷茫。艾尔扎克还有他自己，本来是已经结束了的旅程，却又屡屡和生者产生交集。

这样的话，他总是刻意去忽略逝者的意愿，会不会才是所有疏漏的根源？

也许……也许拥有冰河那么天真的想法反而才是最幸福的。

还真是……有些羡慕呢。）

大概是沉默得太久，冰河将老师不以为然的表情错读成了不相信，眉头渐渐拧成了一团。等卡妙回过神来时，金发少年已经从原处离开，跪坐在他的身前，满是不服气的脸充斥了他的整个视野，让他吓了一跳。

什么情况？上次见到这幅表情的时候，这小子可是正站在水瓶宫的石阶前向他挑战啊……

“冰河——”

“若不是仅仅因为生气，他又怎么会对我手下留情呢？”少年声音提得有些高，让卡妙的眼角微微跳了跳。果然是喝多了吗？臭小子似乎忘了自己是正在跟谁说话……

不过冰河明显醉得还不彻底，喊出了那么一句之后，他的肩膀就垂了下来，耷拉着脑袋，像是淋了雨的猫咪一样浑身写满了低落。“就算是生我的气，艾尔扎克也从来不会对我下重手的……”他抬起左手揉了揉眼睛，有些委屈地小声说，“之前不久，我们还吵了一架来着。”

这件事倒是没听冰河说过，不过_……“你们两个以前吵架的时候还少吗？”_连晚餐的红菜汤里应该放多少胡椒都会成为斗嘴的理由，做老师的不止一次被吵得脑仁生疼，一气之下把两个小鬼的训练量翻上一番让他们一整天没精力说话。

虽然不近人情，但是这法子每次都管用得很……

“是啊，每次艾尔扎克都是过不了多久就消气了。”本来是试图缓和气氛的话，却让冰河的表情更低落了，“如果……如果我再耐心一点，说不定可以说服他的……那或许……”

如果冰河爱钻牛角尖的毛病也那么容易解决就好了……卡妙叹气，熟悉的头痛再次涌上脑门。这样的话不说开了冰河大概会一直纠结到死。

_“那样的局势，你能有时间去劝他？”_

“如果我当时的实力足够，”冰河微微偏过头，仿佛是不敢去看卡妙的脸色，“就可以在击败他之后用冰之柩把他封印起来了。那样他现在还会活着。”

_“没错，如果你实力足够，能够完全压制他，就可以多出很多选择。”_卡妙抿起嘴唇，_“如果你实力更强大一点，完全可以单枪匹马地从生命之柱里把女神救出来，然后直接跑去冥界把哈迪斯干掉。”_

“……”即使是因为酒精的缘故脑子转得比平时慢，冰河依然听出了老师话里的讽刺，不由得无言以对。

_“当时那样的情况下，以你们势均力敌的实力，你不可能有那样的选择。”_卡妙的语气缓和了一些，_“渴望得到更强大的实力情有可原，但是在逆境中的选择才是更重要的。”_

“……”白鸟座少年仍旧一言不发地低着头，说不准是不是听进去了。

_“那么，为了救出女神而与他生死相搏，你后悔吗？”_

金发少年抬起头，终于把视线移到了卡妙的脸上，怔怔地注视着老师严肃的表情。半晌，他才意识到卡妙还在等他的回答，慌忙摇摇头。

“不是后悔，我只是、只是觉得……”他咽了口唾沫，这才成功地将话说了出来，“老师和艾尔扎克，都是……若是我真的能用自己的命来换回你们——”

对于自己的存在被加入到了讨论里，卡妙一点也不意外，也不想听冰河把剩下的话说出来。_“你从来没有那样的选择。”_

冰河的话头被打断，张口结舌了几秒钟，然后吸了吸鼻子，仿佛是刚刚从自怨自艾的奇怪状态中摆脱了出来，慢吞吞地挪动身子，在卡妙旁边坐了下来，将头枕在躺椅边上。“我知道，”他说，声音终于恢复了平静，“但还是不好受。”

总算没接着钻牛角尖了……卡妙悄悄松了口气。他不是个会安慰人的，尤其是冰河这样情感丰富的熊孩子，每次尝试都会无可避免地把安慰变成说教，也不知会不会适得其反……

_“无论是否情有可原，我们都会为自己的错误付出代价。”_包括艾尔扎克，包括冰河，也包括他自己……_“并不是每个错误都有改正的机会。”_

“如果是为了别人的错误付出代价呢？”冰河侧过头，眼神有些复杂。

_“那你就应该学会尊重别人的决定。”_卡妙淡淡地说。

冰河瞬间明白了卡妙的意思，微微苦笑。“这也不能让人好受多少啊，老师……”他轻声说。

艾尔扎克为他死了两遍，也从海底救了他两遍。

但他欠着艾尔扎克的，永远也没有机会还了。

即使别人付出是心甘情愿，欠下的债也同样真实，同样沉重。正因为这种同样的负罪感，看到纱织盯着黄金圣斗士的童年合影愣神时，冰河瞬间就读懂了她的表情。

……

其实冰河不是不能释怀，而是不愿。出乎意料的，卡妙突然可以理解了。

冰河可以原谅城户光政的抛弃，原谅纱织的利用，原谅老师的隐瞒，原谅师兄的堕落，甚至原谅曾经的敌人犯下的罪孽并真心将他们接受为同伴。但他却永远无法原谅自己每一次无力的感觉。

冰河最无法原谅的……只是他自己。

他努力的原因与其说是为了死者，不如说是在内心里试图弥补遗憾，期望着此刻的他能够代替过去的他完成无法做到的事。这是最软弱也最坚强的选择，因为死者纵然会为他提供无尽的动力，但是无法逆流的时光却不会给他真正弥补遗憾的机会。

做老师的经常训斥弟子不够认真不够冷静不够执着，但唯独这一点……卡妙早已得到了教训，不会再试图改变。

_“既然如此，那就背负着这个重量一直走下去吧。”_他最后说，_“我教过你的还记得吗？”_

“嗯。”冰之拳存在的意义……冰河闭上眼，强忍住心头涌上的酸涩，点点头。

卡妙抬起手，有些迟疑地拍拍少年的肩膀。

_“那就走下去吧。”_

痛着，哭泣着，然后一直走下去。

……

壁炉的火跳动了一下，终于熄灭了，客厅里暗了下来，只剩下屋外清冷的光线透过窗帘的缝隙照在对面的墙壁上。

冰河最终是哭着入睡的。

少年睡得并不安稳，紧皱着眉头，仿佛是在睡梦中经历着一场猛烈的暴风雪。他的头枕在卡妙的腿上，紧紧地靠着卡妙缩成一团，就像很小的时候从噩梦中惊醒之后那样。

徒弟真是越养越小了，总觉得自己这个老师有些失败……

……不过算了。今天经历的事情比较多，就纵容他一次吧。这孩子确实很辛苦……也许把积累的情绪发泄出去之后会好一些。

卡妙轻轻拍着弟子的后背，眼神有些伤感，然后渐渐变成了疑惑，手上的动作一僵。

似乎……哪里不对……？

狐疑地看看自己的手，又低头看看怀里睡得正熟的少年，水瓶座亡魂摇摇头，把手放回弟子的后背上，闭上眼睛。

有什么事等醒了再说也不迟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题外话：  
卡妙这样一个情感丰富的家伙被别人认为是冷酷无情肯定是有原因的，这里是一种解读。  
在艾尔扎克“死”后，卡妙将对他的感情全都倾注到了冰河身上——也许这里有人会觉得妙老师对小师兄的结局反应太过冷漠了，但我想这是很符合他性格的应对方式。两个孩子都还活着时，他会对他们一视同仁；但是在死去的艾尔扎克和活着的冰河之间，他会毫不犹豫地选择后者。  
在这篇文里，妙老师的性格就是如此设定的。  
冰河会不断臆测死去的人们会怎样说怎样想，以此来作为前行的动力。而卡妙无论多么伤心，做决定的时候也只会去考虑活着的人。这是妙老师和小冰最大的不同。所以卡妙比冰河更坚强也更理智，从某种意义来讲也确实更加无情。  
活着的人总是比死了的重要。在我读过的所有“卡妙知道教皇身份却没揭穿”的同人设定中，这也是唯一能够站得住脚的逻辑：在死去的艾俄罗斯和活着的撒加之间，卡妙选择了后者。前一阵写的那篇玻璃渣文里面冰河死去之后卡妙能够貌似若无其事地继续自己的职责，也是基于这个理解。这篇文里冰河几乎被老师的幻象折腾成了神经病，而卡妙却对自己的状态一副无所谓的样子，也和这一点有关。  
……所以我一直是带着满满的恶意来猜测妙老师得知艾尔扎克还活着时会是什么反应的。啧。【手动滚】  
本文第一次从另一个角度解读卡妙和冰河的性格，让我写得无比心塞。轻松吐槽流的文中插入这么沉重的主题真有点不忍心，但是为了小师兄也为了把小鹅的性格最关键的部分点明，还是要交代出来的。没有艾尔扎克的师徒文终究不够完整。  
但说到底害我卡文的罪魁祸首是卡妙老师（以及给我布置论文的导师）而不是小师兄。想要按照这位主的脑回路设计台词真不是一般的难。而且卡妙老师不会安慰人我也不会啊摔……对话修改了N次还是有点别扭。我觉得冰小河最后纯粹是被老师像说教一样别扭得要死的安慰方式给萌哭了【脑后飞来一只伏特加空瓶】


	25. 触手可及

卡妙停住脚步，抬头看了一眼厨房墙上的挂钟。

……没电了。

他忍住叹气的冲动。冰河一个人跑出门去采购已经是三个小时前的事情了。他不过是看着外面的积雪说了句“既然不能瞬移来回那还不如提前一天回日本”，就被这小子饱含委屈控诉的目光直接噎了回去，搞得自己都觉得像是做了什么丧心病狂的事情一样。然后熊孩子仿佛生怕他多说什么，抓起袋子冲出门去，远远丢下一句“我去采购”就落荒而逃，瞬间在屋外与他个头差不多高的积雪中冲出了一条长长的人形隧道……

话说回来，到了开学之后这也会是个不小的麻烦，最起码想要仗着瞬移技巧翘课回家是不太可能了。冰河似乎还没有想到这个问题，到时候看他会是什么表情。早就对弟子不服管束的行径束手无策了的老师大人此刻微微有些期待。

大门到现在还是虚掩着的，不过这时候屋子里大概和屋外一样冷，关不关门也没什么太大区别了……也不知道冰河能不能记得带回来一些柴火。鬼魂是不怕冷的，受罪的也只会是熊孩子自己。今天早上气温降到了零下二十多度冰河才被冻醒，没感冒还真是运气。

……好吧，其实卡妙大人只是因为冰河居然真的问都没问一句就跑掉了而感到有点不爽罢了。亏他还有点小期待徒弟一早起来的反应来着，结果冰河似乎根本就没发现有什么异样？

就连自己没有跟着一起去镇子上，臭小子居然也没有说什么……要知道，虽然带上黄金圣衣之后他可以不必寸步不离地跟在冰河身边，但是直到现在师徒俩都是一起行动的。突然分开这么长时间，卡妙有些无奈地发现自己居然有点不太适应。

真是够了……在背后盯了冰河那么久，果然也被传染得脱线了吗？

好在两个人之间的联系并没有中断。水瓶座亡魂隐隐约约地感应到冰河的小宇宙正在以极快的速度朝自己的方向接近，于是重新在躺椅上坐好，翻开手里的书，摆出一副淡定的表情。

“我回来啦！”

一大团白色的人型生物撞开门扑了进来，将两个巨大的编织袋连同上面的雪水淤泥等等一起扔在墙边，然后像是跳舞一样身子一个三百六十度旋转，利落地伸脚踢上房门。

白鸟座少年已经完全看不出前一天的纠结和难过了，但却似乎进入了某种诡异地亢奋状态……

这小子，出门一趟是去嗑药了吗？

卡妙眉毛一挑，看着冰河一边脱下外衣，一边像是只雪橇犬一样甩了甩头，将金发上沾着的雪花抖了下来。他的目光随着少年的身子移动到壁炉边，看着他轻车熟路地点好壁炉，然后顺口丢下一句“我去做饭”，又急匆匆地抓起地上的袋子冲进了厨房。

看都没看老师一眼。

青年亡魂愕然，保持着同一个姿势愣了半晌，随即感到又好气又好笑。故意的，这小子绝对是故意的！连在地毯上打滚的机会都放弃了摆明了是故意不跟我说话！

……所以我这幼稚的想法到底是怎么回事啊？

卡妙哑然失笑，摇了摇头，站起身来去看冰河到底在折腾什么。

厨房里的情景让他不由自主地停住脚步。水瓶座亡魂使劲眨了眨眼，神情有些木然。

面粉漫天飞舞，在灯光下如同闪耀的钻石星辰。

桌子上一片狼藉……如同被钻石星辰肆虐过。

橱柜边上一只巨大的猴子在窜上窜下——哦，不对，那是他徒弟。

_“……”_

莫名地想到了多年前两个不到十岁的小家伙第一次号称要给老师做饭的场景，卡妙突然感到一阵久违的胃痛。优秀的圣斗士都是有一定想象力和创造性的，这些表现在厨艺上不一定是好事。那一大盆混杂着牛奶、巧克力、番茄酱、伏特加、五六种蔬菜、七八种香料以及大半条新鲜西伯利亚鲟的浓汤……就算是黄金圣斗士的消化系统也略有些吃不消。

而眼前这个……面粉和触手怪的杂交种，似乎也有点向那方面发展的趋势。也许是心理作用，卡妙总是觉得那坨颜色鲜艳的面团似乎在蠕动……

……直到此刻，水瓶座圣斗士才猛地意识到自己以厨艺为基准训练徒弟对小宇宙的控制力是一件多么不负责任的事。

他看了看不远处准备烤盘的冰河，有些犹豫地伸出手指，小心翼翼地在面团上戳了戳。面团上不出所料地多出了两个不深不浅的窟窿，形状变得更诡异了。金发少年恰在此刻转回身来，和他四目相对，大眼瞪小眼地愣了几秒种，随即不知想到了什么，似乎是有些不好意思地嘿嘿一笑。但还没等他开口，冰河就一把将面团从他手底下抱了过去，放在烤盘上。

石青发色的亡魂张了张嘴，又闭上了。一开始的别扭渐渐平复下来，卡妙若有所悟。这臭小子，装做一切正常的举动未免有点太刻意了，反而显得心里有鬼。

冰河果然是故意不和他说话的。

过去一年中，他家熊孩子偶尔也会闹闹小孩子脾气，嘴上说不过他就以沉默和一脸臭臭的表情来表达自己的不爽，却不知每次他做出这种掉年龄的举动时，做老师的忍笑忍得有多么辛苦。

这一次又是因为什么呢？隐隐的担忧悄然消散，老师大人开始猜测起徒弟反常表现的源头。

闹别扭吗？表情不对。

是什么特殊的日子？没印象。

难道是因为前一天的讨论？那冰河的情绪应该是低落而不是兴奋啊……

……不过话说回来，不管是为什么，被这样刻意无视还真是让人不舒服。卡妙觉得自己果然变得幼稚了，竟然产生了某种孩子气的报复冲动。

提示都给得这么明显了，臭小子不至于没有看到啊……就差没直接把面粉掀到他脸上了。

看着冰河背对着他将面团送进烤箱，又开始处理那只明显是回来的路上顺手抓住加餐的北极兔，卡妙的目光不知不觉地移到了桌子另一边的面粉袋子上，陷入了思索。

……

对徒弟身心健康的担忧终究战胜了恼火，卡妙站在冰河旁边目光炯炯地盯了他大半个钟头，总算成功地没让冰河把那只兔子也做得过于有创造性。虽然金发少年一口气把大半瓶红酒倒进锅中的举动无可避免地被他吐槽了两句，但因为肉是没有腌制过的，多放一些调料提味倒也可以说得通。

等到兔子和几种蔬菜被扔进锅里炖上的时候，烤箱里的点心已经熟了。冰河依旧是专心致志地盯着食物，就是不看老师一眼。

_“冰河……”_卡妙看着被摆在桌子正中的蛋糕，表情一阵抽搐，_“你确定要吃这个？”_烤制好的蛋糕卖相出乎意料的好，因为加了红酒的缘故呈现出了淡淡粉红色，让这东西看起来十分无辜。但是早些时候被他戳出来的两个窟窿还残留在上面，正像是一双长歪了的眼睛一样直直地盯着他。再联想到冰河往里面加入的无数种材料……虽然他一向不主张徒弟们浪费食物，但是这种一看就能让人消化不良的东西还是不要碰了吧。

……难怪看着冰河买来的一大堆东西却总觉得忘记了什么，原来是忘记了补充急救箱的存货。

从前一天下午就没怎么吃东西的白鸟座少年正在兴致勃勃地翻箱倒柜，不知又想出了什么主意。“为什么不吃？”他头也不抬地反问，发梢还沾着一点面粉。

因为医院离这里很远而且积雪这么厚连救护车都开不过来……卡妙想象着自家弟子在食物中毒的情况下瞬移去医院然后晕倒在大门口的画面，微微囧了一下。_“……为什么突然想起来做蛋糕了？”_他忍不住问。其实冰河在他的指导下做甜点水平还是不错的，但从今天看来想要出师还差得很远……

“为了庆贺……”冰河心不在焉地关上橱门，微微皱起眉头，“奇怪了，蜡烛呢？明明记得还剩下几根……”

卡妙眉毛微微一挑，有些意外地看向冰河。_“庆贺什么？”_他问。这小子到底看出来没有？

“开学！”

_“庆贺……开学？”_

“是啊！”

_“用一个足以让圣斗士食物中毒的蛋糕庆贺开学？”_这样的想法太过离奇，不知要从哪里吐槽……水瓶座亡魂嘴角一抽，忍不住抬起胳膊去摸冰河的额头。

“如果我今天食物中毒了，”说起这个蛋糕可能带来的后果，金发少年的语气似乎异常开心，“那不就不用急着回去上课了吗？”

说得好有道理……

卡妙的手在半空中顿了几秒钟，然后精准地落在少年的额头上，狠狠地给了他一个爆栗，动作熟练得仿佛是经过了多年的练习。一股极其强烈的成就感从灵魂深处油然而生，年轻亡魂不知不觉露出了满意的笑容。很早就想这么干了啊……

徒弟真是体贴，这么迫不及待地给我找了个借口。

金发少年夸张地惨叫一声，朝客厅飞了出去，准确地扑倒在壁炉前的白熊毛毯上，半晌没爬起来。

_“……”_

这小子……不会又哭了吧？

水瓶座亡魂看了看自己的手，又看向少年似乎是在不停颤抖着的后背，笑容微敛。按理说，他现在的力气还不至于一指头把人弹飞……又过了半晌，发现冰河完全没有起身的意思，卡妙有些迟疑地走了过去，在少年身边蹲了下来。_“冰河？”_他的胳膊动了动，却不知道该不该继续向前伸。

白鸟座少年吸吸鼻子，慢吞吞地翻过身来，从早晨被冻醒之后第一次主动与他对视。浅蓝色的眼睛里果然有亮晶晶的闪光，在火焰的映射下微微闪动着。

不过他是在笑。

还没等卡妙询问，少年一下子从地上跳了起来，使劲抱住了老师，让半透明的存在猝不及防之下猛地向后坐在了地上。白鸟强大的羽翼紧紧地箍住了他的肩膀，令他感到有些窒息。落在他背后的两只手似乎是下意识地紧握成拳，不知不觉抓住了披散的石青色长发，像是害怕他会突然消失。少年的脸埋在了他的右肩，凌乱的金发充斥了他的大半视野，让他心不在焉地想到了正午晴空中灿烂灼目的阳光。

“真的可以碰到老师了！”闷闷地声音从他的肩膀上响起，夹杂着明显的喜悦和如释重负，“果然昨天夜里不是在做梦……”

_“……”_水瓶座亡魂瞬间被气乐了，但是到了嘴边的话却被堵在了喉咙里，怎么也说不出来。原来这才是自家徒弟诡异表现的源头吗？因为担心是在做梦所以先是像鸵鸟一样试图忽略掉所有证据，忽略不掉了就耍赖一般开始瞎折腾，直到现在才算真的恢复正常。

……好吧，至少这次没被吓得一路跑到庐山，更没有直接晕过去。卡妙觉得自己应该觉得庆幸而不是抱怨。

冰河一动不动地伏在他的肩膀上，很久都没有抬起头。年轻亡魂的心头涌起了一丝淡淡的无奈。_“好了，冰河，”_他开口，声音听在耳中柔和得过分，使他脸上的无奈之色又加深了些许。果然是拿徒弟没办法了……_“昨天哭了那么长时间还没哭够？”_

“我这是高兴！”少年人的抗议声弱弱地响起。

_“高兴也哭，难过也哭……”_水瓶座圣斗士微微一叹，_“我教你的东西看来是全都忘光了啊。”_

话虽这么说，但他最终还是搂住了弟子，轻轻拍着他的后背。

冰河俄国人的血统在这两年完全显露了出来，个头向上窜得厉害，两年前还比卡妙矮了半头，现在已经和他持平了，预计过不了一年就会远远超过他。

但即使如此，身材高大的少年战士却还是趴在老师的怀里，又哭又笑的像个孩子一样。

……

手上感觉不到衣服或者皮肤的触感，也没有什么温度，但是确确实实能够碰触到……脉搏与并不存在的心跳声产生了共鸣，灵魂被震得几乎要燃烧起来。

久违的酸涩从内心深处涌了上来，少年不知不觉中已经泪流满面，忍不住将脸埋在老师的肩膀上，不愿让对方看见自己软弱的样子。他的内心隐隐意识到自己此时的动作其实像极了一只鸵鸟，但是已经懒得在乎了。

老师在这里，就在他的身边。近在咫尺，触手可及。

难怪前一夜睡得出乎意料的安稳，仿佛完全没有因为壁炉的火提前熄灭而受到影响，只记得梦中淡淡的温暖和熟悉的安全感。他一开始还不敢相信，不敢去确认，硬是把功劳算在了那两瓶伏特加的头上……

真相依旧没有因为期盼或畏惧而产生变化。

冰河从来没有如此感激过命运的馈赠。


	26. 水杯

_“……感觉和之前有很大不同。”_卡妙低头看看地上的玻璃渣，微微耸了耸肩，然后一脸淡定地转头去寻找下一个目标，_“之前就像是身处于一个虚幻的世界。活人会直接从我的身体中穿过，我却不会有任何异样的感觉。而死物则像是一道道屏障，我的动作会被阻挡，但却无法对它们产生任何影响。”_

厨房已经被收拾干净了。冰河用一个威力缩减了无数倍的龙卷风将一片狼藉的桌面瞬间清空，节省了大部分的时间，使卡妙无语之余也不由得感叹弟子对小宇宙的控制力已经达到相当不错的水平。计划中庆贺开学用的粉红色蛋糕被放在了冰箱里——冷静下来了的白鸟座少年最终还是没敢下口挑战消化系统的极限，但是又觉得扔了可惜，便将它留了下来，也不知想要去祸害哪一位得罪了他的同伴。

好在那一锅炖兔肉还算正常，总归没让冰河继续饿着肚子。不过金发少年只是匆匆忙忙地就着面包狼吞虎咽了一碗，便迫不及待地拉着老师开始做实验。

实验进展……从地上的玻璃杯碎片便可以一目了然。

“现在呢？”冰河单手托着下巴，看着卡妙小心翼翼地将一个杯子里的水倒进另一个，然后再倒回去。

_“现在至少可以感觉到身上的肌肉了……或者是类似的东西吧。”_卡妙小心翼翼地将杯子放下，稍稍活动了下手指。他说话时的表情有点古怪，似乎有些不确定要怎样形容。

“那就和活着的时候差不多了？”冰河眨眨眼，好奇的目光落在老师的手指上。

_“还是不一样。”_卡妙抬头看了一眼小徒弟兴奋期待的眼神，无奈一笑，_“只是有一些感觉而已，动作比起活着的时候要僵硬了很多，碰到了什么东西也没有触感，就像……”_他一面斟酌着措辞，一面重新拿起水杯，_“就像身体不是自己的。”_

亡魂没有肌肉骨骼，也没有小宇宙，想要控制力度显然是一件困难的事。

_“我现在对……身体……的控制力并不是很好，就连站立行走这样最基本的动作都有点生疏。”_卡妙听到冰河的疑问后是这样解释的，_“所以需要从最简单的动作开始重新熟悉起来。”_

也许撒加那缓慢无比的打字速度也是因为这个原因吧……卡妙突然明白了什么，手里的动作微微顿了顿。以他现在对身体的控制力去打字，大概很有可能一不小心把电脑拍到桌子下面，或者把键盘戳出一个窟窿。当时的双子座亡魂能够相对顺利地打出字来，想来是已经经过了一段时间的练习了。

这大概也是为什么撒加没有选择用纸笔和他们交流——以那位好面子的程度，绝对不会容忍如同狗爬一样的笔迹流传于世。想象了一下此时握笔的难度，卡妙嘴角微微一抽……自己其实也不愿意，所以一定要在第一时间学会写字。

不过这些考虑就不用和冰河说了，太影响作为老师的光辉形象了。就像他永远不会告诉冰河自己醒来后的第一个小时全被用于练习如何走路不被绊倒……

“所以老师才一直都在练习倒水？”冰河换了只手撑下巴，视线随着卡妙的动作移动着。

整个下午青年亡魂都在重复着同样枯燥的练习，使少年人忍不住佩服老师大人的耐心，却完全没有意识到自己也是这么有一句没一句地盯着看了一下午。家中杯子的数量在急剧减少着，让冰河同情之余也不由得找回了一丝心理平衡——在他看来，老师现在的样子与他的小宇宙控制力训练颇有异曲同工之妙，对玻璃杯的破坏力也大同小异。但是卡妙的进步却更加迅速，才一下午的时间，手上颤抖的幅度已经微小到可以忽略了。

一眼看去，他的动作已经和一个普通人类没有什么区别。冰河的嘴角微微上扬。

真好……

_“这个动作足够简单，完全可以用来锻炼对手臂的控制力。”_卡妙点点头，手上成功地将杯子里的水一滴不剩地转移，露出胜利的微笑。_“至少现在……感觉有点像是个人了。”_

白鸟座少年一脸感叹佩服地鼓起掌来。不过他犹豫了一下，还是一咬牙把心中最大的疑惑问了出来。“为什么非要用玻璃杯呢？”他的眼神朝地板上那一摊碎玻璃飘了一下，“用不怕摔的木碗不是更好一些？”

卡妙的手猛地一抖。

清脆的响声中，桌子上最后两只完好的杯子终于步了先辈们的后尘。

……

冰河最开心的，是终于可以碰到老师了。

之前，虽然可以看见老师的一举一动，可以听见老师的每一句话，但他却总是有一种隐隐的不安。无法触及的老师给他的是一种不真实的感觉，仿佛随时都会消失不见，而他无论怎样努力都只能抓住一手灰烬，就如两年前的海因斯坦城中突如其来的重聚和更加突然的分别。

至少现在，若是老师还要离开，他就可以拉住老师不让他走了。

幽灵状态的老师那么轻，应该是挣不过他的……

“……真的好轻！”冰河一脸好奇地双手抱着卡妙的腰，轻而易举地将他举过头顶，一脸大惊小怪，“好像一点重量都没有啊！”

水瓶座亡魂惊愕之下，甚至没来得及反抗，就发现自己被举到了半空中，居高临下地和满脸兴奋的小徒弟大眼瞪小眼。

“老师这么轻，出门会不会被风吹走啊？”金发少年仍在兴致勃勃地对自家师父的体重品头论足，完全没有注意到很可能被风吹走的青年亡魂愈发危险的眼神。

直到一脸窘迫的水瓶座亡魂用极光处刑的标准姿态挥拳砸在他脑袋上，他才想起来老师即使没有重量，揍人依旧很疼……

“力气一点都不小啊，老师！”少年有些不好意思地嘿嘿一笑，小心翼翼地把卡妙放回地面上，缩缩脖子，悄悄退开两步，但仍是嘴硬地抱怨起来，“动作比倒水的时候熟练多了……”

_“大概是取决于我的意愿吧。”_卡妙眯起眼睛盯着冰河，稍稍活动了下手腕，_“我想揍你不是一天两天了！”_

“……”白鸟座少年咽了口唾沫，忍不住又退了两步。

原来加隆那天说的“到时候就会怀念谁也碰不到谁的日子”……是这个意思吗？

突然觉得人身安全没保障了怎么办？

那个，老师啊，咱们有事好商量，冲动是精神分裂的前兆——

……只有一个人居住的木屋在这一天变得出乎寻常的热闹，乒乒乓乓的声音混杂着若有若无的惨叫声，透过木屋周围的积雪在人迹罕至的冰原深处远远传了出去。若是有人在此刻能够看见房子里的情景，大概会对那位住户的精神状态产生不只一星半点的担忧。

不过对当事人来说，这些都无所谓。

冰河终于如愿以偿地碰到卡妙了。

卡妙……也终于如愿以偿地揍到冰河了。

真是皆大欢喜的一天。

……

等到家里的易碎品被一个不差地毁尸灭迹，厅里的家具被一件不差地换了位置，书籍被一本不差地塞进了水瓶圣衣箱，就连木屋外的积雪也被清理出了两米左右的隔离带，一不留神做了大扫除的卡妙大人才终于玩累了。

星矢和瞬到来的时候，冰河正在老师的卧室里欣赏着老师大人珍藏的照片。

换作几年以前，冰河与艾尔扎克大概无法想象不苟言笑的老师会在抽屉里藏着一大本相片吧。

有的是黄金幼儿园，有的是北极熊幼崽——都是难得的黑材料。若不是今天卡妙心情正好，冰河想自己大概是没有机会看到这些东西的……

一定要珍惜这难得的机会——

咦？这个在地上打滚的家伙难道是老师？从这个角度看，跟旁边我和艾尔扎克这张照片好像啊。老师你是故意把这两张放在一起的吗？

果然老师也是从熊孩子成长为……熊妈……的么？

……于是一如既往不会敲门的星矢和瞬闯进屋子里来的第一眼就看到冰河盘膝坐在地面上，面前诡异地悬浮着两张照片，满脸恶劣的笑容。

“冰河！你——”瞬的话说到一半突然卡住，然后一脸震惊，“你什么时候开始学习念动力的？”

“……你们怎么突然来了？”白鸟座少年抽抽嘴角，故作淡定地从地上爬起来，欲盖弥彰地迅速伸手从老师手里接过照片，不着痕迹地放回相册里，“有什么事吗？”

瞬似乎还想追问什么，但是被跟在后面的星矢抢了话头。

“你还好意思说！”天马座少年一脸气愤，“开学第一天就翘课，你不会忘了吧？！”

确实忘了开学这一茬了……玩得开心的一人一鬼有些惭愧地对视了一眼。

不过居然已经过了一整天了？极地的气候就是这点不好，根本没办法从天色估计时间。

冰河在心里算了算时差，然后下意识地去看墙上的挂钟。没电了……因为本来就不在这里常住，早上——呃，昨天早上？——采购时也没想起来买电池。

“还以为你是食物中毒还是怎么了，连个招呼都不打……”星矢嘀嘀咕咕地溜达到厨房里，仍是一脸愤愤不平，也不知道是因为担心冰河，因为翘课的恶劣行径义愤填膺，还是因为自己没有这个机会，“这该死的鬼天气……我们找了好久才顺着你踩出来的那道沟找到地方。从外面看你家的房子就像是在雪地上砸了个坑一样根本看不见啊！”

依依不舍地将相册锁进抽屉，冰河也跟着两个兄弟回到了厨房。虽然还没有翻完，但是这种东西如果一不小心落到了几个不仗义的同伴手里，几天之内冰河与卡妙的黑历史绝对会传遍整个圣域。

所有杯子都被老师玩坏了，冰河拿出两个碗来给兄弟们倒了水，引来仙女座少年疑惑的眼神。

“一不小心玩得太兴奋了。”白鸟座少年耸耸肩，顺手指了指堆满了碎玻璃碎瓷片的垃圾箱，嘿嘿一笑，然后偏偏头闪过卡妙恼羞成怒的爆栗，没有再多说什么。

星矢每次到别人家串门都会一视同仁地翻冰箱，即使冰河做饭的手艺和春丽是没法比的，使得白鸟座少年对魔铃大姐的厨艺产生过很多无法证实的猜测。这次也不例外。

“冰河，我们一下课就急着来找你，还没吃晚饭，”天马座少年说着从冰箱里拿出了看起来最美味的东西。“你不介意招待我们吧？”

“……”冰河看着星矢手里那一盘粉红色的蛋糕，眼神有些诡异。

“浪费粮食是不对的啊！”星矢一脸严肃地告诫道，“一会儿我们就回日本了，这东西不吃要坏掉的……我们就好心帮帮你吧！”

“……”星矢……似乎对冰河的真实厨艺有了一些先入为主的错误印象。

“要不……”瞬看着那道与仙女座圣衣颜色有些相似的甜品，难得有些意动，大概是来的路上确实消耗了不少体力现在感觉饿了，“把它带回去找纱织和贵鬼也来一起尝尝？”

“……”会被追杀的好吧？冰河看到老师大人坐在旁边一副看好戏的神情，眼皮微微跳了跳，“瞬，问个问题。”

“嗯？”

“别墅里常用的药品都齐全吗？”

“药品？”仙女座少年愣了一下，目光从正在翻箱倒柜找盘子的星矢身上移开，“大概吧，我不清楚。我记得急救箱在储藏室里一直没动过……”

“我们都没有生过病，那些药也没必要吧？”星矢终于翻出了几个没被卡妙大人祸害掉的木盘，从橱柜里探出头来，一脸不解，“怎么突然想问这个？”

“……没什么。”

浪费是可耻的……而且圣斗士的消化系统应该是很强大的吧？是吧？


	27. 进击的幽灵

从西伯利亚到东京的瞬移过程如意料之中的吃力。冰河的小宇宙再一次被全部抽空，刚一落地就腿一软坐在了地上。身后的两个沉甸甸的圣衣箱狠狠砸在了门框上险些散落开来，被一直跟在旁边的卡妙眼疾手快地伸手扶住。

若不是瞬与星矢已经以光速霸占了别墅里唯二的卫生间，他们大概会马上看出不对来。

接下来的几天冰河没敢再次尝试瞬移，生怕筋疲力竭地出现在学校，再度引发新一轮不靠谱的传言——作为学校的八卦中心，白鸟座少年第一天缺席的情况被很快注意到了继而传遍全班。在找星矢和瞬确认了他没有退学或者转校之后，好事之徒就开始兴致勃勃地猜测起冰河翘课的原因来。最接近真相的“玩太疯忘了日子”被大多数讨论者嗤之以鼻，倒是让当事人暗地里偷笑了好一阵。

有了假期里满地球乱跑的经验，每天跑步上下课的日子对冰河来说倒也没什么不习惯的。只不过在第一天迷路险些迟到，第二天又一不小心险些被擦肩而过的路人当成鬼之后，冰河只得加倍小心，光速冲过人烟稀少的市郊之后便将速度控制在了不会被交警贴罚单的范围。

异常状况在另外两位少年身上显然没有发生。

“怎么不瞬移了？”第四天早上星矢和瞬饶有兴致地陪着他一起跑到了学校，最终忍不住问。

“费劲。”冰河一脸严肃地说了大实话，却还是得到了四只整齐的白眼。

到了此刻，发生异常的原因似乎已经很明显了。师徒两个都猜测卡妙在假期的后半部分便开始逐渐与周围环境互动，但直到那最后一天才彻底进化成了一只会打人的高级鬼魂。当然这次的变化与当初忽隐忽现了几个月才能持续出现的幻听幻象不同，而冰河伸手戳向老师的次数远远不够，这才没有注意到。

同样，失去了瞬移便利的白鸟座少年也终于明白了某个与一辉一样喜欢无组织无纪律到处乱窜的前海将军为什么会这么乖乖地坐镇古拉杜财团，几乎从来不离开日本。

_“过几天去找加隆一趟，确认一下。”_卡妙决定。城户财团的CEO这几天难得不在公司，而是跟着大小姐跑去了邻国某省去洽谈投资，还有几天才能回来。

当然，是坐飞机去的。

意识到他们这些灵魂体或许真能重新恢复，卡妙终于表现出了应有的积极态度。只不过雅典娜的想法却一直有些扑朔迷离。冰河原本以为假期最多进行到一半纱织就会把他召回来询问细节，结果直到现在都没有任何表示。若不是了解纱织，师徒俩免不了要认为女神对黄金圣斗士的处境漠不关心。但是想了半天也猜不出大小姐的打算，一人一鬼只得猜测她或许是在暗中做着什么准备吧。

也许她和加隆这个时候就在哪个深山老林里寻找什么上古时代遗落的神器也说不定……

……

另一个同样明显的变化就是，卡妙也会感觉到疲惫了。

正常情况下的鬼魂是没有体力消耗这样的说法的。以往冰河晚上睡觉的时候，卡妙往往会一个人坐在椅子上养神。白鸟座少年得知老师一天二十四小时不必休息之后，曾经震惊地脱口而出“老师居然比活着的时候还变态”，然后被变态的老师大人恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。紧接着少年提出晚上把卧室的灯开着，再铺上一屋子报纸书册，免得老师一个人（鬼）待着太过无聊。只不过卡妙拒绝了。

_“我可不像你那样静不下心。”_水瓶座亡魂淡淡地刺了他一句，不过还是为弟子的体贴有些感动。

老师是否能静得下心冰河自然不会怀疑，当初时常在两个小孩子训练的时候默不作声在不远处一动不动地站上几个钟头就是最好的证据。只不过再沉稳的人每天用六七个小时的时间来愣神也会枯燥的吧？冰系战士可没有需要冥想的训练方式。

于是这次回日本冰河背了满满一圣衣箱的书，包括卡妙卧室里的和两个多月前从水瓶宫中带出来路上解闷的。他的想法是，既然卡妙现在能够自己翻书了，那么夜里冰河睡着的时候他就可以有些事情干。甚至于回来之前一人一鬼还兴致勃勃地商量着找时间去书店看一圈，为水瓶宫图书馆补充一些存货。

结果回到日本的第一天晚上，卡妙趴在桌子上睡着了，连台灯都没关。

虽然失去了一项“比活着的时候还变态”的本事，但总的来说，这样的变化师徒两个还是很喜闻乐见的。

“不仅能够与环境互动还会感到疲惫，这说明现在的老师已经很接近正常人类了。”转天早上冰河开心地评论。

_“快去上课，有事下午回来再说。”_卡妙摆摆手。他决定留在家里继续适应最新的变化，而不是陪着冰河去上课。

“好吧，这就去……”白鸟座少年满脸不情愿，背着书包磨磨蹭蹭地站在门口，苦思冥想着要找什么借口再多耗一会儿，也不知是真关心老师还是单纯不想去学校，“那老师你……饿吗？”

饥饿和疲惫应该是相互关联的。万一老师白天饿了怎么办？冰箱里倒是有吃的，但是厨房里的碗却不够老师去摔的。要不要买回家一些零食什么的……

_“……不饿。”_卡妙表情诡异地看着冰河，_“不过我要是饿了的话你打算怎么喂我？把纸扎的烤鸭烧给我吃吗？”_

“……”

好吧，亡魂的消化系统还没进化出来，需要继续努力。

……

每天早上冰河都会试图翘课，美其名曰要监督老师修炼，被卡妙按惯例敲过脑门之后才朝着学校出发。

一向自诩独立的冰河有些不愿承认，在学校没有老师跟在身后，他感到十分不习惯——吐槽的时候后面没有人应声，连自己都会觉得自己是神经病了。

翘课不成，但是放学之后直接冲回家还是可以的。几天下来，冰河仿佛又回到了在冰原上训练的那些单调而充实的日子。虽然如今的训练内容远没有那个时候艰苦，老师也没有在一天的任务完成后做上一桌并不算很丰盛的的晚餐为孩子们补充能量，但是每天晚上家里有人等待的感觉还是温馨得让他想哭。

当然，相比于以前对他训练进度直截了当的夸奖或训斥，老师如今看到他成绩单时的表达方式变得阴损了好多……

星矢和瞬都发现了冰河的异常表现——要知道，前一年白鸟座少年放学后总是喜欢到处溜达，有时候兴致来了连晚饭都不在家里吃，甚至大半夜的还指不定会去哪里人工降雪。而今年开学已经一个星期，冰河居然除了上学就在家里待着，似乎是假期玩得太过火到现在连出门的兴趣都没有了。

“你一天到晚在屋子里都干什么了啊？”星矢问。

“看书写作业。”还有和老师聊天。

“你在假期旅游时是不是沾上了什么脏东西啊？！”

“……”老师，我可以揍他吗？

_“……”_放着我来。

冰河倒是不介意把书搬到客厅里看，但是卡妙毕竟还是在屋子里活动自由一些。于是到了周六，金发少年仍然把自己关在屋子里，越过课本的上方看向正在捧着本小说看得津津有味的老师大人。

开学一个星期，冰河高一的知识尚未捡回一半，卡妙的字迹却已经成功地由狗爬变得相当端正了，依稀能够看出以前那种棱角分明的书法风格。这还是青年鬼魂不熟悉的日文——卡妙总是遗憾自己对日语的理解完全是从冰河的日常对话中硬拼出来的野路子，现在终于有机会系统地学习了。

水瓶座智慧加成在那里摆着，卡妙大人的学习能力自然不是吹的，无论是写字还是学习一种新的语言。

_“没什么大不了的。”_卡妙表现得很谦虚，_“熟悉了手感就好。”_

冰河瞥了一眼满满一纸篓被捏断的圆珠笔，又看了看老师大人指尖飞速转动的那一支，不由得默然无语。这种彪悍的进步速度，不愧是能够硬生生将寒冰小宇宙当成控温仪来使用的变态级控制力。

……

“冰河！”一个多小时之后，星矢破门而入，然后一脸八卦地在被踢破的房门口探头探脑起来。

“怎么了？”等了半晌没听星矢继续出声，冰河有些疑惑地一挑眉。

“咦？”天马座少年一脸不确定，“你女朋友不在啊？”

“……什么女朋友？”冰河抽抽嘴角。这几天又被人脑补了些什么奇怪的事情吗？

星矢撇撇嘴，将一部手机扔了过去，被金发少年伸手接住。

“你自从回来之后总是一个人呆在屋子里，不知道在和谁说话。”星矢靠在门框边四下张望着，目光毫无所觉地掠过一脸好奇的水瓶座亡魂，落在桌面的书页上，“本来以为你是悄悄跟女朋友煲粥来着，可是今天手机忘在了厨房，你居然还是一个人在屋子里说话……难道是突然又对戏剧感兴趣了？”

戏剧倒是没有，只不过是陪着老师练习日语对话，玩得太投入了，忘了外面还有人。

卡妙这几天总是抓着徒弟与他做对话练习，纠正口语发音。不过这大概也有报复的成分在内——冰河路过书店时恶趣味地买了好几本恐怖小说作为给老师大人的日文教材，结果就是不得不在对话练习中扮演各种见了鬼被吓瘫的可怜虫。

_“反正我扮演恶鬼也是本色出演。”_卡妙听到他抱怨时一本正经地晃了晃书本，_“你买这些书不就是想表达这个意思吗？”_

似乎没指望冰河回答，星矢饶有兴致地走了过去，拿起被卡妙倒扣在桌子上的小说。“看完了记得借我几天啊！”他随手翻了翻，被勾起了兴趣。

“你不是不看书的吗？”冰河顺口吐槽，期待转移同伴的注意力，“除了漫画……”

“切，又不是看不懂。”天马座少年摆摆手，将书放回原处，“没想到你喜欢这一口……冥斗士还没打够吗？”

“冥斗士又不是真鬼……”冰河翻了翻白眼。

“你是想换成真鬼来打？”星矢嘿嘿一笑，“圣战结束没架可打了，想改行当阴阳师？”

冰河忍不住飞速朝他能看见的唯一一只真鬼瞟了一眼。谁打谁还不一定……这几天被卡妙熟悉了手感的不仅仅是纸笔，还有冰河的脑门。

卡妙此刻倒是没有因此再来熟悉熟悉徒弟脑门的手感。他在星矢走过来的时候已经站了起来，后退了几步，稍稍伸展了一下半透明的身体。听着两个少年越来越莫名其妙的对话，年轻亡魂忍不住摇摇头，一脸无奈。

在旁边观察了一年时间，他对几位与徒弟并肩作战的少年们已经有了不少了解。包括冰河在内，几个人似乎都有某种能将任何话题悄无声息带歪的神奇技能。否则的话，只怕自己的存在早就被套了出来。

于是几分钟之后，当瞬出现在门口时，两人的讨论中心已经变成了被纱织养大的宠物猫会不会成精。

“行了，你们两个……”仙女座少年无奈的表情和他看不见的亡魂几乎如出一辙，“贵鬼还在厅里等着呢。”


	28. 鬼故事

星矢来叫冰河是因为家里来了客人，而不仅仅是心血来潮想去捉奸。至少他自己是这么说的。

“他们两个都在担心你。”贵鬼一脸开心地接过冰河做好的水果刨冰，毫不犹豫地卖掉了同伴，“商量了一个小时要怎么说服你开门，最后得出的结论就是直接踹开。”

果然敲门这个动词在兄弟们的字典里被漏印了……冰河斜眼看向两个同居者。虽然被人关心让他有点感动，但是卧室的门绞链被扯得变了形还要他自己去找人修……

亲眼看到了事故现场歪到一边的木门，瞬的眼神有些飘忽。

星矢倒是表现得很光棍。“我和瞬怕你把女孩子带回家，然后闹出人命来。”他脱口而出，一脸欠扁地眨眨眼睛，话语里却没忘了把仙女座少年一起拉上当垫背。

“……”所以你们到底脑补了什么乱七八糟的狗血剧情啊？冰河眼角的余光看见自家老师在不远处的椅子上坐下，胳膊支在餐厅的吧台上，托着下巴听得似乎很认真，突然又觉得其实也挺好理解。现实的荒谬程度可一点不比传说中的西伯利亚冰山谈了恋爱差多少……

贵鬼闻言放下勺子，朝冰河身后张望了一下，随即一脸失望。白鸟座少年脸色稍稍一黑，已经猜到他在想什么了。“真没有人啊？”果然，红发小鬼紧接着就一本正经地摇头感叹，“我还在好奇冰河会喜欢上什么样的女生……”

“……”

贵鬼你这么八卦你家先生知道吗？哦，对了，穆先生现在还在圣域……

“大概是一只漂亮的女鬼吧！”星矢适时发表意见，让正在喝果汁的瞬险些呛到，“否则的话，为什么一个人关着门看恐怖小说，还笑得那么开心？”

“恐怖小说？”

“是啊！似乎还是前一阵刚出版的……”

“……”金发少年愣了一下，有些愕然地看向老师。水瓶座亡魂的表情也变得古怪起来——话题怎么就歪到了距离真相那么近的地方了呢？

现在可是个说出事实的好机会，常年的默契让师徒俩同时从对方的眼神里看出了意动。卡妙开始与周围环境互动之后，暴露存在是迟早的事，越来越没有隐瞒的必要。只是女神的想法直到现在依旧是未知数，万一真有什么其他的考虑，他们可不想一不小心破坏了计划。

不过几天猜测下来，此刻他们却隐隐想到了另一种让人多少有些无语的可能。一人一鬼对视一眼，眼神渐渐有点微妙。

_“看来……他们真的是毫不知情。”_卡妙谨慎地开口，_“雅典娜并没有和其他人说起亡魂的存在。”_

“我怀疑，”冰河从自家师父的眼神里读出了对方不太愿意说出来的怀疑，“加隆也许根本就没和纱织说起过……”

中二青年前一天陪着大小姐一起回到了日本，只不过并没有出现。倒是纱织提到转天晚上要来蹭饭大家必须好好招待，尤其是冰河做的甜点不能少了。

星矢和瞬听到命令时心有余悸的诡异表情暂且不说，大小姐明显不知道别墅里有鬼。

卡妙额角跳动的青筋表明，他的确也想到了同样的事情。

旁边仙女座少年好奇的“说起什么？”被心不在焉的冰河忽略了。“他……应该不至于那么不靠谱吧？”

_“……别忘了，说出实话之后，撒加是直接受益者。”_卡妙明显更加了解昔日的同伴，面部表情变换了一阵，最终重新恢复了平静，定格为淡淡的……哭笑不得。

“不至于吧？！”白鸟座少年忍不住从座位上跳了起来，“他这是多恨他哥哥——”

_“我相信他不会故意不让撒加恢复……”_卡妙嘴角抽了抽，微微摇头，_“但是能让他多飘一阵，加隆应该是乐见其成的。亡魂在活人面前其实是处于劣势……”_毕竟，撒加要是想揍加隆的话，加隆大概不会像卡妙面前的冰河一样乖乖挨揍。

冰河的注意力并没有在老师的后半截话上，否则一定会抗议老师说瞎话。此时他的心头充斥着恼火。

“……这个混蛋！”金发少年一拳捶在桌子上，破口大骂。跟哥哥置气也就罢了，居然连卡妙和其他黄金亡魂的安危都不顾，真是……颇有海飞龙的风格。

还没等卡妙考虑好要不要为加隆说两句好话，一个小号的茶杯垫就朝着冰河的后脑飞了过来，被师徒俩同时躲了过去，最终有气无力地砸在另一端的墙壁上。

“你有完没完啊！”发脾气的竟然是一向乖巧的贵鬼，左手还保持着投掷的动作，“从刚刚开始就一个人站在那里手舞足蹈的，到底是什么事啊？”

旁边，两位青铜圣斗士瞪大了眼睛看着冰河，欲言又止……

冰河与老师最后对视一眼，同时耸肩。既然不是女神的意思，那就摊牌吧。

总比当成神经病的好。

……

“先生呢？先生不在我这里？”

贵鬼是最快相信的，不知是因为年纪小好骗还是因为期望太殷切。冰河看着红发小鬼满脸兴奋的样子，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头发。

“穆先生在白羊圣衣上。”他说，“虽然我看不到他，但是他曾经通过白羊圣衣与卡妙老师交谈过。”

他顿了顿，想起当时从白羊圣衣上隐隐感觉到的喜悦之情。“或许……”想了想，金发少年并没有说出来。他猜测擅长念力的贵鬼也许真的可以与穆先生进行更加直接的交流，但是不愿让小家伙把希望提得太高。

“冰河……”瞬迟疑着开口，安慰地拍拍贵鬼的肩膀，“或许你想多了吧？黄金圣衣的移动不一定就是……”

“我虽然看不懂，但是老师似乎能猜到他们想表达的是什么。”冰河耸肩。

“我是说……”瞬的表情更加古怪了，下意识地用眼神向星矢求助，“也许……卡妙前辈……”

冰河皱眉。“老师怎么了？”

沉默。

_“我觉得……”_还没等瞬和星矢用眼神争论出谁来开口，被讨论的对象突然在冰河身边轻笑出声，_“他们大概对你的精神状态得出了和你自己去年一样的结论。”_

……也就是说我是个神经病吗？

“你们怀疑我看到的老师是幻觉？”冰河满脸郁闷地开口确认。

沉默。瞬和星矢同时交换了一个写满了“精神病院离这多远”的目光，贵鬼则是一脸患得患失。若是冰河确实只是精神分裂了，那么小家伙想必会失望得很吧？好在他早已得到了不少决定性的证据。

“可是水瓶圣衣依旧听从老师的指挥啊！”白鸟座伸手指着自己卧室的方向，“这个做不了假的！”

“也许……也许黄金圣衣承认冰河了，也很有可能啊……”瞬有些犹豫地猜测，随即打了个寒颤，大概是想起了前一个穿上黄金圣衣的精神病患者做出过什么事。

冰河也打了个寒颤。幸亏还没来得及把加隆搬出来当证人，否则真是跳进爱琴海都洗不清了……

“那些黑历史呢？”冰河翻了个白眼，“总不可能是我自己编的吧？”

“能编出这些东西，可见你的精神不是很正常。”星矢一脸笃定。他倒是没有瞬那么担心，眼神里更多是怜悯而不是忌惮，还带着明显的好奇，与卡妙大人此时看好戏的表情极为相似。

冰河不确定自己是不是应该感谢天马座少年对他的信任。

“什么不正常？”门开了，许久不见的天龙座少年走了进来，一脸笑容。

“紫龙！”瞬有些意外地回头打招呼，随即变得一脸惊喜，“你的视力恢复了？！”

冰河转过身，与一双闪烁着兴奋与喜悦的黑色眼睛四目相对。

“几天前刚刚拆的绷带。”紫龙朝冰河点了点头，脸上的笑容变得更加开心了。白鸟座少年瞬间明了对方兴奋的原因并非是因为眼睛本身，忍不住露出了同样的笑容。

_“你的帮手来了啊……”_卡妙一脸失望地摇摇头，_“我本来还想看看是你先成功说服同伴们，还是他们先忍不住打电话报警……”_

吐槽的效果被他脸上的微笑破坏得一干二净，冰河大度地决定不去计较。

“我们在讨论冰河的精神状态，”向紫龙表示完祝贺之后，星矢把话题扯回了原先的轨迹，“他说他一天到晚见鬼！”

紫龙好笑地看了冰河一眼，后者微微耸肩，顺手递过去一杯果汁。

“我可以证明，”大概是太过兴奋，天龙座少年并没有如往常那样抓住机会吐槽，而是爽快地站在了冰河一边，“冰河的精神跟我一样正常。”

“这并不能说明什么！”星矢被紫龙出乎意料的回答弄得愣了一下，随即冲口而出。

“……”你这是什么意思？紫龙表情一僵，从进门开始就没有变化的笑容终于挂不住了。

天马座少年摸着下巴作思索状，对两位同伴愤愤然的目光视而不见。“难道是治疗眼睛的过程中伤了脑子？”他抬起头，瞥了冰河一眼，“难道你的脑子也是这么坏掉的？”

“……”

好犀利的猜测哦，真人不露相的星矢展现出了强大的归纳能力，居然在一瞬间就想到了两人的共同点……如果一开始发现黄金亡魂的是星矢，那么天马座少年会不会在第一时间就猜到十二宫中不在场者的去向呢？

瞬一直在观察紫龙与冰河的表情，脸色变的越来越惊讶。“难道……”他慢慢开口，开始略带紧张地左顾右盼，“难道……沙加前辈真的一直跟在我背后？”

很明显仙女座少年已经有点相信了。也不知是因为两个圣斗士同时精神分裂的概率太小，还是紫龙本身就比冰河更加正经一些。

星矢仍然一脸若有所思。“紫龙你最近没看什么恐怖电影吧？”他突然问。

“什么？”黑发少年面露愕然。

“我觉得冰河大概是恐怖小说看多了，”星矢沉吟道，表情极为严肃，“这才会以为有个长得很像他老师的女鬼回来勾他的魂……紫龙！”说到这里，他猛地跳了起来，“就算女鬼再漂亮，你也不能背叛春丽啊！”

“……”

什么乱七八糟的？！

鬼就鬼吧，为什么还非要一再强调是只女鬼啊？！

卡妙终于忍无可忍，抓起冰河面前的杯子，把剩下的果汁全倒在了星矢头上——这大概是此时的水瓶座圣斗士除了敲脑门之外最熟练的动作了。

天马座少年吓了一跳，条件反射地朝身后一拳击出，却被卡妙轻而易举地避了过去。少年甩了甩头，满脸气愤地寻找着罪魁祸首，直到悬浮在半空中的玻璃杯挑衅似的朝他晃了晃。盯着杯子看了半晌，星矢愤怒的表情渐渐被茫然取代。

_“果然这才是最直接的证明方式。”_卡妙大人这才一脸淡定地放下杯子，满意地说。

“老师，干得漂亮！”

“老师说干得漂亮！”

两个被鬼上身的少年同时竖起大拇指，赞叹道。两人对视一眼，露出心照不宣的笑容。

贵鬼皱着眉头盯着水杯看了一阵，转头看向刚刚去卫生间拿手巾回来的瞬。“这不是念动力。”他说。

“念动力？”

“瞬跟我说你有可能在研究念动力，看我是不是能帮上什么忙……”贵鬼看向冰河，眼神中混杂着期待和迟疑，“不过从见面开始我就在用精神力戳你，你一直没有反应，说明你对念动力并不熟悉……”

既然不是念动力，那或许真的是——

“……”瞬张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音，一脸呆滞地坐回了沙发上。

一阵沉默。除了星矢一个人机械地擦头发，没有人做出动作。

还没等三个不知情者接受这个美好到不敢相信的事实，第二个不速之客适时出现。

“人到得很齐啊……”一辉推门进来，身后难得背着圣衣箱而不是吉他，“又在讨论什么？”

“哥哥！你回来了！”瞬像是突然被惊醒一样抬起头，神情复杂地朝着冰河和紫龙看了一眼，然后又一脸不自在地看向自己身后。看样子，仙女座少年是想到了一些不太愿意被黄金前辈们偷窥到的事情。

相比之下，星矢似乎觉得当前的情景更丢人一些。

“你怎么突然来了？”他郁闷地问，将毛巾丢到了一边。不是他不欢迎一辉，而是时机不太好……卡妙前辈就不能用稍稍温和一点的方式证明自己的存在吗？

一辉扬起眉毛。“看到了星矢的生日礼物，所以想回来一趟和他谈谈人生……”他瞥向星矢，目光落在了天马少年黏糊糊的头发上，“看样子，我来晚了一步？”

星矢哼了一声，随即眼睛一亮。

“一辉，你最近谈恋爱了吗？”他一脸兴奋地问。

……

“——真是能耐啊，加隆！”

几位交流完情报、结伴去某位海飞龙的办公室兴师问罪的少年发现自己似乎晚了一步。雅典娜暴怒的小宇宙从一楼就能感觉得到，少年们不约而同地选择了从楼梯直接冲上去，生怕大小姐遇到了什么危险。

不过看样子，遇到危险的不是纱织本人。紫发少女咬牙切齿地盯着加隆，目光锋利得和圣剑有一拼，脸色涨得通红，不知是羞的还是气的或者根本就是恼羞成怒……女战神发飙中，就算是波塞冬哈迪斯联手出现在这里只怕也要暂避锋芒。

不过加隆明显不是懂得明哲保身的存在。

“又不是什么十万火急的事情！”蓝发青年一边低头躲过迎面飞来的水果刀，一边大叫着为自己辩护，“反正这两年他们也在慢慢恢复，多等一阵也不是什么大事……”

“不是什么大事？！”纱织的尖叫声再度提高了八度，让杵在门口的几人同时一缩，心中再次产生了某种新的敬畏。其实AE的全称应该是“雅典娜的咆哮”吧？是吧？“我的黄金圣斗士成了背后灵，这还不算是大事吗？！居然这种事情都瞒着我！”

_“看来……我们猜对了。”_卡妙大人站在几个少年身后，心有余悸地盯着插在墙壁上的水果刀，喃喃自语道。就算是亡魂挨上这么一下也不会好受吧……

“加隆居然真的是故意知情不报？”瞬无意中接了卡妙的话茬，“这、这岂不是——”

欺上瞒下？不忠不义？冷血无情？听卡妙猜测过原因之后，冰河虽然还是气愤，但却也不会用上这样太过严重的罪名了。最多就是个不分轻重缓急吧……

“——作死。”一辉淡淡地说。

从眼前的情况来看，一辉总结得完全正确。几位少年愣愣地看着纱织抓起桌子上的一摞文件，一股脑地砸向加隆，将蓝发青年淹没在漫天飞舞的纸张中。

“你们说，撒加这时候会在哪里呢？”星矢突然压低了声音，贼兮兮地笑了起来，“万一被愤怒的大小姐无差别攻击了……”

冰河歪歪头。纸张下方明显没有遇到第二个障碍物，也不知道那位大人会躲在那一个攻击死角。他转过头看向卡妙，面露询问。水瓶座亡魂嘴角微微一抽，伸手朝纱织身后一指。_“我猜是女神身后。”_

还没等冰河将老师的内幕消息分享出来，加隆已经发现了围观者的存在。

“别光盯着我一个人打啊！”他一瞬间冲到门口，一把将来不及反应的金发少年拎到身前当肉盾，“冰河不也是知情不报吗？还有紫龙！你应该也能看见五老峰老师吧？”

“……混蛋！”冰河愣了一下，随即气得一拳朝加隆的鼻子砸了过去。若不是顾忌着不许私斗的规矩，只怕极光处刑已经蓄势待发了，“要不是被你忽悠了我几个月前就上报了！”

私斗是明令禁止的，但打群架却是自古以来圣斗士间交流感情的好方式。这两者的区别大概只有小宇宙的应用吧……

说到底，冰河的格斗术虽然说不上差，但是比起加隆来还是弱了一些，连续几拳都被对方闪了过去，反而自己小腿上挨了一下，一个趔趄差点摔倒。不过加隆也不好受——看见冰河处于劣势，好久没打架的紫龙和星矢早就迫不及待地冲了上去帮忙。一辉则昂首挺胸地站在一边，似乎是不屑加入围攻，只是在加隆经过面前的时候伸出黑脚将他绊了一下。

瞬依旧是好孩子，看着几位当着女神的面打成一团的兄弟们欲言又止了半天，最终只是默默地关上了办公室的门，用身体挡住了出口。

年轻真好啊……

卡妙一脸追忆地看着眼前热闹的场景，然后将视线移向正握着小拳头给青铜少年们鼓劲的女神。大小姐一面看着热闹，一面还没忘了用结界把整个办公室的范围笼罩了起来，以防止动静闹得太大惊动了保安。

水瓶座亡魂耸了耸肩，走了过去，自顾自地给对他视而不见的女神行了礼，然后站到了她身后，开始认真观察起冰河的格斗技巧来。动作似乎有些生疏了？虽然冰系战士对这些要求不高，但以后最好还要让他多练习，以免再遇到这种无法使用小宇宙的情况时揍人不成反挨揍……

不过话说回来，纱织大小姐的对于女神的力量倒是用得越来越纯熟了，这对于亡魂们应该是件好事吧。

大概吧。


	29. 集合！黄金圣衣！

从飞机上走下来时，留守的两个白银圣斗士带着训练场所有卫兵齐刷刷下跪，比单独一个黄金圣斗士出现的时候隆重了不知多少倍。纱织手握权杖，全身闪耀着神圣的金色光辉，身后依稀有天使的幻象围绕着“叫我女王”四个巨大的血红色汉字飞来飞去，背景音乐听着有点像英国国歌——

“——加隆！”

“哦……”

幻象消失。蓝发青年耸耸肩，若无其事地把双手插进口袋，跟着自家女神朝着白羊宫的入口走去，完全无视了周围满脸惊叹崇拜的杂兵们。见怪不怪的青铜少年们背着圣衣箱跟在了身后。一脸兴奋的贵鬼则蹦蹦跳跳地在纱织旁边跑来跑去——若不是结界中无法瞬移，只怕早已消失得无影无踪了。

一群人里面脸上没有挂彩的只有纱织和贵鬼两个，就连一辉和瞬最终也被殃及了池鱼。好在看完一场别开生面的黄金级格斗表演之后，雅典娜似乎终于消了气，没再盯着加隆揍，而是当即丢下手里的一切事情带着七个人和六只鬼返回圣域。

当然，在女神面前失仪是不小的罪行，不过仁慈的雅典娜所给出的唯一惩罚就是禁止参战人员用小宇宙治疗脸上的伤势……

冰河猜测加隆在训练场大规模地使用幻胧拳也有转移视线的考虑——见到当今大地上最强大的一批人鼻青脸肿地随着女神出现在圣域，留守人员们也不知道会脑补出什么样的变故。

时至今日，随身携带进化版背后灵的两个人都无法正常瞬移，于是这次前往希腊的方式仍是大小姐的私人飞机。在天上飞的几个小时中，冰河终于有机会将所知的情况完整地汇报给了女神，包括有关黄金圣衣的猜测。

……

在踏入第一宫的一瞬间，穆的存在就得到了证实。

“先生！”

贵鬼刚一进入宫殿，就发出一声欢呼冲向白羊座圣衣，一把抱住了黄金绵羊的脖子。

冰河看着眼前另一对师徒重逢的场景，忍不住露出微笑。他不太确定留在圣衣上的黄金亡魂们究竟是怎样一种形态——是作为圣衣的一部分控制战甲的动作，还是像老师那样在圣衣周围作为一个单独存在的透明形体。但是看到黄金绵羊稍稍偏过头，将硕大的羊角朝边上挪了挪，以便让兴奋过头的红发小鬼抱得更顺手一些，白鸟座少年想这其实也没有什么关系了。

当然，抱着冷冰冰的圣衣肯定没有直接抱着老师舒服，虽然老师对他时不时厚着脸皮凑上去的行为有些不那么感冒……可若不时时确认下老师还在身边终究不让人放心。冰河扯扯嘴角，抬手借着整理头发的动作揉了揉隐隐发痛的额头，将跑偏了的思绪重新拉了回来。

虽然看不见穆先生，但是圣衣上传来的情绪所有人都能感觉得到。包括女神在内的所有人都在注视着面前的一幕。星矢有些目瞪口呆的看着白羊圣衣，手指无意识地拉了拉天马圣衣箱的带子。一辉抱着胸靠在一边的柱子上一脸不屑，不过眼角的余光似乎是落在了狮子宫的大致方向。情感丰富的瞬双眼亮晶晶的，似乎已经快要哭出来了。紫龙则摆着一如既往温润儒雅的表情，但是脸却仿佛在抽筋——冰河从自己的经验猜测，这大概是他身边的背后灵正在说什么奇怪的话。就连加隆的嘴边都带上了一丝不明显的笑意。

……等到黄金绵羊终于发现其他人的存在，迈着优雅的步伐走到雅典娜身前行礼的时候，距离一众人踏入十二宫已经将近半个小时了。

“贵鬼，你看得见穆先生吗？”纱织问。

红发小鬼扁着嘴摇了摇头，脸在羊角上蹭了蹭。“但是先生就在这里。”他笃定地说。小家伙直到此刻都挂在白羊圣衣的脖子上，完全不舍得松手，似乎打定了主意要在白羊宫住下。若是在每一宫都这样耽搁，只怕要几个钟头的时间才能到达山顶的教皇厅。

显然，大小姐也是迫不及待地想要验证其余黄金亡魂的存在，等不及一宫一宫地闯上去。

“所以现在当务之急是黄金圣衣——”纱织说着举起手里的权杖……

金光闪过，白羊宫中变得十分热闹。

你见过两排圣衣齐刷刷行礼的场面吗？

而且中间还有不知道多少只亡灵混在一起凑热闹……冰河能看见的当然只有在对应水瓶圣衣的空位旁单膝下跪的卡妙大人，却也可以想象得到其余亡魂都在干什么。别的不说，原本应该是咆哮状的狮子圣衣此时像只小猫一样乖乖地趴在地上，至少说明某一只谁也看不见的背后灵正在……重新熟悉自己圣衣的手感。

冰河忍不住与背着双子圣衣箱的加隆对视一眼。十件黄金圣衣摆在一起足以让人闪瞎眼了，若是十二件都取出来放在一起……要不要让老师和撒加也开着圣衣去凑个热闹？场面一定很美好吧？

而且一直背着两个圣衣箱感觉很累的啊好不好？老师明明能够毫不费力地控制水瓶圣衣了，却还是坚持由冰河把两人的圣衣都背在身后，真是过份。

“也许……以此来庆祝黄金圣斗士的重聚也不错啊！”加隆带着恶趣味的笑容低声在冰河耳边说，同时将圣衣箱从身上解了下来，“说不定十二件圣衣的共鸣还对亡魂有好处呢？”

说得好有道理的样子……

明知对方大概是在忽悠，白鸟座少年还是有些意动。据他所知，黄金圣衣的共鸣近年来发生过两次。第一次是射手圣衣时隔十三年重新回归，在黄道十二宫的入口处宣示自己的存在。而第二次则是在地狱尽头的再度聚首，冰河当时还在几十公里外朝那个方向飞奔，却足以感受到那股惊天动地的气势，直到所有光芒都已经重新消散后仍然隐隐弥漫在黑暗的次元入口前……

少年甩了甩头。壮观归壮观，那并不是他很喜欢回忆的场景。

他不确定这一次会不会出现共鸣——照理说，此刻十二件圣衣都在白羊宫里，若真是要共鸣的话，圣衣箱应该是无法阻挡的吧？非要把圣衣取出来才行吗？

不过试一试总归没坏处。就算亡魂们没有什么变化，至少也可以让眼前这种奇怪的悲伤气氛淡化一些——没看纱织已经又开始掉眼泪了么？

冰河有些艰难地将两个巨大的箱子放在地面上，然后将水瓶圣衣箱的盖子打开。还没等他想办法说服明显是沉浸在某种回忆里的老师大人，让他控制圣衣落到空位上，一股强大的小宇宙毫无预兆地突然升起。包括刚刚被加隆取出来、正向着白羊和狮子两件圣衣之间的空位飘去的双子圣衣，所有黄金圣衣同时发出耀目的金光，仿佛是燃烧着神圣的火焰，与宫外天空上刺目的烈阳遥相呼应着。

原本似乎是按照黄金圣斗士的习惯在女神面前排成两排的圣衣自发地离开原位，悬浮在一脸愕然的纱织身边围成一个圆圈，仿佛要将黄道十二宫的阳光汇聚到她一人身上。水瓶圣衣迫不及待地冲出束缚，从圣衣箱中一跃而出，与同伴们一起演奏着庄重而喜悦的无声乐章。

……同时飞出箱子的还有十几本大小不一的书籍，像是天女散花一样，被圣衣的冲击力带得飞到半空后四散落下，飞得最远的一本砸到了星矢的脑袋上。

“……”

所有人同时沉默，光看脸色很难说因为激动得说不出话还是别的什么……

“……真不愧是水瓶座啊！”直到几分钟后，共鸣的小宇宙渐渐消散，紫龙才带着感叹的语气开口。

“……”

“呃，这是老师说的……”感受到众人齐刷刷的视线，天龙座少年一缩脖子，匆忙把自家师父搬出来挡枪。

冰河木着脸，目光慢慢飘到了不远处一脸纠结的卡妙身上。

这不能怪我吧？虽然我也忘了圣衣箱里面放着其它东西，但是圣衣可不是我扔出去的啊！

老师你不用捂脸也不用瞪我，别人看不见的……反正这个锅你背定了。

……

圣衣的共鸣似乎并没有为卡妙带来什么实质性的变化，让冰河多少有些失望。

不过同伴们活见鬼的一瞬间失态的表现总算让他得到了一丝安慰——在接触到相应的黄金圣衣之后，另外三人也能看见自己的背后灵了。水瓶师徒对此早就有所猜测，却没有想到变化来得那么快，几乎是在几位青铜少年的手指碰到对应黄金圣衣的一瞬间就发生了。虽说没人晕倒，但是就连平时最淡定的一辉都不免呆滞了一瞬间，让冰河的恶趣味得到了极大的满足。

黄金圣斗士与后辈相见的场景十分的……别致。

瞬礼貌地向白羊宫的立柱问好。

一辉保持着酷酷的表情和对面的空气大眼瞪小眼。

星矢瞪大眼睛看着射手圣衣斜上方的某处，嘴唇微张一脸无辜状，仿佛正在被人教训。

早几天就得知了真相的紫龙则带着有些恶劣的微笑靠在墙边，不知在和自家师父吐槽些什么……

_“……现在想想，冰河被人当成神经病其实相当容易理解。”_卡妙坐在水瓶圣衣箱上，盯着眼前的场景喃喃自语，仿佛完全没有意识到徒弟会被人当成神经病的起因就是自己，_“你看看……与看不见的存在对话，从旁观者的角度居然是这么有意思的样子。”_

以前虽然看到过加隆和撒加的互动……但加隆就算没跟鬼魂说话时也是让人不忍直视的存在，算不了数的。

“所以我才会一直带着耳机假装是在背英语……”冰河靠在白鸟圣衣箱旁边耸耸肩，“虽然，努力学习似乎比自言自语更容易被人当成有病。”

至少这样的误会总算解除了……冰河长出一口气，竟然有种守得云开见月明的感觉。

卡妙看着冰河一脸郁闷的样子，轻轻一笑，抬起手揉了揉少年脑袋上灿烂的金发。

“——艾俄罗斯大哥！”不远处，星矢突然提高了声音，引得所有人都看向他，“我听不见你说话啊！”

白羊宫中安静了几秒。射手圣衣转过身，空荡荡的护额正对着星矢，仿佛在审视着什么。天马座少年的目光从圣衣的头部移动到了黄金箭上，稍稍向旁边挪了一步避开箭尖，下意识地擦了擦冷汗，这才重新看向大概是艾俄罗斯本体所处的位置。

“以前似乎听见过几次……”他挠挠头，有些不确定地转头看向冰河，“但是声音很小，也有可能是幻觉，我也不太确定……”毕竟没有真正与艾俄罗斯说过话，亡魂晦涩难辨的低语与当初射手圣衣上震耳欲聋的回音完全不一样。若不是在日本突然听到了似乎是希腊语的发音让他多少有些诧异，星矢大概根本注意不到有人在说话。

水瓶师徒对视了一眼，都从彼此眼中看到了一丝疑惑。说起来，这个形容倒有些像战后第一年冰河所经历的疑似精神病的状态——但是顺序不对啊？后来卡妙明明是声音先出现的，然后才是形象。

“我能听见老师说话——去年夏天就可以了。”金发少年坐直了身子，回答着同伴无声的疑问，“倒是老师的形象直到冬天才开始出现……”

“咦？”纱织眨眨眼，转头看向加隆，“那你们呢？”

“我一回到圣域那个混蛋的声音就开始喋喋不休，吵得人不得安宁！躲都躲不开！”蓝发青年不屑地撇撇嘴，“等我再一回神他就已经在旁边站着了，虽然还是时不时消失一阵……不过算起来大概是声音先稳定下来？反正烦得很。”

背后灵恢复迅速的人不要再得便宜卖乖了……冰河与卡妙同时撇撇嘴。卡妙现在已经差不多赶上撒加的进度了，最后谁先正式复活还说不准呢。

纱织的视线移动到了下一个目标，一辉和瞬同时摇头，表示自己没有听到鬼说话。

“就算他说过我也认不出声音。”没等大小姐询问，一辉主动补充。

确实，在座两位狮子座的相互之间没打过什么交道，不过……“我有点好奇，艾欧里亚前辈用了多长时间才弄明白自己附身的是谁啊？”冰河忍不住开口，一脸若有所思。凤凰座少年在医院待到星矢脱离了生命危险之后就习惯性地跑路了，女神都没来得及逼他回圣域养伤。算算时间，那个时候艾欧里亚的亡灵很可能还没恢复意识……

星矢噗嗤一下笑了出来，转头看向一辉身后的空位。几个少年里他和艾欧里亚最熟。“他大概会遗憾自己附身的不是……”没说完的部分由一声意味深长的“嘿嘿”代替了。

艾欧里亚想附身的是谁呢？反正不会是星矢这个不厚道的家伙。看着面无表情斜睨空气的一辉和兴致勃勃小声跟另一团空气说着什么的星矢，冰河微微低下头，藏住脸上的笑意。听了一年多的八卦，就算再迟钝也猜出训练时期星矢周围发生过什么样的肥皂剧了……

思念逝者的远不止此刻在白羊宫中的寥寥数人而已。不过星矢那位凶巴巴的美女师傅这段时间似乎就在希腊？若是雅典娜决定在圣域多留几天的话，不久之后就会轮到天鹰座少女回到圣域执勤……

纱织好不容易收敛住了脸上有损女神威仪的八卦表情，微微摇摇头，带着笑意的眸子落到立柱旁边一直在跟童虎说话的紫龙身上。

紫龙眨眨眼，愣了一下，这才想起被冰河打岔之前大家在讨论什么话题。“刚刚的共鸣之后就能听见老师说话了。”他点点头说，“之前几天，老师一直在和我打手势。”

“咦？五老峰老师的情况比你们几个强一些啊……”加隆歪歪头，朝星矢等人的大概方向瞥了一眼，“看来……刚刚的圣衣共鸣除了暴露了卡妙的本性之外，还是有些用处的呢。”

双子座暗星看上去十分得意，因为共鸣的想法确实是他提出来的。卡妙翻了翻白眼，有些郁闷地剜了冰河一眼，得到弟子无辜的眼神两枚。

“但是紫龙你也是先看到的形象，然后才能听见声音？”冰河出言确认。现在看来，倒是他与加隆的情况和别人不同……

天龙座少年点点头，随即皱起眉头，微微思索了一下，表情变得有些古怪。“其实……我以前偶尔也能听见一些说话声，不过没想到是老师。“

不知道？紫龙啊这可是你师父哎！星矢和一辉这样的情况也就罢了，你居然听不出自家老师的声音，真是……真是……

“……因为老师的声音和形象都是十八岁的样子啊！”黑发少年被同伴们意味深长的眼神看得俊脸通红，慌慌张张地解释了一句，“而且他说话的口气实在太为老不尊了，我根本联想不到——”

他猛地脸色一白，倒吸一口凉气，像只受惊的兔子一样浑身僵直，仿佛是突然意识到自己刚刚冲口而出了什么了不得的东西。

冰河不用看见童虎的样子，也可以猜到那位返老还童的前辈此时一定正在遗憾自己揍不到徒弟。

若是猜得没错，大概很快又要有一只亡灵进化出触觉了……


	30. 圣域亡魂座谈会

——————————

第一届圣域亡魂座谈会

（大概是第一届吧，女神说她不记得了……）

——————————

时间：XX年X月XX日

地点：圣域教皇厅

主持者：雅典娜

出席者：

一名黄金圣斗士

五名青铜圣斗士

一名圣斗士训练生

十二只亡灵

主题：有关死者复活的理论猜想与实验设计

——————————

没有传声筒的亡魂们并非无法交流。

被中二病犯了的加隆隐瞒了那么久，感到有些丢脸的女神大人在点齐人（鬼）数之后就摩拳擦掌，迫不及待地想要第一时间让所有黄金亡魂都拉上进度以证明自己此次转世没把代表智慧的一半忘在山上——却没想到一上来就得到了这么一个惊喜。

留在圣域的亡魂们如今都或多或少能够移动一些物品，即使在细微的操作上大多比不上恢复最早的撒加以及本就以控制力著称的卡妙。

可惜除了附身在别人身上的六只鬼，其他亡魂还是无法被人看见，哪怕是一脸郁闷的雅典娜女神。

“亡魂的声音、形象以及触觉似乎是通过不同的方式恢复的，所以根据每个人的恢复状况才有那么大不同。”死死盯着空气看了一个小时也没盯出花来，纱织一边滴着眼药水，一边得出了本次会议的第一条结论。

但是能够影响环境终归是件好事，即使这样一来亡魂们恢复的正确方式不免变得更加扑朔迷离。如何被人看到或听到尚且没有结论，想要接触其它物品似乎是跟黄金圣衣有关的。目前看来，亡魂们不仅可以继续操控自己的圣衣，而且与圣衣接触时间长了还可以渐渐地碰触到圣衣以外的东西。

得出这一结论后，艾欧里亚通过张牙舞爪的狮子圣衣表达了自己的郁闷之情，童虎通过紫龙附议。

“那就多在圣域待一阵呗……”加隆懒洋洋地开口，喧宾夺主地代替老板做出了决定，引来几副心不在焉的白眼，“从卡妙那边的情况来看，最多一两个月你们几位也可以揍人了。”

“或许时间会更短一些，”纱织本人倒是不以为意地接过了话茬，若有所思地用手指在精致的下巴上一点一点的，“十二黄金圣衣齐聚可以加快小宇宙恢复速度，对灵魂也应该有效。”

女神即使没有神话时代的记忆，在这方面也是权威。冰河有些苦恼地看向老师。暑假如果留在圣域而不是拽着老师到处乱跑，老师会不会恢复得更快呢？

_“双子圣衣被加隆带走了，水瓶圣衣就算留在圣域也无法形成共鸣的。”_从弟子的表情中准确地猜出了他的想法，卡妙伸手拍了拍冰河的脑袋，淡定依旧。

于是其实还是怪加隆吗？冰河没好气地瞪了不远处的中二青年一眼，后者不明所以但习惯性免疫。

因为来得太过匆忙，纱织并没有想到准备诸如键盘和投影仪之类的工具让亡魂参与讨论。而这些东西在圣域是找不到的——想当初，若不是撒加大人对浴室的执着，只怕连供水系统都不会想起来安装，如今的黄道十二宫能有相对齐全的生活设施已经是多年来的不断积攒了。雅典娜就圣域与时代脱节的问题对撒加表示了严正批评，并表示会在眼下的事情解决之后第一时间购买一颗卫星作为圣域网络专用，得到了众黄金亡魂一致好评。

紫龙提出让能写字的亡魂们用纸笔参与讨论，也不知道是不是童虎的意思，结果却得到了一阵沉默，让唯一张口附议的冰河有些不明所以。

最后加隆替自己兄长表了态——因为这话撒加本人大概是不会直接说出来的。“撒加嫌自己字丑，不敢见人。”语毕，他的脑袋被一阵无形的力量直接摁到了桌面上，发出一声沉闷的“咚”。

冰河面露恍然。

卡妙面露得意。

穆在贵鬼的笔记本上用一行端正的希腊文向撒加表达了深深的鄙视。

……黄金圣斗士因为各自发展方向不同，在细微控制上是有很大差别的，但是强烈的好胜心却是大同小异。

……

圣斗士们普遍的业务范围是如何把活人变成死人，而不是反其道而行之。这一次的课题让伟大的雅典娜女神有些一筹莫展，尤其是在精神无法集中的情况下。

“关键是，看不见你们感觉好奇怪啊……”紫发的大小姐托着腮帮子，满脸苦恼地咬着笔头，最后还是忍不住开口吐槽，“对着空气说话时总觉得自己像个精神病。”

在座的活人们默然不语，一脸复杂。除了贵鬼和纱织，他们几个都能和其中一只亡魂直接交流，对自己的精神状态不会产生过多的怀疑……

不过对圣斗士来说，为女神大人排忧解难与守护大地是同样重要的职责，哪怕女神只是在吐槽而已。在第四次听见类似的抱怨之后，天马座少年脑子中的电灯泡猛地闪了一下。

“你们不是能够接触到东西了吗？”他端起面前的茶杯，突然开口，眼神有些不怀好意地瞄向旁边的座位——会议的座次是按照十二宫的顺序排列的，雅典娜坐在主席，而活人们则坐在各自的背后灵旁边以便及时充当翻译。星矢的旁边自然是艾俄罗斯的位置。“如果用水把你们都泼湿了，那其他人即使看不见你们，至少也知道你们在哪里了。”

真是……创造性与破坏力并存的提议。从十二黄金圣衣齐刷刷转身的动作来看，星矢已经在那一刻成为了圣域最不受欢迎的人。

还没等星矢动手，加隆先行动了。双子座暗星趁所有人的注意力都集中在长桌另一端，迅速将手里的茶水朝身边泼了出去……被对其无比了解的孪生哥哥机智地躲开，正中另一边的迪斯马斯克。巨蟹座亡魂恼羞成怒地抓起旁边瞬的杯子泼了回去，结果因为控制力不够连着杯子一起甩到了穆的身上。白羊座亡魂尚未做出什么反应，贵鬼却瞬间炸毛了。他朝桌子一挥手，茶壶朝着巨蟹圣衣的方向飞了出去，在半空中却突然四分五裂，整整一大壶茶水呈三百六十度方向无死角溅射而出，把所有人和亡魂全都笼罩在内。

洒向纱织的那一部分被挡住了，从形状看应该是阿鲁迪巴。一辉身手矫健地向后一跳，没有被波及。冰河被卡妙特训的成果显现了出来，手一抬，一面冰墙瞬间出现挡在身前，得到了卡妙赞许的目光以及旁边星矢感激的眼神。

……直到尘埃落定，一众活人死人看着长桌和地面上的水渍默然不语时，大家才发现始作俑者居然没有被波及到。

天龙座少年撇了撇嘴，淡定地将面前的茶杯拿了起来，一抬手将里面的内容全部浇到了星矢的脑袋上。

“喂！”

“别看我，”紫龙伸手捋了捋半湿的长发，好脾气地耸耸肩。他所坐的位置离冰河稍稍远了一点点，半边身子没被冰墙挡住。“这是老师的命令。”

天马座少年委屈的目光转向另一边，下意识地用手搓了搓胳膊。冰环的束缚效果只持续了一秒钟，却也足够让紫龙突袭成功了。

冰河耸肩，对于大伙心照不宣的事情完全懒得解释。卡妙在旁边做着相同的动作。

星矢张了张嘴，一句“你这也是老师的命令吗”险些冲口而出，但最终悻悻地闭上了嘴。水杯水瓶是一家，卡妙先生似乎也是喜欢拿水泼人的，而冰河面前的茶杯还完好无损……

“等等，”他皱起眉头，决定拉上个垫背的再说。明明只是随口说了句话而已，真正的罪魁祸首还站在不远处看戏呢……没道理就自己一个被报复。“茶壶是谁弄坏的？”

几道目光齐刷刷看向某个蓝发青年。加隆一脸无辜地眨眨眼。

“真不是我……”双子座暗星有些无奈地为自己辩护，却没有任何人相信，“我连动都没动。”

“你不用动，用小宇宙就行了！”星矢跳脚。

“其他人也可以啊！”

“亡魂又没法用小宇宙！”

“这里可不都是亡魂！”

“可你才是擅长精神系的那一个！”

擅长精神系技能的战士通常都有那么一点念力天赋，这是常识。虽然像贵鬼那样精确地用念力移动物品做不到，但是简单粗暴地打碎一只茶壶应该没有问题……

不过……

冰河挑挑眉毛，目光朝正在若无其事站在狮子座圣衣旁边的某只火烈鸟飘去。同样擅长精神系技能的凤凰座少年感觉到他的注视，看了过来，嘴角微微扬起。

“用水确实有用，刚刚可以看到一些轮廓。”一辉淡定发言，用下巴朝着周围示意了一下，“不过他们似乎干得太快了……”

确实，除了地面上的一滩滩水迹之外，几只被波及的亡魂再次不见了踪影。

结论：亡魂无法被水淋湿。

教皇座上，纱织捂脸低头，仿佛不想承认这群逗比是自己的下属……但是冰河总觉得她其实是在忍笑。

……

女神表示，让死者复活最大的难题是将灵魂带离冥界，而这一步已经不必担心了。

少女说出这一点时一副胜利的微笑。自从得知黄金圣斗士的下落后，她心里一直为自家战士们能从冥王哈迪斯眼皮子底下成功偷渡出来感到无比自豪。

那么下一个需要攻克的难关是承载灵魂的容器。战士们原来的身体都不能用了。有一半人是在叹息墙前灰飞烟灭，而另一半更是早早地就过了保质期。

_“你不会真要去挖坟吧？！”_卡妙一把拽住跳起来就要往墓地冲去的冰河，声音听上去竟然有点惊恐，_“哪怕当初是绝对零度，被埋了这么长时间也会腐烂的啊！”_

黄金亡魂们真的、真的不想知道自己的身体现在都是什么模样。尸骨无存的那几个纷纷以不同的方式表示了庆幸和同情。

……于是问题来了。神的力量也是有极限的，尤其是在凡人的身躯里。以雅典娜女神的神力也无法制造出稳定的人类身躯。

“这是规则对神灵的限制。”纱织是这样解释的，“我的神职是智慧与战争，与生命无关，所以试图创造过于高级的生命结果会不稳定。”

“就连哈迪斯也不行。”她想了想，似乎觉得刚刚的话有些丢面子，便把前几年击败的伯父拉来作陪衬，“没看他耗了这么大力气也只能让你们几个在人间停留十二个小时么？”

“而且还是见光死。”加隆幸灾乐祸地说，完全没意识到在吐槽自家哥哥的过程中地图炮扫到了不止一人。

每天换一个壳确实有点麻烦，尤其肉体崩溃时灵魂还会感受到极大的痛苦。用冰之柩的话不知道能不能将临时躯体的使用期限延长……冰河微微有些好奇，但是谨慎地决定还是不将这个想法说出来了。真敢把老师冻起来的话，老师说不定会以亡魂形态从冰块中钻出来将他暴揍一顿。

更何况女神也不可能一天到晚捏泥人……于是由纱织直接为黄金圣斗士们塑造躯体的计划暂时被搁浅了，众人一致同意这个可能性要留待急需的时候使用。

人类属于复杂的生命形态，不能随意创造。可如果是不那么复杂的——

“……换成猫行不？”紫发少女眨眨眼，一脸开心地提议。

六个人十二件圣衣齐刷刷地对她怒目而视，怨念仿佛形成了实质。

纱织心虚缩头，毫无女神的威仪。

唯一一个似乎还记着点上下尊卑的青年人露出若有所思的表情，认真考虑起自家老板的建议。“其实——”

然后他发出一声痛呼，脑袋猛地往边上歪了一下，像是被谁狠狠地捶了一拳。

没有人或鬼对他表示同情。

……

会议之后是要做功课的。

以往圣战的记录被女神迫不及待地解封了。教皇殿纸页纷飞，灰尘乱舞，上一次圣域闹鬼的记录在一众亡灵的齐心合力下被从资料堆中翻了出来。

但是……

“这还没有那谁的日记本详细啊！”冰河晃了晃手里的板状物，抱怨道。年代久远的羊皮纸在冻气的加固下奇迹般地保持了完整，然而费了好大力气才辨别出来的字迹却并没有提供什么有用的信息，让少年郁闷不已。

卡妙拍拍徒弟的肩膀，示意他冷静下来。水瓶座亡魂倒是没有表现出什么不满，但是从他连冰河对前辈实在不怎么恭敬的称呼都懒得批评的情况来看，他的心情其实也不怎么愉快。

当时的情景似乎是刻意被记录得极为含糊。除了确实发生过这么一回事之外，几乎没有任何细节。就连作为亡灵回归的是天蝎座这点细节都只在水瓶宫的日记中有所记录。

能当教皇的都不是不负责任的人，所以记录被封存只会是女神亲自下的旨意。

纱织一脸抑郁，抱怨说自己可真是被前任坑惨了。

加隆一脸无语，吐槽说坑你的其实就是你自己吧。

……

当然好消息还是有的。

“我能听见艾俄罗斯大哥说话了！”进驻圣域两天后，天马座少年兴奋的欢呼声响彻了整个教皇厅。

第五天上午，一辉瞥了一眼旁边，转身看向星矢。“艾欧里亚活着的时候也这么话痨吗？”他略带好奇地问，毫不顾及前辈的面子，“今天一早起来话就没停过……”

狮子圣衣僵了一下，然后默默地爬到射手圣衣面前去寻求安慰了。

意识到自己这里是唯一没有进展的了，瞬眼巴巴地盯着似乎不怎么爱说话的空气，直到那团空气被盯得受不了，忍不住咳嗽了两声。仙女座少年这才满意地眯起眼睛。

“也许几天前的圣衣共鸣对几位前辈都是有益处的，只不过效果有些延迟。”他猜测道，“说不定再进行几次大家就都能恢复了呢！”

这似乎是这些天来最靠谱的提议了，女神大人当机立断决定马上执行。

于是就成了眼前的场面……

灿烂的阳光下，十二件黄金圣衣在被清空的训练场上围成了一圈，看台上几名值守的白银圣斗士领着杂兵们满脸期待地进行围观，看台下的少年们满脸困惑地和周围的空气大眼瞪小眼。

紫发少女抱着黄金大勺子站在圆圈中间，双眼呆滞，表情茫然。“然后呢？”

“你才是女神啊！”加隆嘴角一抽，“问我们干什么？”

“女神又没有职业培训手册！”纱织一脸崩溃，“况且圣衣也不是我做的，我哪知道怎么让它们共鸣啊？”

“莫非还要把火钟点燃？”贵鬼仰头看向高高的塔楼，喃喃自语。这附近与十二星座有关的东西似乎就是这个了……

“别闹了，你想让圣域戒严吗……”

“那谁来着……修罗？你位置偏了二十公分，挪一下挪一下。”

“难道是方向不对？换成逆时针排列试试……”

“似乎第一次的时候没那么麻烦啊……不是最后一个圣衣箱一打开就发生了吗？”

“老师说他也不知道，箱子一打开圣衣就无法控制了。”

“难道还要把圣衣穿在身上？”这是瞬开始语无伦次，“前辈们——”

“怎么穿？”这是紫龙在无奈地翻白眼，“老师问的。他们根本穿不上圣衣，只能控制着移动……”穿衣服什么的自然是第一项被试验的内容，可惜众亡魂连斗篷都披不上。

……终于听到了貌似有些用处的信息，被几个少年吵得耳根生疼的卡妙大人心念一动，水瓶圣衣轻车熟路地套到了冰河身上。

虽然没有达到什么效果，但总算让世界安静了几秒钟。水瓶座亡魂长出一口气，看了看比刚才还要不知所措的女神大人，然后没好气地朝几个青铜圣斗士的方向白了一眼。

冰河条件反射地一缩脖子。这种训练时下水捕鱼玩结果被抓包的感觉是怎么回事？

“咳咳……”他清清嗓子，两只手稍稍整了整护额。虽然穿了那么多次，对水瓶圣衣已经很熟悉了，但是每次被黄金圣衣套上的时候头发都会挡住眼睛，也不知是不是圣衣的恶趣味。“老师说因为他死得不彻底，所以圣衣还听他的指挥……“

冷场了几秒钟，白鸟座少年冲口而出这样一句解释，随后被卡妙大人一巴掌拍在脑后，差点扑倒在地。不过这样一来，冰河的目光却正好落在圣衣的胸甲上。那一块细长的血色印痕已经不见了踪影。

……

“……也不算没有进展吧？”傍晚的水瓶宫中，加隆看着一众垂头丧气的少年少女，忍不住面带无奈地开口。

穿上圣衣的建议被执行，意料之中的没有作用。星矢坚持认为可以按这个思路继续努力——说不定十二个活人穿上黄金圣衣之后亡魂们真的可以恢复呢？结果被加隆吐槽得体无完肤。你以为第七感的小宇宙是大白菜吗？黄金圣衣可不是谁都能穿的，哪怕有主人的许可，想要凑齐十二个黄金级别的圣斗士不知要等到猴年马月……

“当然等着也行，我是不着急的。”他补充。这可是原则问题。

若不是纱织看着天色不早了，表示来日方长不必非要在今天折腾出什么结果，大概几个人又会吵起来。

晚餐依旧是在水瓶宫——这几天的伙食都是在整个圣域唯一一个拥有新鲜食材的宫殿解决的，吃完饭之后正好可以步行到教皇厅消食。只不过几个人在圣域停留的时间比一开始设想得要长得多，冰河当初留在冰块里的食物已经吃得差不多了。女神大人此刻正在继续留在圣域和带着圣衣回日本之间犹豫不决。出乎意料的，少年们一致希望先留在这里把事情理出头绪，但亡魂们却大多倾向于后者，大概是被憋得有点惨。

也可能是因为黄金亡魂们不用回去上课吧……

“有什么进展？”冰河一挑眉，问道。他倒是在第一时间将圣衣上血迹消失的发现提了出来，只不过没有人知道这代表着什么重要意义。星矢在紧紧盯了他的胸口五分钟后一脸笃定地表示他当初一定是看错了。

“至少可以确定他们确实没死透了。”双子座暗星双手枕在脑后，露出恶劣的笑容，“知道了这一点，其他事情还着什么急啊？等上个十年八年的也没什么的。”

冰河狠狠剜了某人一眼。他才不要让老师再飘上十年八年……

旁边，水瓶座亡魂微微摇头，伸手揉了揉徒弟的脑袋。

只不过，这大概是加隆转移大家注意力的方式吧？至少持续了整个晚餐时间的低气压已经不见了。

耳边听着几个伙伴们的笑骂声，想象着周围十几只亡魂正在默默围观，金发少年嘴角微微翘了翘，心情突然变得好了一些。其实中二青年说得没错，重要的是大家都在这里。虽然恢复还是遥遥无期，但至少还有希望。


	31. 征服海洋的人

事情的起因是米罗说他无聊了。

【卡妙你跟着徒弟身后至少不缺人说话吧？我可是困在天蝎宫两年了！在冰河匆匆忙忙跑上去又慢悠悠地走下来之前我一个活人都没见到啊！连死人都见不到！我连天蝎宫的墙上有几块砖都数过了！】

——纸上歪歪扭扭地写着。米罗的字其实已经有相当大的进步了，至少比一开始像是蝎子蘸了墨水之后爬出来的那些要好得多。

“有几块？”星矢眨了眨眼睛，一脸好奇地歪楼。

【不知道。每次数结果都不一样。】 

“……”

迪斯马斯克的日子稍微好过一些，他的宫殿里有足够的艺术品供他欣赏，再怎么另类也要比墙砖有意思。但这并不影响他附议。

【没错！当初我们几个的移动范围都无法超过自己的宫殿，想找人聊天都不行……】字迹似乎比米罗工整了那么一丢丢，据说是因为近两个月已经开始重新刻石雕了，触觉得到了充分的练习。

“那你们想怎么样？”紫龙的眼神有些无奈。时隔两年多见识到了巨蟹宫坑死人的石雕，又见识到了巨蟹座青年逗比的一面，本来就不怎么爱记仇的天龙星座面对昔日仇敌的时候已经生不起气了。春丽有惊无险，而迪斯马斯克也以自己的方式赎了罪……何必跟二货较真呢？“纱织不是说了明天回日本时会把所有黄金圣衣都带回去吗？”

相比于诸如加隆一辉之流摆在脸上的幸灾乐祸，大小姐对被困在圣域的可怜孩子们其实是很同情的。虽然一直没想出什么帮他们恢复的方法，但是她决定把圣衣带回去，至少可以让他们不会感到被抛弃。

至于存放圣衣的地点……自然是三个青铜少年的别墅。

一想到别墅里即将住上十几个看不见形体但是随时可以捣乱的亡魂，少年们互相交换了一个很复杂很复杂的眼神。一辉当即表示也许前几天说定的要在那里住上一段时间的决定还有待商榷，引来艾欧里亚和艾俄罗斯两兄弟的一致抗议——直到星矢提醒说艾欧里亚你现在不用每天跟在一辉后面了。

【趁着大家都聚在了一起，我们去海边玩吧！就像小时候那样。】米罗终于泄露了自己的意图。

黄金们小时候确实经常到结界边缘的海滩去。几个少年看完米罗的描述后全都来了兴致，而其余的亡魂们也出乎意料地并不反对，大概是对黄金幼儿园的郊游活动充满了追忆。

于是大小姐当即拍板：回日本前一起去海边烧烤吧！

“不过没实体的就享用不到了。”这是加隆一脸欠扁的补刀。

“但是他们保留往你的食物上扔沙子的权力。”这是一辉淡定的陈述，也不知是自己的意思还是转述的。

冰河怕老师不开心，悄悄安慰说等老师恢复之后我们再一起去吃遍全世界你看那张地图我还留着呢，被卡妙大人轻轻弹了弹脑门。

_“我又不是吃货。”_他说，然后顺手在冰河脑袋上揉了揉。

没有消化系统的亡魂是很省粮食的。包括此刻正在圣域执勤的魔铃和莎尔娜，需要准备的食物只有十人份左右而不是二十多。

两位女圣斗士在回到圣域后就被告知了真相。莎尔娜事不关己也还罢了，魔铃却是完全不敢相信。一辉转述的话明显说服力不够，而艾欧里亚尚未恢复到可以用笔写字的地步……

当然这难不倒勇敢的黄金狮子。

“……你确定这真的是艾欧里亚？”天鹰座少女盯着地上打滚卖萌的狮子座圣衣看了足足五分钟，这才抬起头来看向星矢，一脸茫然，“真的是狮子座不是山猫座吗？”

狮子座亡魂自然不是什么山猫，只不过被困在一辉身边太久性格变得有些崩坏。这一点，早在白羊宫集合之后、狮子圣衣拿脑袋去蹭射手圣衣反被一蹄子踹飞的时候，大家就已经发现了。

……

多云，微风。

十二黄金圣衣箱被并排放在了海滩上，以便亡魂们自由移动。黄金的箱子在夕阳中闪烁着耀目的光辉，让人忍不住就要产生某种揍死暴发户的冲动。

这附近的海域仍处于结界的范围内，因此沙滩上并没有别处的人山人海。远处隐隐传来的喧闹夹杂着海鸟不时的叫声，衬托着人数寥寥的聚会地分外冷清——再加上大半参与者是看不见的，黄金圣斗士战后第一次集体活动的氛围其实颇有些诡异。

不过大家玩得似乎都挺开心。

吃饱喝足的人自然一脸惬意，没吃到的也自得其乐——证据就是沙滩上莫名其妙被建起了十二座宫殿模型，有的栩栩如生有的惨不忍睹，一众少年少女围观品评了好一阵。

稍远一些的地方，一只巨大的黄金螃蟹和一只巨大的黄金蝎子正在干架，四只钳子乒乒乓乓地撞个不停。贵鬼有些担忧地提醒说万一圣衣有了什么损伤大概会对亡魂有些影响，结果被唯恐天下不乱的加隆嗤之以鼻：被轰成渣都没事，缺上个把条细腿应该也不是问题。于是直接结果是几位青铜少年免不了就谁的圣衣打架最有优势展开了一场辩论，不止一个人对自己居然没有机会以这样的方式战斗表示了遗憾。

其实黄金亡魂操纵圣衣依靠的还是意念，而不是像星矢脑补的那样如同自己变成了一只动物。所以说，这和圣衣的主人是不是亡魂并没有什么关系……冰河若有所思地歪了歪头。以前没试过让白鸟圣衣做出过什么动作，想想似乎也挺有趣？别的不说，神衣状态下翅膀的灵活性可是不错得很，说不定真能飞起来……

啪！

“……”

冰河捂着额头，一脸委屈地看向老师，不明白为什么又挨打了。

_“想都别想！”_深悉徒弟秉性的水瓶座亡魂连问都不用问，就知道冰河想的绝不是什么正经事。

证据呢？道理呢？师徒间最基本的信任呢？白鸟座少年一副要哭出来的样子看向自家老师，后者一脸淡定地抬起胳膊，眉毛一挑，仿佛在问冰河是否想再试试。还没等他开口，青年亡魂突然疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，表情一肃，玩笑的神情消失得无影无踪。

冰河愣了一下，然后迅速停止卖萌站起身来，转头朝卡妙注视的方向看去。

海面上依旧风平浪静，并没有什么异动。冰河没有放松警惕，仍然皱着眉头盯着远处，仿佛要从逐渐暗下来了的海平线上盯出花来。

_“刚刚海边有人朝这边扬起了一把沙子，似乎是在示警，海上有情况。”_卡妙站到了他的旁边，解释了一句，同样凝神看着远处的海面，_“这个距离我看不清。”_

冰河也看不清，冰系圣斗士的目力并非是顶尖的。但他相信老师的判断，至少明白朝女神扬沙子之类的行为不太可能是某个黄金前辈的恶作剧。

这时，后面的圣衣箱传来了一阵响动，然后黄金人马就这样华丽丽地出现在了女神的身前，将毫无防备的紫发少女吓了一跳。这下，其他人也明白这是出现了突发状况。

“海上？”加隆眯着眼睛看向黄金箭所指的方向，然后一脸恍然，“有船开过来了……还不小。”

“不是说没人能进入结界吗？”星矢问。

“确实啊……”纱织看上去有些苦恼，下意识地朝前走了几步，然后就被一众保镖挡在了身后。

……

“人”无法闯入圣域的结界，但是换成神的话……

轻松的气氛早已荡然无存，空气中像是有一根绷紧了的丝线，随时都会不堪重负断裂开来。纱织安慰地拍拍贵鬼的肩膀，脸上表情却有些古怪，看了看将她围在中间的几名白银和青铜，又看向几十米外的相对而立气场全开的两人。

加隆的衬衣领口松开了两个扣子，领带早就不翼而飞，此时的样子就像一个商业精英与街头混混的诡异混合体。苏兰特的装束显得整齐了许多，只不过脸上一副恨不得掐死人的表情将音乐家的形象破坏得极为彻底。

仇人相见分外眼红，两人显然都已经将自家老板忘在了脑后……

“美丽的纱织小姐，没想到我们又见面了！”唯一没有被现场诡异的氛围影响的是与苏兰特同时出现的少年，深蓝色的瞳孔中闪动着毫无掩饰的意外和欣喜，“那段时间发生的变故我一直无法记起，但是你美丽纯真的容颜却如同最美丽的水中仙女，一直萦绕在我的梦境。”

……剑拔弩张的局势就这样被尚未恢复记忆的海皇陛下一句话囧回去了。

几位少年愣在一边，直到吻手礼完成了才回过神来，手忙脚乱地把纱织从犯了花痴的海皇转世手里解救出来。

所以这货其实还没恢复记忆吗？难怪这两年这么安生……圣战末尾波塞冬一瞬间的清醒究竟是因为不忍世界陷入黑暗而仗义相助，还是对自家大哥怀恨在心非要找点麻烦，大概也只能留给其他人自己猜测了。

“私人领地……嗯，对，差不多吧。”纱织打了个哈哈，避重就轻地应付过了朱利安对于为什么这附近这么清净的疑问，转而将话头推了回去，“你怎么跑到这里来了？还有这船……”

如同加隆所言，朱利安乘坐的船的确不小，只凭他和苏兰特两个人都不知道是怎么操纵的。

“去年把家里剩下的两套庄园卖掉换来的。”已经破产了的索罗大少爷说起这笔赔本买卖时满脸得意。

那岂不是真的无家可归了……知道些内情的少年们不约而同默了一下。堂堂海皇混到这种地步也是够凄惨的。

“其实相比于管理一个财团，我更喜欢在海上冒险。”似乎明白他们在想什么，朱利安面对着夕阳最后一丝余晖微笑着开口，表情竟然显得有些神圣，“前一段时间我和苏兰特一起在大西洋上航行了三个月，这才打算直接从这里回家看看。虽然在陆地上没了落脚点，但是整个大海都是我的游乐场。”

他抬起胳膊，对着面前的大海做了一个拥抱的动作。

“我可是要征服海洋的男人啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

中二气息满满的大笑声传出了好远，吓得一队海鸥落荒而逃。

包括刚刚走过来的加隆和苏兰特，所有人、鬼、圣衣都在此时露出了一模一样的“见鬼了”的表情，原因各异。

……

“你记得纱织，那加隆呢？”几位青铜少年眉来眼去了足足十分钟时间，星矢终于还是忍不住问了出来，被海飞龙恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。

朱利安到来之后只与纱织打了个招呼，对其他人连看都没看一眼，让少年们无语之余也暗暗松了口气——毕竟唯一一次见面实在不是什么温馨的场景，没有认出来是一件好事。但是“你记不记得我们”这样像是酒吧里面搭讪一样的问题似乎有些蠢，最好还是用迂回一些的方式来试探。

发现海皇其实相对无害之后，纱织就将两个不速之客请了过来一起聊天。一众保镖虽然满脸不信任，不过因为在对阵死睡双神的时候承过波塞冬的情，两界之间的对立局势已经缓和了不少。更何况，没有被送到极乐净土的黄金圣衣以及因此出现的背后灵，他们想要发现黄金亡魂的存在还不知要等到猴年马月……

朱利安开心地答应了，并且厚着脸皮凑到了纱织身边，被加隆有意无意地隔了开来。苏兰特则有些迟疑，被朱利安调侃了一句贵族家的孩子喝不惯平民啤酒，最终也抽搐着嘴角坐在了旁边。

“他？我认识他是很久以前了啊，并不是失去的那段记忆。”朱利安眨眨眼，似乎这才发现挡在自己和女神之间的人究竟是谁，好脾气地点点头打了个招呼，“一开始觉得害他失业挺不好意思的，可是……”

“可是？”

“可是我后来总觉得……想……揍他？”一脸困惑，咬牙切齿，此刻蓝发少年的表情变得十分诡异。

“……”

在外人面前不能表现得不团结，所以几名少年全都一脸严肃，没有笑出声来。

苏兰特明显没有这个顾虑。

“……那段记忆啊，偶尔会想起一些片段。”对于莫名其妙的失忆，朱利安是这样说的，“你身边的几个人我总觉得有些眼熟，大概是那段时间见过面……不过因为某种原因我总是想象他们穿着金色的战甲，真是够了。”

“……”

金色战甲……冰河的余光瞥了一眼正在悄悄后退的射手圣衣，默默擦汗。星矢当时有没有射他一箭？有吗？记不清了啊……

不远处，天蝎巨蟹两件圣衣像是做贼一样慢慢地爬回了各自的箱子。贵鬼退后几米，悄悄地用念动力把圣衣箱移动到沙子城堡后面。

毁尸灭迹的行动被苏兰特面无表情地全程旁观，朱利安却完全没有注意到，一直朝纱织讲述着近几个月海上航行的趣事，活像个显摆玩具的熊孩子。

……

在朱利安再次抱怨说见鬼的失忆症之后，两位神祗的谈论话题被引到了鬼魂的存在上。

“亡灵？应该是存在的……”蓝发少年摸了摸下巴做思索状，语气却十分笃定。

“你见过？”冰河微微挑眉，冲口而出，努力没让自己的声音中带上太多情绪。

“没……”朱利安歪过头，有些疑惑地看了他一眼，似乎是好奇这小子是不是故意找茬。正常人哪有一张嘴就问你见鬼了没有的？“但我就是觉得应该会存在。”

冰河稍稍有些失望，但没有再追问下去。他甚至不知道自己内心在期待着什么样的答案。老师此刻能陪伴在身边，他想自己已经很满足了，并不敢再去奢望更多——但在海皇出现的瞬间，他的心中还是燃起了一丝不切实际的希冀……

……白鸟座少年自嘲一笑。自己还真是没长进。

卡妙伸手拍拍他的肩膀，没说什么。

“其实像我们这样在海上混生活的人，对于亡灵的理解更接近于北欧人有关英灵的传说。”失忆的海皇却似乎是被勾起了兴致，摸着下巴一脸若有所思，完全没有发现听见他对自己职业的形容时周围的人露出了怎样的表情。

“英灵……”纱织似乎想到了什么，喃喃地重复道。

“就是阿斯嘉德传说中的恩赫里亚。”朱利安看到梦中的女神对这个话题似乎很有兴趣，一瞬间血槽全满，两眼亮闪闪的表情活像一只巨大的狮子狗，就差摇着尾巴卖萌了。

“……他们是战死勇士的亡魂，”蓝发少年似乎挺有讲故事的天赋，一脸庄重仿佛沉浸在了悲壮的传说中，“在死亡后，他们会聚集在英灵殿中。每天破晓醒来，与其他英灵互相决斗直至粉身碎骨。到黄昏时他们又会被治疗复原，然后共进晚餐，再次沉眠。”

冰河与几个兄弟们一脸古怪地互相对视，一时不知该说什么好。这听起来可不像是黄金亡魂的状态啊，互相之间别说打架了，连看都看不到呢……

“吃饭睡觉打群架，听起来真是令人向往的生活啊……”说话的是加隆，脸上带着一如既往的恶劣笑容，让人猜不准他是在开玩笑还是真情实感。

大概中二青年确实会向往这样的生活吧，换成正常点的人……冰河转头看向卡妙，被水瓶座亡魂脸上若有所思的表情吓了一跳。不、不会吧……

“这么说，战死的战士都会成为英灵吗？”这边少年们的眉来眼去并没有影响到智慧女神的思路，似乎北欧人的古老传说确实给了她一些灵感。

“当然不是，”失忆的海皇一脸认真地摇摇头，“只有最强大最执着的灵魂才有可能成为英灵。”

呵，这世上还有比他们更加强大执着的灵魂吗？几名少年不约而同地坐直了一些，一副与有荣焉的样子。因为执着才会在死后回到了大地上吗？现在看来，黄金亡魂的状况似乎还真可以这样解释……不过这种连智慧女神都差点纠结到当机的问题已经无从考证了，所以冰河只是在内心里稍稍感动了一下，思路很快就回到了正确的方向。

“那、那么英灵战士还有恢复实体的可能吗？”仙女座少年抢先了一步，一针见血地问出了最关键的问题。

“恢复实体？”朱利安撇撇嘴，一副看白痴的表情，“他们本来就有实体吧，否则怎么打架啊？”

“……”

说得好有道理简直无法反驳……几个人微微一囧，这才想起面前是在讲故事的中二少年，而不是在做灵异事件咨询的神明。

“不过他们的存在为的是在诸神的黄昏──末日的最后之战，以对抗世界之树另一方由海拉率领的势力。”丝毫不知自己刚刚泼了人好大一盆冷水的蓝发少年摸摸下巴，一脸沉思，“所以若是英灵回归，需要的是世界末日吧，哈哈哈哈……”

“……”

朱利安是唯一一个没有感觉到气氛诡异的人，为自己的冷笑话笑得十分欢畅。苏兰特一脸警惕地看着加隆，仿佛是在问：你这魂淡这次难道是想去忽悠冥王了？

加隆觉得这一枪躺得实在有些冤。

“……我在环游世界的两年遇到过无数失去至亲的人，却没有遇见一个亡魂。”自顾自笑了一阵，朱利安也渐渐安静了下来，声音变得有些低沉，仿佛是想起了什么。毕竟，在成为一名光荣的海盗之前，朱利安·索罗也曾经是以慈善工作闻名的，经常被媒体同纱织进行类比，直到后来彻底从上流社会的交际圈中销声匿迹。“不过有亡魂的话对生者也是件幸福的事吧……”

“有时候，我也会想念……他们……”

说到最后，朱利安的声音低沉了下去，眼神在一瞬间变得深邃了些许，像是涌动着无尽的海潮。但是还没等圣斗士们做出反应，那种奇特的感觉就消失了。蓝发的少年船王再次变回了有些天然呆的表情，只是微微皱起眉头。

“咦？我也不知道刚刚想起了什么……”他沉思了片刻，最终摇了摇头，“似乎是很久以前的老朋友，又像是素未谋面的亲人。”

加隆垂下眼帘，微微偏过头去。

苏兰特并没有趁机为难。

“诶，这个话题太古怪了……我们换别的讨论吧。”蓝发少年伸手抓了抓头发，有些自嘲地说。

经历了鬼魂的讨论后，气氛却变得融洽了不少。

苏兰特出乎意料的好相处，除了面对加隆的时候依旧没什么好脸色。相比于有些话痨倾向的朱利安，他的话并不多，大概是能说的话都被同伴说完了。也不知这两位平时在船上是怎样一种相处模式……冰河看着不远处已经连续说了将近两个钟头没停嘴的海皇大人，略微脑补了一下，默默地向海魔女送过去了一道同情的目光……

太阳快要完全落山的时候，朱利安起身告辞。

“若有什么需要，随时可以来找我帮忙。”纱织爽快地将两年前朱利安求而不得的私人名片送了出去。蓝发少年完全没意识到自己无意识地促成了两界正式结盟，只是笑得眯起了眼睛，让旁边的一众圣斗士们看得忍不住牙疼。

_“他真的是海皇啊……”_水瓶座亡魂喃喃地说。他倒是没什么怀疑，因为残魂曾经作为水瓶圣衣参战，卡妙偶尔能够想起在海底神殿战斗的一些片段，波塞冬转世的样貌也在其中。冰河一直不太明白老师大人死后的那段时间究竟是去了哪里，为什么身处冰地狱中却还能影响到地面上的水瓶圣衣。最后的结论是，黄金圣斗士从冥界偷渡果然驾轻就熟……

感受到友好的气氛，苏兰特站在船头取出长笛，似乎是准备用音乐进行最后道别。

加隆一脸警惕地挡在了纱织面前，却一眼看到了音乐家难得恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“苏兰特想吹什么曲子？”曾经被阴过的仙女座少年误会了加隆一瞬间黑下来的表情，一脸心有余悸，“难道是死亡尽头交响曲？”

“死亡尽头交响曲？那是什么曲子？听起来很阴森的样子。”瞬的声音有些大，还没登上船的朱利安也听得很清楚，好奇宝宝一样从绳梯上回过头来，“果然刚刚不该说到亡灵吗哈哈哈……希望晚上别做噩梦啊！”

苏兰特嘴角一抽，默默放下笛子，闭上眼睛，努力不去关注自家老板丢人现眼的傻笑和圣域众注定精彩的表情。

海皇陛下，您这么脱线真的好吗？

幸好……幸好在场的就那么十个人，否则……


	32. 代价

虽然中途加入进来了两名不速之客，但是总体来说这一次海边烧烤还是很成功的。后果就是离开圣域前的最后一次会议变成了对海皇的吐槽大会。

“简直难以想象，我们当初居然会被这家伙揍得那么惨……”星矢撇撇嘴，“神话时代的海皇也是这样的吗？”

纱织耸肩。这种无关紧要的小细节并不在转世的记忆里面。

“我记得当初的海皇可比这正经得多。”冰河摸了摸下巴，回忆道。若不是水瓶圣衣及时赶到，他可是会被三叉戟捅个对穿的……想到这里，白鸟座少年心有余悸的朝老师挪了挪。当初虽然在濒死时借助黄金圣衣让小宇宙爆发到了与神力短暂抗衡的高度，可那种被一个远超自己的敌人锁定的感觉还是让人记忆犹新。“难道是神殿坍塌时被砸坏了头？”

不过听说海皇似乎是在被埋掉之前被救出来了，倒是加隆……

当真被三叉戟戳过一个窟窿又差点被神殿活埋了的存在却没有表现出任何后怕。“他从小就是这样，这几年也没什么变化。”曾经的索罗财团CEO嘿嘿一笑，“其实我一直怀疑，那小子把财团全都送人也是因为我跳槽了——可不是什么人都能应付得了他那么脱线的老板的！”

真的不是因为你把人家财团败得只剩一个空壳了吗？几名少年不约而同看了他一眼，目光中各种意味深长。加隆的商业天赋确实是顶尖的，但是破坏力却犹在此之上。以那位海皇转世天然呆的程度，根本无法像纱织一样逼着他乖乖上班……

吐槽归吐槽，朱利安毕竟是为大家拓宽了思路：不能总盯着自家的黑历史，要学会汲取别家之长——比如英灵之类的传说就很值得借鉴嘛。

加隆表示这些我早就想过了。

“日本那几个阴阳师都是骗人的，”他一脸不屑地摆摆手，“鬼飘在他们眼前都看不见，还想捉鬼？”

加隆去找阴阳师……是想帮撒加还是把他干掉？一众少年不知道该是什么反应，连纱织都有些欲言又止，似乎是不确定自己该不该问。

“南美的丛林祭司把我当成了他们正在召唤的野猪之神……非洲的部落土著似乎对我的肉好不好吃更感兴趣……总之一个比一个没用。”蓝发青年毫无所觉，一脸认真地数着手指头，向听众证明着自己曾经做过的努力，“还有前一阵在中国的时候，要不是被小丫头拦着，我已经联系上武当山的和尚了！”

“……”紫龙感到脸部突然有点抽筋，随后无声地赞美雅典娜当机立断，将一起涉及三个宗教的信仰纠纷扼杀在了萌芽中。

会议最终难以避免地再一次歪楼到了世界各地到底有多少种灵异传说上。迪斯马斯克似乎对于这一方面了解的比其余同伴加起来都要多，可见专业知识十分过关。

星矢正在心不在焉地翻着手里的书。天马少年这几天也是闲得有些发慌——天秤水瓶两对师徒基本形影不离，而其余三位青铜跟自家背后灵就没那么多话题可说了。艾欧里亚没事就跑去找哥哥交流感情，方式往往是射手圣衣居高临下地看着黄金狮子卖萌，被附身的少年自然而然被抛在了一边。好在这几天卡妙没有再拿着恐怖小说练习日语而是开始了冰河期待已久的钢琴课，于是星矢成功地将砸在脑袋上那本书借去解闷了。

大概是鬼故事看多了，星矢想问题的思路也变得有些诡异。

“你们说，”天马座少年摸摸下巴，面露沉吟，“黄金亡魂们不会是靠吸收活人的生命力慢慢复活的吧？”

少年的声音不算很大，却震得所有人不约而同地僵在了原地。

冰河对星矢正在看的这个故事有点印象，因为不久前他还和老师一起吐槽过故事里被附身的人智商有多么捉鸡。然而在此刻，这个话题显得格外诡异。

十二个吸收活人生命力的恶灵围成一圈聚餐，中间是一群瑟瑟发抖的活人……场面实在太美。

金发少年默默转头。卡妙的表情有些僵硬，一时看不出来在想什么。

吸收活人的生命力啊……这也是个思路。亡魂们究竟如何存在大家都没有头绪，自然没办法直接给他们补充能量，但是换成活人的话就容易多了。如此的话，或许可以想办法让老师吸得更快一点？呃，那要怎么做？每天多吃几顿饭吗？万一补充的能量没有转移到老师那里就好玩了……

“其实也没什么关系，”冰河小声嘀咕道，“大不了……”

想象了一下自己兄弟几个每天暴饮暴食变成了五只圆球，冰河缩缩头，露出一丝古怪的笑容。

_“闭嘴！”_

卡妙暴喝，淡定的表情瞬间破功，扬起手狠狠给了冰河一耳光。

响亮的一声“啪”在安静下来的大厅中显得异常清晰，让所有人吓了一跳。

冰河瞪大眼睛，愣了好一阵才反应过来为什么会挨打。卡妙的思路与他明显不在同一个方向，而从其他人看着他复杂而担忧的表情来看，大多数人的想法都是偏惊悚向的，唯有自己歪到了吃上……

少年举起手来摸了摸脸，从火辣的感觉来看，应该是肿起来了。他有些委屈地张了张口，却发现不知如何辩解。

上次被老师这样不留情面地打还是艾尔扎克失踪后，但却不仅仅是因为艾尔扎克。

“并不是所有愿望都值得你付出生命的。”老师当时是这么说的。

可直到现在，他的选择还会是卡妙最为不满的那种……

冰河抬起头，卡妙瞳孔中燃起的怒火使得双眼变得如同生前一样犀利，让他不由得恍惚了一下。等回过神来，少年却抿紧了嘴唇，一脸倔强地直视着对方。

水瓶座亡魂冷冷地看着他，举起手似乎想再给他一巴掌，却终究没有落下去。

啪——！

加隆突然一拍桌子，打破了凝滞的气氛。冰河这才注意到教皇厅中已经安静了很久。

“所以要趁撒加把我吸干之前想出解决办法啊！”双子座暗星一脸夸张地大叫。

……

会议匆匆结束。直到回到水瓶宫，卡妙都没有再说话。

他默不作声地在钢琴前面坐了下来。琴室里面没有灯，但是月光透过窗户洒落进来，冰层覆盖的墙壁和地面散发着清冷的幽光，足以让人看清房间中的每一个细节。墨绿长发的虚影坐在琴凳上，微微垂着头，表情难以捉摸。

静静坐了片刻，卡妙抬起手，抚上了琴键。

这是冰河第一次听到卡妙弹奏钢琴。回到圣域的第一天，冰河就一脸讨好地央求老师让他长长见识，却被青年亡魂蛮不讲理地拒绝了。

“老师答应过要弹给我听的！”冰河表示抗议，“大骗子”几个字没有说出来却明明白白地写在了眼神中。

_“等你把基本功掌握到我满意的程度，我就给你弹。”_卡妙笑得很是狡黠，他早就发现督促冰河努力的最好方式就是在他眼前用绳子吊上一根诱人的胡萝卜。更何况他此刻对力量的掌控还没到完全随心所欲的地步，万一不小心弹错了岂不是要在徒弟面前丢脸？这可不能忍。

于是在圣域的这段时间，冰河白天和大家一起帮着女神查阅资料并进行各种不怎么靠谱的实验，晚上却在自家老师的指点下开始了新一轮的特训。可惜的是，白鸟座少年本就不活跃的艺术细胞似乎更多体现在了绘画上，换成音乐……总之，星矢等人一开始还好奇地凑了过来旁听，但是不到一个小时后就各自找借口溜走了，之后再也没在冰河的钢琴课期间出现在水瓶宫附近。

转天早上的例行会议上，山羊和双鱼两件圣衣看向冰河的眼神似乎有点犀利，加隆则拍拍他的肩膀祝贺他的精神攻击技能小有所成……

白鸟座少年本来已经认命地猜测，自己大概要等好长时间才能有幸欣赏到老师大人的琴声了，却没想到卡妙今晚会突然来了兴致。

可他却没有一点如愿以偿的兴奋。

卡妙选择的是一首快节奏的曲子。他半阖着眼，脸上看不出什么情绪，仿佛全部注意力都集中在了某个别人看不见的地方。半透明的手指在琴键上飞快地跃动，带起一片片如同浪涛一般的音符，在无形的巨石上前赴后继地飞溅开来。

即使一向没有什么鉴赏能力，冰河也能从琴声中听到一丝异乎寻常的烦躁。

他突然感到一阵难以言述的愧疚。老师……是因为担心他才会表现得这样反常。在遇到了和他性命攸关的事情时，老师并不能保持惯常的冷静，甚至于要靠琴声来宣泄情绪。

少年的喉咙有些发堵，不知道该不该想办法解释一下，刚才的会议上，他其实并没有想到要以自己的命换回老师……只不过，若真的需要，他确实不会介意就是。

……这样的解释，大概也没办法让卡妙放心吧？

他的想法卡妙知道，而他也明白老师为何生气。但是在这样的问题上，同样倔强的师徒二人谁也不会退让，哪怕只是嘴上应付一下。

激荡的琴声仿佛持续了很久，卡妙才渐渐静下心来，指间的旋律也变得和缓了些许。浪潮逐渐褪去，粼粼波光掩住了水底的暗流，凝滞的空气重新开始流动。

冰河本该松口气的，但内心深处却涌起了一股极深的恐惧。四周折射的黯淡光芒遍布在卡妙的身周，将半透明的身影映照得愈加虚幻，如同他的存在一样不真实，仿佛随时会化作点点冰晶消散开来。

卡妙似乎是下定了什么决心，而这样的决定绝不会是冰河希望看到的。

若是老师认定了自己的存在会对冰河造成伤害，那么……

……

钢琴声或许不能从水瓶宫飘到双子宫，但是飘到教皇厅还是没问题的。

散会后，纱织就一直皱着眉头坐在窗边，像是还没有从不祥的话题中回过神来。此时听到了琴声，少女的脸上终于露出了一丝诧异。

书桌上正在翻动的纸页停了下来——那位死后还要兢兢业业处理公务的教皇大人也忍不住开了个小差。

“话说，卡妙的钢琴……倒是跟活着的时候一样。”加隆抱着胳膊坐在一边，纯粹没话找话，“果然寒冰系比较擅长控制吗？”

纱织没有接话，表情依旧有些苦恼。

“我似乎想到了什么……”她摸着下巴，愁眉苦脸地说，“是和刚刚星矢说的话有关的。”

蓝发青年脸色一黑，不着痕迹地和一向没有什么默契的背后灵对视了一眼。这些天以来，兄弟两个对天马座少年充满破坏力的脑回路颇有些敬畏交加。

……

水瓶宫飘出的琴声随着夜风渐渐消散，最终在遥不可及的地方化为一声沉默的叹息。

淡定下来的卡妙如同前几天那样开始了冰河的钢琴课，可看到少年明显无法集中精力，便有些无奈地停下了解说。不过他并没有多说什么，仿佛早些时候无声的争执并没有发生过。

和冰河一起将琴罩重新盖上，卡妙一反常态地伸手揽住弟子的肩膀，拖着沉默不语的少年人一起走到了窗边。

琴室的窗户正对着远处的爱琴海。此时已经入夜，稀薄的云层缓缓地移动着，一轮弯月像是褪去了浅灰色的纱衣，在天空中渐渐显露了出来。以冰河的目力，隐约可以看到海边山崖上的岩石和植被，以及更远的度假村中独具特色的蓝色屋顶和点点灯光，就像是散落在一块块灰绿色之间的宝石碎片。

感受到老师就站在身边，冰河僵硬的身体稍稍恢复了一丝知觉。

但是问题只是暂时被师徒两个心照不宣地回避了，却并没有解决。白鸟座少年的心里多了某种新的急迫感。虽然偶尔会拿老师死去活来的奇葩经历开开玩笑，可这样生离死别的痛苦他并不愿再次承受。

那种明明有着无限的精力却不知道往哪里使的无力感再次涌了上来，让他仿佛又回到了假期时的状态。那个时候，他刚刚发现了其余亡魂的存在，老师的形体尚无法触及，女神也对黄金亡魂们的窘境一无所知。而此刻，事情似乎有了极大的进展，却还依旧找不到任何证据表明最终能够完美解决。冰河知道，事情拖得越久就会越复杂，而做老师的喜欢胡思乱想的毛病让这个问题变得更加严重。

老师的手虽然放在他的肩膀上，却像是随时都会化成一缕飞灰，如同刚刚的琴声一样在他触摸不到的地方消失不见。

若不能尽早让老师恢复，终究无法放心……

“我就是有点不甘心。”冰河小声开口，打破了沉默，也算是变相对仍然在隐隐散发着低气压的老师大人服了个软，“好像自己根本什么都做不了，什么都帮不上。”

卡妙叹了口气，心不在焉地揉了揉徒弟的头发，这才把手放了下来。早些时候当众打了冰河一耳光，之后想想也有些后悔。只不过当时天马座少年的话刚好戳中了他一直以来最大的不安之处，再看到冰河满不在乎的态度，终于让他的情绪失控了一瞬间。

无论有什么样的先例，什么样的巧合，亡魂都是不应存于世间的异类。有人正在为他的存在付出代价。

现在这样的想法既然摆到了明面上，他也应该做些准备，哪怕一时半会儿也许还不需要担心什么。虽然总是被冰河开玩笑说是死是活都不够彻底，但无论哪一次死亡都是为了更加珍贵的东西，都是他卡妙自己的决定……

_“我可没教过你怎么让死人复活，做不到也是正常。”_水瓶座亡魂定了定神，微微一笑，_“你做得已经足够好了，冰河，比其他人都好。看来你很有养鬼的天赋……也许以后有机会可以找迪斯马斯克聊聊。”_

金发少年听到老师大失水准的冷笑话，嘴角忍不住抽了抽。卡妙看来还没完全缓过劲来，否则断断不会提出这种建议，以免弟子被巨蟹座奇葩的审美观带歪了……

“那样的话，加隆可是比我有天赋。”他顺着老师的口风一本正经地胡诌了下去。在圣域待了几天，撒加大人终于鼓起勇气开始批改公文，使得加隆冷嘲热讽的“字丑”云云变得彻底无从考证。无论怎么看，双子座亡魂的恢复速度都是最快的，冰河心里忍不住有些泛酸。

卡妙愣了一下，随即失笑。黄金圣斗士之间这种另类的较量仔细想想也是颇具喜感，希望冰河别太拿它当真了。

_“加隆和撒加毕竟是兄弟，身体里流着一样的血，联系也会更紧密一些吧。”_他说，_“我们不用和这两个开外挂的家伙比。”_

一样的血……

冰河的瞳孔微微一缩，后面卡妙说了什么完全从耳边略了过去。他懊恼地发现自己再次忽视了重要的线索。圣衣上的血迹不知从什么时候就消失不见了，但是他和卡妙却一直没有在意，毕竟黄金圣衣上的血液本来就不该留存那么久，消失了才是正常的。

但是存在了两年的血迹，总会有突然消失的理由吧？再联想到卡妙的变化，冰河慢慢变得有些激动。或许真是被吸收了呢？因为之前老师一直没在圣衣附近，又或者因为自己的血液与老师不同，所以见效才会这么慢……

无论如何，总是可以试一试的。

_“……冰河？”_

“对，血液！”白鸟座少年露出一个兴奋的笑容，迫不及待地转身就跑，“我们试试看！”

卡妙反应慢了一步，没能将人拦住，只得皱着眉头跟了过去。等到步入主殿，青年亡魂却惊愕地看到冰河正站在水瓶圣衣的旁边，从空气中凝聚出一枚尖锐的冰锥，干脆利落地刺穿了自己的手臂。

_“你在胡闹什么？！”_

卡妙几步冲了过去，一边伸手抓住冰河的手腕，一边试图控制圣衣离开冰河身边。但是他的意念刚刚联系上水瓶圣衣，就猛地感到一股奇异的力量从自己的额头涌入了身体中，不禁面色一变。

还没等他说话，就听少年开心地高呼：“有效果！”

原来冰河也能感觉到吗……卡妙怔了怔，目光落到了圣衣上。暗红色的液体在滴到圣衣表面后没有继续下滑，而是渐渐渗透进了金属的纹路中，不一会儿就染红了一大片。温暖柔和的力量随着血迹的扩散从额头蔓延到了颈部和胸口，仿佛被鲜血浸透的不是圣衣而是他自己。他与冰河的灵魂仿佛是通过圣衣连接在了一起，少年的生命力正在源源不断地进入他的灵魂。

_“冰河，住手！”_眼看着冰河竟然又将伤口扩大了些，还刻意控制小宇宙不让它愈合，卡妙忍不住再次吼了出来。

一向听从指挥的圣衣并没有按照他的意愿移动。冰河的血液似乎有千万吨的重量，将黄金圣衣压制得无法移动。无奈之下，卡妙再次去拉冰河的胳膊，但是少年的身体却纹丝不动，仿佛和圣衣一样被固定在了地面上。

灵魂体的力量远远无法与正常人对抗，面前的混蛋小子平时被揍得惨叫连连果然是在卖萌……以后下手一定要更狠一点！

……

能接触到物体，说明有可能凝聚成实体，这一点女神大人很笃定，也许是残余记忆的影响。

“而且不用等到世界末日，毕竟他们和英灵还是有所不同的。”少女的手指又开始一下一下地敲着下巴，似乎是在自言自语，“可若真的是英灵呢？那样的话就可以换个思路了。”

……所以到底是不是英灵啊？

旁边，两位曾经分别统领一界枭雄级人物听得一头雾水，对自家老板的逻辑不明觉厉。智慧女神的思维果然不是凡人可以跟得上的。

好在，在两位双子座还被困在女神的脑回路里不见天日时，雅典娜已经飞速地理清了脉络，几分钟内就把前因后果弄清楚了。

“目前还没证据，但是很有可能就是这样！”大小姐猛地一拍桌子，站了起来，“你们不是没有实体，而是实体处于无法与现实相关联的次元，这样就说得通了！”

“哈？”

“难怪会附身到圣衣或者星矢他们身上，实际上这根本就不是什么鬼魂附体。”

“呃……”

“所以我们之前的思路是错误的。”

“……”

“需要的不是创造实体，而是——”

……

_“冰河，够了！”_

_“冰河，你不要命了吗？！”_

_“冰河，回答我！”_

_“冰河，听见我说话了吗？！”_

卡妙的视野中一片血红。

他很想作为人类重新回到大地上，但若代价是冰河的生命……不，哪怕冰河受到任何伤害，都是过于沉重的代价。

但是他却只能眼睁睁地看着弟子的血液渐渐流失，不断地落在圣衣上，却完全无法阻止。现在的选择权在冰河手中，而卡妙不需猜测就知道这个和他一样倔强的弟子会作出什么选择。

如果冰河会因此——

……不，我不同意！

黄金圣衣已经有一大半被染成了红色。冰河因为担心降低血流的速度，不仅没有提升小宇宙，反而刻意压制着寒冰小宇宙的运转，让体温保持在了比平时还要稍高一些的程度。所以虽然失血量还没有达到有生命危险的地步，金发少年却已经感到有些头重脚轻，不得不扶着圣衣坐了下来。他不甘心地看了看身边的圣衣，离全部染红大概还需要一些时间。

他使劲眨了眨眼，将视野中闪现的金星重新憋了回去，然后抬起胳膊。因为精力分散的缘故，原本被压制的小宇宙重新运转起来，此时手臂上的伤口已经不再向外渗血。必须重新再将它刺破才行……

他的动作被强行制止了。两只胳膊从背后制住了他，将他的手臂牢牢地固定在身侧，刚刚开始凝聚的冻气随之消散开来。冰河下意识地挣扎了几下，然后无奈放弃。老师的力气其实还是很大的，至少在失血状态下自己不是他的对手。

感到冰河没有再试图挣脱，卡妙微微放下心来，却并没有放开的打算。他将少年人的身体靠在自己胸前，感受着对方身体中依旧有力的心跳，仿佛这样才能让弟子不至于突然消失。恍惚间，他隐隐觉得这种情绪似乎有些熟悉，即使他从未有过这样的恐惧。

_“冰河，”_他在少年的耳边低声训斥，声音中带了一丝不明显的后怕，_“不许再这样胡闹！”_

冰河似乎听到了，本已经有些失神的双眼恢复了一丝清明，嘴角露出了微笑。

“对不起，又让老师担心了……”他小声说。

_“你真想让我担心得死不瞑目吗？”_卡妙已经没有发火的力气了，声音与其说是斥责，其实更像是无可奈何地叹息。

“但这次的方法是对的，老师……别生气了。”

_“总是这么不爱惜自己……”_

“紫龙说过，复活一件圣衣至少需要三分之一的血液，这还远远不够……”

_“……我又不是圣衣。”_

前言不搭后语的对话中，卡妙渐渐明白了熟悉感的由来。这是冰河曾经几次用轻描淡写的口气提起的那种，即使拼尽全力也无法改变结局的无力感。他却从来没有真正理解过，只将冰河的固执当成了软弱。

明悟的瞬间，水瓶座亡魂发现自己失去了言语的能力。

“……老师？你怎么……哭了？”

……

“——需要的，只是足够建立和现实链接的媒介。”

“媒介？”

“对，比如说——嗯？”

“这是……水瓶宫？”

“冰河？有点不对……”

“……卡、卡妙的小宇宙！”

纱织的速度比从射手宫跑上来的星矢慢了一些。于是当两人一鬼到达水瓶宫的时候，冰河一脸恬静地倚在立柱边睡得正香，反倒是站在不远处的天马座少年一脸目瞪口呆。

“发生什么事了？”加隆眉毛一挑，隐隐有些猜测。

“刚刚……”天马座少年咽了口唾沫，脖子僵硬地转了过来，“刚刚那边的……我好像看见了……卡妙前辈？”


	33. 献血记

冰河没睡多久就被周围的声音吵醒了。一睁眼看见一众圣斗士居高临下强势围观，说没被吓一跳那是不可能的。更惊悚的是不远处的紫发少女手里正拿着一把黄金匕首往胳膊上比划着，被瞬和莎尔娜一左一右死命拽住。

“这这这是什么情况？”冰河手忙脚乱地爬起来，拉住离得最近的一辉问。

“大小姐被你打击到了，准备割腕呢。”凤凰座少年抱着胸站在一边，一脸淡定地吐槽。不过他的目光并没有离开女神手里的凶器，似乎做好了准备随时救援。

“……什么？”

回答他的是迎面而来的一只拳头，半透明的。

……

其实卡妙的幻影只出现了很短的时间就消失了，看见他的只有星矢和艾俄罗斯，一众人再三确认才相信了他们不是恐怖小说看多了产生了幻觉。水瓶圣衣还保持着鲜血淋漓的样子，冰河用的方法一目了然。

血液的作用其实只是一层窗户纸的事，一捅破就豁然开朗了。

“我居然没想到！”紫发少女一脸抓狂地揪着头发，“明明是这么简单的办法！”

简单的办法也是有后遗症的……顶着一只熊猫眼的冰河一脸抑郁地扭过头。老师禁止他用小宇宙冷敷，说他这样才能记住教训，真是不讲道理。

也不知道是哪个亡魂劝了几句，女神大人叹了口气。

“我才刚刚想明白这个关键，冰河这边已经在做了……”她一脸低落，“我应该多费些心思想想的，这样或许早几天就能想到。”

_“女神对我们的心意我们都看在眼中，请不要再说这样的话。”_卡妙在一边郑重地说道。

纱织并没有纠结太长时间，很快就恢复了一开始的兴奋，让周围一众下属悄悄松了口气。卡妙瞥了冰河一眼，似乎是把女神心情不好的源头算在了冰河头上，却又意识到这个想法实在有些不讲道理，于是表情变得十分扭曲。

冰河顶着熊猫眼小心翼翼地看了回去。他知道老师跟他的帐还没算完，只是碍于女神在场不好多说。趁这个功夫自己还是想想等一下散会后要怎么讨好老师大人……

雅典娜现在已经能够直接与十二个黄金亡魂交流了，此时坐在水瓶宫的主殿里左看看右看看，眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛是被一众大小帅哥晃花了眼睛。得到这个成果所需的其实只是在每件圣衣上滴一滴血而已——女神倒是恨不得多洒上一些，但是最终被所有人（鬼）一同阻止了。

与之相对的其他人纷纷效仿之后却依旧效果不佳。紫龙自告奋勇割破手臂，在山羊圣衣上洒了至少半脸盆的血还有些意犹未尽的样子，冰河最终忍不住把他拦住了。

“你的血根本没有被山羊圣衣吸收啊。”他指着山羊蹄子周围那一滩说。

“可是刚刚在天秤圣衣上明明有效果的，老师也能感觉到，”紫龙一脸不甘心，“又不是不行！”

“……没说你不行。”冰河囧了一下，“我猜每个人大概只能给一只亡魂献血。”

“这一点我也是这么想的。”黄金天平在少年们将拆下来的武器放回原处后重新恢复了平衡，纱织暗暗松了口气，赶紧开口。她的青铜圣斗士们这动不动就自残的毛病也是让神心累。“你是童虎老师的……坐标点，所以不能再连接第二位亡魂了。不仅如此，每个亡魂也不能与两个以上的活人相联系。”

点对点的闹鬼方式倒是很好理解，不过……

“可纱织你明明——”紫龙不太明白。

“她是人吗？”加隆冷冷地反问，然后机智地闪过了某非人存在的一记高跟鞋攻击。

……

仅仅建立坐标帮助一群疑似英灵的存在从次元的夹缝里面回归，而不用考虑重新塑造肉体，问题就变得简单得多了。不过想要帮助亡魂们仍需要第七感以上的战力，这似乎又回到了不久前有关继承黄金圣衣的讨论上。

“这毕竟是针对灵魂的措施，小宇宙不到第七感很难见效的。”纱织有些无奈地摊摊手，“其实现在想想，好在你们几个圣衣破碎后附身的对象都有这个实力，否则的话还真有点麻烦。”

若是被强行附身的人没有这个实力，大概那只亡魂只能一直当一只没人看得见的阿飘了，连换人都不行。不过战况既然已经激烈到连黄金圣衣都碎成了渣子，没有一定实力的人也许更可能一起去做亡魂而不是被附身……

贵鬼刚刚趁着大家没注意，也悄悄地在白羊圣衣上试了试，结果让他很是失落。“早知道就努力修炼了……”红发小鬼一脸失落，耷拉着脑袋坐在白羊圣衣旁边。

“这里只有我们几个达到了第七感……”瞬想到了关键问题，语气变得忧心忡忡，“但每个人又只能负责一个……难道还要等其他人修炼到那个程度才能把其他前辈们解救出来？”

对此，黄金亡魂们看法倒是大同小异。

阿布罗狄说等等也没关系，反正这么久也等下来了。

迪斯马斯克说话虽如此但是他们最好努力一些我可不想在圣衣里等上十年八年。

……当然，这些话是纱织转述的。

“十年八年也不一定能凑齐那么多第七感啊……”星矢掰着手指头算了算，表情很是苦恼。不是他看不起人，而是第七感虽然说得轻巧，但作为黄金圣斗士的实力标准也是有原因的。当初几名青铜圣斗士在十二宫之战时也是拼了命才让小宇宙爆发到了那个程度，直到海界之战后有了时间反思才将实力巩固住。更何况这需要的不仅仅是天赋，运气也是相当重要的，比如魔铃和莎尔娜至今也没有达到这个水准——至少星矢自己是不敢对这两只母暴龙的战斗天赋做出什么评价的。

加隆说时间长一点更好，被其他人一致忽略了。

卡妙大人忍不住翻了个白眼。_“现在只有你们几个，但是等过一阵不就多了吗？”_他一针见血地指出，_“除非要献上十年八年的血才能把我们捞回来……”_

纱织和冰河同时一愣。对哦，亡魂们回归之后可是实打实的顶级战力，没道理不能出点血。

看到女神一瞬间亮起来的眼神，卡妙愣了一下，随即表情突然变得有些窘迫。对着徒弟吐槽吐习惯了，都忘了现在女神也能听见自己说话。

好在没说出什么太毁形象的东西……看来以后真要小心了。

……

当天下午，回归日本的计划再次延迟了，因为加隆不知道跑去了哪里，还带走了双子圣衣。

没有人知道加隆去干什么了。大家虽然猜测他或许是找地方帮助撒加复活去了，却又都忍不住有些担心。

“只是出点血的话用不着跑路吧？”吐槽的是犀利依旧的一辉，“万一是去杀鬼灭口了呢？”

一群活人死人同时默了一下。放在中二青年这里，两个选项似乎可能性差不多……

“……放心吧。”半晌，冰河叹了口气，“怎么灭口他还没找到方法，但是怎么帮鬼复活却有现成的工序。反正都是甩开哥哥，他应该会选择更简单的方法吧。”

加隆的动机究竟如何大家永远无从得知了。但是几天后，双子兄弟一起出现在教皇厅时，两人都是活的。

尽管从一开始女神就说得很笃定，但是撒加的出现还是让所有人和鬼都长长地松了一口气。一众少男少女像是遇见了珍稀动物一样围着双胞胎看了足足几个钟头，兴致勃勃地研究着复活后的撒加大人究竟算什么物种实力是否受损会不会有什么后遗症，直到加隆终于忍不住掀了桌子说你们看他不就行了吗盯着我干什么，纱织才意犹未尽地结束了近距离观察成品的行动。

“有现成的对比为什么不用呢？”这是女神转述阿布罗狄的话，“况且撒加在理论上已经比你小了两岁了，做哥哥的要让着点弟弟！”

加隆的脸色立刻多云转晴，当即开始考虑作为（身体）最年长的圣斗士将来要如何倚老卖老……

据双胞胎的汇报，加隆并没有出太多血，大概也就比复活圣衣多上个一两倍。冰河的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，已经开始在心里计算自己最少要分几次把血出完，可以既让老师早日复活又不至于把自己折腾死。

卡妙警告地瞪了他一眼，金发少年刚刚开始扩散的思路刷的缩了回去。

……这是什么情况？总觉得老师已经连他心里想的话都能听见了……果然亡魂复活是刻不容缓的，否则岂不一点隐私都没有了？

“双胞胎的血液本就是同源，效率自然会高一些，其他人大概要费些事。不过怎么算也不可能用上十年八年的就是了。”大小姐笑得眉眼弯弯，“不出意外的话，哪怕不是天天献血，一年半载也可以恢复了。”

长期出血的话，献血的人也需要快速恢复。这就不是咬咬牙可以解决的了，所以节奏还需要仔细斟酌。要知道，虽然只用了几天时间，加隆出现在大家面前时脸色还是有些萎靡，一副差点被吸干的凄惨模样，明显没有他自己说的那么轻松。

加隆表示他绝不是关心哥哥，只不过是被贵鬼闹得烦了才决定赶快让老哥出来献血。

不管是不是真的，反正听着挺有道理。

于是又过了两天，刚刚熟悉了自己身体的撒加在贵鬼可怜巴巴的目光中叹了口气，自觉地将血滴在了白羊圣衣上。

……

几番讨价还价之后，献血的章程被敲定了。女神趴在桌子边扯过两年前的圣域维修费用清单，写写画画了将近一个小时，最终根据圣斗士平均恢复时间将最佳献血容量精确到了毫升，谁也不知道是怎么算出来的。可想而知的是，几位青铜少年到时候免不了逞强一番……但是至少一众亡魂还有能够在晚辈作死的时候及时制止的能力。

冰河被女神当成了反面典型进行了批评教育。卡妙表示这小子要是不听话他就把水瓶圣衣藏起来。

白鸟座少年对某亡魂以自身安危来威胁他的举动表示严正抗议，被无视。

订好了计划之后，一直杵在连手机信号都收不到的圣域也就没有了必要，更何况还有三位高中生翘课前连假都没请。大小姐当即拍板，带着一群人包袱款款地飞回了日本。

加隆并没有随大队行动，声称和撒加一起出现会引起恐慌。但冰河猜想他是因为终于可以瞬移了，所以才迫不及待地想要使用更加便捷的方式。

“有些东西只有在失去之后才会知道重要。”金发少年一脸感叹，十分怀念当初一言不合就能瞬移回西伯利亚躲清静的日子。

“两年没挪地方，加隆瞬移时会不会迷路啊？”星矢吐槽。射手座亡魂恢复出触觉之后，褐发少年不信邪地瞬移了一次，结果险些被镇子上的人当作心脏病突发送去医院。

瞬移也会迷路吗？一众同行者们对这个说法嗤之以鼻。

事实证明天马座少年的确有十分出众的直觉……或者十分出众的乌鸦嘴。

回到日本的第三天，撒加百忙之中出了一趟远门，从夏威夷群岛阳光灿烂的度假村里将迷路的孪生弟弟拎了回来。

……

日子恢复了平静，少年们也开始了新一轮的日常，每天下午放学都会在客厅里围成一圈，满脸肃穆地集体献血。

若是不知情的人看到这一幕，或许会以为撞见了某个邪教组织在进行献祭仪式。

“怎么一点变化都没有呢？”冰河看了看依旧是半透明的卡妙大人，然后一脸失望地往沙发上一趴，“难道是因为量太少……”

来蹭饭的加隆微微耸肩，瞥了一眼不远处的孪生兄长。“我一直没看出有什么变化，”他说，“但是那天大半夜的他就突然恢复了，所以大概血液被吸收之后还需要时间消化吧？”

不管多么不甘心，卡妙的威胁摆在那里，冰河终究只能老老实实地按照规定的份量献血。事实上，即使是圣斗士，每天这样出血也难免会有些吃不消，根本轮不到少年们逞强。

学校的同学很快注意到了几位少年上课时都有些发蔫，心情却始终保持在奇怪的愉悦状态，连好孩子瞬都一脸苍白仿佛纵欲过度，不知道又编出了多少个故事版本。

为此，大小姐找来了不少据说是补充气血的食疗方子，由城户财团聘用的大厨操刀，每天亲自跑来送爱心便当，让几个吃货吃得十分开心。

直到贵鬼某一天拿着纱织打印出来的食谱，一脸天真地问自家先生什么叫女性生理期养生须知。

……

不到两个星期后，冰河的努力终于有了效果。少年虽然平时没少抱怨进度慢，让同伴们的耳朵都起了茧子，但是内心其实也没有指望着会这么快见效。卡妙回归所用的时间比女神预计的要短了不少，让师徒俩在事后免不了暗暗嘚瑟了好一阵。

事情真正发生时是在半夜，冰河被摇醒的时候还有些睡眼惺忪，盯着身上披着企鹅浴袍的卡妙直发愣。

咦，这身衣服穿在老师身上好奇怪的样子，我怎么会做这样的梦啊？

这好像是去年圣诞瞬送给我的礼物，老师穿似乎宽了点。

等等，老师为啥穿着我的浴袍啊？

……白鸟座少年迷迷糊糊地盯着卡妙看了好久，终于明白了哪里不对。

透明度不太对劲还可能是因为光线太暗看不清，但是身上的衣服可做不了假。

亡魂们并没有什么换洗衣物，也穿不上衣服。他们平时的装束都是生前所熟悉的那一套，大概是冥冥之中的某个存在不忍心让少年们成天对着衣冠不整的前辈长针眼。这一年多来卡妙身上的打扮可是雷打不动的背心长裤，一直没有变过，现在突然换了一身……

换了一身……

换……

然后堂堂白鸟座神衣圣斗士眉一皱嘴一扁，就这样哇的一声哭了出来，像个受了委屈的孩子。他二话不说就朝卡妙扑了过去，将猝不及防的老师大人猛地撞到了墙上。他生怕自己想错了，白白高兴一场。不过老师的身体是温热的，心脏在有力地跳动着。几丝鬓发黏在了少年湿漉漉的脸颊上，发梢挠得他耳朵有些发痒。

“老……老师……”少年努力想要冷静下来，却反而变得泣不成声，下意识地把脸埋得更深了一些，不想让老师看见他的窘态。

被扑中的卡妙完全没有反抗，也没有安慰他，甚至都没有故作嘴硬地抱怨几句。他只是乖乖地靠坐在墙边任由徒弟趴在自己胸口哭得稀里哗啦。

冰河好容易控制住情绪，从老师怀里爬起来，但还是心不在焉地抓着卡妙的手腕。他抬起头，看着老师熟悉的面孔，忍不住破涕为笑。

老师终于回来了，真好。

刚刚死而复生的老师居然完全没有露出什么特别的情绪，仿佛真是诈尸诈得习惯了。这让冰河有些惭愧。果然想要超越老师还需要更多地磨练自己的意志，明明老师也很开心的，却能很好地控制自己的情绪。

“冰河……”卡妙终于开口，声音非常……有气无力？

“嗯？”

“饿……”

老师终于能吃东西了，这可是大事。冰河一瞬间把自己的纠结全抛在脑后，兴致勃勃地往卡妙旁边一坐就开始考虑食谱。

“老师想吃什么，我这就去做！要不出去吃法国菜怎么样？去尝尝别的也行，上次纱织领我们去的那家寿司店不错啊……对了老师你能瞬移了吗我们去北京吃烤鸭吧你不是早就想吃了吗……”

“什么都行……”卡妙终于能插上话时，声音小得像是连气都快没了。

“诶？”冰河兴奋之余终于意识到老师的状态确实不太对，似乎不像是很高兴的样子，“老师你——卡、卡妙老师！”

……复活第一天，卡妙大人华丽丽地饿晕了。


	34. 尾声、平安

“咦？雪还没停啊……”

“不会又是冰河干的吧？”

“又是他？他跟气象台有仇吗？”

“不是，你看冰河不就在那边吗？啃鸡腿啃得那么投入应该没那个闲工夫了。”

“那就是卡妙吧……别忘了我们现在可是有两个性格恶劣的冰系圣斗士了！”

“那个，前、前辈……”

“怎么了？有话直说！吞吞吐吐的像个娘们！”

“……卡妙前辈就在你背后。呃，还有纱织小姐也在。”

“诶？啊哈哈哈今天的天气真好啊……”

圣战结束后的第三个平安夜，老天爷很给面子地从傍晚就开始下雪，并且一直持续到晚宴结束都没有结束的意思。

按照圣域气象专家·加隆的说法，这是因为今年的日本又多了一股来自西伯利亚的强冷气流……

好在庄园里一应设施十分健全，单独的供暖系统让内部温度一直保持在最舒适的范围，所以抱怨的声音并不是很多。大多数人则是坐在窗边一边喝着饮料，一边对窗外的雪景品头论足，讨论着聚会结束后将那个后辈踢出去清理积雪。

这座新建成不久的大型庄园坐落于几名青铜圣斗士的住处附近，占地面积很大，仅卧室就有将近二十个，即使平时大多都是空着的。在多半黄金圣斗士仍然飘在半空中的时候，庄园就已经开始筹建了。原本想在短短几个月内完成这么大的一个项目几乎是不可能的事情，但禁不住城户财团的董事长小姐扔出了足够把全日本的建筑队集体砸晕的资金，刚到十二月初就奇迹般地竣工了，连内部装潢都无可挑剔。

庄园被命名为黄金会馆，顾名思义是作为黄金圣斗士在日本的住处。在纱织第一次将图纸铺开的时候，习惯了在艰苦环境下修炼的战士们不免觉得这样的条件有些过于奢侈了，诚惶诚恐地推辞了好一阵，直到被一大群同时说话的亡魂吵得耳鸣的大小姐终于一拍桌子，终止了讨论。

“就这么定了！你们就当是养老保险吧！”

“……”

沉默了足足一分钟时间，在座唯一到了退休年龄的童虎爷爷忍不住大笑出声。

——————————

这一年的圣诞聚餐是十二位黄金圣斗士被全部从圣衣里解放出来之后的第二次正式聚会。不同于正在完成学业的未成年人们，早已步入工作岗位的黄金前辈们大多选择了继续留在各自的修炼地训练，不甘心让自己的实力被少年们甩开太远。于是，虽然对于他们来说想要见面只是一个瞬移的事情，不至于失去联络，但要将所有人聚在一起也只能是难得正式的场合。

他们上一次聚会是两个星期之前。

当所有亡魂都成功恢复了实体，全副武装地站在教皇厅接受检阅时，伟大的雅典娜女神当场哭成了花猫。

“大家都在，真好……”在一众复活不久的年轻人手忙脚乱的安慰下，紫发少女又哭又笑，毫无形象。

战后需要处理的琐事并不少，比如荒废了两年的训练地是不是还能住人就是很微妙的问题。但是这些事情黄金战士们完全可以自己解决，无需打扰少年们的学业。

——卡妙丢下冰河，自己跑去格陵兰围观阿布罗狄领土保卫战的时候是这样说的。听起来似乎很有道理。

……

公允点来说，总是将徒弟放养在外自己一个人躲清静的卡妙是一位很不负责任的监护人。就连加隆作为青铜圣斗士的监护人的时候都要比这个常年处于几个时区之外的家伙靠谱得多，至少大多数时候仍然在同一个城市。

在日本读高中的青铜圣斗士一直都是由加隆担任监护人的。暑假时终于正式成年了的一辉将瞬的监护权接了过去，让活在镇宅凶兽阴影下的少年们终于看到了活下去的曙光。听说邪武和那智在檄的毕业典礼上让他保证，等到明年满十八岁的第一时间就要将兄弟们救离魔爪。

“其实你们现在就可以找别人啊，不一定非要等檄成年的。”冰河好心提醒。要知道，奶爸本人只怕比少年们更急着摆脱监护人的身份。只要找到了合适的人甩锅，加隆大概能在两分钟之内将所有手续都置办齐全。

那智打了个哈哈。少年圣斗士们的交际面不算很广，能够信任的人大概也只有女神和同为圣斗士的前辈了……但是换成另一个黄金圣斗士根本就是才出虎穴又入狼窝啊！我们可是想平平安安地活到成年的！

说到这个话题的时候黄金圣斗士回归的消息已经在圣斗士内部公开了，冰河和星矢也顺理成章地被加隆赶出家门。冰河对自家老师当监护人当然没有任何意见，已经被寸步不离地管了一年时间，现在不过就是多了个法律上的名义而已。

星矢本来说定要艾俄罗斯当监护人的。若不是射手座亡魂事隔十余年又阴差阳错地活了过来，星矢很有可能成为新一代的射手座圣斗士，算得上是艾俄罗斯的继承人了。

没想到射手座亡魂复活后仍是十四岁的形象……

十四岁的艾俄罗斯身材高大健壮，但是面容还是有点稚嫩，属于去酒吧都会被拦住查证件的那种。兄弟两个站在一起，个头差不多高，但是艾欧里亚却显得比兄长成熟了不少，让本来是黄金圣斗士中最年长者之一的艾俄罗斯好一阵不适应。

“你要是敢让我叫你哥哥，咱们就去训练场谈谈人生。”射手座青年一脸抑郁地看向弟弟，后者正努力地憋着笑。

原本加隆还是纱织的监护人。知情者们一开始还紧张了好一阵，等到发现大小姐仍然稳稳地处于食物链顶端之后也就慢慢淡定了。本来这个安排并没有改变的必要，但是蛮不讲理的撒加硬是把女神的监护权抢了过去。

“为什么呢？”童虎表示好奇。难道说，当初因为精神病而错过了名正言顺给女神当奶爸的机会，撒加心里其实一直暗暗遗憾？

从这位教皇大人对黄金幼儿园的管理上来看，还真有可能是这样……

“我怕他监守自盗。”撒加本人是这样解释的。

直到几年之后大小姐的成年礼，天真的冰河才明白撒加这句话的意思。

……

更加公允点来说，卡妙不负责任其实也是有原因的。可怜的水瓶座青年第一次以活人的身份出现在冰河的学校就被毫不留情地围观了，罪魁祸首当然还是冰河那幅已经被收藏起来但仍然知名度极高的风景画，以至于白鸟座少年想要抱怨都有些底气不足。

“守望者！绝对是守望者！”

“原来冰河当初画的人就是他啊！”

“真的挺像的！”

“真人比画上的还帅……”

“……”

卡妙目不斜视一脸平静，内心里已经开始为是否稍稍发散一下小宇宙把围观众冻跑权衡利弊。记得星矢似乎说过当初在水瓶宫的时候被他吓得不轻？难道普通高中生其实比青铜圣斗士还要勇敢一些吗？还是说想要摆脱狼群就必须要拿出和冰河决战时的心态？

总之，年轻人复活后也会偶尔怀念身为亡灵时的便利。看徒弟的笑话跟自己亲身经历完全不一样啊……

“不是说死了吗？”后来终于有人想到了关键。

“没死透。”星矢一本正经地解释。

这似乎已经成了圣斗士们当前最喜爱的玩笑。但不管死没死透，在被某个有些眼熟的女性教师热情地邀请来学校做艺术课模特之后，黄金圣斗士也只有落荒而逃的份。

青少年扎堆的地方在很多圣斗士的心目中其实比寒冰地狱还要可怕。

——————————

拥有第八感的战士，血液的作用是十分强大的，就连女神一开始也将之低估了。原以为需要一两年时间才能将圣域闹鬼的问题彻底解决，结果没到圣诞节一众人就已经活蹦乱跳地聚在了一起，满打满算不到三个月。

结合最新的信息，女神得到了新的结论：其实仅仅依靠被附体者“辐射”出来的能量，背后灵们也能在有生之年复活，只不过需要的时间更加漫长一些。当然除了一贯嘴硬的加隆之外，其余人大多只是耸了耸肩。真要被只鬼跟在身后半辈子时间，还不如痛痛快快出点血呢……

不过这样的话，留在圣衣上的那些就没办法了。黄金圣衣的作用是有限的，能够帮助亡魂与现实世界建立一定程度的联系，但却无法让他们真正回归。大概只有很久很久之后有人注意到太久没有新的黄金圣斗士诞生，才会偶然间联想到这个可能性吧……

“——你们缺乏交流啊！”童虎想到被人看不见摸不着憋屈到怀疑自己存在的两年时光，不由得恨铁不成钢地教训起一众晚辈，“若是大家早知道身边有那么几只幽灵，这件事解决得会更快！”

说着，十八岁的老前辈满脸不爽地看向两个最先发现背后灵的人，完全忽略了自家徒弟直到两年后才发现自己的事实。“你们当初到底为什么不早说出来啊？”

冰河一脸赧然地挠挠头：“我以为我的精神分裂了……”

加隆一脸沉重地撇撇嘴：“我以为我的邪恶人格觉醒了。”

“……”听到这样的答案，童虎有点不忍心再追究下去。

“你是什么时候发现撒加前辈是他本人的？”紫龙好奇地问。当初他的师父可是比划了一下午时间才证明了自己身份的。相机的发明是十九世纪初的事了，童虎在最年轻的一张照片里也是小老头一个，根本无从对比。

“几天就发现了！就算是我的邪恶人格也不可能有那么坏！”

“……”

据被邪灵附身的受害者披露，他当初可是想尽了办法把老哥的恶灵驱除，为此几乎走遍了整个世界，从中国的道士到日本的阴阳师到非洲的萨满再到南美的食人部落。撒加没有反驳，只是带着一脸淡淡的笑容看着孪生弟弟夸张的表演。

……

若是青铜少年们试图继承黄金圣衣的话，亡魂们的存在会提早很多暴露。

黄金圣斗士们并没有因为多飘了两年而产生什么怨念，但仍是不免有些奇怪。在他们看来，几个孩子是黄金圣衣理所当然的继承者，没理由在战后不去继承十二宫守护者的位置。

“冰河紫龙一时想不开我可以理解，”艾欧里亚摸着下巴，面露沉吟，“你们几个当时为什么不同意？”

星矢干咳一声：“太突然了没准备好。”

瞬吸吸鼻子：“因为前辈们刚刚牺牲，我……”

狮子座青年若有所思地点点头，转向自己星座的准继承人。“你呢？”他问，“我们之前连面都没见过，难道你也是因为尊重我才不接受的？”

一辉一脸不屑地瞥了他一眼，对某人的自作多情表达了自己的鄙视。

“我才不想每年去圣域值班。”他慢悠悠地开口，仿佛是在陈述一个很明显的事实。

艾欧里亚一噎。

呃，值班啊……在场的前辈们同时露出了心有戚戚的表情。

黄金圣斗士除非特殊情况是要在圣域轮值的。米罗回归时恰好是天蝎月，刚刚恢复就被责任心极强的艾俄罗斯踢回了圣域去和其时尚未正式恢复身份但已经担起教皇职责的撒加作伴了，委屈得几乎要哭出来。

……

雅典娜说，黄金圣衣是火神的巅峰作品，有些特性连她都不清楚。

“不是什么东西都能做承载灵魂的容器的。”少女一脸若有所思地打量着面前的十二件黄金圣衣。

比方说加隆在冥界如果没能挺过去，他身上那套破破烂烂的训练服就不可能有寄魂的效果。最有可能发生的事就是和自家兄长挤在一件圣衣上。

一众人脑补了一下那样的场景……简直美得让人难以直视。

“那我宁可去死！”不出意料，双子座暗星一拳捶在墙上，破口大骂，“不对！我宁可撒加去死！”

“放心吧，”米罗拍拍他的肩膀，好心地安慰，“真遇到那种情况，你或许连看都不一定看得到他。这样说来其实比被附身还要好一些呢，至少不用一天到晚见面不是？”

亡魂们确实无法看到彼此，但是……

“如果他们俩都在同一件圣衣上，或许能看到呢？”穆加入了讨论并提供了专业性的猜测。

“一件圣衣能住两个人……呃，两只鬼吗？”冰河眨眨眼睛，然后眼神朝水瓶圣衣飘了一下。如果当初在极乐净土战死了，难道也会跟老师挤在一件圣衣里？哦，不对，那个时候圣衣已经碎了，他如果也挂掉的话最大的可能是两只鬼不知道飘去哪里……所以幸好没死啊。

“也许以往圣战战死的黄金圣斗士其实没去冰地狱而是留在圣衣里了？”迪斯马斯克看向黄金螃蟹的目光变得有些微妙。

一众黄金圣斗士默默回忆了一下自己穿上黄金圣衣之后是否做出过什么不愿意被前辈看到的事情，然后同时打了个寒颤。

“不可能的事！”

“没错没错，绝对不行。”

“怎么可能啊？”

“又不是集体宿舍……”

少年们面面相觑，最终决定不对前辈们掩耳盗铃的行径做出评价。

“说起来，”卡妙不动声色地转移话题，“白银圣衣和青铜圣衣不知道有没有同样的功能。”

紫发少女若有所思。“或许……吧？”她最终有些不确定地说，“至少他们五个的圣衣上沾了我的血之后，连火神都不一定能了解它们全部的威能了。”

被点名的五个青铜眨了眨眼。难道说他们几个死后也有可能变成阿飘？

“……这种事情还是不急着验证了。”女神看到几位少年的眼神居然都开始变得有些好奇，匆忙开口。按道理来说他们应该不至于逗比到这种程度……吧？

“咦，这样的话，黄金圣衣现在也得到了女神的血液了啊……”瞬的目光飘到了已经很眼熟了的处女座圣衣上，“是不是也会变成神衣呢？”

这至少比圣衣能不能寄魂好验证一些吧……少女终究也没能忍下自己的好奇心。

当过鬼的人，小宇宙燃烧到第八感已经不是问题了。

……两个小时后，雅典娜女神托着腮帮子坐在台阶上，看着眼前明显还有些意犹未尽的下属们，然后有些犹豫地低头看看自己的手腕。早知道自己的血这么管用，圣战早就赢了啊……

要不要把所有圣衣都升级呢？虽然数量不少，但是每件只要一滴血就够了，物美价廉得很啊……

十余个神衣圣斗士们倒是没有想到要让自家女神继续出血，不过思维已经开始朝奇怪的方向发散了。

“那么多次圣战，女神以前应该也出过血吧？说不定女神殿的桌子啊床啊早就发生变异了只是我们不知道而已……”

“那，这把黄金匕首岂不是比圣衣还要厉害了？沾了女神那么多的血……”

“还有教皇厅的地板！”

“训练场的柱子！”

“……”

刚刚复活的人比平时兴奋一点是正常的，所以语气中稍有僭越女神不会计较。但是眼看着讨论的重点越来越离谱，紫发少女终于还是暴走了。

“……你们说够了没有？！”腹黑与暴力的女神拳头一挥，将训练场上某根被神血加持过的立柱砸出了裂纹，“要不要去试试我衣柜里面的衣服是不是也成了神衣？！”

“……”终于意识到自己似乎有点过于兴奋了，一众黄金圣斗士刷的一声重新列队站好，仿佛经过了千百次的训练，让大小姐又好气又好笑。

“话说，教皇袍里不知道能不能住亡魂……”天马座少年的脑回路绕得太远，反应慢了半拍，仍然在考虑刚刚的话题，“也许史昂前辈去世后也一直都留在那里……”

“……”列队站好的黄金圣斗士们表情严肃，眼神却同时飘向了撒加。

身着神衣的双子座战士目不斜视，脸色却微微有些发绿。

……

亡魂的回归过程说起来颇为曲折，但真正发生时是一件很突然的事情，完全没有一点预兆。

正如加隆说的那样，亡魂需要一定时间才能将血液的效果完全吸收，等到总量足够了就会完完整整地凭空出现，就像是从某个地方瞬移过来一样。但在吸饱了足够的血液之前，谁也不知道进度究竟如何。卡妙在星矢面前那一次突如其来的显形并没有在其他亡魂身上发生过，让人百思不得其解，最后不得不再次用上了强烈意愿这样的万金油解释。

而有了黄金圣衣，少年们完全可以将亡魂丢在家里自己该干什么干什么，终于得到了些许隐私权的同时也失去了随时查看进度的方便……甚至都不一定是第一个知道亡魂回归的。

比如艾俄罗斯复活的那天，星矢就正巧出门去接趁周末来日本游玩的星华了。原本计划只需要一两个小时时间，没想到姐弟俩却因为没有提前沟通好而在路上错开了。天马座少年还在机场傻乎乎地找人时，他的姐姐已经自己拿着备用钥匙打开了别墅的门，有幸成为了第一位得知艾俄罗斯复活的人。

……于是星矢光速赶回家时，被一声堪比AE的尖叫召集过来的其余人等还在试图说服一脸怀疑的姐姐大人，绞尽脑汁证明艾俄罗斯并不是变态而是刚刚复活还没来得及穿衣服。

事发时正在锻炼的紫龙和童虎裸着上身站在一边，背后纹身一龙一虎栩栩如生，让这个事实变得极其没有说服力。

艾欧里亚坐在沙发上看完了整场戏，笑得毫无形象的样子被一辉毫不留情地爆料了。艾俄罗斯当即决定要亲自监督弟弟的训练，吓得狮子座亡魂又拖了一个月才复活，比第二批的穆还要晚上两天。

“可见，复活速度确实和亡魂的意愿有极大的关联……”纱织摸着下巴总结。

……

在事后，大家还对为什么有些人能比其他人先看到背后灵的现象展开了猜测。普遍接受的说法是这和被附身者与黄金圣衣接触的时间长短有些关联。加隆战后将黄金圣衣带在了身边，于是和撒加的联系是最紧密的。冰河在圣域养伤期间一直杵在水瓶圣衣面前发呆，所以与卡妙的联系在近一年后才慢慢地稳定了下来。

除了他们，其他几个人因为在战后与黄金圣衣接触得不多，与背后灵并不密切。

“等等，”星矢发现了漏洞，“冰河就不说了，紫龙为什么比我们早看到童虎老师？他又没一天到晚坐在圣衣旁边……”

童虎揽住徒弟的肩膀，一脸感动。“这就是师徒间的默契啊！”他感叹道。

紫龙没有接话，眼神略显飘忽。

直到很久以后春丽偶然提到了一把十分好用的黄金菜刀，不仅能吹毛断发还十分容易清洗，才让其他人有了一些……很惊悚的猜测。

……

正式复活后，黄金亡魂们的小宇宙会直接恢复到生前的水平，目前来看并没有什么后遗症。

卡妙是唯一一个刚一复活就丧失战斗力的黄金圣斗士……

有了前车之鉴，其余黄金圣斗士复活时再没有出现被饿晕的现象了。纱织购买了大量的高热量食物放在别墅里，以便战士们凝聚实体后，在第一时间为他们补充体力。

提起此事，卡妙还是有些恼怒。“你们为什么不告诉别人复活后会饿成那样？”他皱着眉头，看向表情尴尬的双子兄弟。

“我不知道啊……”加隆其实很委屈，“撒加那个混蛋凝聚实体的时候我还在睡觉呢，谁知道他是什么状态？”

“那个……”教皇大人的语气出乎意料的心虚，“其实只要及时补充足够的食物就可以了，我也没想到会那么严重。”

“……”

“……我现在似乎明白那天下午为什么服务员看我的眼神会那么古怪了。”沉默了半晌，加隆慢慢地开口，面无表情地看向孪生哥哥。

从圣域失踪的几天，加隆其实是躲到了一个小宾馆里给圣衣献血的，大概是不想被其他人看到自己虚弱的样子。

撒加好面子的程度似乎也相差无几。他在复活之后没有叫醒弟弟，而是一脸淡定地伪装成加隆，去餐厅一个人吃光了十人份的食物。

最后还没有付钱，直接挂在了加隆的账单上。

——————————

傍晚，刚从圣域回来的撒加和修罗刚一开门，就被内部装饰狠狠闪了一下。即使是久经考验的黄金圣斗士，也不免愣了愣才回过神来，使得客厅里坐着的其余人不约而同地露出了恶趣味的笑容。

“……这是怎么回事？”撒加抬头看着天花板问。上次来的时候不是这样的啊……

“他们俩……”穆倒是没卖关子，伸手指了指仿佛没事人一样低声交谈的冰原师徒，“前几天在特训。”

“特训？”特训还有这效果？

“似乎是寒冰系的细微控制力……”阿布罗狄若有所思地说。

“现在的天气不适合吃冷饮，所以他们又找了新的玩法。”艾俄罗斯好心补充，反而让撒加更迷糊了。这跟冷饮又有什么关系？

白鸟座少年的小宇宙特训已经颇见成效，虽然还没达到控温仪的标准，但很多细节上的东西已经不用卡妙手把手地教了。大厅墙壁上那一层薄冰便是他仿照水瓶宫琴室布置的，视觉效果和防御力都和原版差不多，一天下来硬是将黄金会馆的大厅变成了水晶宫，让从外地出差回来晚了的几位黄金圣斗士都被吓了一跳。

冰河其实也吓了一跳。昨天一大早起来找老师蹭饭，结果一进门就发现头顶的吊灯被换成了真·水瓶座出品·纯手工冰之柩水晶灯，体型足足将天花板的面积覆盖了一大半……一夜没睡的卡妙笑得温文尔雅，但是眼神却得意得像是只刚刚狩猎完的北极狐。

看到难得玩性大起的老师大人，冰河很识趣地认输了。

……听完几个人添油加醋的描述，撒加有些哭笑不得。

修罗用手敲敲墙壁，然后有些好奇地看向这个印象不太深的后辈。“这样的控制力，和卡妙比也差不多了吧？”他评论道。作为卡妙从小到大的邻居兼陪练，山羊座青年对卡妙的实力有些了解，尤其是寒冰系的防御技能。

“远远不如，我要学的还很多呢。”冰河表现得很谦虚。在其他人面前，白鸟座少年总是一副乖宝宝的样子。水瓶座青年一脸平静，但是眼神中的得意谁都能看得出来。

不过看到纱织眼中闪耀的精光，卡妙唇边的弧度变得有些发僵。师徒两个默然对视，一年多共同生活的默契感让他们瞬间明白了彼此的想法。

看来以后每年都逃不掉这个任务了……

……

圣诞期间此刻正值山羊月，如果没有女神的明确命令，一向尽职尽责的修罗只怕不会到场。若不出意外，今天晚上最先离开的也会是他，让纱织忍不住感叹山羊座青年比那些千方百计找借口逃避守宫职责的同事们觉悟高了太多，不愧最忠诚之名。

不过相比之下，一年到头大部分时间都被困在圣域处理文件的撒加似乎更加凄惨一些。

恢复实体的黄金圣斗士们恢复了守宫制度，让撒加庆幸至少圣域里不是他孤零零一个人。可以预料的是，相比于圣战前几乎全凭自觉的模式，今后黄金圣斗士的假条只会越来越不好批。

互相伤害自古都是圣斗士的光辉传统。

“至少我现在不用被困在同一个地方了哈哈哈！”一向以编外人员自居的加隆自然而然地幸灾乐祸起来，可惜这种状态只保持了不到两分钟时间。

“撒加现在正式接任了教皇，双子宫就要靠你值班了啊！”金牛座的高大汉子带着豪爽的笑容，用力拍拍邻居的肩膀。

“……把我跟撒加两个人放在同一个地方，十二宫你们还想要吗？！”突然被转正了的某中二青年一怒掀桌。

双子兄弟分驻两地，一副王不见王的架势，很少同时出现在别人面前——据说这也是为了其他人的安全着想。

虽然教皇之位来得名不正言不顺，大家也不得不承认没在精分状态的撒加是个很合格的领袖。他的身上有一种常年身居高位成就的沉稳气质，即使身体年龄比加隆还要小上两岁，乍一看倒像是年长了五六岁的样子。

而加隆……加隆的气场强大比之孪生兄长毫不逊色，却愣是能把名牌手工西装穿出卡通T恤的即视感，也是难得的本领。

长相酷似的兄弟两个同时出现的一瞬间就被人分辩出来了，加隆脸上遗憾的表情藏都藏不住，也不知道是想借着哥哥的名头去做些什么。

但还没等他多说什么，就被阿布罗狄赶了出去。“你就算穿训练服也比这身西装好！”平素性子随和的双鱼座青年出乎意料的强势，似乎是因为有了老板撑腰的缘故，“大过节的，气质这么不搭调的服装别出现在我面前！”

“要不我换圣衣来穿？！”加隆为自己的审美观稍稍辩驳了一下，然后在大小姐虎视眈眈的注视下认命地被拽上楼换衣服了。今天是平安夜，女神的意愿最大……

黄金圣斗士的礼服是阿布罗狄选的，每个人都被逼着去商场转了一圈——这还是因为双鱼座青年一时半会儿没时间亲自设计找人定制，只能先用能买到的凑数。以前因为其他人没长开，只有撒加、加隆、艾俄罗斯三个人能当模特。复活之后双鱼座青年的业余爱好得到了女神的全力支持，不仅所有黄金圣斗士都受到了他的荼毒，连几位青铜少年的收到的眼神也渐渐变得有点微妙。

若不是双鱼座战士对他的玫瑰过于热爱，只怕会去做专业的服装设计师。但至少在现阶段，阿布罗狄的大部分精力还是放在了格陵兰那个好不容易才抢回来的玫瑰园上。

冰河看着一身白色休闲西装满脸无奈的老师大人，诚恳地表达了自己的赞赏，却让卡妙的表情更加无奈了。

纱织倒是很开心，看着一众赏心悦目的大小帅哥眯起眼睛，露出心满意足的表情。

米罗很快攒下了几大本照片，声称以后缺钱了就卖给杂志社。

“不画一张吗？”天蝎座青年翻着刚洗出来的照片嘿嘿一笑，然后把其中一张递给冰河，“天台上的守望者啊，说不定会成为你们学校的神级偶像。”

白鸟座少年愣了一下。虽然艺术课成绩不错，但他还从来没想过在课外画什么……

照片上的青年穿的就是今天的白西装，双手背在身后，墨绿色的长发微微扬起。背景是深蓝色的夜空，天气晴朗，点点繁星隐约可见。米罗的拍摄技巧不错，不过这张照片明显是偷拍的，角度是在人物的侧后方。天台上的守望者似乎是刚刚发现被打扰了，正转头看过来，表情冷得像是北冰洋的寒流。

老师的表情有点毁气氛，不过这个构图很有感觉啊……能不能说服老师专门当次模特呢？

总觉得这个想法有点异想天开……

不过老师也不是没当过模特不是吗……

说不定就……

金发少年摸着下巴一脸跃跃欲试，思绪在作死的大道上越跑越远，完全没注意到此刻模特看向摄影师的眼神比照片上的还要危险不知多少倍。

……

这一次的圣诞宴会，大小姐在属下们的建议下干脆让财团雇佣的大厨们都放了假，满心期待地等着全世界战斗力最强大的厨师组合能够贡献出何等惊人的料理。

出乎意料的是，曾经在几次生日聚会上表现出色的冰河同学被星矢和瞬死死拉住，不让他踏进厨房一步。两位同伴坚定的眼神中写满了无可动摇的意志：想进厨房，先从我们的尸体上踏过去！

“那这次不就没甜点吃了吗？”贵鬼很讲义气地为冰河说话。但是在卡妙摸摸他脑袋说放心冰河的厨艺都是跟我学的之后，红发男孩便高高兴兴地坐了回去。

黄金圣斗士里会做饭的有一多半。味道如何暂且不论，这个比例着实让人有些意外。

“难道厨艺真的是圣斗士训练的一部分？”难得被拦在厨房外面的春丽姑娘忍不住想得多了些。别人她不太熟，但是童虎老师这一手和面的动作一看就是专业的，真是意想不到……

紫龙扶额。当初花了好长时间才说服春丽别听冰河的胡说八道，这次可别又前功尽弃了……他警告地瞪了一眼对面的白鸟座少年让他别说话，但还没等出声，身后就传来了另一个声音。

“就连黄金圣斗士也不一定能掌握这种战斗技巧，”很少说话的处女座青年语出惊人，“我们当中，最合格的圣斗士只有阿鲁迪巴。”

静了几秒，厨房内外一半人狂笑出声，另一半不明所以。

金牛座青年是圣诞宴会的主厨，其他人大多只有打下手的份。而沙加……确实不会做饭，不管是咖喱飞饼还是其他。

——————————

黄金圣斗士中与加隆一样性格恶劣的并非没有，但大多还是正常人。发现他们似乎不吃人后，其余的青铜圣斗士也渐渐壮着胆子偶尔插上两句嘴，表现出了非凡的勇气。

前辈们曾经作为亡魂存在的事实并没有正式公开，但是其他人猜到多少各自心里有数。那智已经猜到了一些，大概是因为卡妙忍不住很严肃很认真地告诉他自己教学生的时候既没有过分也没有不近人情。现在狼星座少年见到卡妙时的表情就像邪武见到了加隆，似乎已经在心里将水瓶座青年的威慑力排到了首位。

相比之下，檄就淡定多了，甚至渐渐开始向两位有教师资格的黄金前辈们讨教经验。也不知道这是因为他比那智勇敢一些，还是因为确信自己没在冰河面前说过卡妙的坏话……

除了当时在场的人之外，大熊座少年是第一个知道黄金圣斗士回归的。卡妙去学校找冰河的时候正巧和他打了个照面，因为之前没有得到消息，檄见到卡妙时吓得几乎当场晕倒。

诈、诈尸了……？

“大熊座的檄？”诈尸的亡魂一眼就认出了理论上素未谋面的少年，好脾气地打了个招呼，“你不是已经毕业了吗？”

“来……来找老师写推荐信申请奖学金……”大熊座少年下意识地回答，之后才意识到对面的人明明更不应该出现在这里，更不应该认识自己，“卡、卡妙前辈？您……您怎么在这里？”

“躲躲清静。”看起来很像活人的存在眼中闪过一丝苦恼，从树后的藏身处探出身子张望了一下，然后飞快地缩了回来，“以前都没意识到冰河的学校有这么多人……”

在檄的大脑还没反应过来之前，他已经和传说中的黄金圣斗士有一句没一句地聊了起来。直到几分钟后冰河找了过来，无比自然地问卡妙晚上打算去哪吃饭，大熊座少年才确信面前的是活人也是本人没错……

也许是因为第一次正式见面对黄金圣斗士的非人形象有些颠覆，檄在前辈们的面前一直比邪武和那智自然一些，为他加分不少。

当然离完全正常交流还是有一定距离的，比如说听到撒加说要让他在毕业后全权负责一个修炼地之后，大熊座少年的脸色还是有些白，也不知是吓得还是受宠若惊。

……

俗话说近墨者黑，作为亡魂的日子使得黄金圣斗士们的性格也有了些许变化，尤其是跟着青铜少年们身后的几位。比如沙加和童虎的话明显多了不少，小时候就性格开朗的艾欧里亚甚至有朝话痨发展的趋势，看来都是被憋的。

至于卡妙……

“卡妙变得开朗多了……”这是米罗被噎得张口结舌之后做出的评论，“也犀利多了。”

“都是冰河的不良影响，”卡妙夸张地长叹一声，“不犀利一点根本管不住他。”

白鸟座少年闻声抬头，一脸见鬼的表情。这锅也能甩到我头上？

“冰河威力那么大？”凤凰座少年嘴角一抽，没打算放过积攒黑材料的机会。

“我从小就是那么正直那么严肃的人，”水瓶座青年放下酒杯，微微摇头，一副无可奈何的表情，“只不过养了两个爱胡闹的徒弟，时时刻刻都要和他们斗智斗勇，才会变成现在这个样子。”

正直严肃？从小？

冰河忍不住翻了个白眼，把头扭向另一边，生怕自己忍不住说出什么会被老师挟私报复的话。

“呵！”

“哼！”

“切！”

亲眼见证过熊孩子卡妙黑历史的人可没有这样的顾虑。阿布罗狄、修罗和米罗三个人同时发出一声嗤笑，语调各不相同，但是眼神中的嘲讽大同小异。坐在附近的纱织以及几个青铜少年们眨眨眼，似乎明白了什么，于是齐刷刷看向冰河。

金发少年抬头看天，然后冷不丁被自家老师一记爆栗敲在脑门上。

“喂！”少年捂住脑袋，一脸委屈地抗议，“我什么都没说啊！”

“我也什么都没说。”卡妙大人一脸淡定，眉毛一挑仿佛等着冰河反驳。

“……”冰河无言以对，假装没听见同伴们偷笑的声音，默默朝沙发另一边缩了缩。别的不提，老师当了两年鬼之后变得越来越不讲道理了是真的。

不过，无论是不是变得开朗了，卡妙在收到和冰河配套的北极熊棉帽作为礼物之后，仍是狠狠地白了米罗一眼。

“不是我！”米罗一脸懊恼，“我怎么就没想到呢……”

……事实证明，射手座艾俄罗斯仁智勇兼备的外表下，有着隐藏极深的恶趣味，也不知是不是受了星矢的影响。

……

在见证前辈们回归的新鲜感慢慢消散后，被默默窥探一年的后遗症也显露了出来。作为背后灵的黄金圣斗士性格各不相同，有卡妙童虎这样以调戏学生为乐的，有沙加这样不喜欢多管闲事的，自然也有艾俄罗斯这样责任心爆棚的。

天马座少年发现自己不仅随意挂科的日子一去不复返了，就连隐私权也受到了极大的冲击。最可怕的是艾俄罗斯在某些事情上很快就与星华达成了一致，使他不得不承受双重的压力。

于是就有了眼前的一幕。

真·监护人艾俄罗斯和真·姐姐大人星华合起伙来教训星矢对待感情要认真；名义上的监护人·艾欧里亚拉着疑似姐姐·魔铃的手乐呵呵地看热闹。四周的人仿佛都没有看向这边，但是以星矢敏锐的听力不可能错过那一声声刻意压低的窃笑。

有压迫就有反抗，承受了将近半个小时的嘴炮攻击之后，忍无可忍的天马少年终于爆发了小宇宙。

“你也才十四！”棕发少年从椅子上一跃而起，一脸悲愤地指着艾俄罗斯，“十四！你不是也应该去上学吗？别以为长得高就没人知道你是未成年！在座除了贵鬼就你最小！”

艾俄罗斯目瞪口呆。

星华噗嗤一声笑了出来。

射手座……少年……缓缓转头，恶狠狠地看向害得他至今未成年的罪魁祸首，某个一脸尴尬的蓝发青年。不远的地方，修罗干咳了一声，眼神飘向了窗外。

紫发的大小姐再次露出若有所思的表情。随着相处日久，圣斗士们对自家老板这种表情已经逐渐产生了某种新的敬畏。

……

提到过去两年的经历，其余黄金其实对卡妙和撒加是有些嫉妒的。跟在其他人身后的几只无法交流，只能默默跟着看戏。圣域的那几只根本没出过自己的宫殿，更不知道还有其他鬼在附近可以去串门。

在这之中，星矢身边大小闹剧不断，艾俄罗斯事后表现得一副不满的样子，但其实看热闹的时候却是津津有味。

瞬的日子过得平静一些，但沙加也是个耐得住寂寞的，偶尔调剂一下并没什么不好。

童虎老师一开始还欣慰能亲眼看到弟子的幸福生活，过了一段时间之后就不觉得那么美妙了，默念非礼勿视的同时还混杂着一丝提心吊胆，生怕小两口一不小心擦枪走火搞出人命还要逼着他听上那么一场动作片。

艾欧里亚的情况有点复杂，恢复意识后的几个月基本是在迷茫中度过，跟着一个不认识的小子满世界乱跑，直到凤凰座少年第一次到日本去看弟弟时才终于明白了自己的处境。一辉这两年一直在四处旅行，狮子座亡魂跟着到处看看风景倒也不至于太过无聊，但是毕竟和一辉不熟还没办法交流，哪有卡妙跟着徒弟旅游玩得痛快？

不过据说近一年时间一辉的生活似乎变得……有趣了一些？

“一辉啊，”狮子座青年突然开口，眼中闪烁着精光，仿佛是在报复不久前被一辉堵得说不出话的仇，“怎么不把你的女朋友也请来？”

“咦？！”

“什么？！”

“不会吧？！”

“哥哥有女朋友了？！”

一瞬间，整个大厅所有人的目光齐刷刷地聚集在了一辉身上。看到自己的问题达到了满意的效果，艾欧里亚点点头，顶着某只火烈鸟杀人的目光继续无节操爆料。

“说起来，你们几个混得都没他好啊。”狮子座青年像只大猫一样懒洋洋地歪在沙发上，手指在下巴上摩挲着，一脸思索状，“悄无声息地建了乐队，考了国际驾照，还时不时陪着某位名叫潘多拉·海因斯坦的音乐家满世界巡回演出……”

一众人仍沉浸在好奇和惊愕之中，倒是修罗首先捕捉到了关键信息。

“你刚刚说的那个名字，”山羊座青年直起身子，眉头微皱，“应该不是巧合吧？”

艾欧里亚没有回答，意味深长地看向了凤凰座少年。后者最后狠狠地剜了他一眼，无奈地叹了口气。

“确实是她没错，只不过跟波塞冬情况差不多，对圣战没有一丝记忆。”一辉痛快地承认了，有些烦躁地伸手捋了捋头发，“我见到她也是巧合，一开始只是担心会有残存的冥斗士找她的麻烦才决定和她同行的……”

“所以……潘多拉其实活了下来？”瞬对勉强算得上半个姐姐的存在感觉十分矛盾，虽然在战后听到一辉描述后也曾经泪目了好一阵。

“我也不清楚具体是怎么回事，当初潘多拉确实是死去了……”凤凰座少年微微摇头，“不过沙加的念珠一直被她戴在身上，也许和这有关？”

处女座青年轻咦一声，表情有些意外。

纱织眨眨眼。那位黑发的冥界女王留给她的印象十分深刻，后来听说对方为了帮一辉被死神杀害，还遗憾了好一阵。“艾欧里亚说的没错，有机会带她来这里看看。”紫发少女说道，“说不定能帮到些什么……”

一辉默默点头，似乎有些如释重负。

星矢的目光在一众表情微妙的黄金圣斗士中间扫了一圈，又落到表情同样微妙的瞬脸上，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。“你们说，”天马座少年莫名其妙地笑得上气不接下气，好容易才说出话来，“如果……如果冥斗士的亡魂都跟在潘多拉的身后，那会是怎样的场景啊？”

众人脑补了一下，很快笑倒了一片。闹鬼这样有意思的事情不能只有我们自己遇到啊，况且冥斗士什么的当鬼说不定还会更专业……也不知道他们对潘多拉大人这位准男友的身份会有什么想法。

笑着笑着，冰河突然想起了天马座少年神奇的乌鸦嘴属性，表情变得异常古怪。

不会吧……？

还没等考虑好是该警惕还是该同情，卡妙大人适时开口转移了他的注意力。

“这么说来，”墨绿长发的青年若有所思地侧过头，打量着自家弟子因为偷喝了几杯葡萄酒而微微有些泛红的脸，“冰河似乎是你们几个中唯一一个没有女朋友的了？”

“老师……”一言不合就被曝光的单身狗嘴角一抽，忍不住低声求饶。

“要加油啊！”卡妙大人笑得一脸无害，伸手揉揉弟子的脑袋，鼓励道，“我相信美丽温柔的金发姑娘还是不难找到的！”

做老师的想要调戏弟子还需要理由吗？一群不仗义的战友是不介意挖掘一些新鲜八卦的，尤其是刚刚被爆料了的某只火烈鸟已经忍不住直起了身子，仿佛迫不及待想要落井下石。

感受到周围充满玩味的眼神，陷入绝境的白鸟座少年终于也爆发了小宇宙。

“不对！”没等别人说什么，他猛地从沙发上跳起来大吼，“在座的人里面没有女朋友的是绝大多数，凭什么盯着我不放？老师你不是也没有女朋友吗？！”

“什——”卡妙的表情微微一僵。

“现在你不能拿自己没有实体当借口了！”冰河乘胜追击，下定决心把这个话题扼杀在萌芽中。

“……”

白鸟座少年第一次在这个战场大获全胜。

……只不过，周围表情诡异的年轻人似乎不止卡妙一个？

——————————

“那个，卡妙……”紫发少女双眼亮晶晶的，双手握在胸前，狗腿的样子看得周围人眼睛同时一痛，“弹一首吧！”

从几分钟前开始，星矢等人就在屋子的另一边挤眉弄眼，还时不时地朝卡妙和冰河的方向偷偷瞥一下。师徒两人早就有所察觉，但也没想到那群家伙会直接让女神替他们开口。

水瓶座青年不动声色地瞥了他们一眼，然后站起来，十分优雅地行了一个绅士礼。

“如您所愿，女士。”

法国人的钢琴还是很有号召力的。在座的大多数人都知道他的技艺颇高，但是亲耳听见却要追溯到十几年前了。现如今，有幸能时不时听见卡妙大人琴声的只有某个没有继承到他丝毫音乐细胞的不肖弟子。

偏厅的钢琴是纱织特意放在那里的，只不过今天似乎还是第一次有人用。卡妙在钢琴前坐好，顺手试了试音，然后就被人叫住了。

“等一下，卡妙！”出乎意料，说话的是一本正经的撒加，只不过眼中的精光让所有人都忍不住朝加隆看了一眼来确定自己没有认错人，“今天是这么开心的日子，你就不要弹你平时喜欢的那些了……来一首欢快一点的。”

“没错没错！”唯恐天下不乱的黄金众大声附议，“破坏了气氛可不行！”

卡妙大人撇撇嘴。“真是多事。”他故作不屑地说，然后稍稍想了想，抬起手来。

不知是不是错觉，冰河觉得自家老师嘴边的弧度有点……恶趣味？

琴声响起，不止一个人喷了饮料。

“这这这这是什么？！”

“有点耳熟……”

“这节奏不对啊！”

“咦，好像是……贝多芬的……？”

“你家贝多芬这样的啊？！”

“……这不是摇滚吗？”

冰河渐渐也听出了一些熟悉的旋律，不过一时想不起来名字。印象中应该是相对柔和轻快的曲调愣是被卡妙改造得激情四射，仿佛将和风细雨变成了电闪雷鸣狂风暴雨，顺带着还有一座火山爆发了。

也许……这才是老师冰山一般的外表下掩盖着的真实性情吧？白鸟座少年若有所悟，渐渐收起目瞪口呆的表情，享受地眯起眼睛。一点都不觉得矛盾呢……

乐曲不算长，只有不到十分钟。不过听众的素质明显不怎么样，全程都在起哄，没有一点欣赏音乐的样子。直到最后一个音符重重地落下，卡妙若无其事地站起身来鞠躬致谢，偏厅里的人才安静了几秒钟，随后爆发出一阵混杂着口哨和狂笑的掌声。

雪还是没有停，庄园外面已经有了相当可观的积雪。冰河的眼角向窗外，突然有些跃跃欲试。似乎好久没有打雪仗了啊……看着周围这一群早就没了形象的家伙，应该会有不少人愿意凑热闹。至少看一辉的样子，肯定是不会介意朝艾欧里亚的脸上多扔几个雪球的。

趁着老师大人心情好，要不要拉着他一起呢？

冰河眼睛一亮，张开嘴刚要提议大家去室外消食，大小姐的手机突然响了。

所有人不约而同闭嘴，一方面是礼貌，另一方面也是有些好奇这个私人号码会有人打进来。

“朱利安？”纱织有些意外，不过语气还是颇为愉快，“圣诞快乐！”

大小姐站起身来，漫不经心地走到阳台上，顺手关上了门。

气氛一瞬间变得有些诡异。朱利安·索罗对纱织的心思绝不是什么秘密，只不过大家知道他失忆后还算无害，过去几个月又没见他出来碍眼，也就渐渐放松了些警惕。

现在看来，还真是不应该。

敌人总是会趁大家松懈的时候出手，试图谋夺不属于他们的东西。

想要在我们的眼皮子底下打纱织的主意？太低估圣斗士的战斗力和决心了！

……高高矮矮几十个人一言不发，很有默契地眉来眼去了几分钟时间，无声地就如何回应海界的挑衅达成了初步共识：想都别想！

纱织放下手机回到屋内的时候，一众人正襟危坐，一本正经地聆听女神训示，使得大小姐不免愣了一下。

刚刚不还在撒欢呢么，怎么突然像是要上战场了一样？

微微摇摇头，纱织环视了他们一眼，表情略微有些纠结。

“朱利安问我……认不认识靠谱一点的的阴阳师。”紫发少女缓缓开口。

“他说他的船上好像闹鬼了。”

**————全文完————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记  
（2016.12.17）
> 
> 平坑平坑~！哦也！  
这篇文从去年夏天开始构思，原计划几万字的中篇最后莫名其妙膨胀到了十七八万字，我的内心是很懵逼的。这个篇幅比我其余所有圣相关文字加起来都多，能坚持写完只能说是因为爱（和死活不肯写论文的拖延症）了。  
中途算不上几经波折，但是脑洞也拐过几次弯，不务正业地产出了好几篇一两万字左右的短篇——其中还包括一本毕业论文。就连剧情走向也离最初的想法偏了不止一星半点，虽然最后老师抱着冰河哭出来的时候还是神奇地回到了主线上去。  
我果然最适合五万字以下篇幅orz  
——————————  
背后灵的灵感来源是很久很久以前的一篇文《With your eyes》——带着你们的眼睛，给我的印象很深。冰河在战后成了画家，常年在外旅行，将眼中所见心中所感全部变成了图画……但自己从没有融入画中。重要的是，他的身后跟着很多只亡灵，包括老师师兄，包括妈妈和米罗，还包括小时候的自己。  
作者笔下的冰河是看不见幽灵们的，但却似乎又能隐隐感觉到他们的存在。我这里冰河奇怪的绘画天赋其实也是在向这篇文致敬，因为我读过之后一连几天都在遐想冰河会不会不知不觉把亡灵和风景一起画在画布上。我很喜欢这样的感觉，喜欢冰河以自己的方式怀念逝去的亲人。我想那篇文里的冰河虽然十几年形单影只并且完全没有改变的意思，但是内心里应该是幸福的。  
可我还是更希望冰河能够亲眼确认所爱的人没有离开。因为那篇文中的冰河也许一辈子都不会真正释怀，而跟在背后的亡魂们免不了一直死不瞑目下去。比如文里提到的冰河对于“老师”这个称呼的回避，这其实也是很可怕的一件事。在我心中也是这样想的：战后冰河无论做什么，无论过得是否幸福，在那个称呼面前都无法做到淡然。不管是别人对他，还是他对别人。  
这个问题大概就只有卡妙老师亲自揍他一顿才能真正解决了。  
……于是再加上去年刚好看了几篇不错的棋魂同人，就有了这篇文章的构思。所以说最后死皮赖脸的HE只能说明我是个善良的人，嗯。  
——————————  
这里的师徒俩和醉酒记里并不一样。卡妙的奶爸属性明显了不少，更宠徒弟了，性格更腹黑也更接地气。冰河……冰河干脆是歪得不知成了什么样子，也就老师控这点还没变吧。  
不过比起一开头那个有点PTSD的小鹅，妙老师大概也不会抱怨什么了。脱线就脱线吧，活得高兴就好。  
结局也算不上真正的大团圆，主要是史昂教皇我总是圆不回来，连小师兄也全程缺席……但文中的彩蛋大家都懂的，比如很可能有鬼的教皇袍，很可能有鬼的潘多拉，以及很可能有鬼的船……我自认还是留下了足够脑补的空间。冥界被强制拆迁了，跑到别处的鬼魂应该不止这么十来个。  
海将军也是一群苦逼啊╮(╯▽╰)╭不过我的内心OS中他们哥儿几个不仅一直跟着老板当海盗，还可以互相交（tu）流（cao），所以日子应该好过一些吧哈哈……  
——————————  
最后，照例列出其它躺枪了的作品——我很喜欢埋彩蛋的，只不过有的彩蛋埋得太深最后连我自己都刨不出来了……  
腹黑卡妙是自然而然就产生了的奇葩设定，但潜意识大概受了异界豆腐的影响。  
自古水瓶出学霸的设定来源于百步的《星命》与《星念》（顺便催一下传说中的第三部！），包括私人图书馆以及被书本淹没的水瓶圣衣。  
卡妙的钢琴出自《寻找梦的碎片》，最后的钢琴曲是声优梗，严格来说也是百步的锅。  
遗憾大小姐没把亡魂变猫的可以去看《归来记》……的番外，因为作者总是宣称番外才是本体，甚至还抛出了番外的番外这种奇怪的东西（咦）但总之猫是萌物无疑，嗯。  
还有就是自己的醉酒记也被捅了好几枪，就不一一赘述了。


	35. 番外、Valentine

冰河正式出院之后，迎接他的是满床堆积如山的礼物和情书。

“我们可是一张纸都没有剩下，全都给你送到了哦！”星矢一本正经地说，眼睛里闪烁的恶趣味和不断抽动的嘴角完全泄露了他的真实心思。善良的瞬适时将头别了过去，仿佛是想给冰河留点面子……如果他不是正盯着窗户上的倒影窃笑的话。

“储物柜已经被塞满了，有一半是这两天陆陆续续寄到这里的。”看着冰河略显茫然的目光，仙女座少年解释了一句，“这也幸亏同学们没听说你是住院了，否则……”

否则会有人去医院慰问是吧……冰河叹了口气，突然更加庆幸情人节那天是在陪着老师的“幻象”压马路而没有去学校。虽然又是枪击又是跳楼又是被车撞最后还被吓得晕了过去，但至少不会被一群女孩子当面追击。

况且此刻比一辉和加隆去医院看望时他受到的嘲笑还要轻一点，不是吗？

_“至少，该收到的一样没少，不是吗？”_耳边传来温和的安慰声。老师大人明显是刻意曲解了他的表情。

“……”

白鸟座少年认命地走进屋子，开始将一床乱七八糟的东西分类整理。情书，卡片，情书，巧克力……这是谁的照片啊？黑色头发的，没兴趣……咦？玫瑰花居然被塞进这么小的盒子里，阿布罗狄前辈知道之后会不会去找她谈心啊……这这这怎么连这种东西也有人送？赶紧地，趁着星矢和瞬没看见塞回盒子里……

“这事去年就发生过，瞬就收到了那么一屋子——我就没那么受欢迎。”星矢坐在旁边帮冰河把手上的几盒巧克力放在一边，咂咂嘴，一脸嫉妒地说，“有你们两个在场，我的魅力显现不出来啊！”

冰河与瞬交换了一个眼神，同时下定决心要在关键时刻把这句话捅给莎尔娜和美穗知道。

还有魔铃和星华。

完全没有预感到危险的天马座少年一脸恶劣的笑容。“冰河没见过这阵仗吧？”他坐在卡妙经常占据的椅子上问道，“难道……这是你第一次收到情人节礼物？”

冰河点头点到一半，表情突然僵住了，活像只受惊的兔子。眼角的余光落到了卡妙的脸上，对方缓缓扬起的嘴角毫无疑问地表面了水瓶座亡魂和他想到了同一个方向。

“咦咦咦？”天马座少年突然直起身子，像发现新大陆一样盯着他。就连瞬也停下了手上的动作，一脸期（ba）待（gua）地看着他。“难道你在西伯利亚真有女朋友？”

冰河表情纠结，但是很坚定地摇了摇头。

“冰河，你脸红了。”瞬一针见血地指出。

“……”

卡妙在不远处噗嗤一声笑了出来。

_“收没收到过我不知道……但你确实是送过的。”_他慢悠悠地提醒道。

“……”

老师，这样补刀真的好吗？

——————————

**“情人节？那是什么？”十二岁的冰河一脸懵懂。**

**艾尔扎克明显懂得稍微多一点。“是二月十四日。”他一面小声回答，一面示意冰河别说话，继续听着不远处两位打扮时髦的年轻女性聊天，“据说，是要和最爱的人一起过的节日。”**

**最爱的人啊……冰河首先想到的是妈妈，但是很快就被老师的身影替代了。他想，这里面指的应该不会是已经离去的人的。但是他们三个每天都在一起生活，这个节日有什么意义啊？**

**“似乎……是要送礼物的吧？”艾尔扎克也不太明白。**

**聊天声穿过周围嘈杂的叫卖和讨价还价，传到两位少年战士的竖起的耳朵里。**

**“好期待哦……杰克会准备什么礼物呢？”**

**“你家杰克是个难得的浪漫主义者。”**

**“是啊！去年情人节他还在追求我，买了99** **朵玫瑰和十几盒巧克力，分次送到我的办公室……署名还是：神秘倾慕者。那一天办公室里的人都以为我被好几个人同时追求，羡慕得不得了。”**

**“哇哦，真浪漫！”**

**“谁说不是呢！后来大家知道是杰克一个人干的，更羡慕了。”**

**“太幸福了！要是我遇到这样的事情会开心好久啊……”**

**“……”**

**冰河与艾尔扎克面面相觑，同时从对方眼中看出了一丝意动。**

**浪漫什么的他们不太懂，但是如果能让老师开心很久的话——**

——————————

“——等等等等，不会吧？”星矢挥舞着手臂夸张地大叫，“你第一次给人送情人节礼物，对象居然是你老师？！”

冰河捂脸。

卡妙坐在桌子边大笑出声。

“不会是唯一一次吧？！”

冰河双手捂脸。

卡妙已经笑得岔气了……天知道一只鬼魂为什么会岔气。

——————————

**卡妙老师说过，一旦作出决定就一定要贯彻下去。**

**于是做出了决定的两个熊孩子很认真地思考起了礼物的选择问题。**

**玫瑰似乎是个不错的选择，或者是别的什么花之类的，虽然老师似乎看不上这些华而不实的东西，家里也很少有什么花哨的装饰品。不过老师时不时自制的小甜点形象往往都很美观，想必对漂亮的东西也是欣赏的，至少不会排斥。**

**于是话题不免歪到了食物上。如果是选择食物作为礼物的话，两个孩子对老师的喜好还是有些了解的。但青年人虽然很会喂孩子，但是本身对甜食似乎没什么喜好。如果送的是巧克力的话，最后难免会进了他们两个自己的肚子，总觉得有些不太好……**

**但是……关键问题……**

**“都好贵啊……”冰河喃喃地说。**

**“我们……没钱……”艾尔扎克一脸郁闷。**

**市场人迹罕至的角落里，两个裹得严严实实的少年人面对面蹲在一起，满脸苦恼地画着圈。**

**这个星期卡妙据说是临时有事情，于是将两个不到十三的小鬼派了出去采购食物和日用品。自从两个人能够独自打猎，卡妙管得就不是太严了，偶尔会将他们派出去跑腿。只不过，相信他们不会跑丢是一回事，理财权是另一回事，每次买了东西回家的时候卡妙都是会查账的。两个孩子曾经私下里吐槽过老师对他们的不信任，现在看来其实是出于对熊孩子们的了解。**

**没有零花钱的两只熊孩子第一次想要给老师买礼物，就遇上了难事。**

**眼看接近傍晚，孩子们不得不站了起来，拖着一雪橇的东西准备回家。还有两个星期时间，应该能想到一点办法，比如抓几只兔子偷偷拿到镇子上卖掉，用换来的钱给老师买礼物……**

**“请等一下。”**

**身后传来的声音让两个孩子同时停下脚步回过头去。**

**面前站着的是一位长得很漂亮的女人，身上穿着有些单薄的大衣。她冲着两个孩子友好地笑了笑。**

**“我刚刚不小心听见，你们是想要凑钱买礼物？”她问。**

**两人对视一眼，然后点了点头。**

**“情人节礼物吗？”**

**点头。**

**“那么送玫瑰应该是最好的选择……”漂亮的大姐姐手指心不在焉地在下巴上一点一点的，嘴角微微上扬，似乎是在思索着什么，“这样好了，你们帮我个忙，我就送你们九朵漂亮的红玫瑰。”**

**刚刚还有些不耐烦的艾尔扎克闭上了嘴，与冰河交换了一个惊喜的眼神。**

**“好的！”两个孩子异口同声地回答，完全没想过要先问问是什么事情。**

**好在，大姐姐的要求似乎并不是很难。于是两个小战士愉快地接受了任务，开开心心地回家。**

**“虽然不是99** **朵，但老师应该也会开心吧？”和帮了大忙的漂亮姐姐道了别，艾尔扎克转过身来，顺口评论。**

**冰河赞同地点头。**

**漂亮的姐姐似乎是被石头绊了一下，险些摔倒，然后用很复杂很复杂的眼神瞥了两个小孩子一眼。看来如果要送出99** **朵玫瑰的话对她也是不小的压力……**

——————————

“两个小孩子能帮上什么忙啊？”瞬叹息道，“那位好心的女士大概只是想要帮你们吧？”

冰河整个脑袋都埋在了枕头里。

卡妙笑得摔在了地上。

——————————

**漂亮的大姐姐布置的是一个很奇怪的任务：九朵冰雕玫瑰。为此她还爽快地给了两个孩子一只玫瑰作为定金，用来给他们做模型用。**

**“两个星期后我会来这里。你们就用冰雕来交换剩下的八支吧。”她说。**

**然而说着总是比做着容易。从来没有学过艺术的两个孩子初时的尝试十分的惨不忍睹，几乎都让他们想要放弃了。**

**不过两个善良的孩子倒是没有想过要贪污了那朵定金。**

**“我们已经很有优势了！”艾尔扎克在给快要被气哭的冰河打气，地面上散落着各种奇形怪状的冰渣子，“至少我们可以在屋子里做冰雕而不是非要在室外。”**

**冰河闷闷地点点头，不开心地看着地上的冰块。刚刚眼看就要成功了啊……**

**这段时间外面的天气很恶劣，两人平时训练回来就有些精疲力竭了，若是还要继续在外面做冰雕，他们一定会很辛苦……说不定会因为体力消耗过大而被老师看出不对来，从而暴露了神秘礼物的计划。**

**“如果……雕错了之后能够用冻气补上就好了。”冰河暗自嘀咕，随即眼睛微微一亮，“艾尔扎克，你觉得老师会不会提前教给我们冰之柩啊？”**

**艾尔扎克也觉得这是个好主意。卡妙老师平时总是把冰之柩当成冰箱来用，所以这招的难度应该不是很大……吧？**

**至少冰雕时用来作弊应该是够了。**

**卡妙听到两个孩子鼓起勇气提出的要求，满脸狐疑地盯了他们足足一分钟时间，才答应了下来。**

**“以你们现在的实力，想要做出冰之柩来基本是不可能的事情。”他毫不留情地打击着两个孩子的自尊心，“不过基本的技巧倒是可以学一学，至少做出放在果汁里的冰块还是可以的。”**

**然后，他看着两只熊孩子一脸难以掩饰的惊喜，不由得挑起眉毛。你们对果汁到底有多么执着啊？**

**……总之，艾尔扎克和冰河付出了比平时训练还要高涨的热情，以让做老师的为之惊叹不已的速度，在极短的时间内掌握了冰之柩的基本理论和技巧……用于在雕刻玫瑰时作弊。**

**别的不说，两人对小宇宙的控制力已经在修修补补中提高了不止一筹。**

**两个礼拜之后，两个人盯着床头柜上插着的一红九透明十支玫瑰，开心地击了击掌。**

**“好想直接把这些送给老师。”冰河一脸遗憾。这是他们努力的成果呢……**

**艾尔扎克满脸迟疑地摇摇头。“算了吧，”他说，“这样送过去老师肯定一眼就看出来是我们做的。”**

**虽然本应无敌的冰之柩此时的威力尚且敌不过一把刻刀，但是栩栩如生的冰雕玫瑰上散发的小宇宙气息对于圣斗士训练生来说已经很明显了。那位漂亮的大姐姐也许会发现这些冰雕玫瑰不那么容易融化。**

**“也对……而且大姐姐拿不到冰雕会失望的。”**

——————————

“你们太可爱了！”瞬的眼中已经闪烁起了小星星，“卡妙先生收到礼物一定很开心。”

冰河从枕头深处发出一声叹息。

_“是啊，确实很开心……”_卡妙温柔微笑，轻轻地说。

他已经坐回了桌子上，恢复了惯常的冷静淡然，完全看不出这家伙刚刚还在地上打滚。

作为唯一的目击者，冰河知道就算自己说出去也不会有人信。

——————————

**漂亮的大姐姐如约出现，对两个孩子的成果表示了高度赞扬。**

**“你们好厉害！”她一脸开心地接过装冰雕的盒子，“这是剩下的玫瑰，给你们！”**

**两个孩子同样开心地接过了玫瑰。九支玫瑰摆成了不大不小的一束，红得像是要滴出血来。**

**离情人节还有三天，这个时候从镇子上邮寄应该正好在当天送到修炼地。**

**艾尔扎克为了保险起见，还特意叮嘱一脸好笑的邮差大叔一定要准时送到，并且一定一定不要告诉老师寄件人是谁。那个地址离镇子有些远，传说中只有一位有些反社会的青年带着两个孩子居住，邮差们通常也是不想跑的。不过那两个孩子很懂礼貌也很会卖萌，前年还在他结婚时送过一只活的北极兔幼崽作为礼物，好脾气的大叔并不介意偶尔增加的工作量。**

**“就这样送过去？”他摸着胡子问，“没有卡片什么的吗？”**

**“卡片？”**

**“是啊！”大叔对着两个明显不知道情人节是咋回事的孩子们科普着基本常识，“比如说‘亲爱的某某某，我永远爱你’之类的话……”**

**冰河抖了一下。老师若是见到这样的卡片不知会是什么反应……**

**艾尔扎克似乎也觉得写出这样的话有些太过份了，尤其是老师将来发现礼物是他们两个送的话……为了以防万一，一定要想出一些不那么露骨的措辞。**

**他咬着笔头沉吟了好久，然后猛地僵住了，与冰河交换了一个崩溃的表情。**

**老师会认出他们字迹的啊……无论是俄语还是希腊语，老师对他们的字体的熟悉程度绝不会亚于两个孩子对老师的了解。**

**难道……要让邮差大叔代笔？**

**两人看着一脸胡子壮得像只棕熊的大叔，陷入了沉思。**

——————————

星矢哈哈大笑起来，一手捂着肚子，一手捶着墙。

“你们老师要是收到大叔写的‘永远爱你’，不知道会不会把你们揍死？“

冰河叹气。

“我倒宁愿最后是请大叔写的……”他小声嘀咕。至少会少一个人看他们丢脸……

卡妙嘿嘿一笑。_“你们考虑的其实已经很周全了，”_他安慰道，_“只不过……”_

——————————

**“咦？你们怎么回来了？”漂亮的大姐姐有些惊讶。**

**“那个，想让您帮忙写卡片……”艾尔扎克一脸讨好地开口，“我们不想让老师认出字迹来。”**

**“这倒没问题……”大姐姐拿起笔来，“不过为什么是我？”**

**“因为大姐姐是我们见过的最漂亮的姐姐了，”冰河一脸天真地卖着萌，同时在内心里向妈妈道了声歉。不过妈妈不是姐姐，所以他并没有说谎……“漂亮的人写的字一定很好看……”**

**“……”大姐姐的脸有点红。大叔说的没错，果然所有女性都喜欢甜言蜜语。**

**“写、什、么？”**

**……但为什么她的声音听起来有些咬牙切齿呢？冰河耸耸肩。错觉吧……**

**两个孩子低声争论了许久，剔除了所有太肉麻的表白以及太明显的山寨，做出了决定。**

**“就写，‘想和你永远在一起’吧……”**

**大姐姐果然拥有很清秀的字迹，比两个孩子的希腊语作业漂亮多了。**

——————————

“咦？她会希腊文？”瞬有些惊讶。

“是啊……我们两个从一开始就是用希腊语和她交流的。”

“好巧啊……”

冰河叹气。

“是啊，好巧……”

卡妙再次爆发出一阵狂笑。

——————————

**情人节当天，两个小家伙都有些心不在焉，等待着邮差的到来。**

**于是邮差真的到来时两个孩子正在被罚加练，自然而然地错过了老师注定精彩的表情。**

**不过晚上回家时卡妙的心情确实变得极好，都没有继续训斥他们不认真的态度。甚至在晚餐时还难得拿出了橱柜里的红酒给三个人都斟上了一杯。**

**桌子上摆放着的玫瑰花让两个孩子互相看了一眼，同时露出了心照不宣的笑容。**

**看到老师那么开心，真的很有成就感啊！**

——————————

“所以卡妙前辈最后到底知不知道玫瑰是谁送的啊？”

冰河的脑袋砸在墙上，发出一声悲愤的哀嚎。

“……看来是知道了。”

——————————

**第二天早上餐桌上的玫瑰被换成了九支很眼熟的冰雕，上面还附带着隐隐约约的小宇宙气息。**

**冰河走出卧室的一瞬间被吓得差点摔倒，用尽全部意志力才站住了，结果被跟在后面的艾尔扎克撞在了后背上。**

**卡妙正一脸淡定地坐在桌子前写着什么。“有什么事吗？”听见旁边传来的声音，他放下笔，抬头看向两个表情仿佛是活见鬼一样的徒弟。**

**“没……没有。”所以老师到底有没有认出他们的小宇宙啊？**

**“那就别磨蹭了，出去训练吧！”心不在焉地挥了挥手，水瓶座青年重新看向了桌子上疑似信件的东西。**

**“是……是！”**

**训练时两人难免再次开了小差，一边挥拳一边低声猜测着老师究竟是怎么拿到玫瑰的。**

**“大姐姐难道认识老师？”虽然感觉有些离谱，但是也是有可能的吧……**

**“难道……”艾尔扎克的动作慢了半拍，差点被冰河打在脸上，“难道她就是为了送给老师才想要冰雕玫瑰的？”**

**“难道她……喜欢老师？”冰河的表情也逐渐变得有些惊恐。**

**艾尔扎克皱起眉头。“虽然她确实很漂亮，但是……”他的声音渐渐低了下去，满脸纠结。**

**冰河完全理解师兄的心情。虽然按照听到的说法，老师有人追求会开心的，但是有人跟他们抢老师的话……他们两个很不开心啊！**

**而且老师明显对大姐姐跟对其他人不一样……要知道，卡妙以往很少收镇民的礼物，尤其是陌生人。**

**两个小家伙突然有些低落，有种辛苦很久却被别人采摘了胜利果实的感觉。**

**“……这样是不是说，我们其实根本没必要给老师买玫瑰啊？”冰河闷闷地抱怨，“反正也有别人送？”**

**“但是我们送的不一样啊……”艾尔扎克撇撇嘴，“对了，反正冰雕也是我们做的，那么跟我们送的也差不多了！”**

**“没错没错！”冰河听到师兄的安慰猛点头，“老师是我们的，不许别人抢！”**

**两个孩子对视一眼，下定了决心要保卫对老师的所有权。如果大姐姐来的话，决不能让她和老师单独相处！**

——————————

“后来她来找过卡妙前辈吗？”星矢一脸兴奋地问，对黄金圣斗士的敬畏之情此刻完全被心中燃烧的八卦之火完全盖过了。

冰河一脸严肃地摇摇头。

“大概是已经被明确拒绝了吧。”瞬猜测道，“有点遗憾呢，虽然……”

圣斗士单身自古是传统，极少有能家庭事业双丰收的人生赢家，黄金圣斗士犹是其中之最。不过这并不影响两位不知道当事人正在旁观的少年战士八卦。

“我倒是好奇那位送花的是什么人，”星矢嘿嘿坏笑，“居然会喜欢上冷冰冰的卡妙前辈。”

看来冷冰冰不近人情的卡妙大人应该不是星矢喜欢的类型……冰河微微翻了个白眼。

“其实……”

“咦？你们后来又见到她了？”瞬一脸好奇。

“没再见过，但是名字还是知道的……”

“叫什么名字？”星矢也很好奇。

“一个……很美丽的名字。”冰河捂脸，这才是最丢人的部分啊好吧……“你们其实也认识的。”

“我们？认识？”瞬惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“难不成是个女圣斗士？”他们共同认识的女性真心不多啊，还要符合“大姐姐”这个描述的……

“可我只认识魔铃和莎尔娜还有珍妮……”星矢掰着手指头猜测，“她们可没去过西伯利亚。”

而且还都有主了……如果是星华姐的话倒是有可能。但是星华姐会被卡妙前辈吓哭的吧？那么可怕的存在……说起来，黄金圣斗士都不可以！万一姐姐不高兴了做弟弟的连场子都不好找。

冰河不知道星矢内心里在给姐姐可能的男朋友打分并且给出了差评。他回忆着很久之后得知真相时那种被天雷劈中的感觉，终于憋不住笑了。

“是老师的邻居。”

“邻居？”

“……十二宫的邻居。”

“啊？”瞬首先反应了过来，慢慢露出混杂着震惊和好笑的诡异表情，“不会是——”

冰河沉痛点头，一脸郁闷。

卡妙微笑摇头，一脸追忆。

——————————

**“诶，卡妙哟……”**

**“阿布罗狄？还没回去吗？”**

**“我刚刚见到你家徒弟们了，很可爱。”**

**“……哦，知道了。还有事吗？”**

**“我说你这气死人的闷骚性子，怎么就会教出那么有人情味的孩子啊？接下来两个星期就让你家的小崽子们尽情折腾吧，别管得太严——会有惊喜哦！”**

**“惊……喜？”**


End file.
